Italian Warriors
by Joseph Ida
Summary: After the campaign in North Africa, Fireheart and his friends are given the task of invading Italy, Follow him as he wages war in Operation Husky and Monte Cassino. However betrayal and Resistance will run wild as they push upward. Rated M For Lemons and since it's a war story and there is some historical references that younger people might not get.
1. Launch of Operation Husky

**Allegiances: For all characters (Names, ranks and weapons given)**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:** Bluestar (Rank: Staff Sergeant, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

**Deputy:** Tigerclaw (Rank Sergeant, Weapon: M41 Johnson Rifle, M1 Bazooka)

**Medicine cat:** Yellowfang (Rank: Combat medic, Weapon: Mp40)

Apprentice: Cinderpelt (Rank: Junior Medic, Weapon: M1 Garand)

**Warriors: (Toms and she-cat without recruits)**

Whitestorm (Rank: Corporal, Weapon: M1 Garand)

Darkstripe (Rank: Corporal Lance, Weapon: M1903A4 Springfield)

Longtail (Rank: Corporal Lance, Weapon: M1903A4 Springfield with a 330C Scope)

Runningwind (Rank: PFC, Weapon: M2 Flamethrower)

Willowpelt (Rank: Corporal Lance, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

Mousefur (Rank: PFC, Weapon: M1 Garand)

Fireheart (Rank: PFC, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

Graystripe (Rank: PFC, Weapon: M1918A2 BAR)

Dustpelt (Rank: PFC, Weapon M1 Garand)

Sandstorm (Rank: PFC, Weapon: M1903A4 Springfield)

**Apprentices: (Rookies training)**

Swiftpaw (Rank: Private, Weapon M1 Garand)

Brackenpaw (Rank: Private, Weapon M1A1 Thompson)

**Trainers: (Cats training new recruits)**

Frostfur (Rank PFC, Weapon: M1 Garand)

Recruits: Brightkit (M1 Garand) Thornkit (M1 Garand)

Brindleface (Rank PFC, Weapon: M1918A2 BAR)

Recruits: Ashkit (M1903A4 Springfield) Fernkit (M1903A4 Springfield) Cloudkit (M1903A4 Springfield)

Goldenflower (Rank: Staff Sergeant, Weapon: M1917A1 HMG)

Speckletail (Rank: Staff Sergeant, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

**Elders: (Planners for operations now retired from regular combat)**

Halftail (Rank: Master Sergeant)

Smallear (Rank: Master Sergeant)

Patchpelt (Rank: First Sergeant)

Oneeye (Rank: Master Sergeant)

Dappletail (Rank: First Sergeant)

Brokentail (Rank: Prisoner of War)

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: **Nightstar (Rank: Unterfeldwebel, Weapon: Mp40)

**Deputy: **Cinderfur (Rank: Feldwebel, Weapon: Mg42)

**Medicine cat: **Runningnose: (Rank: Stabsarzt, Weapon: Kar98K)

**Warriors:**

Stumpytail (Rank: Unteroffizer, Weapon: Gewehr 43)

Webfoot (Rank: Geferiter, Weapon: Kar98K)

Littlecloud (Rank: Obersoldat, Weapon: Kar98K)

Whitethroat (Rank: Obersoldat, Weapon Kar98K)

**Apprentices:**

Brownpaw: (Rank: Soldat, Weapon: Kar98K)

Oakpaw: (Rank: Soldat, Weapon (Kar98K)

**Trainers:**

Dawncloud (Rank: Obersoldat, Weapon Mp40)

Darkflower (Rank: Obersoldat, Weapon: Kar98K)

Tallpoppy (Rank: Obersoldat, Weapon Fg42)

**Windclan:**

**Leader:** Tallstar (Rank: Brigadier General, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

**Deputy:** Deadfoot (Rank: 2nd Lieutenant, Weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mark 1)

**Medicine cat:** Barkface (Rank: Combat medic, Weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mark 1)

**Warriors:**

Mudclaw (Rank: Corporal, Weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mark 1)

Tornear (Rank: PFC, Weapon: Sten Gun Mark 2)

Onewhisker (Rank: PFC, Weapon: Bren Gun Mark 2)

**Apprentices:**

Webpaw (Rank: Private, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

Runningpaw (Rank: Private, Weapon: Sten Gun Mark 2)

Whitepaw (Rank: Private, Weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mark 1)

**Trainers:**

Ashfoot (Rank: Staff Sergeant, Weapon: Bren Gun Mark 2)

MorningFlower (Rank: Staff Sergeant, Weapon: Lewis Gun Mark 2)

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: **Crookedstar (Rank: Sergeant, Weapon: Mas 36)

**Deputy:** Leopardfur (Rank: Caporal Chief, Weapon: Lebel M1886)

**Medicine cat:** Mudfur (Rank: Combat Medic, Weapon: Mas 36)

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw (Rank: Caporal: Weapon: Mas 36)

Stonefur (Rank: Soldat de première classe, Weapon: MAC FM24/29)

Loudbelly (Rank: Soldat de première classe, Weapon: Mas 36)

Silverstream (Rank: Soldat de première classe, Weapon: Mas 38)

**Apprentices:**

Heavypaw (Rank: Soldat, Weapon: Lebel M1886)

Shadepaw (Rank: Soldat, Weapon: Mas 36)

Silverpaw (Rank: Soldat, Weapon: Mas 38)

**Trainers:**

Mistyfoot (Rank: Soldat de première classe, Weapon: Mas 36)

Mosspelt: (Rank: Soldat de première classe, Weapon: Lebel M1886)

**Elders:**

Graypool (Rank: Resistance coordinator)

**Movimento di resistenza del cane italiano **(For those that didn't read Survivors)

Alpha (Weapon: M1897 Trench Gun)

Sweet (Weapon: Double Barrel Shotgun)

Fiery (Weapon: Carcano M1891)

Lucky (Weapon: Berretta M1938)

Bella (Weapon: Carcano M1891)

Daisy (Weapon: Carcano M1891)

Mickey (Weapon: Berretta M1938)

Martha (Weapon: Breda M1930)

Bruno (Weapon: Carcano M1891)

Alfie (Weapon: Carcano M1891)

Snap (Weapon: Carcano M1891)

Spring (Weapon: Carcano M1891)

Moon (Weapon: Breda M1930)

Dart (Weapon: Berretta M1938)

Mulch (Weapon: Carcano M1891)

Twitch (Weapon Carcano M1891)

Whine (Weapon Carcano M1891)

**Kursk Salient fighters**

Toklo (Weapon: SVT-40)

Kallik (Weapon: DP-28)

Lusa (Weapon: PPSh-41)

Vasily (Weapon: M1891/30 Mosin Nagant with a PU Scope)

Makarov (Weapon: PPSh-41)

Bao (Weapon: PPD-40)

Bayani (Weapon: M1928 Thomson with Drum magazine)

Blackfoot (Shadowclan Exile, Weapon: Gewehr 43)

Boulder (Shadowclan Exile, Weapon: Mp40)

**Outsiders:**

Ravenpaw (Former Thunderclan Private, Gone AWOL, Weapons: M1 Bazooka, Sawed off Double Barrel Shotgun)

Barley (Former Bloodclan Soldat, Gone AWOL, Weapons: Mp40)

Princess (Journalist, Fireheart's sister and Cloudkit's mother)

Smudge (Journalist, Fireheart's friend)

Mitchell (African Painted dog, former Polish private, Weapon: Karabin Samopowtarzalny wz.38M)

Wojtek (Syrian Brown bear, Weapon: Artillery shells of various kinds, Webley Mark VI)

Dusty (Kangaroo with Australian Accent, Weapon: Lee Enfield MK III)

**Woo that took a while now let's begin.**

It all took place in the desert of Iran, Iosif, Winston and Franklin were all having a conference on how to handle the war going so far. Iosif was livid by the fact that hundreds of thousands of bears from his army were being slaughtered in the hands of Shadowclan cats that launched an invasion on his country years earlier. He was ready to make all demands. The two cats weren't so keen on trusting the bear.

"You see my bears are taking the highest toll and bearing the brunt against Shadowclan, we demand that you open up a second front by invading Riverclan's home territory." Iosif demanded, for years he had been caught flatfooted, unable to supply the millions of troops that made up his army and the purges he made a little more than half a decade ago, it was clear that his demands were very hard to deny but Winston rebuked this.

"I thought we agreed on operations in North Africa and an invasion on the soft underbelly by invading the dog country of Italy?" Winston asked wondering if they had a plan devised. Franklin rolled in his wheelchair as he pulled Winston to the side.

"You know Iosif is hard to deny, he sent a telegram that the 6th Army surrendered in Iosifgrad earlier this year. Iosif is winning and has Shadowclan on the run, if we don't interfere and open up a second front, how can we stop Iosif from claiming huge pieces of land and politically dominating the continent?" Franklin whispered to Winston, he was thinking about what would happen after the war if they didn't give in to his demands, they fear his ideology could dominate the entire continent. Winston nodded as he soon turned back, he presented a piece of paper with a large blank on the bottom, it said, by signing this you agreed to open up a second front by having the western clans invade Shadowclan occupied Riverclan.

"Just sign the contract and we have an agreement." Winston presented the paper to Iosif. Iosif looked over as it was clear they were going to give into his demands. Iosif smiled as he wrote his signature of his full name Iosif Vissarionovich Dzhugashvili. Franklin rolled up the paper after the contract has been signed. Iosif had one more question for the night.

"When should the invasion on Riverclan should take place?" Iosif asked with concern wondering when they would hope to get the operation rolling.

"May of 1944." Winston presented the month and year of when they will invade. The three of them shook their paws before calling it a night.

**July 9****th****, 1943, Kursk Salient, Northern Sector**

Explosions ripped through the area as if almost everything was being destroyed. For days, Shadowclan cats and the bears were in a desperate slugging match to see who could take more territory, Shadowclan noticed the bulge and if they could cut the army off there, they would take the offensive once more with thousands of bears and their supplies trapped. However with their enigma code broken by Windclan, their info was being passed to the bears and so they turned the salient around Kursk into a fortress. Even with their new tanks they had, it proved to be a desperate struggle but Shadowclan was making gains. Even with that, their new tanks were very unreliable with many either being destroyed or damaged by the recent rainfall resulting in many of their more powerful tanks being written off. Even some of these powerful tanks destroyed themselves when trying to climb a hill.

The five bears and two dogs had been on it for the past 4 days; they had managed to destroy about 48 tanks with in the 4 days this battle had begun. Makarov was leading this as he and the others were fighting their way through the storm. Tallik went prone as he nudged out the Bipod for his DP-28. He soon began to fire at some Shadowclan cats that were near some kind of tank. The Shadowclan cat's fired back.

"Makarov, what kind of tank is that we're fighting against?" Toklo asked another explosion ripped behind them completely destroying one of their many T-34 tanks. Makarov looked back to see another tank of theirs went down, the buzz of planes as Shadowclan cats and bears duked it out in the sky. Makarov turned to Bayani who was covering their friends with Tallik.

"Bayani, binoculars." Makarov demanded. Bayani dropped his gun for a moment as he fumbled around in his supply bag which was filled with empty and full drum magazines as he soon grabbed the binoculars. He handed them over to Makarov as he picked up his gun to continue firing. Makarov peeked through the binoculars looking out. Soon he focused in on the tank as the Shadowclan cats were still resisting around it. The tank soon fired another shot completely destroying a truck that was bringing in reinforcements. The bears went flying as Makarov soon identified the tank.

"Ferdinand Tank Destroyer, It has no close ranged weapons so it should be easy pickings if we can lob some grenades in there." Makarov soon identified the tank as he soon gathered their will up as he began to direct orders. "Okay, Bayani, you cover Vasily, Tallik, Lusa and Bao you're on me, now let's move." Makarov soon began the charge as he began to race across the open ground as they began to fire. Vasily was picking off Shadowclan cats left and right as the five of them soon got within 20 yards of the tank.

"What do we do next? Tallik asked as they had got close. Makarov soon barked out new orders.

"Me and Bao would destroy the tank; cover our 3, 6 and 9." The three of them nodded as they formed a small wedge to defend them from any flanking attack.

"Let's do it, Charge!" Bao shouted raising his PPD-40, he and Makarov charged to the behind of the tank. Bao handed Makarov a brick worth of explosives as he slung his gun around and took out some grenades. Bao hopped onto the Tank as he opened the driver hatch, pulling the pins, he quickly tossed the grenades in as he immediately closed the hatch shut. He jumped off the tank. Makarov opened the big escape hatch at the rear of the hull as he lit a match lighting a small string that was attached to it. He lit the string as it sizzled. He chucked the explosives in as he shut the hatch quickly jumping off and running back with Bao, the seven of them rejoined into their squads as the Ferdinand Tank Destroyer exploded. They watched as everything blew up from the shells it used to the entire structure of the tank. They cheered as they had taken out another tank.

"Well that lasted a whole five minutes." Bayani panted wiping the sweat from his forehead. Makarov laughed.

"Keep this up and the entire northern sector will cave in on itself, those Shadowclan cats are really in big trouble now." Vasily happily patted Bao on the back.

"Yeah they don't know what they have run into." Luca cheered. From a distance, Blackfoot and Boulder were watching this the entire time, they looked to see another tank of theirs had been destroyed, things were turning into a disaster.

"There goes another one of ours." Boulder puts down the binoculars he had on him. Blackfoot was furious.

"Darn, if this keeps up we'll have nothing left. Even if we destroy many tanks from them, they just keep coming, at this rate, we'll be out of cats, tanks and more importantly, oil if they continue their raids like this." Blackfoot grumbled as they knew they were running out of time.

"Yeah Scourge decided to go completely insane whenever he saw a tank." Boulder told Blackfoot about his friend from the southern sector.

"Why what happened?" Blackfoot asked curiously about what happened to his friend that he was in that sector.

"Scourge and his friends were busy fighting to control a railroad that was on top of a ridge, a T-34 outflanks him and his friends, he single handedly charged at the tank and its machine gun fired, while charging, a stray bullet ignited a smoke grenade he had in his pocket. Without a single moment to spare, he ripped off his burning pants and undergarments and continued charging from there." Boulder soon told him the story. Blackfoot sighed as this operation almost quickly bogged down to begin with.

"You know when the generals would mention Operation Citadel, Kitler's stomach would turn over. It's like we've ran into a wall." Blackfoot reminded him on how this operation was a very terrible mistake. Boulder knew the bears were slowly getting closer as another tank blew up in their way.

"Also contact your radio cat in the southern sector to see how he's doing." Boulder suggested. Blackfoot got out the radio as he made tried to contact the cat that was on the ground to see if they would meet up when the offense had begun.

"Heinrich can you hear me?" Blackfoot called into the radio, all his response was the whistling of bullets as Katyusha rockets came down into the sector. He soon hung up the radio. "It seems that he's been killed." Blackfoot responded coming to the conclusion.

"Maybe we should get out of here while we still have our lives." Boulder suggested. Blackfoot nodded as he soon got out of his dug out carrying the supplies they needed, they were ready to make a retreat. They were heading the opposite direction.

**July 9****th****, 1943, 19:24, Tyrrhenian Sea**

Six thousand ships steamed their way to their next goal after the North African campaign; they had agreed to attack one area that would spark the invasion on one of the three major powers that Shadowclan was in an alliance with, Italy. Smallear was walking through the corridor as he and all of Thunderclan from the recruits to the master sergeants all in one room. Bluestar was the one who called this meeting as the commotion from her platoon were talking about what was going on. She soon began tapping the stick.

"Cats of my platoon, I have a clip that I am willing to play which will outline what will be going on for the next few months or so. Patchpelt soon put the footage in as the video began to play. It was their favorite mascot coming in with another report outlining future operations. Uncle Sam, the kits liked him and the advice he gave.

"Listen cats of the United States of Thunderclan. We are just about to reach into Europe. Everyone be prepared to check your weapons and equipment since we are rolling onto the beaches first thing in the morning, the equipment the dogs have are no more than Pizza cutters and pieces of Pasta, our recon planes have suggested that Sicily would be the best starting point for the entire war. So be prepared to fight, and keep fighting to restore peace and shoot anyone related to Kitler in the belly!" Uncle Sam the Bald Eagle made his speech, the kits were fascinated with it, and they wanted to please him. Cloudkit wasn't so sure about it. Soon the clip finished with this phrase. "Keep fighting, marching and getting those objectives complete. I will see you soon." Soon the reel ended as the lights came back on. Smallear came up to the cats to rally them together.

"You heard him, when we get to Sicily, the info that Brokentail has mentioned will be valuable, our bombers will destroy any factories they might have and their tanks are no more than pieces of spaghetti. Make all of Thunderclan proud. Operation Husky is a go!" Smallear smiled as they soon got up as the kits began to talk about what might happen tomorrow.

"You excited for us to hit the beaches?" Ashkit mewed as he was itching for a fight. Cloudkit was a little nervous about this.

"I don't know yet as much as I want to begin my training into full combat, we're just kits we're not ready for this." Cloudkit mewed as he wanted to inform them even though he was willing, he wasn't ready, Brightkit and Thornkit were almost ready to begin regular training but Cloudkit had some basic training left before he could go out into the field.

"Just ace your skills on what you should do if we're going to march onto the field." Fernkit encouraged him. "Fireheart is proud of how much you came, Bluestar doubted you at first but you've really impressed her. You're a better shooter than Swiftpaw. You can easily knock someone over and jab them your rifle bayonet better than Brightkit and Thornkit plus you wouldn't leave anyone behind." Fernkit hugged her friend as she rested her cheek onto his. Cloudkit felt a little happier about this but was it enough for him.

"Someday, you'll get a medal for your actions, I promise you." Ashkit mewed as he wanted Cloudkit to have some hope.

Bluestar was walking around as she was getting news that two teams of landing cats to get onto the shores of Sicily didn't make it as their rafts were bombed by Artillery, She knew she had to get her team together since recon had spotted an artillery cannon and a lighthouse. Fireheart entered the room followed by Graystripe.

"So what do you think Bluestar has in mind for us? Another rescue mission?" Graystripe asked as he went into the room. Bluestar and Halftail were waiting for them.

"Shh." Fireheart hushed him as they looked at Bluestar. Bluestar finally spoke.

"Well isn't it my finest warriors, listen, we've lost two rafts due to an artillery gun and a Lighthouse I'm teaming you up with three other cats to begin the war on Sicily tonight as you will be tasked with taking out an artillery gun." Bluestar began. "You should be able to find where that gun is and take it out. Use this sheet to disguise yourself as a rock so you don't get spotted." Bluestar soon rolled out the sheet as she was willing to have the cats disguise themselves so they can get close to the shore. Fireheart nodded as he and Graystripe took the sheet with them as they headed for the raft, the battle was going to begin with a bang.

**[A/N]: Woo another WW2 Warriors fic but this time it will focus on the invasion of Italy and it will be split into two parts, Operation Husky the invasion of Sicily and the battle of Monte Cassino where they take Rome, this Prologue has gone on way longer as I had to do research for all the weapons that each group would be using in their respective forces. Their clan, their country, their weapons. If you might see something in another language, that's okay since it would be used for special occasions only. I will see you on the beach. Cheers.**


	2. Lighthouse

Fireheart and Graystripe gathered their weapons and equipment that they were going to need for attack. They soon went to nearby raft as Longtail, Silverstream and Onewhisker were waiting. They soon entered the raft as they soon felt the weight even out. Onewhisker smiled to see his friends were with him as Longtail soon took the roped off as he began to paddle with Fireheart helping, this fight was going to begin.

**July 10****th****, 1943, 00:42, 100 yards from the coast of Sicily.**

Fireheart and Longtail were busy paddling as Fireheart turned to Silversteam who was at the front. Silverstream looked at him as Fireheart began to speak.

"So what was the Intel you nabbed and gave to Graystripe while we were in North Africa?" Fireheart asked her. Silversteam began to think about it as she clever at taking files containing the papers and the maps. Silverstream soon remembered as she turned to Fireheart.

"The files I picked up were the amount of ships that were in the Mediterranean Sea. They were using Sicily as a place to refuel. If we take out Sicily, we can spark uprising that will deny the enemy places they can refuel. We control the seas so might as well take the ports." Silverstream responded as Fireheart continued to use the paddles to bring them closer. Silverstream turned back around to see a flash of light turn on and began to spin around. She saw the cover to use to disguise them as a rock. She pulled it over so they wouldn't be noticed. The light flashed but they knew they had to keep rowing when the light was away. Longtail and Fireheart continued to paddle as they knew they had to keep their tone down.

"So Silverstream what does this Lighthouse have to do with our operations?" Fireheart asked. Silverstream soon responded as she remembered seeing what happened if you get spotted.

"I was spying on the rafts that were told to take this place earlier but once they were spotted, the artillery gun would have to take them out. The rafts weren't too lucky." Silverstream explained to Fireheart what the lighthouse was doing, soon she took a peek as the light flashed over. They knew they had to stay still. Silverstream took another peek as the light passed, they continued to paddle over.

"I guess they are trying to find us under the cover of darkness." Fireheart soon came to conclusion as Silverstream was looking out for them.

"Yes, they can't see us under the cover of darkness and with the water we blend in, so they need the light to spot us." Silverstream explained, soon they ducked as the light passed them, they were getting close but it was taking a long time. They continued to paddle.

"I guess all those meetings with Graystripe were worth it, not only did you find out where and when Shadowclan was going to attack but you gave us all of those hints to where their ammo was being held, where their refueling depots were. And how many troops were on the move." Fireheart smiled. Silverstream nodded as they soon stopped as the light came around. They continued to paddle as they were getting close.

"How far are we from the shore?" Longtail asked. Silverstream looked out as they were slowly approaching the shore. With the light making a full circumference, she judged the distance with her eyes. She ducked back in to avoid being spotted.

"About less than 30 yards." Silverstream made a guess. The others nodded; they were getting to their point as they kept rowing.

"So Silverstream, you think this war will be over by the time the next holidays will come?" Fireheart asked wanting to keep her hopes up.

"I hope so." Silverstream smiled as they paddled over the calm waters, Soon the waves were gradually pulling them to the shore, They still needed to stay down from the lighthouse so they were in their little raft being pulled closer.

The sound of waves crashing on the shoreline could be heard as they realized they were close. Once they felt the raft grind to a stop, Fireheart looked out to see they have hit the shore; he looked to see the lighthouse only 20 yards away Fireheart ducked in as the light passed over head. Once it passed. Fireheart got out first and ran to a nearby warehouse just feet away. Silverstream got out next followed by Graystripe then Onewhisker and finally Graystripe, Fireheart helped Longtail out as the pulled the raft into the warehouse.

Longtail began to let the raft slowly deflate as the five of them gather around so they can plan on their line of attack.

"Okay Silverstream you will have to do this alone, you will be heading right." Fireheart began, he took out a map of the shore as the artillery piece was spotted. He soon got out a red pen as he traced Silverstream's path leading her straight to the artillery cannon. "Graystripe, Onewhisker, you two will go down center." Fireheart soon took out a blue pen as he traced Graystripe's and Onewhisker's path leading them straight to a sand dune which made a perfect firing position against a mounted Machine gun. "I myself and Longtail will head left." Fireheart concluded. He took out a green pen as he traced his path as it lead straight to the lighthouse. "Remember no noise between anyone except for the radios I'm going to give out." Fireheart soon passed out the hand held Radios are there were two pairs, He clips the both ends to his hands as he gave one to Silverstream and the other to Graystripe. They nodded. Longtail looked out to see the raft had finished deflating. He soon wrapped it up into a sleeping bag like position. He pulled it onto his equipment as they soon packed up. Fireheart and Longtail headed out first taking position in a nearby bush.

Silverstream headed out next as she made a mad dash to a tree just 15 yards away. She hid behind it clutching the Mas 38 SMG she had on her. Finally Graystripe and Onewhisker exited as they ran to the bush on the center. They got there in time as the light passed over. Soon Silverstream made the move as she continued down the path she was give as she hid into a ditch as the light passed over. Graystripe and Onewhisker made the next move as they dashed over to the sand dune as she went prone just short of the dune, the light pasted over. Fireheart and Longtail moved up next taking position where Graystripe and Onewhisker were. Silverstream moved next as she moved to another foxhole just another 10 yards away. The light passed over them was Fireheart and Longtail prepared to move to the lighthouse, taking a peek the light passed as the two of them dashed to the lighthouse, they soon got to the base where the door was. Fireheart soon takes out the radios.

"Okay is everyone there?" Fireheart asked through the radios. He waited for a response as Graystripe came through.

"Yeah we're here." Graystripe panted into his radio.

"I'm here." Silverstream responded. Fireheart knew they were okay as phase 2 of the plan was complete now cam the third phase, causing as much damage as possible.

"Okay Graystripe and Onewhisker, your job is to draw the attention of the Machine gun and the light it's risky but we'll clear the lighthouse." Firestar soon began giving new orders as Graystripe and Onewhisker got into position.

"Okay we're getting into position." Graystripe told him. Fireheart nodded as he soon turned to the other radio as he was gave new orders to Silverstream.

"Silverstream, when they begin to fire, run as fast as possible but get as close as possible to the artillery piece without being noticed." Silverstream listened to the new orders as she was given some new instructions.

"Got you." Silverstream responded. Longtail got out a charge as he set the time for one minute. He soon placed it on the door. Fireheart pulled him to the side.

"Okay I want you to use your sniper rounds for when we get on top of the lighthouse, you'll have a good view on the entire area; it's a good sniping position." Fireheart whispered to Longtail, He soon gave him his M1911 for the interior of the Lighthouse since a Bolt action rifle would fire to slow to take out any new threats. Longtail took the pistol as they got ready. Graystripe and Longtail exposed themselves just enough so they can get spotted. On the top of the light house were two dogs as they just finished loading their Breda M1930. Soon the light was spotted onto two cats as one of them began to fire the Breda gun. Onewhisker soon got into a duel as he fired his Bren gun at them. Silverstream took off as she went running as the light wouldn't be focused on her.

The charge on the lighthouse door exploded as Fireheart soon kicked whatever was left of the door down spraying the entire bottom floor with his Thompson. The dogs there had no time to react to him as they were quickly gunned down. One dog on the stairs prepared to fire the Carcano M1891 he had but Longtail whipped out the pistol shooting him down. The first floor was clear as Fireheart reloaded putting a new magazine in. Longtail soon shot down another dog wielding the same rifle. Longtail reloaded the pistol as Fireheart went up the stairs.

Graystripe began to fire taking Onewhiskers place as he reloaded his Bren gun. The Breda crew didn't know that both guns were firing individually and with their 20 round magazine that hat to be awkwardly loaded, it make the process seem slow to try to pin those two cats down. Firestar soon entered the second floor and found the place to be deserted; He soon saw a dog exit from the third floor as Longtail raised his pistol before shooting three rounds into the dog. It fell down the stairs as they knew there was more up there. Fireheart soon took a smoke grenade as he pulled the pin tossing it up the stairs, Smoke filled the third floor as Fireheart and Longtail climbed up the stairs. Fireheart mercilessly sprayed the two dogs that were on the third floor. Longtail soon climbed up to hear the wails of dying dogs. Longtail soon took a rope that was there as it was long and sturdy. Fireheart reloaded as Longtail began to climb the ladder up. Once they got up. Longtail raised his pistol firing off the remaining rounds into the dog machine gunners. One of them fell onto his back while the main gunner fell over the railing and down he went to the ground. Fireheart got out the radio.

"We have taken the Light house." Fireheart told everyone in the radios, Silverstream just made her way to the Artillery cannon and was 10 yards away.

"Okay good since I just got there." Silverstream responded as she hid in some bushes. Fireheart soon got the info as it was clear Silverstream was safe as he wanted the info.

"The cannon look like its 60 millimeter cannon with a shield and two wheels made for tugging it around." Silverstream mewed to them. Fireheart was picking up the info as he began to calculate it all together. Soon he had to ask her.

"How many dogs are there?" Silverstream poked out her head to count how many dogs were patrolling the area. Soon after doing a head count, she turned back.

There's only three." Silverstream responded. Fireheart nodded as he gave Longtail the radio to Graystripe. He soon took the rope as he was ready to get himself down.

"Start taking the dogs out, I'll be with Graystripe." Fireheart gave Longtail the authorization to start shooting the dogs down. Fireheart tied the rope to the guard rail as he began to grapple his way down sliding down on the lighthouse. He soon radioed Silverstream. "Silverstream, stay put, Longtail would take care of this job." Fireheart gave her the order. Silverstream nodded. Fireheart got to the bottom as gun fire was heard as Longtail began to kill the dogs from on top of the lighthouse. Fireheart soon raced over to the dune where Graystripe and Onewhisker were.

"Lighthouse clear?" Graystripe asked as he wanted to make sure that the area was cleared out as they were prepared to move.

"Yep and I think we should be able to move in further to find whatever else here is." Fireheart soon responded. He soon gathered his friends on him as he proceeded to the artillery piece with Graystripe and Onewhisker following behind. The artillery piece was right behind them. Silverstream was relieved to see them as they came up.

"You're still alive." Silverstream smiled. Fireheart soon nodded as Graystripe hugged her. She soon turned to ask him. "You still got some of those charges left?" Fireheart soon nodded as he got out the charge.

"This is the last one I got so we better not run into any trouble afterward." Fireheart told them as he began to attach the charge. He set it for 30 seconds as the counter counted down. When the counter reached zero, the charge blew destroying the artillery cannon. Fireheart and the others watched the fireworks astonished. Bluestar soon clicked through as she was trying to contact him.

"Fireheart I'm sending reinforcements in, we are pushing inland this morning." Bluestar told him as she was wondering what was taking so long. Fireheart clicked back to her.

"No need for the reinforcements, Lighthouse and the artillery gun is neutralized, start sending the supplies in, we will need them to push inland." Fireheart told her back saying the entire area was neutralized and all they needed to do was send everyone in.

With their efforts, the landing was a success; nothing was going to turn them back.

**[A/N]: I need those juicy reviews if our cats are going to continue inland. So I'm doing the middle of the first arc for this story much like the last war story did the last two books. Keep those eyes open for when the next chapter comes on line so we can continue the march onward.**


	3. Sniper duels: Part 1

Although they have taken the lighthouse and the area around it, it was only just the beginning, as the day wore on Thunderclan, Riverclan and Windclan were all gathering in the area as their supplies were being shipped in. The next task would begin.

**July 10****th****, 1943, 15:05, Lighthouse**

Bluestar had just got off the transporter as she went over to where Longtail, Fireheart and Graystripe were chatting. She was wondering how they were doing.

"How was the task I sent you on?" Bluestar began; she pulled up a chair as she sat with the three of them.

"Actually it was a lot easier than we anticipated; Silverstream was a lot of help trying to get there." Graystripe mewed. "Fireheart was a lot of help too as he planned the entire thing out. I wasn't expecting to be teamed up with Onewhisker." Graystripe admitted. Bluestar smiled as she wanted to see how everyone was going. Soon the whirl of planes came from overhead. Bluestar looked up as she saw it was theirs. Firestar looked up with astonishment.

"Those planes ours?" Fireheart asked wondering why planes were buzzing overhead. Bluestar nodded yes as the planes were heading over to bomb out the area.

"Our bombers, they are heading over to destroy the area of their defenses. Then we move in and take said objectives." Bluestar instructed them. Soon a buzz on the radio was heard as it was clear Tallstar was trying to get through to them. Bluestar picked up the radio as the listened to it. "Come in come in what do you see?" Soon a voice was sounded.

"Thunderclan this is Tallstar, I'm circling in a fighter as I have found a suitable airfield that you must take, and the elders were talking about it when I was discussing it with them." Tallstar contacted them. Bluestar was listening as she was had two questions for him.

"How many are there and are they dug in?" Bluestar asked wondering what their strength was. The radio crackled once more.

"They got about 10 Shadowclan cats and 56 dogs defending the area and they got some trench works strung out with barb wire across the direct route in." Tallstar responded. Bluestar began to think what kind of force she can send in to clear the area out. Tallstar crackled once more, They also got a couple of tanks and Machine guns being moved in as well as some artillery and anti-aircraft guns." Bluestar began to think about it more as she soon thought about what was going to be on the other side if they take it.

"If we take it, what will be the reward?" Bluestar asked wondering if they took the airfield, what was there to loot. The radio crackled as Tallstar surveyed the area.

"They say there's a little more than a thousand barrels of oil at that airfield. It's a refueling station for the aircraft." Tallstar responded. Bluestar listened as she was making a list of things.

"Okay, then you have my word. We'll be moving out in a few." Bluestar responded. She soon stepped away as she went to go rally her warriors together as well as the few Riverclan cats that were there.

"Cats of the Platoon, I got a message from Tallstar that we should take the Airfield that is about a little less than 3 miles north of here, we take the Airfield, and we could have a spot to land our planes so we can begin flattening the mainland. Everyone on me." Bluestar announced that they have a new objective saying that there is an Airfield to the north of their location, the cats gathered around as they were ready to begin another mission to go retrieve the Airfield.

"Bluestar I have a question?" Swiftpaw asked. Bluestar turned to him. "If we do plan on taking the Airfield, don't we need tanks? I heard Tallstar report artillery and tanks in the area." Bluestar thought about as she made sure to call in the armor so they can take them out. She reassured him about the tanks.

"Riverclan and the tanks have agreed to meet us there once we got the area semi secured. They will be providing cover from afar also we need to escort the mortars to the area so they will be assisting us with future operations." Bluestar soon turned as all the cats were gathering their supplies. A jeep rolled up as Goldenflower was on it as she cocked the bolt to her M1917A1 water cooled Machine gun. Cloudkit was driving the jeep.

"Cloudkit I notice you have been improving on your driving skills." Fireheart mewed to his Nephew. Cloudkit smiled as he liked it when he got praise. Cloudkit patted the seat next to him.

"Need a ride over there?" Cloudkit offered. Fireheart soon went to the other side as he opened the door and hopped in, he closed the door behind him as Cloudkit drove. Goldenflower sitting in her seat.

"So Fireheart, it still must have stung when Cloudkit drove in the jeep for the first time?" Goldenflower joked with him. Cloudkit didn't laugh but Fireheart gave out a giggle.

"Well Cloudkit admitted it was an honest mistake, he just panicked when he was in the middle of driving for the first time, and we landed nose first into a ditch but we didn't know we were being attacked and the engine got destroyed by bullets and we had a flat tire due to the trap. If it wasn't for you, the three of us would have been dead meat." Fireheart explained. Goldenflower smiled as she just wanted to ridicule Cloudkit even more.

"Does he drive this bad when he is at home?" Goldenflower asked, Cloudkit didn't given in as he was busy focusing on the road. He soon saw something that was striking to him.

"Um now is now the time to make fun of me, we got some trouble." Cloudkit told them. The others looked at him wondering what it was suddenly there was a pop sounds as the jeep was out of control for a moment. It rattled as it soon came to a stop. Fireheart wondered why they stopped just 200 yards short of their target. Cloudkit got out of the jeep as he went to go expect it. Goldenflower got herself ready to fire in case they were going to come for them. Fireheart got out as well.

"What's the problem?" Goldenflower asked wondering what was wrong with the jeep. Cloudkit circled around it as he noticed what the problem was.

"We have a flat tire." Cloudkit mewed to the group. He soon went into the back where they kept the tools for repairing tires as Cloudkit knew he can get a tire replaced in about 15 to 20 minutes per say? Cloudkit got the tools out of the back seats as well as the spare tire they had brought with them. Soon a shot came whistling down as it missed them entirely.

"Sniper! Get down now!" Fireheart shouted as he realized where the shot came from. Cloudkit grabbed his M1903A4 Springfield he had as well as some stripper clips as the three cats hung behind the jeep for cover. More shots came as the three of them ducked behind the jeep. "Darn that sniper almost got us; I think Cloudkit should flush him out."

"With this rifle, I don't think so, that's more of Longtail's job since he can see better than me, I can't take this sniper out myself with just the basic iron sights." Cloudkit knew Fireheart was being downright crazy saying her should take him out. Fireheart knew he had to come up with a better plan.

"I might have an idea." Goldenflower mewed as she took Fireheart's Thompson, she soon took off her helmet as she wanted to bait the sniper into a trap. "The plan is simple, All I just do is raise the helmet using your gun, when he sees the helmet, he fires and Cloudkit will spring from the side and shoot." Goldenflower explained, the three cats listen. Fireheart knew it was a great plan but Cloudkit was shaking, he was very nervous about this plan.

Goldenflower soon puts the helmet onto the tip of the Thomson as she raises it high enough for the sniper to see. He soon took aim and fired. The bullet missing the helmet. Cloudkit sprang from the side as he took a shot at the sniper his shot was off.

"Darn I missed." Cloudkit hissed as he cocked the bolt to his rifle when he got back into cover.

"Well the sniper missed too so don't feel too bad about it." Fireheart reassured him that it was nothing. Goldenflower raised the helmet again wondering if the sniper would take the shot again. The sniper fired as the shot narrowly missed the target. Cloudkit sprung from the side firing at the place where the sniper was but it turned out he missed again.

"Darn it!" Cloudkit hissed as he cocked the bolted for his rifle. He missed again as he thought he had the shot. Goldenflower raised the helmet again. The sniper zeroed in on the helmet as he soon took the shot. The bullet narrowly missing the helmet. Cloudkit sprung from the side as he took the shot, his shot pinging off the sniper's helmet as Cloudkit ducked back to the side.

"You almost got him, don't worry." Fireheart mewed tried to encourage him to keep learning to fire under pressure. Cloudkit was getting better with it. Goldenflower soon raised the helmet as she wanted the sniper to focus in on the target. Soon the sniper fired but again, missing the target. Cloudkit sprung from the side as he fired, the shot hits the sniper in the head. The sniper screamed as he fell down. Fireheart and Goldenflower soon got out.

"Great job Cloudkit, you survived your first sniper duel." Fireheart went to congratulate his nephew. Cloudkit cocked the bolt to his rifle when the screams of cats could be heard. Fireheart got out some binoculars to investigate what was going on. "Bluestar is there and she's brought the armor with her." Fireheart announced. He saw mostly M4 Shermans but also a couple of M3 Stuarts. He looked out to see some tanks that the dogs had, most of what was there was the CV-33 Tankettes but there was a L6/40 providing cover since the dogs were dug in deep. "I'll get a repair crew for you to replace that tire, you cover for us." Fireheart instructed. Goldenflower nodded as she soon got onto her Watercooled Machine gun.

"Covering!" She shouted before the M1917A1 began to spray lead. Fireheart and Cloudkit ran as they knew they would be helping out Fireheart slid into a ditch just yards away as the tanks would be rolling up. They realized they did basically nothing and missed out.

"Wow look that missed out on all of the fighting." Runningwind fidgeted as he held his Flamethrower; by the looks of things he had torched the area clear. The cats and their armor were rolling up as they were ready to set up perimeter around the airport. Dustpelt and Brindleface laughed.

"No seriously I didn't know that there was fire coming out of that window over there, I felt like Longtail killed the cat firing from the window." Brindleface smiled wondering was it Longtail that killed the cat that was shooting at them.

"It wasn't Longtail that killed the cat in the window." Fireheart mewed to them as he stepped forward. "It was Cloudkit" Fireheart finished. Brindleface turned as she puts herself on Cloudkit. Dappletail drove forth in another jeep. As she picked up the news as she was setting up the mortar crews nearby.

"What's going on?" Dappletail asked as she was wondering what all the commotion was about. Fireheart stepped forward to her.

"Cloudkit had his first sniper duel and he won." Fireheart told Dappletail about it. Dappletail smiled as she walked over to Cloudkit.

"Looks like our little rookie got himself his first kill in the entire mission so far." Dappletail smiled. Longtail wasn't too surprised by it but he knew Cloudkit could be a potential rival when it came to Sniper duels. "As a reward, I'll invite you over to my tent for the night and we get to know each other better, plan operations." Dappletail raised Cloudkit up as she was overjoyed seeing him win at the most dangerous task ever. Dappletail walked off as she went back to set up the mortars. Bluestar walked over.

"I'm afraid that we only found about 400 barrels of oil roughly. But it's fine. And for Cinderpaw's injury, I think I want to make Cloudkit your next apprentice for fighting. I mean I'm getting news that he killed a cat today." Bluestar mewed as Tigerclaw and Darkstripe were getting out the oil. "This will hold us over for now but we need to find more oil the keep our planes in the air for the long run." Bluestar walked off as Tigerclaw walked up to him.

"I heard a little kittypet killed a sniper today. Doesn't make him any stronger." Tigerclaw pushed Fireheart down, Darkstripe just laughed at him as Longtail came up to him.

"It's either he killed him or I could have killed him, it doesn't make a difference who did it." Longtail got in front of him. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe left as Longtail helped him up.

"Thanks for standing up for me Longtail." Fireheart mewed relieved. Longtail helped brush him off.

"Even if Tigerclaw calls me a good sniper, I'm beginning to question his trust, you're not as bad as I made you out to be back at boot camp, keep fighting." Longtail smiled to him as he puts Fireheart's helmet back on. "I bet Cloudkit could become a good sniper just like me." Longtail giggled at his joke.

"If you can teach him not to let fear take him over when he gets into a Sniper duel, I had to help him." Fireheart smiled. Longtail turned as he walked away.

"I'll see you in the mess hall when we have supper." Longtail soon disappeared to talk to Bluestar, this airfield will be their new base.

**[A/N]: How was that for Cloudkit, getting to fight for the first time and he's getting praised for it. Let me know how you're thinking about this story so far? See you next chapter.**


	4. Rest: Part 1

"Although taking the Airfield was a start and Cloudkit was rewarded, it was clear that the dogs were willing to fight for every inch of the island. Just pushing inland three miles was enough for one day and we had to turn the airport into a base. Tomorrow, we move into the city, street fighting would ensue." Fireheart wrote in his diary about what was happening. He soon puts it away as he realized dinner was being served in the mess hall.

**July 10****th****, 1943, 16:26, Airport Mess Hall**

When he got there, there was the talk about today and more importantly how Cloudkit managed to kill a sniper. Fireheart soon headed over to where Graystripe was upon whom he was talking to Silverstream.

"So I went around helping set up the mortars with Dappletail when the rest of my army came, there are two cats you would like to meet tomorrow morning, if you got any questions, let me know." Silverstream continued to chat with Graystripe. Fireheart was carrying his tray full of food as he sat down next to the two.

"Hey cooks just made filleted rabbit steaks with some beans and pasta. It was quite tasty." Graystripe admitted as he spoke to Fireheart. Fireheart sat down as he wanted to know what was going on next.

"So what were you two talking about?" Fireheart asked wondering what they were talking about. Graystripe turned to him as Fireheart began eating.

"Oh Silverstream was talking about how we should meet two cats tomorrow, maybe three." Graystripe explained. Fireheart thought about it.

"What for?" Fireheart asked, he took another bite of the rabbit. Graystripe soon explained.

"You see Silverstream wants us to be introduced to the rest of Riverclan." Graystripe explained to him. Fireheart's head soon turned to Silverstream wondering why.

"Aren't we supposed to be moving out tomorrow into the city?" Fireheart asked as he thought now wasn't the best time to be taken to the mortar crews. Silverstream soon took out a map.

"Well I got the info that you'll be moving into the city at 19:00 hours, so that gives us enough time to visit them and still be back to move out." Silverstream soon pointed to where the city was they were and where the city was, it was going to be a 20 minute trip by on any vehicle. Mortar pits were just a five minute walk. Silverstream soon puts away the map. "That's all the info I got so far so I'll be there to fight along-side you when we enter." Fireheart nodded as they had plans in the morning. He soon finished his rations as he and Graystripe got up.

"It was nice talking to you Silverstream." Fireheart soon left waving goodbye. Silvestream raised her paw signaling goodbye too.

The sun was beginning to set as the supplies started to come in, medicine, artillery and food as well as more tanks, trucks and jeeps. Fireheart and Graystripe were walking the perimeter as they were assigned to expect the supplies with Ashkit to make sure nothing was wrong. Soon a rustling from the bushes was heard as Fireheart turned his head, he raised his Thompson thinking it was an ambush but a voice called out from the bushes.

"Psst, Fireheart, Graystripe come here." The voice called out to them. They soon turned to the bushes as they went to go investigate; the two of them disappeared into the bushes. Fireheart soon turned to Ashkit.

"Continue expecting the cargo, we'll be back in a few." Fireheart told him, they soon disappeared.

Fireheart and Graystripe pushed through the foliage following the voice and where it was coming from, soon they came to a small clearing in the foliage, and two cats were busy tending to a fire. A familiar face had guided them. It was Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw? Barley? How did you two get here?" Fireheart asked with astonishment. Graystripe was happy to be seeing his old friend again. Barley had a fire going as they were cooking some mice.

"One of Barley's friends agreed to escort us here and we've been on this island for three days now." Ravenpaw explained. He soon got out his trumpet that was in pieces as Barley was cooking the mice.

"You two want any mice?" Barley offered. Firehearrt. Fireheart and Graystripe nodded no.

"We just had supper, so anything you want to tell us?" Fireheart smiled. Graystripe soon took the mouse as he began eating it.

"Yeah I do, you know I've been looking back on the first battle I had." Ravenpaw began as he was piecing together what had happened. "You know Tigerclaw killed Redtail and Oakheart died in an avalanche by rocks." Ravenpaw mewed, Fireheart was writing down what had happened as he was putting the pieces together.

"Rocks? Was the terrain that steep?" Fireheart asked. Ravenpaw sighed as he continued to assemble his trumpet.

"Yes it was. I think you should try to find someone who was there at the battle if you want to piece the battle together." Ravenpaw mewed, he soon suggested finding someone who knew about the battle and get more information there. They soon turned to each other as they thought about one cat, Silverstream.

"Well we better get going, take care." Fireheart mewed getting up. Graystripe followed him. Ravenpaw finished putting the trumpet together as he began to play a song to raise the morale of Thunderclan cats peacefully.

Cloudkit soon made his way to Dappletail's tent as he soon went in to it. Dappletail was waiting for him. Cloudkit smiled as he looked around her tent, maps were rolled up and there were books stacked neatly around her. A portable ice box sat in the right side of her tent with her bed in front of it, a table stood in the middle. Dappletail was reading as Cloudkit walked in. She closed the book.

"Look who it is." Dappletail greeted Cloudkit. She pulled a chair out for him as Cloudkit sat down. She went to ice box as she opened it. "Want some Birch beer?" Dappletail got the bottles from the fridge as she closed it.

"Sure please." Cloudkit responded. Dappletail walked over placing a bottle for him and a bottle for herself. She soon got up as she went to go get some maps.

"So Cloudkit, what made you decide to join Thunderclan's ranks?" Dappletail asked as she was trying to look for the maps she had.

"Eh, I didn't like the prospect of an easy life in school, I wanted the challenge and adventure this war would truly bring me." Cloudkit responded as he cracked the bottle of Birch beer open. Dappletail soon grabbed the map of Sicily she was given to the superiors.

"Were you in trouble because of school?" Dappletail asked as she soon brought the map over.

"I wasn't in trouble, my teachers praised me for my work but I found school boring since there was nothing new or challenging for me to come back to. So when I was 16, I finished that year as I spent the summer and then in August when I was walking about, I found a poster that was asking for young cats to join the Thunderclan forces. So I went home, packed my bags and got myself to the nearest recruiting office possible. Of course I lied about my age so I can get in. And the I had to impress the drill instructor showing how capable I was at fighting. Drill instructor didn't like me first day at camp but he grew attached to me as I continued to prove to him. He even called me a master marksman one time when I was training with a rifle. Soon in 1942 or 1943, I was sent to Africa and assigned to the same force my uncle Fireheart was in. I was overjoyed to see him." Cloudtail recalled his experience on how he got into Thunderclan's war. He soon took a sip of the Birch beer as Dappletail rolled out the map onto the table.

"Sounds like you have had quite the adventure there." Dappletail smiled. She soon began making plans for the next assault. "Since I am becoming impressed with your driving skills, I want you to be part of this next assault tomorrow, when Windclan and Thunderclan planes flatten the area, I want you to be escorting our troops, supplies and Mortars to the northwestern sector of the city, Windclan will be helping us clear out the area so watch out for any Windclan cats that might be passing through the area. If everything goes well, we should clear the city in 60 hours tops." Dappletail made the plans as she circled where Thunderclan would be attacking; she soon made arrows pointing to the area where she had circled. She got out a red pen marking the areas where expected counter attacks would be made so they knew they had to work fast or the entire attack would fail.

"Also I got you; tell them we need more trucks if we are going to bring the equipment over faster so the counter attacks will fail. Those mortars will be important." Cloudkit told Dappletail about it. She also began to think about what would be happening onward.

"I think that is a great idea but remember if you feel like you're being attacked by anyone, use the training rifle to fight back." Dappletail mewed to him before giving some advice. Cloudkit got up as he walked back. The moon was rising over their heads as a long day of fighting had come to an end.

**July 11****th****, 1943, 9:19, Mortar pits**

Fireheart, Silverstream and Graystripe were making their way to the Mortar pits as they had planned on meeting Silverstream's friends. They walked along as they had picked up the information from Ravenpaw last night and they were going to question all the cats that was at the even whether they were the enemy or not.

"So Silverstream, were you at the battle when Oakheart was killed?" Fireheart asked. Silverstream was a little hesitant about speaking at first as she thought about it. She soon responded.

"I wasn't at the battle since I went to go find more Intel for you when we made peace but some of the cats with the mortars know." Silverstream responded. She soon opened some bushes as she showed off the Mortar crews which were hard at work replacing the mortars with the artillery needed to defend the area from any counter attacks.

"These cannons have a maximum range of 7 miles, perfect for slamming the town when we get there." Mistyfoot mewed as she examined the cannons. She soon turned around to see what Silverstream had brought back, she was surprised.

"It's okay they came here to ask you a few questions, they aren't here to hurt you." Silverstream told Mistyfoot not to have her fur bunch up in fear. Fireheart stepped forward as well as Graypool, one of the coordinators.

"Well if we take the western side, we can disrupt their communication lines and…" Graypool stopped reading her map as she looked up to them. "Well look at what we have here." Graypool walked over wondering what they will be talking about.

"So where were you when Oakheart died?" Fireheart asked Mistyfoot. "We're here not to use the info against you we need to solve the death of one our own." Fireheart reassured her that he held nothing against her if she answered. Mistyfoot quickly gave in.

"I was at the battle with Oakheart, we were fighting close to a gorge when Stonefur was about to fall in, Oakheart saved him." Mistyfoot began as she told them where she and Stonefur were at the day when Oakheart was killed.

"Well was Oakheart killed by falling rocks?" Fireheart asked. Mistyfoot gulped as she continued to speak.

"Yes an avalanche happened as it buried him alive." Mistyfoot responded as she was nervous what was going on. "Why do you ask me this?" Mistyfoot asked wondering why they were questioning her. Fireheart became calm as he answered her question.

"You see our friend who was in the battle said that Oakheart was killed by falling rocks. We just wanted to confirm that was the case since we're still trying to reveal who killed Redtail." Fireheart told her. Graypool walked over.

"No one touches Stonefur." Graypool warned them, Graypool was getting old as she was part of the resistance for years as she had coordinated everything together. Fireheart looked at her.

"It's okay, we're not here to harm anyone, and we just wanted to get the facts." Fireheart reassured her. Graypool smiled as she gave her paw out. Fireheart grabbed it as she shook it.

"My name is Graypool, you must be Fireheart and your friend is Graystripe." Graypool introduced herself.

"Correct." Fireheart responded as he let go of her paw. Graypool soon turned to Mistyfoot who had regained herself and Stonefur who was covered in oil.

"That M4 Sherman is going to need a new fuel tank." Stonefur panted as he took a drink of water from his canteen. "The leak has gotten very out of hand and I can't patch it up so it will be out of service."

"Still couldn't fix the thing sonny?" Graypool asked. Stonefur nodded. Graypool turned back to them. "That's Stonefur a tank expert and mechanic and to the right of me is Mistyfoot, she's one of the mortar cats." Graypool introduced them to Stonefur and Mistyfoot.

"It is nice to meet you." Mistyfoot mewed as she warmed up to Fireheart. She finally shook his paw greeting him. Graypool soon turned back to Stonefur.

"Get yourself washed up; I'll have someone else look over the leaking gas problem on the tank. Mistyfoot, we're going to move the mortar onto that truck." Mistyfoot nodded as she and Silverstream went over and began to disassemble the mortar. Graypool turned back to Fireheart. "You see most Riverclan cats stay behind the back lines as they take care of damaged equipment. Stonefur has yet to learn how to drive a tank and be a commander, I think." Graypool soon sat down as she watched Mistyfoot and Silverstream pack the Mortar onto the truck.

"I think that's the last of them." Silverstream mewed to Graypool as Stonefur soon came back a few minutes later completely dry from the heat as he soon had a warning for Fireheart and Graystripe.

"Also when fighting with a tank is careful of the CV-33f Flame tanks, if you get close, those tanks will spray you with fire and will cook you alive, not a good way to go down if you ask me." Stonefur warned them about it, that tankette will cook you to a crisp. Fireheart nodded as he soon got himself ready.

"We got to go, we'll hopefully see you soon." Fireheart nodded as he and Graystripe soon left the pits, they all waved goodbye. It was clear that Stormfur and Mistyfoot sounded more like Thunderclan cats instead of Riverclan's usual dialect.

Tonight will be the night.

**[A/N]: This chapter is more about the plot rather than the fighting itself. Next chapter they will be rolling into town on their tanks. Be very prepared. Cheers.**


	5. Assault on the city

Fireheart soon walked to where the medical tent was as he wanted to check up on Cinderpaw. Yellowfang was also in there, teaching her how to heal a cat while in combat. Cinderpaw used to be Fireheart's apprentice until she injured her leg by a mine months earlier. Her leg was healing but she had trouble walking but she was using a cane to help pull her through.

"Okay Cinderpaw, whenever a Thunderclan cat is down, remember to have the morphine on you, Take the needle out and stick it in their arm or legs, it will make them pass out and they won't feel the pain. Then you can wrap up their wounds using the bandage but remember to keep pressure on the wound so they don't bleed out." Yellowfang explained on how to do her job as a medic. She also laid a dummy cat down so Cinderpaw could demonstrate. "Give the cats water from your canteen if you can, it will put some more fluid in their bodies. Remember don't take plasma bags out into the battlefield, you'll have a risk of them getting destroyed." Cinderpaw nodded as Yellowfang gave her a morphine needle.

Cinderpaw soon took the cover off the tip of the needle as she injected it into the dummy's leg. She soon put her paws on where the large red mark was. Yellowfang soon gave her the bandage as she wrapped it up over the red mark was. Yellowfang smiled.

"You're doing such a good job Cinderpaw, when we move on to something such as Gauze, and medical Sulphur, I will have to assist you on it since it's a little more complicated than it looks." Fireheart soon entered the tent.

"I'm hope I'm not interrupting with anything." Fireheart smiled as he entered the tent. Yellowfang looked at him. Cinderpaw also turned to him.

"You're fine." Yellowfang gave a toothy grin as she was teaching Cinderpaw about this important task.

"How's Cinderpaw doing?" Fireheart asked wondering how she was doing. Yellowfang looked at him wondering about her leg.

"Cinderpaw's leg is healing but after the mine blew up on her, she doesn't want to go back out into combat. However she is getting so fascinated with medicine that she wants to be a medic." Yellowfang explained to him. Cinderpaw soon looked at Fireheart.

"It's true, I was fascinated with medicine growing up, I even wanted to become a doctor when I got my degree, and the war however dragged me into this mess." Cinderpaw explained but it turned out to be bad for her.

"Don't worry Cinderpaw, you'll make a great medic for Thunderclan one day." Fireheart gave her the courage. He soon got up and left the tent as he went to go file in his orders as well as help plan out the attack.

**July 11****th****, 1943, 19:30, Armored Column, 30 minutes until the assault**

Bluestar stood on top of an M3 Lee tank as she was prepared to make a speech.They were going to assault the city that was not too far from the airfield by vehicle but it would take a while for them to march in by foot. The planes took off from the air field while some came back from their runs to refuel and rearm.

"Cats of Thunderclan, we are preparing to assault the city of Ispica. Intel tells us the city is mostly deserted and we bombed out the entirety of the city for the past 90 minutes, now it's time we move in and finish the job. Windclan and Riverclan had offered to help so let' roll ourselves in." Bluestar finished her announcement as she jumped off the tank, she soon walked over to where the jeeps were was she hopped into one of them. Fireheart and Graystripe followed as they soon got into the jeep with Cloudkit and Goldenflower. Sandstorm also decided to hop in as she sat right next to Fireheart.

"You ready to do this?" Sandstorm asked Fireheart making sure he was ready. Fireheart wasn't so sure.

"A bit nervous." Fireheart responded. Sandstorm soon placed her paw on him.

"Don't worry, we're all nervous but look on the Brightside, the city would be deserted, so it's going to be easy." Sandstorm reassured him. Cloudkit soon turned the keys in as he started the engine, he soon pulled on the 8-ball lever back to the forward position, he soon pressed the gas as they steadily moved at first but picking up some speed afterward.

"Also how are those Springfield's holding up for you?" Goldenflower asked as Cloudkit focused on the driving. Sandstorm grumbled as she was still armed with a Bolt-Action rifle.

"They're inadequate for us, when are we going to switch over to the M1, I don't think a Springfield is going to do much for us seeing you need to chamber new rounds in every time you shoot it." Sandstorm complained. However, she was right, to make up for their M1 Garand shortages at the beginning of the war, many Thunderclan cats were armed with the obsolete M1903 Springfield rifles. Now that they were making M1's on large scales, many of the units were slowly phasing away from the Springfield, but they were still seeing use since Tigerclaw, stubborn as he can be says that only a true fighter would use the outdated rifles. Sandstorm was livid by the fact she was still using obsolete equipment.

"Yeah I don't know if we should still be using the training rifles that we were given as kits." Graystripe asked Sandstorm wondering why she was still being fielded with the Springfield.

"I mean Cloudkit killed that sniper with the training rifle, and you don't hear him complaining." Goldenflower told the warriors to be quiet; soon they were behind the armor column as it was a mixture of M2 light tanks, M3 Stuarts, a few M4 Shermans, A couple of M3 Lees and one T1 Heavy tank. Bluestar was riding on one of the Sherman tanks as she was discussing on what the plan was with Bightkit and Thornkit as they were called for battle too.

"Okay you two, complete this objective with us and survive I will make you apprentices of war, this town shall be your final test to see how combat ready you are, when you charge in, make sure you give the enemy a hot welcome with led. Be prepared for close quarter fighting, watch your backs. They'll come from all sides, don't get caught out." Bluestar instructed on what they should do, the two kits had more time to train up than Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw and they were nervous about heading into the meat grinder. Soon a shell from an anti-aircraft gun came in as the tanks moved steadily along. Brindleface looked up as she saw the shell coming in.

"Incoming!" Brindleface shouted as the shell blew up the tracks to one of the Shermans, the cats hopped off as the tanks began to scatter in many different directions. The Jeep soon lurches as Cloudkit tried getting out of the way, the jeep went nose first into a ditch. Bluestar jumped off with Brightkit and Thornkit as she saw the same tank get hit with another shell.

"Find some cover fast!" Bluestar ordered. She ran with the two kits as the tank blows up from the ammo cooking in, luckily all the crew had escaped in time. Fireheart got out of the jeep as Goldenflower cocked the bolt to her water cooled MG.

"I'll cover you, group up with Bluestar." Goldenflower told him. Sandstorm, Cloudkit and Graystripe soon got out as Golenflower began firing the MG at what seemed to be the cannon's position. The four cats dashed while Goldenflower covered them. They stood behind one of the Sherman tanks as they looked around.

"Sandstorm, binoculars." Fireheart demanded wondering what they were defending up where the Anti-Aircraft stood. Sandstorm got out the binoculars as Fireheart looked into them wondering what he could spot as he soon took a look around.

"An 88 millimeter cannon, 2 Breda M1930's an Mg34 and 24 dogs and 2 Shadowclan cats." Fireheart soon puts down the binoculars as he listed off what he could spot, soon another shell came in blowing up the truck carrying Thunderclan cats to the front lines. "Okay we need to get to Bluestar, on me." Fireheart got up as Cloudkit followed behind him followed by Sandstorm and Graystripe.

The four of them were boxed in by maneuvering tanks as they concentrated around the place where the Anti-Aircraft gun stood. They knew they had to get to the other side where Bluestar was in order to help get the situation under control. The M4 Sherman soon rolled forward by a couple of inches and Fireheart saw an opportunity to squeeze through.

"Follow me." Fireheart told them. He soon ran and he jump and slid over the engine of the tank. Cloudkit squeezed through while the others jumped and slid over, they were soon reunited with Bluestar, Brightkit and Thornkit.

"I'm glad your four made it, where's Goldenflower?" Bluestar asked. Fireheart knew that Goldenflower was still covering them as she was on the otherside of the mess.

"She covered us as we got over here. Thunderclan cats would most likely focus around that ridge." Fireheart told Bluestar where Goldenflower was. An M2 Light tank soon blew up as the 88 millimeter shell hits it from the front. Bluestar looked around as she saw that they were losing their tanks.

"Listen we need to neutralize that position, we're losing our tanks because of it." Runningwind soon dashed over as had to report to Bluestar.

"They are defending that position to the death; it's going to be difficult to try to take that position head on." Runningwind reported as he held his flamethrower. Bluestar knew she had to plan on how to take on the hill. Whitestorm dashed over as he was wanted to assist on what their plan was.

"Runningwind, calm down, we can't take the hill with a plan." Whitestorm told the tom to calm down as he turned to Fireheart. "What did you spot up on that hill?" Fireheart soon thought about what he spotted as he soon recalled the event.

"There is an Mg34 and two Breda M1930's." Fireheart soon spoke out as he told them what he spotted. Whitestorm nodded as he soon grabbed the radio phone as he gave it to Bluestar.

"Silverstream, Mistyfoot, this is Bluestar are you there?" Bluestar called into the phone, soon the phone buzzed as Mistyfoot came through.

"Bluestar, this is Mistyfoot, mortars are set up and waiting for orders." Mistyfoot's voice called over the phone as they were ready for orders, they were 150 yards away.

"We need some mortars around that ridge; an 88 millimeter flak gun is tearing our tanks apart." Bluestar called over on the phone, soon another M2 tank exploded as it was now a burning husk.

"Okay mortars will be coming in." Mistyfoot responded as she hung up the phone, she soon turned to Silverstream who was holding a crate of mortar shells. "Thunderclan is pinned down; we need to fire the mortars off if we are to soften the hill up." Mistyfoot soon took the mortar as she moved the position to an 80 degree angle. She took the mortar shell as she puts it into the mortar. "Fire!" Mistyfoot and Silverstream ducked back as they covered the ears, the mortar fired a thump as Mistyfoot grabbed another shell loading it in. She ducked back repeating the process.

The shells soon came down as they began to explode around the hill; the dogs began to panic as they took up a much more defensive position. Another shell came in as it blew up a dog sending it flying. The Mg34 continued to fire at the jeep in the ditch. Thunderclan cats gathered around as they went to defend Goldenflower, the Mortars soon stopped firing after launching 10 shots.

"Good we can move in, we'll sweep in as we'll take out that gun, we're going to rush them." Bluestar ordered, soon a phone call rang as it went to her radio phone. "Hello?" Bluestar asked, it was one of the cats at the ditch.

"Goldenflower can only do so much; she's running low on ammo." A thunderclan cat shouted from the ditch. Bluestar knew that might have to get a second Machine gun up to provide fire in two different directions. "Got any ammo belt on you?" Bluestar asked wondering if they brought the ammo with them.

"No we don't." The Thunderclan cat responded. Bluestar knew how to try to keep them supported.

"Send someone to the back to get two boxes of .30-06 ammo and get a jeep to tow Goldenflower out of the ditch." Bluestar ordered before turning to Whitestorm. "Whitestorm, get an M919A4 Machine gun I have in one of the trucks, we're going to help Goldenflower." Whitestorm nodded as he dashed to the truck that was about 10 yards away, he soon grabbed a 250 round ammo belt as well as an M1919A4 Machine gun. He soon dashed back as he threw the Browning down as he dashed back to the truck as he grabbed the tripod. Whitestorm dashed back.

"Got it." Whitestorm panted as he held the ammo and the tripod. Bluestar held the Browning as he had a plan. Soon there was a gap in then tanks as Bluestar waved her hands as she ordered her team through single file. Once through, Bluestar had a plan as Goldenflower was using up the last of her ammo. Whitestorm puts down the tripod.

"Okay, Whitestorm, Cloudkit, man that Machine gun, everyone else, we'll charge up the hill." Bluestar told them as she puts the Browning onto the tripod as she puts the pin through locking the gun in place. Whitestorm took off the belt as she was fumbling through to find the correct end. He soon found it as he opened the gun up and inserted the ammo, Bluestar and the others got to the side.

"Cloudkit I'll feed you, when Bluestar begins to charge, let these dogs have it." Whitestorm ordered as Cloudkit got onto the M1919A4. Whitestorm cocked the bolt as Cloudkit got down onto it. "Covering fire!" The Machine gun began ripping as the brass began to fall out. Bluestar knew it was now as they all began to charge up. The dogs began to get decimated as they tried to move to cover the side to little success. The cats screamed firing from the hip as they charged up the hill. Soon the dogs became overwhelmed as the Shadowclan cats abandoned the position. Runningwind got close as he began to torch the field. The dogs screamed as they were burned alive the ammo in the flak gun began to cook off. They soon realized what was going on as they all scattered. The flak gun soon exploded as they all got to back to the machine gun.

"Good job." Bluestar smiled as they turned to the town, their next objective was there. The tanks began to move up, three tanks went down during the ambushes and they knew they had to clear out the town because of it. Soon Goldenflower was being escorted by a team of Thunderclan cats.

"So what exactly happened?" Bluestar asked. Goldenflower tried to think of an answer as she soon explained.

"When the artillery shell came in, the tanks came to an abrupt stop, Cloudkit panicked as he drove the jeep nose first into the ditch. I thought I was dead meat when I was left covering by myself." Goldenflower explained as she caught her breath. Bluestar thought about it as she turned to Cloudkit.

"Don't panic when things get haywire, that's how you get cats killed." Bluestar sternly told Cloudkit. Cloudkit nodded meekly, Bluestar turned back as she prepared the tanks to move. Cloudkit got back into the jeep as he was prepared to keep pushing. Things were going to get serious.

**[A/N]: This is edit #1 since the original was stopped abruptly, had some grammar mistakes and didn't have something like this at the end. We got over 10 views but no reviews. Also this was due to a dead power box in my laptop's charger so I rushed through this before my battery died and I lost all my progress. I hope I can get this out to you. Cheers.**


	6. Friendly Faces

It wasn't even 10 minutes later when the army began to reorganize. Fireheart, Graystripe, Cloudkit and Sandstorm piled back on to the jeep, they began following the tanks as they headed for the city. Once reaching the city, it almost felt like a parade.

"Why are all the dogs gathered on the streets?" Fireheart asked, he looked around, hundreds of dogs were there. Many male, female and their pups were watching as the Thunderclan convoy slithered through. A female pup gathered flower pedals as she showered them onto Fireheart's head. Fireheart thought that the civilians would take up arms and fight to the bitter end. But it just seemed so peaceful. Soon the convoy stopped as Bluestar walked up to them.

"It seems there is a festival going on, make yourselves welcome." Bluestar smiled as they soon got out of the jeep, was this just a plan to slaughter them? Fireheart remained on his paws. Soon a dog walked over to him as he greeted him.

"Benvenuti a tutti!" A dog shouted as he seemed to hug Fireheart. Fireheart didn't know what was going on. Tigerclaw was already being pinned down by many young female dogs as they walked to him. Even he was getting uncomfortable.

"Get away from me!" Tigerclaw hissed as he flashed his knife. The female dogs didn't seem to be phased by this. Soon Fireheart turned to see many dogs dressed in their uniforms come to him. They soon began to lay their arms down including, pistols, rifles, SMGS and grenades.

"Noi italiani siamo così grati che tu sia qui!" A female dog threw her arms up as she hugged Bluestar. Bluestar herself was confused on why they were being so nice to her. Soon some of the dogs dropped their weapons as they got out their instruments, they began playing music. Tallstar and Onewhisker soon appeared as they were getting chased, not by dogs wanting to fight them but dogs wanting to celebrate with them.

"It seems we've stumbled into a festival and the dogs just love us so much, that's why the city was mostly deserted." Fireheart came to a conclusion on why there was only fighting that happened was out side.

"Yeah tell us about that, It seems these dogs seem to welcome us. Offering us hugs, food, showring us with flower pedals." Tallstar told him. Soon Cloudkit was dancing with a young pup as he was having fun.

"It seem's Cloudkit is enjoying himself." Firesheart came to the conclusion. Soon a young male pup walked up to them.

"Voui un Cannoli?" The pup offered a tray of the sweets as he wanted to make them feel welcome. Fireheart didn't trust the pup so he waved his paw as he wanted to past. Tallstar took one as he began to eat it.

"Hey this is pretty good, why don't you want to try some?" Tallstar asked as he tasted the food, it was the best he had in a very long while.

"I think the food might be poison so I'm passing out on it." Fireheart admitted as he was still keeping high on his claws. Tigerclaw soon came back, his uniform ripped, helmet dented, and covered in slobbery kisses.

"These dog's won't stop!" Tigerclaw growled. He was sick of their celebration to make them feel welcomed. "In fact, my head nearly got slammed on by a sledgehammer. And you're eating their food?! You're supposed to be killing them." Bluestar, Cloudkit and one of the dogs were walking to them. Tigerclaw knew he had to hide as he soon went off as they were walking along.

"Quindi abbiamo intenzione di uscire da questa guerra, non vogliamo continuare a combattere ora che sei nella nostra città. Dico che dovremmo abbassare le braccia e arrenderci." The dog chatting with them explained, Bluestar nodded as he continued to explain. "E poi riprenderemmo quelle braccia e combatteremo al tuo fianco in modo da poterci sbarazzare del nostro dittatore fascista." Bluestar listened to them as Cloudkit was ready to speak in his language.

"What are they saying Cloudkit?" Bluestar asked. Cloudkit was listening closely as he soon responded.

"They want to surrender to us before picking up their guns again so they can overthrow this fascist dictator." Cloudkit responded. Bluestar soon turned to the dog as she wanted to get this straight.

"So let me get this straight, you went to war with us and now you want to surrender, now you want to go back into war and fight by our side?" Bluestar asked as she wasn't sure about their loyalty to their cause.

"Si!" The dog responded, he dashed away as Riverclan cats soon entered.

"I heard you got yourselves into a festival. How are you holding up?" Silverstream asked Graystripe. Graystripe was eating some Riceballs as she responded.

"Grab a Riceball, some wine and enjoy the party." Graystripe responded. Silverstream took a glass of red wine as she drank it. She joined Graystripe on the floor. Graystripe soon grabbed her as she began to pull him as he began to dance away. Soon the dogs were busy chatting with the cats as Fireheart contact command that the city easily fell to the effort since no one was willing to fight them.

"What, they aren't fighting, they want you to party with them, I told you they aren't going to put up much of a fight." General Patton told Thunderclan cats that the dogs weren't going to fight. Fireheart smiled. Patton laughed as he knew they weren't going to fight. Fireheart looked up as planes circled about, it was recon planes scouting ahead to find what was going on.

"I guess we can have some peace tonight." Mistyfoot smiled as Stonefur was drinking the wine.

Nighttime came as Bluestar had to make an announcement, she wasn't as wasted as the other cats but she was still drunk. Graystripe was face first in a barrel. Fireheart was dizzy as the dogs were busy guiding the drunk cats to places to rest.

"Cats and dogs of the city gather around, I have an announcement to make." Bluestar slurred as she was having trouble focusing. Everyone gathered as the dogs pulled Graystripe from the barrel. Several of the dogs were ready to finish the party with a bang.

"Brightkit, Thornkit, come forth." Bluestar begain. The two recruits came forth as they were dizzy from a day's worth of celebration. "Since all the trials are now complete, I would like you to put you two into regular combat with many of us." You wish to fight for Thunderclan until the enemy surrenders?" Brightkit and Thornkit were excited for it.

"I do!" Brightkit smiled joyfully. Thornkit was a little more hesistant but he responded.

"I do." Bluestar smiled as she got back to the announcement.

"That is good to hear, Brightkit from this day forth you will be know as Brightpaw and Thornkit from this day forth you will be known as Thornpaw. Whitestorm, since you have trained Sandstorm well I think you deserve another apprentice. I hope you train Brightpaw well. And Mousefur, Thornpaw would make an excellent choice to train seeing he seems eager for adventure. Now without further ado, meeting dismissed." Bluestar soon got off as the fireworks began to go off. The cats and dogs looked up with astonishment as the fireworks exploded in many different colors. Then the message congratulations Brightpaw and Thornpaw blew up as it was clear that they were happy that two new apprentices could be accepted. Brightpaw was walking to her new sleeping area, Swiftpaw was ready for her.

"Hey Brightpaw, you want to sleep with me tonight?" Swiftpaw tried to seduce her, Swiftpaw was drunk and in no mood of thinking. Brightpaw soon stuck her tongue out at him.

"In your dreams wine breath." Brightpaw hissed as she wasn't too fond of Swiftpaw. She soon headed to where Cloudkit was.

Cloudkit, Fernkit and Ashkit were busy setting up a place to sleep when Brightpaw came in. Brightpaw wanted to make herself a home as she came to Cloudkit in particular.

"Had fun today?" Brightpaw asked Cloudkit. Cloudkit began to blush a little as he wasn't suspecting Brightpaw to come and visit.

"Oh I did. Got to hang out with the locals and I enjoyed talking to them, they wish to join us in the fight to come." Cloudkit responded. Ashkit yawned as he was exhausted, Brindleface soon fell asleep in the arm chair.

"That's lovely, I hope we'll fall from the sky together and take out Shadowclan once and for all on this island." Cloudkit made a promise as he wanted to fight along side with her. Brightpaw knew it was going to be a bit.

"Not until you can learn how to drive that is but if you can, you can do it." Brightpaw encouraged Cloudkit to keep trying. Brightpaw soon puts an arm around Cloudkit almost if they were cuddling. Ashkit soon fell asleep along with Brindleface, Fernkit soon fell asleep too.

"I promise I won't let you down." Cloudkit promised her. Brightpaw soon nodded as she knew that Cloudkit was going to stick to his promise. Brightpaw soon gave Cloudkit a kiss on his cheek. She soon laid down with him as the two cuddled together in their sleep.

Tigerclaw had found a working morse code telegram as he soon began to make a desperate message that he was beginning to lose his mind.

"Blackfoot, it's me Tigerclaw, the cats of Shadowclan are putting up no resistance to our advance, just today, I have lost my nerve that the dogs in the city have chased me down relentlessly. I had my uniform ripped, my helmet has been dented and I've been slobbered on. I am running out of time, respond back as soon as possible that I am ready to cut off Bluestar's head!" The electricity from the communifcations wire was being sent out as it Tigerclaw waited for someone to respond from the other side. Tigerclaw waited for about a minute when the message started to come through.

"Tigerclaw, this is Blackfoot, me and Boulder have left the Kursk Salient two days ago and now we're on the run. The northern sector caved in on itself and some of the divisions are being diverted to Italy to stop Thunderclan's advance. We will be there in about two weeks. Tell Shadowclan to hold their ground until we come with the supplies to send Thunderclan back into the sea." Blackfoot soon began to communicate through as he told him where he was and what happened, some of the news he said is that Tigerclaw was going to wait for him as he was still getting cats and supplies together for such a task. Soon all he heard was a bleep. Unaware to him, someone cut the communication lines. There was no way to get the outside help he needed. He threw down his headset with frustration as he exited the room. Fireheart was spying on him the entire time. He soon went to Bluestar as she had some news for him.

"Ah Fireheart, it's nice to see you." Bluestar smiled as she was ready to speak to him. She soon rolled out a map as she was ready to explain to him what her plan was. "With Brightkit and Thornkit apprenticed, I was wondering you want to help toss cats out of the sky, our job is to capture the city of Noto about 15 miles north of Ispica. We suspect resistance to be heavier there so we're instructing nine Thunderclan cats to jump out of a plane to clear some of the artillery they might have. I hope you're willing to partake in this grand operation." Fireheart gulped as he only jumped out of a plane once back at El-Alamein when they had to rescue Windclan from Shadowclan pushing in too far into Egypt.

"I understand." Fireheart gulped as he knew he had a fear of height but Cloudkit had it worse. He had never jumped out of a plane before. Tomorrow was going to a challenge for sure.

It was morning when the cats knew they were packing up, as they were ready to push further in. Mortars and other equipment was being packed up onto trucks as some of the troops were being transported back to the airport. The dogs saluted as had earned Thunderclan's respect. Windclan was also heading back while Riverclan was going to push forward with the supplies. Fireheart soon got onto the truck with Whitestorm and Mousefur and their apprentices, Cinderpaw, Graystripe, Cloudkit and Brackenpaw were coming along. Soon Bluestar waved as the cats were heading off to the airport.

"What do you think today will bring us?" Brightpaw asked as the truck headed back to the airport. Whitestorm looked at her.

"Bluestar has ordered us and Windclan to capture a railroad bridge that connects Ispica and Noto over a gorge, if Shadowclan and the dogs who are willing to fight get to the bridge first, they'll blow it up delaying our advance until the bridge is rebuilt. Also Thunderclan paratroopers are flooding the northern and western sectors of Sicily, we're not alone in this conflict." Whitestorm told them as they were driving along. Cloudkit was getting nervous. Fireheart turned to him.

"Cloudkit you seem nervous, can you tell me what's going on?" Fireheart asked worried about why Cloudkit was tensing up.

"It's just the fact that I have to jump out of a plane, you took me on that rollercoaster the Cyclone one time back in Coney Island when I was only a few years old. I felt like the entire thing was going to fall apart." Cloudkit admitted his fear about being up high. Brightpaw soon leaned to Cloudkit as she held out her paw.

"Don't worry, if you get scared, I'll be there to hold your paw until you get over your fear." Brightpaw promise him like he promised her. They will be together until the end. Cloudkit nodded as he felt a little more confident. They soon reached the plane as they began to unload into their separate made their way into their cardboard plane as they were being towed by a bomber. Fireheart lead the others onto a plane as the plane's engines began to roar to life. Soon the loader of the plane closed as Thunderclan cats were getting their equipment together. Cloudkit still felt nervous about this.

"It's okay to be scared. We'll be there for you." Cinderpaw tried to keep his spirits up. Soon the planes began to move as they all had their different objectives to take Fireheart smiled but he gulped because he was nervous about this too.

Jumping out of this plane would prove to be easier said than done.

**[A/N]: Not a whole lot of fighting this chapter but some italian dialogue thrown into the story to move things along. If there is anyone who speaks or understand Italian, if you can translate what the dogs are saying, I will PM you if you got the messages right, so get those reviews rolling so I can see if you're right. Cheers.**


	7. Gory Gory what a hell of way to get hurt

The planes were high up in the air as they flew by. Cloudkit clutched his M1903A4 Springflield tightly as his parachuting equipment has on tightly. Soon the plane commander spoke out wondering if everyone was ready. Cloudkit was scared about flying this high up.

"Okay parachuting cats of Thunderclan, The rest of your clan and Riverclan is behind you, they will push up to you as you need to fight your way through, your objective is to take the bridge before it blows up and stalls the advance. I am counting on you to push up and take the objective before the bombs blow. We don't know how long we have before that bomb explodes so got this objective done fast." The plane commander shouted. All the cats tensed up as the put on their static lines to help deploy their parachutes faster. "Is everyone ready?"

"Sir yes sir!" The cats shouted as they stood up. Soon the ping of shots began to rattle off. Cloudkit looked out his window to see a plane traveling with them went down as fire came from its engine. He looked down to see the yellow rounds being fired as some hit the bottom of the plane, they were getting attacked by anti-aircraft guns, Cloudkit knew their plane was next, he wanted to bail from the plane. Soon a Thunderclan senior warrior saw how frightened Cloudkit was as he began to sing.

"_He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright. He checked off his equipment and made sure his pack was tight. He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar." _The senior warrior began to sing about a young Thunderclan warrior who failed to deploy his parachute.

"_And you ain't gonna jump no more." _The rest of the plane sang, Cloudkit looked to see another plane of their go down with its engines on fire, soon the door opened as Thunderclan cats piled out as they were falling with their parachutes deploying. Cloudkit took one last look at the sky as he raced out to jump from the plane. The other cats from the other planes joined in the singing.

"_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die, gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die, gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die. And he ain't gonna jump no more!" _Cloudkit was falling faster than his parachute can hold on to him. Cloudkit looked around to see a tom get shot up with an Anti-aircraft gun, his corpse falling from the parachute. Cloudkit looked around to see cats like him falling faster than their parachutes would hold them. Cloudkit turned to see a She-cat get shot up with Machine gun fire. Cloudkit was worried that he was next. He fainted as he landed with a crash. He didn't know what he crashed into.

**July 12****th****, 1943, Unknown location, ½ a mile from the bridge.**

Cloudkit woke up 20 minutes later to see where he was. He was still in the air as the ground seemed very far away from him. He looked at his pelt which was covered in scrapes and he had a couple of splinters in his body. He knew he had to get them out now. Cloudkit picked at the splinters he had as he only two in him. Cloudkit winced as he pulled the first one from his paw. The splinter pulled out as a small droplet of scarlet blood appeared. Cloudkit soon sent over as he began pulling on the second splinter, he soon got it out as more of the blood poked out staining his fur. Cloudkit soon grabbed his combat knife as he began to cut away at the suspension that held his parachute up. Cloudkit soon fell to the ground landing face first on the wooden floor. He stood up as he took off his parachuting equipment, he soon laid down what supplies he had if he was going to get to the bridge, he had a canteen of water, his M1903A4 Springfield, about 25 rounds plus the additional 5 rounds in his rifle, his knife and 1 Mk2 Grenade. Cloudkit gathered his supplies as he heard talking. Soon entered a Shadowclan cat and two dogs, they were wondering where the crash came to be.

The dogs looked around as they held their Carcano M1891 rifles while the Shadowclan cat had a Gewehr 43. Cloudkit knew if he was going to get them, he needed to wait for them to get close. One of the dogs shrugged as he began to make his way up the stairs. Cloudkit waited for him to get close. Once close enough. Cloudkit dragged the dog behind some cover before stabbing him in the throat with his knife; he drew the knife out as he held his rifle. The Shadowclan cat and the remaining dog looked around to see who took out one of their comrades. Cloudkit soon raised the rifle as he quickly took aim. He fired the rifle as it hits the Shadowclan cat dead on his forehead. The remaining dog turned around as he ran for the exit. Cloudkit soon jumped down as he decided to seize the Shadowclan cat's Gewehr 43, lucky for him there was a full magazine but a measly 10 rounds wasn't going to be much. He soon began looting the Shadowclan cat for much more useful supplies including the ammo. He soon got 2 more magazines for the rifle as well as a Steilhandgranate. He soon heard screams as he slung the Gewehr 43 rifle as he turned to see the dog he saw minute earlier lay dead some 25 yards away soon a hand signaled for him to link up. It was Brightpaw. Brightpaw raced over grateful that Cloudkit was still alive.

"Cloudkit what happened to you? You look pretty beat up yourself; did you get into a fight on the way down?" Brightpaw asked wondering why he looked like he had got into a skirmish.

"My landing wasn't smooth, I landed in a barn as I took out two of them and you got the third one." Cloudkit tried to walk but it was clear he must have injured something on the fall in. Cloudkit took off his boot to see one of his paws went purple and swelled up a bit.

"Ouch and your paw looks like it's broken, we'll have to find Cinderpaw to see if she can take you back to have your paw fixed up." Brightpaw said as she helped Cloudkit to his paw, she puts on his boot to make sure he was able to walk. Cloudkit winced feeling some pain as his boot was put back on. Soon the two of them began to walk; they weren't far from their objective.

The two of them were within 100 yards from their objective. Brightpaw looked out through her binoculars as she takes a look at what she saw, Cinderfur as well as 34 dogs and 3 shadowclan cats were defending the bridge. Cinderfur's Mg42 was rattling as it was consuming its ammunition fast. She looked to see her mentor, Fireheart and many others pinned down from the bridge, she looked at the bombs on the bridge as she saw there was an hour left before detonation.

"We got an hour left before those bombs explode, I hope your aim as good as mine." Brightpaw told him as she took a look out. She raised her M1 Garand and Cloudkit got out the Gewehr 43 he looted earlier, he soon raised the rifle as he took the first shot. Brightpaw and Cloudkit began firing off together. One of the bullets hits the shadowclan cat feeding the Mg42 in the side. He fell in pain. Cinderfur turned the Mg42 to the bush as she began feeding the firing squad led as Fireheart looked up to see the gunner was turned into a different direction. Fireheart looked up as Whitestorm got up seeing Cinderfur's gun turned into another direction.

"That gunner is distracted, we must advance!" Whitestorm shouted, the other Thunderclan cats got up as they soon began to run to the bridge. Cloudkit and Brightpaw were taking cover as Cloudkit raised taking tester shots at Cinderfur. Cinderfur soon ran out of ammo as he turned to see Thunderclan cat's running in his direction, he picked up his Mg42 and fled with a few other dogs who wanted to cover his retreat. Those that stayed behind soon threw their arms up surrendering before they can even take the shot. Fireheart turned to Whitestorm as Mousefur began escorting the prisoners.

"We need to disable those bombs before we can cross the bridge to the other side." Fireheart explained. Thornpaw and Mousefur went to go difuse one of the bombs as Whitestorm went to go diffuse the other. Cloudkit and Brightpaw soon got up as they slowly began to walk. Cloudkit slung the Gewehr 43 he had as he took our his Springfield and using it as a crutch as he walked over. Cloudkit turned to see Bluestar and the rest of the platoon make their way up. The three of them defused the bombs as Bluestar walked up.

"How was the paratrooping mission Fireheart?" Bluestar asked. Fireheart turned as he nodded.

"It was a rough one, we had to take out a couple of anti-aircraft guns but we managed to do alright until Cinderfur pinned us down at the bridge with his Mg42, we saw the chance when Cinderfur began firing at some bushes, we charged him right there and Cinderfur turn and ran with some others, those that have stayed behind will be our prisoners." Fireheart explained. Bluestar nodded but why would Cinderfur start spraying at some bushes but she quickly got the answer. Cloudkit and Brightpaw hiked up as Cloudkit looked beat up after his parachute couldn't slow his fall.

"One of Cloudkit's paws is purple and swollen, he looks bad." Brightpaw assessed the situation; Yellowfang and Cinderpaw were there as they soon took Cloudkit onto the medical truck. They were moving further in.

Yellowfang was preparing to see what Cloudkit's paw looked like. Brightpaw, Fireheart, and Cinderpaw were riding with him. Yellowfang was skeptical as she treated Cloudkit's scrapes with medical peroxide.

"Cinderpaw, help me take off his boot, I want to see that paw." Yellowfang told her. Cinderpaw untied the laces to where Cloudkit's boots were, she took them off as well as his socks. Cloudkit's paw was beating profusely as it hurts a lot for him. Cinderpaw touched the injured paw as Cloudkit cried out in agony.

"Yeah his paw definitely looks pretty swollen." Yellowfang responded as she wasn't so sure about how to treat it. "Cinderpaw get me some ice so we can reduce the swelling." Yellowfang wanted to start this out. Cinderpaw raced off to the cooler as she got a bag of ice, Yellowfang took the ice placing it on his paw. Cloudkit winced as it was clear it hurts a lot for him. Fortunately the road was smooth and they were going pretty slow. It took a while for the swelling to finally go down as Yellowfang looked at the paw much more accurately now, She touched it as she began to twist it a bit. Cloudkit screamed as it hurts so much for him. Yellowfang soon came to the conclusion.

"Fireheart, Cloudkit's paw is broken. I'm afraid he won't be heading into combat until his paw heals, might take weeks." Yellowfang told Fireheart, she turned as she soon grabbed a couple of pieces of wood from her medical box. She puts them on Cloudkit's paw. Cloudkit winced as Brightpaw held him down. Yellowfang soon began to wrap a bandage around the injured limb.

"He must have hit something pretty hard and he looked like he must have gotten splinters into his body." Fireheart explained at what he saw. She must have known he fell through the roof of the barn. She soon got out some medical devices as they continued onward. Cloudkit didn't know what was going on as Brightpaw calmed him down. Brightpaw held onto Cloudkit stroking his head. Cloudkit calmed down as the pain was stopped; they soon arrived into Noto as they would be stopping there before they were to continue on. The residents much like in Ispica, were extremely friendly and welcome with Thunderclan moving in. They cheered them as they rolled through. Bluestar smiled. Once they stopped, Yellowfang soon helped Cloudkit to his paws as he gave him a couple of metal like sticks.

"Cloudkit, I'm afraid you will need crutches until that paw heals, I hope you know how to use them." Yellowfang mewed to Cloudkit. Fireheart got out along with Brightpaw; they soon helped Cloudkit out of the back of the truck as they placed him in the crutches. Brightpaw stayed by his side as Cloudkit was learning how to get around on the crutches. Dappletail walked over to him.

"Oof, what happened to you, you look like you're pretty beaten up." Dappletail soon hugged Cloudkit.

"That's because I broke my paw because the parachute didn't slow my descent." Cloudkit explained on what happened. Dappletail soon pinched his cheek.

"Don't be such a kit, your paw will heal." Dappletail told him as he will be back into the action. Smallear rode up in his jeep.

"I heard what happened to Cloudkit, Me and One-eye have decided to halt your advance for two reasons, one so that Cloudkit's leg could heal and two, our other divisions are falling behind as you seem to be leaping through their lines in battle after battle after battle." Smallear told them. Some of the cats were livid by the fact that their advance had been halted. This meant Shadowclan had time to bring their supplies in. But it meant they had a new base to set up. Smallear soon turned to Cloudkit.

"If you keep this up, the war will be over faster than I can plan. Slow it down." Smallear hissed to Cloudkit. Cloudkit meekly whimpered as he felt that Smallear wanted them to have a much more formidable challenge. Cloudkit soon turned as he walked away on his crutches. Swiftpaw soon headed over to Cloudkit.

"Hey look who's the 3 legged warrior we've got." Swiftpaw teased. He soon busted out laughing as Cloudkit knew he was right. He soon pulled away on his crutches. He knew things were going to get worse before they got better.

**[A/N]: Woo what a quick type that was, Cloudkit tries parachuting for the first time and it goes horribly wrong on him, now he's going to be out of action for a while with a busted paw. And they've been halted so everyone else could catch up. Keep reading to find out what happen's next.**

**Also since it's rated M I've been thinking about it recently, should there be lemon in it with all the bitter salt of the war? Let me know if you want to see some lemon with the fighting. Cheers.**


	8. A day in Noto

With Cloudkit injured, the advance slowed along the eastern part of Sicily but other forces are slowly moving in and capturing key sections of the island, Tigerclaw and the others were sent off to capture another airstrip so we can have our planes move closer and carry out bombing raids over Rome. What I saw Tigerclaw and Darkstripe do will haunt me for the rest of my days.

**July 15****th****, 1943, Noto, Italy, 09:30**

Fireheart was strolling down the new base with Sandstorm as she was spending some time with him. Fireheart enjoyed the conversation with her.

"I'm kind of glad Smallear gave us a break, it means I can sleep in a few extra hours. No more cups of coffee for a while." Sandstorm was relieved to be getting extra sleep. Fireheart smiled.

"I'm surprised Cloudkit is getting around well on the crutches. I feel like he should get a medal for getting us this far." Fireheart smiled. Sandstorm gave a laugh to Fireheart as she tapped him in the back of his helmet with her paw.

"I shouldn't have doubted you like Longtail did back in boot camp. It doesn't matter if you're from the big city. I and Brindleface are from Upstate." Sandstorm admitted about where she came from. Fireheart continued to chat with her as they patrolled around the camp.

"Yeah, we're from all over. Runningwind is from New Mexico, Ravenpaw from Texas, Graystripe is even from Delaware." Fireheart spoke to see where their warriors were from. Sandstorm puts her paw on him as she continued to walk.

"Don't tell that to Tigerclaw and Darkstripe, they're from California, they must have seen Hollywood already." Sandstorm and Fireheart laughed when a jeep rolled into the base camp with Tigerclaw and Darkstripe driving with several Thunderclan warriors, behind them a total of 50 dogs and 4 Shadowclan cats were being hauled, they were most likely prisoners. Brindleface hopped out of the truck.

"We just took another air strip not too far from here. Most of the dogs stationed there surrendered with ease, we're bringing them in for questioning." Brindleface gestured for Sandstorm to follow her as Sandstorm did so as she left Fireheart alone, he soon turned to see Tigerclaw and Darkstripe with the prisoners. The prisoners had taken their boots off to make sure that they didn't run. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe smacked the prisoners with his gun trying to get them into line. Brindleface walked over inspecting the prisoners as she soon pointed to three of the dogs and the Shadowclan cat for questioning, they walked with their paws above their heads as they were going to be questioned by Bluestar herself. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe looked at the rest of the prisoners.

"What should we do with these pitiful prisoners; they will eat up our food supply, supplies we can't afford to waste." Darkstripe growled. Tigerclaw looked at his friend as he had an idea.

"Darkstripe, get a couple of Thompsons and some drum magazines, I can kill a whole lot of birds with one stone." Tigerclaw commanded. Darkstripe soon ran into the weapons storage as he grabbed 2 M1A1 Thompson SMGS and 4 drum magazines. He tossed Tigerclaw one of the M1A1's and two drum magazines. They loaded the drum magazines into their guns as Fireheart knew that the worse was going to come. Some of the prisoners saw what was going to happen as they cocked the bolts to their guns, they turned and began to run thinking it could spare their lives.

"Get him." Tigerclaw ordered, soon him and Darkstripe pulled the triggers to the Thompsons as they mercilessly shot down the prisoners. The prisoners screamed in pain as the bullets ripped through them mercilessly. They soon reloaded their guns as they sprayed them a second time to make sure they were dead. They snickered as they turned away. Fireheart was appalled by this action, would go out of their way and mass execute large amounts of prisoners. He wanted to tell Bluestar about this but he couldn't help to see the bodies lying in the sun. Brindleface went out as she saw that the rest of the prisoners were shot to death.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Brindleface was horrified as she looked to see the prisoners lay dead on the ground. Fireheart got out of the bushes.

"It wasn't me, I was watching the entire thing, it was Tigerclaw." Fireheart explained on who would commit such an atrocity as shooting prisoners in cold blood. Brindleface was nervous but she knew Fireheart will never do such a thing. Brindleface hugged Fireheart as she felt sorrow for the prisoners. They soon walked off as Longtail and the others were ordered to bury the bodies.

Fireheart soon went to Cinderpaw who was busy talking to Cloudkit. Fireheart soon entered the medical tent as he was wondering what the two of them were up to.

"Hey Cloudkit, how's your leg holding up?" Cinderpaw asked as she was wondering how he was doing.

"I mean it no longer hurts but I'm getting tired of these crutches." Cloudkit admitted as he was ready to jump back into combat.

"No Cloudkit, your injury needs to take time to heal; you can't just go limping around in crutches while the enemy is shooting at you. You'll be put into even more danger." Cinderpaw explained to him that jumping back in now wasn't such a good idea; he could get killed on the front lines.

"Hey Cinderpaw, am I interrupting you on something?" Fireheart asked as he entered the medical tent. Cinderpaw looked at him.

"No but I was trying to explain to Cloudkit on why jumping into battle just days after an injury is a bad idea." Cinderpaw explained. Firestar looked at Cloudkit who was eager to get out. He soon thought about it.

"Cloudkit looked like he's been cooped up in the camp for far too long, I'm heading out to take a look around Noto. Want to come along?" Fireheart invited the two of them along.

"Sure we can go." Cinderpaw answered to him. Fireheart smiled as he helped Cloudkit up. They soon headed out for a walk around the city.

The three of them began looking around the city, it was beautiful despite some the areas around looked like they have their window's shattered. Once far enough Fireheart soon turned to Cloudkit as he had to explain something to him.

"Cloudkit you're willing to trust me on this. I know it's hard to say this but your father is Italian." Fireheart began. Cloudkit was shocked as he thought all dogs were that way and not cats. "I believe his father from his side of the family was adopted by a couple of dogs after his parents died and he declared himself that." Cloudkit listened as Fireheart explained. Cloudkit soon knew why everyone hated him. He soon turned with Cinderpelt as they continued down the street. Cinderpelt soon found a store where food was being prepared as it was clear that they wanted to get some fresh supplies. They soon entered the store as they looked around. Cloudkit was overwhelmed by the scent of fresh food. Fireheart soon went off with Cinderpaw as they began shopping around the market.

"Hey does this pasta look good, it has cheese in it?" Cinderpaw asked, Fireheart shrugged as he never tried it either. He soon grabbed a few bags of the Tortellini before putting it into the cart. Cloudkit followed him. Fireheart continued look around, he soon got some cream, two different cheeses, and fresh dough. They soon left as the store owner called for Fireheart as Cinderpaw was paying for it.

"Hey sir I have something I must give to your people." The Store owner called out. Fireheart soon went to him as he produced a file of papers, Fireheart opened the papers as it said that in 6 weeks from now, they will be blowing up the bridge that connects Sicily to the mainland.

"Thank you sir." Fireheart explained as they left the store. He helped Cloudkit back to the camp as Cinderpaw was right beside him. They soon got to camp as Fireheart gave the cats in the mess-hall something to cook with. Fireheart soon went to Bluestar as he had something for her.

"Bluestar I have some files I need to give to you, read over them." Fireheart soon gave the files to Bluestar as Bluestar began to read them, looks like they need to get the war back on if they didn't want to be land locked. Bluestar looked at him.

"Thank you Fireheart." Bluestar responded. Fireheart nodded as he began to walk away.

It was the evening when Fireheart had got to the mess hall; Silverstream was talking to Graystripe as usual. She was holding some kind of machine as the cats ate their food.

"So what does this machine do?" Graystripe asked. Silverstream opened it as she explained.

"It's an encryption machine, it allows for us to send coded messages to our allies to signal out orders and you must decrypt it to figure out what it says. Since Windclan tapped the enigma code a couple of years ago, we've been tapping their communication ever since, we decided to make our own code to make it harder for the enemy to figure out what we are saying." Silverstream explained to Graystripe what this machine did. Graystripe looked with a smile on his face but he didn't exactly know what it did. He took another bite of the food that Fireheart had bought.

"Oh you need an example." Silverstream mewed to Graystripe. She soon got the machine set up as she pushed the letter A into the machine, then the letter J came up. Graystripe soon saw as he smiled seeing how this message can send encrypted messages.

"Cool can it say Hello to me?" Graystripe asked as he wondered if the machine can speak in full words for him. Silvestream nodded as Fireheart sat down. Silverstream adjusted the machine as she soon pushed the H. The H came out to an O Followed by l then S then S again and it finally ended with V

"Olssv? That sounds strange." Graystripe knew that word sounded odd in context. Fireheart sat down next to Graystripe.

"We're sending encrypted messages over to secretly pass orders. Tell Windclan that they will send nonsensical phrases which are coded messages for Riverclan and if you got a particular phrase like Pierre dit bonjour, you would race off to the drop zone to pick up your guns and grenades." Silverstream explained on what she planned on doing. Fireheart soon sat down next to her as he wanted to get in on the messages.

"Wow seems you have a grand plan in mind Silverstream." Fireheart smiled as he looked at the machine. Silverstream responded to him.

"Well I don't risk my life every day with Graystripe to get information that will be vital for us in the coming months. So if I go missing with Graystripe, I will hopefully come back with more info." Silverstream promised. Fireheart knew he had to give in to her demands as he shook her paw.

"I'll tell Bluestar about this." Fireheart swore as he was going to do everything to keep this war going. Silverstream nodded as Graystripe got up and left the table. He was going to get fresh snacks for them to munch on.

"So Fireheart, got any plans for tomorrow?" Silverstream asked. She soon took a sip of water from her canteen as she was thinking if Fireheart had another plan.

"I don't think so; Smallear halted our advance until the other Thunderclan divisions could catch up." Fireheart explained that he was basically going to be free since they weren't going to be needed for action. Silverstream nodded as she was happy thinking that Fireheart wasn't going to be constantly fighting.

"Oh okay then, I was going ask you to meet up with Graypool because she has some news about what Tallstar has been seeing." Silverstream explained, she soon got up as she took a look around.

"What you think Tallstar saw?" Fireheart asked. Silverstream pondered for a moment before she responded.

"I forgot." Silverstream didn't remember what Tallstar saw since she only picked up the words once, but she wanted Fireheart to figure out what it was. She soon closed the enigma set as she picked it up. "I'm taking this to Bluestar, it was nice seeing you." Silverstream soon began to leave as Fireheart waved his paw back at her.

"I'll see you." Fireheart responded. Graystripe soon came down with the snacks.

"These are really good, I heard that Smallear was possibly wrong about the dogs, their food is tasty." Graystripe admitted. Fireheart soon relaxed as he took some.

"Yeah I had a feeling about this. I might have to take over Brackenpaw's training if he is going to be promoted tomorrow." Fireheart knew he had to do double duty for himself and Graystripe. It was clear other news was getting around.

"Just yesterday we've picked up a mass shooting at the Biscari Airport. Two incidents and now I walk out of my tent after questioning a few of my prisoners and now the rest I had were shot to death. I don't know what's going on." Bluestar was talking to Brindleface about the incident that happened earlier that day.

"Looks like someone's been taking Patton's words to literally." Brindleface seem to be coming to a conclusion. She was worried about more POW'S being shot to death without questioning. Fireheart knew he had to tell everyone the truth about Tigerclaw.

"Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

**[A/N]: Not that much happening again, just more plot. So if anyone has any ship ideas I can try to work on respond as soon as possible so I can implement them into the story before someone ends up getting shot.**

**Also you think Tigerclaw should be put on trial for war crimes? I mean he shot down a bunch of innocent prisoners with Darkstripe. Let me know if that is how you want this story to go down. I will see you all very soon, See you later readers.**


	9. Counter attack at Noto

Graystripe and Silverstream had snuck off in the night and I was assigned to Brackenpaw's training, I promised I would spend another day with Sandstorm as we promised to head around in Noto. Today was an eventful day, they counter attacked.

**July 16****th****, 1943, Noto, Italy, 8:30**

Fireheart stumbled out of his tent as he stretched, it was clear Graystripe had other ideas so he went off to where Sandstorm was, she was playing ball with Cloudkit.

"Cloudkit catch." Sandstorm encouraged him. Cloudkit looked up as he saw the ball flying. Despite his injured paw, he caught the ball as he used one of his crutches to lean on. Cloudkit tossed the ball back.

"Nice catch there." Fireheart smiled as he stroked a paw through Cloudkit's fur. Cloudkit smiled as he felt the touch of his uncle.

"I should have brought my lucky bat with me; I could have hit it out of the park." Cloudkit smiled as he didn't have anything to hit the ball. Fireheart giggled as he hugged Cloudkit.

"We could have attended your game back at home, you were an ace there." Fireheart smiled as he remembered the game back home when Cloudkit played in the minor league. "You got an out of the park despite your team losing 12-4, I believed in you." Cloudkit soon tossed the ball back to Sandstorm who caught it.

"Wow you throw hard; I hope you throw grenades the same way." Sandstorm was impressed on how hard Cloudkit could throw. Fireheart soon went up to Sandstorm as he wanted to speak to her.

"I'm heading out to the city with Brackenpaw, want to come?" Fireheart offered. Sandstorm smiled as she got up and followed him. Brackenpaw was busy building some barricades with Dustpelt as Fireheart walked past him with Sandstorm.

"Brackenpaw, want to come with me?" Fireheart offered. Brackenpaw smiled as he picked up his Thompson as he followed them as they began to explore the city. Cloudkit had a device on him that he can speak to Fireheart directly in case something was wrong.

The three cats began to stroll down the road of Noto as they were wondering what was going on. Dogs in the area gave a friendly wave to the cats as they proceeded. Fireheart was getting more comfortable with the locals as they had no intentions in attacking. Some even raised their guns in his honor. Fireheart continued to walk as they looked around bit more. Fireheart soon turned to Sandstorm as he spoke to her.

"You think these dogs seem friendly?" Fireheart asked as he was nervous about it.

"They seem friendly, they have welcomed us so far but I don't know if it's just a trick before they leap in and ambush us." Sandstorm admitted. Fireheart knew he had to keep on his guard so he will be ready in case they did attack. Soon the radio clicked. It was Cloudkit.

"Fireheart help!" Cloudkit called out form the hand held radio. Fireheart soon grabbed it wondering what was going on the other side.

"Cloudkit what's going on?" Fireheart asked wondering what was going on. Cloudkit soon responded as it was clear he was in trouble.

"They're counter attacking, we don't know if we can hold them off!" Cloudkit called out. Fireheart knew Cloudkit was in trouble, the three cats soon took off as they headed back to the camp, and they needed to reinforce it. Some of the dogs watched as it was clear they wanted to follow them.

Fireheart, Sandstorm and Brackenpaw soon arrived at the camp to see the Dogs and a few Shadowclan cats have decided to long an all-out attack on the base. Fireheart was just a mere 20 yards away when he could spot Brindleface and Cloudkit firing into the crowd to keep the dogs away. Swiftpaw soon ran up to the fray firing the M1 Garand he had Fireheart knew he had to do something to drive their attention away before they could break in and wreck the camp. He turned to Sandstorm and Brackenpaw as he was ready to draw out a plan.

"Okay Brackenpaw, cover us, Me and Sandstorm will punch a hole through their line and we'll finish them off, come in when it's clear." Fireheart soon gestured Brackenpaw his orders. Brackenpaw nodded as he raised his Thompson.

"Covering!" He shouted before spraying the Thompson at the dogs, two of them fell as Fireheart and Sandstorm knew it was now or never. They charged into the dogs as Fireheart blindly sprayed the Thompson as he charged. Sandstorm also fired blind as she raced at the group.

Sandstorm soon took the stock of her Springfield as she clubbed a dog in the skull. Fireheart took out the bowie knife he had as he threw it at a dog mere feet from him. Fireheart soon bashed the head of a Shadowclan cat with the butt of the Thompson he had. Sandstorm fired the Springfield again hitting another dog down. Brackenpaw knew it was his time to shine; he raced in as he didn't want to get cut off. He reloaded as he pulled the bolt; he began to spray blind killing a dog and injuring another. He soon took the stock of the Thompson and he swung it up like and ax, the stock crushed a dog's skull in half but he didn't know the grenade that landed at his paws. He kicked it away so it wouldn't explode on him as the grenade flew blowing up in front of a dog's face. Brackenpaw stopped as he was triumphant. Soon a bullet sliced by his leg as he felt a burning pain in the thigh, the bullet had grazed him. Brackenpaw fell as Fireheart wasn't too far away. He turned to Brindleface who was firing her BAR at the dogs.

"Cover me, I have to rescue Brackenpaw." Fireheart told her. Brindleface nodded as she continued to pepper them. Fireheart crawled through the bullet fire as he grabbed Brackenpaw. "You will be okay Brackenpaw, hang in there." Fireheart pleaded for Brackenpaw to hold on. He soon began to drag Brackenpaw away as Sandstorm and Brindleface covered him. Yellowfang soon raced over as she looked at Brackenpaw.

"I can take him back to get treated, finish this line off." Yellowfang commanded Fireheart. Fireheart nodded as he raced back to the gate. He ran back to the entrance of the gate as he continued to pepper the dogs with his Thompson, they were running out of ammo where they were. Soon more gunfire came from the hills but it wasn't being directed on them.

The dogs turned their backs to see dogs from Noto fire down on them, Fireheart saw this as an opportunity to completely wipe the dogs to the floor. He soon turned to the others as he knew it was now or never.

"The enemy has their backs turned; let's spray them with whatever we have." Fireheart called out. Soon the cats all raised their guns as they fired at the dogs that had their backs turned. Soon Fireheart came out as he sprayed into the backs of the dogs; they quickly fell like trees getting cut with a chainsaw. Soon the dogs from Noto came down as they went up to Fireheart; they soon picked him up as they tossed him in the air cheering.

"Grazie per esserti sbarazzato dei fascisti che i movimenti di resistenza stanno iniziando a prendere piede!" One of the dogs cheered as they caught Fireheart and tossed him again. It seemed that he was becoming a hero of the partisans.

"What are they talking about?" Fireheart asked wondering what these dogs were talking about. Cloudkit stepped forward as he understood what the dogs were saying in their language.

"They said they are grateful for getting rid of the fascists, they are beginning the resistance movement." Cloudkit explained what these dogs meant. Soon Fireheart understood what these dogs were saying. He soon smiled as he was a hero to the dogs.

"Sei un eroe e tutti!" Another dog cheered as they finally put him down. He shook hands with the dogs as they soon turned and headed away from the camp. Sandstorm walked over to him.

"See they're not that dangerous right?" Sandstorm mewed as she wanted him to feel calm about himself and not worry about anything. Sandstorm soon kissed Fireheart on his cheek to make him feel rewarded. Fireheart wasn't so sure.

"I suppose so." Fireheart responded, he soon turned to see Graystripe and Silverstream return back to camp. Fireheart walked over to see them both as he was wondering why weren't they there when the dogs decided to attack.

"Where were you? We had a big battle upon which we completely killed an entire counter attack before they could get to our lines." Fireheart wanted to question Graystripe about his whereabouts when Graystripe answered him back.

"Me and Silverstream went scouting and we got caught up in som shennanigans with a group of locals." Graystripe responded to his friend. Fireheart nodded as he wanted to see what he managed to get.

"Find any Intel?" Fireheart asked wondering if they came back with anything for Bluestar but Graystripe didn't find anything valuable to give to him.

"We haven't found any Intel but me and Silverstream helped the locals destroy an entire shed which housed enemy tanks." Graystripe responded as he explained why he was gone for so long. Bluestar soon walked up to them as she heard tanks. She was curious.

"How many were in there?" Bluestar asked how many tanks were in that one shed. Graystripe looked at her as he soon gave his answer.

"I don't know the exact number for sure since I didn't have the time to count them. But it was a lot of their tougher stuff than what we ran into, and now that's gone, they won't have any armor support for this side of the island." Graystripe didn't know since he didn't count them but it meant that the dogs were down a significant number of their tanks in this section alone.

"Even if you did, we haven't got the orders to keep moving under Smallear." Bluestar explained to him. Tigerclaw walked up to him.

"Cloudkit is in a lot of trouble for provoking a counter attack." Tigerclaw growled, Bluestar turned to him as she looked at Tigerclaw like he was insane.

"Cloudkit did nothing wrong, the counter attack wasn't his fault to be honest to you." Bluestar responded. Tigerclaw growled under his breath as he walked away. Bluestar turned to Cloudkit. "Cloudkit I know you mean well with the way you want to help but I can't have you going around and starting trouble. I think I need to give your more assignments to keep your mind occupied. Tigerclaw is right about it however we all knew the counter attack wasn't your fault but you will need to be confined to the camp until that paw of yours heals. I want you to help take care of the elders first thing in the morning. They will be grateful for your help." Bluestar soon got up and turned away. She walked by Tigerclaw and Darkstripe who were beginning to question Bluestar's leadership.

"Darkstripe, you think Bluestar isn't as blood thirsty as in North Africa?" Tigerclaw asked as he smoked a cigar. Darkstripe turned to him.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised since she has gone soft on the kittypets. They're no more than bad rookies if you asked me." Darkstripe gave his opinion on Bluestar. Tigerclaw nodded taking another puff of his cigar.

"Yeah, I think Bluestar should have her position removed and I can be leader of this whole operation. It's only a matter of time before Blackfoot and his friends arrive, we'll show her who she is messing with." Tigerclaw soon tossed the cigar to the ground when he was finished with it, he soon stomped on it smushing the ashes to the ground.

"Come along Tigerclaw, we got much work to do." Darkstripe gestured him to come. Tigerclaw followed him.

Fireheart soon entered the medical tent as Yellowfang was tending to Brackenpaw's graze wound, she just finished patching him up as Fireheart walked in. Brokentail waited with her.

"How's Brackenpaw going to be?" Fireheart asked as he wanted to see how Brackenpaw was holding up. Yellowfang turned as she soon responded to him.

"Brackenpaw is going to be well, those bullets the dogs shot him with as round nose bullets, they are very outdated if you ask me. Brackenpaw leaned up as he was feeling all right. "You did the right thing going out there for him. I am going to take Brokentail for w walk around the camp, I'll see you at the Mess hall." Yellowfang told him as she got up, Brokentail got up as well as he followed behind him. Fireheart looked up to see that the sky was beginning to darken, it was clear rain was on its way.

It was nighttime as rain fell from the sky, Bluestar ordered the cats to hunker down until the rain passes. Fireheart soon met with Graystripe and Sandstorm in their cabin as they wanted to spend the night together.

"Yeah Smallear suspected we will be moving out in a couple of days, but the rain is going to delay us for another day or so, at this rate, if we wait, the war will be over." Graystripe prosted as he was getting himself washed up in the shower.

"Yeah I think that I'm getting a little suspicious of Darkstripe himself. He and Tigerclaw have been close to eachother for the past few days now. I'm worried that Tigerclaw might have a trick up his sleeve." Fireheart expessed on how worried he was that Darkstripe has grown closer to Tigerclaw almost like he is acting like his puppet. Longtail soon entered as he was dripping wet.

"Yeah tell me about it." Longtail soon entered as he puts his M1903A4 onto a crate next to his bunk. "I know better than to trust Tigerclaw. Swiftpaw is a handful but has a teasing aspect that I need to get sorted out. Oh and Graystripe you better not use all the hot water, I want a turn next." Longtail wanted to go next to have a nice warm shower, he didn't want the cold water like the rain pouring outside.

"So we'll sleep away once we're cleaned up and we can carry on." Fireheart yawned tired. Sandstorm yawned too as she was ready for a nights rest. They were stuck for the next couple of days.

**[A/N]: So you get a little bit of both in this chapter as some plot happens and a counter attack tries to sweep them but the civilians decided now's the chance to fight back and so they do. If you want to see more, let me know since I am making 2 of these chapters a day. I'll see you around. Cheers.**


	10. Water hazard

With the rain falling in sheets all over Sicily, they were going to be grounded for the next couple of days until the rain passed. This meant some time to prepare by bringing up more equipment for use. For now, we're all swamped in. Even the planes have trouble flying due to the amount of rain and fog, all operations were called off.

**July 17****th****, 1943, Noto, Italy, 09:00**

Fireheart woke up as he soon began to take a look around. Cloudkit had gotten up early as he was eager to help the elders out. Fireheart soon puts on his uniform as he soon went out. The rain was falling hard as he wasn't fond of the rain that well; he soon made his way to the elders hut as he heard Smallear calling out.

"I asked you to make me some eggs and the yolks are runny and my toast doesn't have enough butter. Plus my coffee is cold." Smallear complained as he didn't get his eggs the way he liked them. "And what's this Turkey bacon? Why can't I have regular bacon?" Oneeye soon went over to try to calm Smallear down as she knew how grumpy he can get if he didn't get what he wanted. Fireheart entered as he saw Cloudkit cooking breakfast.

"Morning uncle, want some?" Cloudkit offered as he cracked a few more eggs. Fireheart looked at the elders before looking back to Cloudkit.

"Sure, nothing will be going on so I could have some eggs." Fireheart smiled as he pulled a chair, he soon sat down next to Halftail whom his eggs have been recently served.

"I don't know what Smallear is complaining about these eggs taste amazing, this kit knows the stove better than Swiftpaw." Halftail continued to eat his eggs. Fireheart turned to Cloudkit as he got the toast out.

"So how would you like your breakfast?" Cloudkit asked. He soon got a cutting knife as he began chopping up some onions and peppers.

"Just scramble them and make sure my toast is dry. I would also like some juice with that." Fireheart responded as he picked up a piece of turkey bacon. He soon took a bite out of it as Dappletail looked at him.

"Yeah the rain always puts a damper on our mood. Cloudkit has managed to serve us even with just one leg." Dappletail mewed. She took a sip of her juice as he toast had some jelly on it. She was served that as she soon took a bite of it. "Yep this is a perfect amount. I wonder if Cloudkit could even make fresh bread." Dappletail smiled. Cloudkit soon gave Dappletail her eggs with some cheese in the center.

"Was the Coffee cold when you first came down to eat?" Fireheart asked. Dappletail nodded.

"Yes it was, we woke up an hour after it was made. I couldn't blame Cloudkit for his mistake since we all slept in, he just forgot to wake us up." Dappletail responded as Cloudkit soon took the biscuits out of the oven. He soon placed the hot flakey biscuits on a plate as he served everyone up. He soon turned as he served Fireheart his eggs and his toast.

"Yeah thank you Cloudkit." Fireheart smiled as he went to go prepare to clean up.

"Also change my sheets to a fresh clean pair, rain water got on it as it made it cold to sleep in last night. Dustpelt should be able to patch that hole in the roof up if he decided to repair it." Smallear commanded Cloudkit to keep him on his toes. Cloudkit left without responding.

"I'm surprised you're focusing on his high energy and making him do something useful. I guess Bluestar was right that he needed to channel that high energy." Fireheart responded as he ate at the eggs.

"I am willing to see the day that he becomes an apprentice. He will surely have a lot to do." Patchpelt soon relaxed in his chair eating a biscuit.

"Yeah give him an order and that kit wouldn't stop zipping about." Smallear told him about Cloudkit. He soon got up as he finished his breakfast. "I'm heading off to chat with Bluestar, I'll catch you later." Smallear soon left as he finished his breakfast. Fireheart soon finished up as he went to go patrol around the camp in the pouring rain.

Fireheart was soon moving a crate of ammo over as he soon spotted Tigerclaw pass him in the pouring rain; he soon followed him when he got the crate to its location that it needed to go. He soon followed Tigerclaw as he went into his private cabin. He peeked into the window as he saw Tigerclaw sending out a telegrammed letter as he was speaking out what he was saying.

"Blackfoot where are you? It's me Tigerclaw. We have pushed far into Sicily and we are wondering if you will be coming soon. It might be now or never to kill the weak leader known as Bluestar." Tigerclaw whispered as he pushed the telegraphing machine. The buzzing was sent out into code as it was being transferred over to where Blackfoot was. Soon a buzzing was heard as Blackfoot was getting back to him.

"Yes, we are preparing to move into Sicily, we have stopped again just short, we'll be crossing in tomorrow as we have plan to meet with you when Shadowclan and the dogs start to withdraw from the area." Soon Tigerclaw puts down the headset as he took the message. He soon opened the door as he spotted Fireheart out there.

"So have plans to continue moving the equipment over?" Fireheart asked wondering what he was doing.

"Uh yeah sure, I was taking a bit of a break to send out a telegram." Tigerclaw told him as the two cats walked together.

"Yeah we need you so we can pull one of the artillery guns from the mud." Fireheart told him as they continued to walk.

"Who sent you to come and get me?" Tigerclaw asked on why he was being received. Fireheart soon turned as he responded to him.

"Darkstripe." Fireheart responded as they soon approached the artillery gun. Darkstripe was struggling to get it out with Longtail as they needed some help.

"Tigerclaw, thank goodness you're here. The rain is burying our equipment." Darkstripe mewed with relief. Tigerclaw soon got behind the artillery gun with Longtail as Fireheart grabbed the barrel. "On three, one two three!" Darkstripe and Fireheart began to pull as Tigerclaw and Longtail pushed on the back soon the tires of the artillery gun freed as they pulled it onto the concrete runway. The four of them were exhausted as they soon let go of the artillery gun.

"Thank you a lot Fireheart." Longtail was grateful to have him as he did a good amount of the work. Fireheart nodded as he went to go do his next assignment.

Fireheart soon returned to the mess hall to catch a break as Dustpelt was handing out mail. He soon gave a letter to Fireheart as he wanted to read it over. Fireheart opened the letter as he soon read what it said inside.

Dear Fireheart

I heard you invaded Sicily and have the enemy on the run, Smudge and I plan on visiting you but we got the news bad weather is slowing you down, we'll surely come we promise you.

Love your sister Princess.

Fireheart soon puts down the letter as he knew his sister was coming; maybe she could meet Bluestar as they wanted to figure out what was going to happen prior. He knew he had to get himself and Cloudkit prepared. He soon puts the letter back as he walked back to his cabin. The rain continued on for the rest of the day but tomorrow would be clear.

**July 18****th****, 1943, Noto, Italy, 10:30**

Fireheart's boots splashed into a puddle as he was glad to see the sun again. He went off to help the recruits change the bed sheets from their cabin. He soon entered nearly bumping into Ashkit who was carrying some of the wet sheets from his cabin, the roof was leaking there too. He soon sat down next to Goldenflower who was reading some papers. He was wondering what was going on.

"Hey Goldenflower, is there something wrong?" Fireheart asked her as she was busy reading them over.

"Yeah there is. I'm getting two new recruits I need to train to help wage the war against the dogs." Goldenflower explained what was happening. Fireheart soon looked over the paper work as it was clear she was right.

"Who are they?" Fireheart asked as he wanted to figure out what was going to happen. Goldenflower turned to him as she explained.

"The Diluted Tortoiseshell one is named Tawny, she is a pretty short one her parents have to put her through training just because she was getting into trouble with them and the court decided putting her in the Thunderclan army was the best sentence. And the one on this page is named Bramble; he's pretty muscular for a cat his age. He played baseball throughout his life. If you get into a game with him, he'll try to strike you out. He joined Thunderclan's army because he was bored and wanted an adventure, both of whom graduated before we launched the invasion." Goldenflower explained on who her new recruits were. Fireheart learned about Bramble's love for sports much like Cloudkit. He was a little worried about Bramble's looks as he looked similar to Tigerclaw.

"What state are they from?" Fireheart asked wondering where the recruits were coming from. Goldenflower turned as she explained on where the two cats were coming from.

"Tawny is coming from New Jersey and Bramble is from California." Goldenflower explained. Graystripe soon knocked on the door as he wanted Fireheart. Fireheart turned as he wanted to ask him.

"Me and Sandstorm are heading out to patrol this river like system, it's out of hand due to the amount of rain that fell." Graystripe told him. Fireheart soon got up as he went out. He soon got onto a jeep as he was Graystripe got behind him and Sandstorm got into the seat next to him. Runningwind also decided to join in as he sat behind Fireheart. Fireheart started the jeep as he drove away. They went off to investigate.

"The amount of rain that fell over the past couple of days was insane; now that the rain is gone we can resume normal activities." Runningwind mewed with relief. Fireheart continued to drive on the puddle dotted pool as mud was getting into the tires as he went off the road. The mud was smooth despite it being saturated with water. They soon got to the area as they looked over to see the small gulley that was feeding water from the city to the ocean was now flooded. They were cut off from Riverclan.

"Looks like the gulley is flooded." Fireheart mewed as he was worried about it. He soon looked out as Fireheart knew Riverclan couldn't cross the gulley as the gulley was flooded.

"Well it's their problem not ours." Runningwind shrugged. Graystripe was a little worried about not getting into contact with Silverstream. Soon the patrol got back into their jeep as they soon turned the gear on as they drove back. Runningwind turned as they headed back to the camp.

Once back at camp, Runningwind went off to relieve Cloudkit and take care of the elders. Fireheart soon went to Bluestar as he wanted to report the news about what they found. Soon they came to Bluestar who was working in her office. Fireheart knocked on her door.

"Come in." Bluestar mewed as she wanted to figure out what was going on. Fireheart entered the building as Bluestar got up. "Fireheart, anything you got to report on the patrol this morning?" Fireheart stood there for a moment before he soon spoke.

"Yeah the gulley between us and Riverclan is flooded; there is no way we can cross." Fireheart reported to Bluestar. Bluestar nodded as she got up and headed over to where large crates of artillery shells were being stored.

"Cats of my Platoon, gather around because I need to announce something." Bluestar announced. They gathered to where she was as they soon leaned in ready to hear what she had to say. "We just got news that the gulley between us and Riverclan is flooded and due to the saturation of the mud, it will be a couple of days before we can move effectively. Riverclan is going to hold for what they have for now. Also if you plan on trying to go there, don't go alone, it's too dangerous. Stick with a few buddies and they'll help you across safely. Also this flood has split our command with the Windclan and others platoons in Thunderclan. We're going to be stuck until Smallear says were ready." Bluestar soon left the crates as the cats went back to doing their normal business. She soon padded up to Dustpelt who was busy drawing.

"Hey Bluestar is something on your mind?" Dustpelt asked as he wanted to figure out what his leader had to say. Bluestar nodded as she did have something to say.

"Yes I do, tell the engineers to make a bridge big enough to connect us to Riverclan, we should be able to move them and our mortars out of their camp. We need them for future plans. Also we need to dig out the rest of our artillery that sank into the mud." Bluestar told Dustpelt as she walked off to give out new orders. Dustpelt nodded.

"Got it." Dustpelt responded as he soon got up and headed to the radio that they had. Graystripe soon padded up to Fireheart as he wanted to get out of the camp again.

"Hey Fireheart, want to get out of the camp and head off with me?" Graystripe asked. Fireheart looked up as he was wondering what he meant by getting out of the camp.

"Why is there any particular business you want to get your nose into?" Fireheart asked as he was wondering where Graystripe wanted to go.

"I want to go see Silverstream." Graystripe told Fireheart.

**[A/N]: Again nothing happening in this chapter. Though it did rain a lot, and some more plot happens; but there wouldn't be any more fighting for a while since I want to cover more plot. Let's hope we can get to 100 views for today and maybe 2 reviews. I hope to see you all soon. Cheers.**


	11. My respect is yours

Fireheart and Graystripe decided to head out of camp as they went off to investigate the gulley as well as pay Silverstream a visit. The mud was sticky as it was drying up under the bright sun. They soon arrived at the gulley as there was no way to cross it. Graystripe scratched his head as Fireheart puts his paw on Graystripe as he went to speak.

"Graystripe, I hate to break it to you but there is no way that we can cross." Fireheart sighed. Graystripe didn't respond. He stood there like a statue. Fireheart looked over. "Is something on your mind?" Graystripe quickly hushed him.

"Shh, I hear something." Graystripe told him. Fireheart looked over as all he could hear was the water heading down from the gulley.

"It's nothing I'm sure." Fireheart responded. He soon turned away as Graystripe spotted two cats trying to balance themselves. Graystripe swiftly pushed Fireheart as he grabbed him turning him around.

"There!" He pointed. Fireheart looked as he spotted two cats clinging on to some junk as they floated down the gulley.

"Those cats are in trouble." Graystripe told him as he soon darted for the gulley. Fireheart followed him.

"Wait for me Graystripe!" Fireheart called out.

Graystripe soon dove into the gulley as he used his BAR gun for balance. He soon paddled to where one of the cats was. Fireheart jumped in as he swam to the other cat. Graystripe's legs kicked as he was having trouble keeping his head above the water. He soon grabbed onto the piece of junk as he pushed himself to the cat. The cat looked relieved to see Graystripe coming to its aid.

"Help us please!" The cat wailed. Graystripe soon grabbed his paw as he continued to fight against the current.

"Hang in there, I got you." Graystripe told the cat as he continued to paddle. He soon got the cat onto him as he released the junk from his paws. He continued to paddle to the other side. Fireheart soon grabbed the cat that was floating on a separate piece of junk as he hoisted the cat over. He paddled as he wanted to keep up with Graystripe but he and Graystripe were weighed down by their equipment and the cats. Their heads bobbed in the gulley as they tried desperately to keep their heads above the water. Soon a flat bank was in sight.

Graytripe soon got into the bank as he puts down the wet cat. He soon leaned over to grab Fireheart. Fireheart took Graystripe's paws as he pulled him on the bank to with the cat clinging to him. Both of them panted exhausted.

"We almost drowned back there." Fireheart mewed as he looked over his Thompson. Graystripe still had the BAR gun on him. They soon began guiding the two cats to where the Riverclan camp was so they can visit Silverstream.

When they arrived, Leopardfur raised her Lebel M1886. She knew they were here to steal something from them and she was hot to sense trouble. Stonefur padded up to her.

"Something going wrong?" Stonefur asked. Leopardfur soon turned to him wondering is he an idiot or something.

"Yeah these two cats are here to steal our recruits." Leopardfur hissed as he wanted to set things straight. Stonefur turned to her.

"Bring them and the recruits into our camp." Stonefur ordered. Leopardfur grumbled as she lead Fireheart and Graystripe into the camp. Crookedstar was waiting for them when they arrived.

"So why are you two here?" Crookedstar asked raising his MAS 36. Fireheart only spat on the ground afraid to swallow.

"We found two cats in the gulley and we wanted to ask are they yours." Fireheart responded. Crookedstar looked at them for a moment as he realized they were missing two cats earlier, did they find them. Soon two cats came rushing in with one of them carrying clean towels.

"You found them?" A voice was called out, the two cats turned to see Mistyfoot who soon raced over to the two cats. She had recognized them. "My goodness they are soaking wet." She grabbed the towels as she puts them around the kit. Soon Fireheart spoke up nervously.

"So are we, we were the ones that found them." Fireheart explained. Mistyfoot soon grabbed more towels putting them around Fireheart and Graystripe.

"Thanks." Graystripe happily responded. Mistyfoot smiled as Barkface took the kits to check to see how they were feeling as Mistyfoot took Fireheart and Graystripe to see Silverstream. Silverstream was happy that Graystripe looked at her.

"Graystripe, you're soaking wet, what happened?" Silverstream asked wondering what happened to Graystripe.

"Well a couple of Mistyfoot's recruits were in the gulley and me and Fireheart had rescued them." Graystripe responded with. Silverstream soon got out more towels to dry Graystripe off. Fireheart was given a second towel by Mistyfoot so he can dry off to.

"I am glad you and your friend would go out of your way to do something that heroic. I want to move in with you when this war is over, you two seem to be having the most interest going with you." Silverstream admitted. She soon looked over as she had a request to make. "Hey we're running low on food, clean water and medicine due to a good amount of us got sick from the contaminated water. So want to send the supplies over?" Silverstream offered, Graystripe and Fireheart thought about it as they soon gave their answer.

"Sure we can help. Thunderclan is building a bridge across to help supply you." Graystripe offered Silverstream nodded.

They had to stay in their camp for a few more hours until the bridge was complete to get the supplies off the island. Fireheart and Graystripe were the first to leave. They waved goodbye to Silverstream who promised them a safe trip back. They had a lot to do tomorrow.

**July 19****th****, 1943, Noto, Italy, 08:00**

Bluestar and Smallear were discussing their plans as the higher ups allowed them to start packing and moving their equipment further north to take more cities. Fireheart and Graystripe were planning on taking a truck over to start moving the supplies off the little base that Riverclan had perched themselves on. Graystripe got into a seat as Fireheart got into the driver's side. Cloudkit crutched his way over wondering where they were going.

"Where are you heading off to?" Cloudkit asked wondering where the two of them planned on heading. Fireheart looked at him as he responded.

"We're on a secret mission; you must stay here to help out the elders." Fireheart responded to his nephew. Cloudkit dipped his head with despair knowing that he wasn't going to be part of anything important. Soon Fireheart closed the door as he pulled the lever driving off. Cloudkit was left in the dust as he had no one to spend time with.

They soon slowly headed over the new bridge as they crossed into the territory where the Riverclan was stationed. Crookedstar saw the truck. Leopardfur also looked in as she saw the truck too. Fireheart got out as walked over to Crookedstar.

"Is this the truck you wanted?" Fireheart asked. Crookedstar looked at him as he saw they were going to need a few of these trucks to get their supplies out of here.

"Yes it is but we need a few if we're going to completely empty this area." Crookedstar responded. Stonefur soon hopped into the truck as he pulled it up to the loading area. Leopardfur soon padded over to him.

"I apologize that we tried you for stealing our recruits, you and Graystripe were trying to do something good. Mistyfoot is grateful for you." Leopardfur admitted. She soon walked along with him.

"It's alright; we just came here trying to figure out who they belonged to." Fireheart smiled, he began to blush a bit around Leopardfur.

"Anyway's I need to go, I'll catch you around later." Leopardfur smiled. She kissed Fireheart on the cheek before running off. Fireheart soon headed to the truck where Silverstream was busy loading up supplies onto the Thunderclan truck. Mistyfoot was helping Graystripe move some crates onto the truck while Stonefur was packing up the mortars. Mosspelt was carrying some mail as she gave an envelope to Silverstream. Silverstream looked at the parcel as it was rare for her to get mail. She soon opened it as she saw some paperwork; she read it over as she turned to Fireheart and Graystripe.

"Graystripe Fireheart come take a look at this." Silverstream called out. Fireheart and Graystripe walked over as Silverstream got two papers about two cats coming in.

"Nice looks like Crookedstar is going to give you some recruits to train." Graystripe smiled as Silverstream looked over the paper. The two new recruits she was going to receive were named Storm and Feather. Silverstream was excited for this. Graystripe soon pats her on the back as he continued to load up the truck. Soon more trucks pulled in as they began to pack up the island. Soon Fireheart and Graystripe's truck was fully loaded as they soon began to start the truck back up. They soon drove off as they travelled back to camp. Cloudkit was waiting as he wanted to help despite his injured paw.

"Okay we're back, we're moving Riverclan out." Fireheart mewed as he began to unload the truck. Bluestar was confused as she was wondering what was going on.

"Why what is going on with Riverclan?" Bluestar asked. Fireheart opened the back of the truck as he began to unload. He was getting some of their equipment everywhere. Graystripe hurried to grab a cart to put it all in the storage.

"We agreed that we were going to be moving them out since they need our assistance." Fireheart mewed as Tigerclaw came over confused about what this activity was going on.

"You should have told us this on relatively short notice now the camp is in chaos." Tigerclaw growled lightly as the camp was going to be a mess. Bluestar turned to him.

"Shut up or you will be demoted again." Bluestar hissed at him. Tigerclaw growled as he turned and walked off. Bluestar soon turned to Fireheart who he was helping Graystripe unload the truck.

"Fireheart you should tell me these things will happen, just don't do it. Now the camp will be in chaos since we're moving stuff in and we're getting ready to continue the advance soon. I think you and Graystripe should be sent out on scouting missions with Longtail until I can hopefully trust you with the logistics movement." Bluestar told him as she wasn't angry with him but a little frustrated that Fireheart went out of his way to moving Riverclan in without her approval. He continued to unpack with Graystripe.

It didn't take long for the area where Riverclan was to be completely emptied. With Riverclan in their camp, it was more than appropriate to start getting ready to move out. Cloudkit was still tending to the elders as he was busy tending to their needs. Fireheart walked in as the elders were planning for the movement of the entire clan.

"With Palermo taken, we can start moving our cats inland as the next goal for this conquest is Catania. Syracuse has been navel invaded the night before so the area around Noto has been withdrawn and we can push onward to relieve Syracuse and we'll push into Catania in 2 days from now. The dogs are withdrawing from all sectors of Sicily." Smallear mewed as he was planning. Cloudkit soon headed over as he gave Smallear his coffee. Smallear nodded as Fireheart continued to listen. He knew now was a good time to move out.

"Looks like we have to inform Bluestar about this." Halftail mewed as he looked at Cloudkit. Patchpelt was thankful for Cloudkit. Smallear turned to Cloudkit.

"Cloudkit I hope I don't get wet sheets again to sleep in tonight." Smallear told Cloudkit as he didn't want to have his sheets completely wet. Dappletail turned to Smallear.

"It isn't Cloudkit's fault; you just haven't removed the sheets for Cloudkit to clean." Dappletail hissed sticking up for Cloudkit. Cloudkit was getting scared of Smallear as he didn't like how scary he could be. Fireheart looked as Smallear headed off the get his bedsheets off for Cloudkit to wash. Dappletail rolled up the map as she headed out.

Cloudkit soon headed out with Dappletail as she was carrying the map. Cloudkit was still in crutches.

"How's your paw doing Cloudkit?" Dappletail asked wondering how he was holding up. Cloudkit looked at her in the setting sun.

"It just itches but it doesn't hurt." Cloudkit admitted as he wanted to get back into the fight. Dappletail soon turned to him.

"We need more warriors like you, you killed that sniper several days before and you jumped out of a plane and getting yourself injured in the process but you come out swinging. I think I want to make a poster of you and start making it about you. You have the courage to do stuff no other cat could do." Dappletail smiled as she wanted the kit for his determination and courage. She soon headed off as she soon grabbed a camera from her barrack. She soon got out as Fireheart watched. "Okay Cloudkit come to the fence. I want to pose you." Dappletail mewed as Cloudkit soon puts the crutches onto the gate for a second. Dappletail soon handed him a BAR for him to hold as she got out the camera. She soon posed him to where he was holding the machine gun to the sky on an angle. "Okay smile." Cloudkit smiled as Dappletail snapped a few photos of Cloudkit. Cloudkit soon gave the BAR back as he grabbed his crutches. Fireheart soon headed over to him.

"I want to see those pictures of you when they are finished. I think Dappletail seriously likes you." Fireheart mewed as walked with Cloudkit.

"Yeah I think Dappletail really likes me." Cloudkit admitted. "I think she says we need more warriors like me. What if I had didn't have the courage to kill all the enemies that I see and I let them live, would I still be a good warrior?" Fireheart thought about this as he was wondering what Cloudkit meant. There was many things that made a good warrior but he knew that Cloudkit could have something that he was hiding from the rest of the clan. Fireheart soon headed off to where Graystripe was as Cloudkit headed off. Tomorrow, they were moving out.

**[A/N]: More plot but they are leaving Noto next chapter so be ready for that when they do leave and head off on their journey. We are almost to 100 views but I want another chapter up so I can continue cranking this out like sausages.**

**Also the question is: What is a good warrior to you? Leave a review if you have an answer, there is no right or wrong answer so be a little creative, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Bombing run

Fireheart and Graystripe were loaded onto a truck the next morning as they had agreed to meet Longtail at the airfield near Noto; they soon pulled up as they were greeted by him along with Tallstar, Deadfoot and Onewhisker.

"I'm glad you two were able to make it, we'll be preparing to head out soon on a bombing run." Longtail greeted the two cats. Fireheart was nervous about the fact that they will be going to bomb a city to the ground. Tallstar gestured for them to come as they headed into their plane. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe soon followed after.

"So what is this plane called?" Fireheart asked with curiosity as he admired it. Tallstar walked over as he soon began to point to it.

"It's a B17 Fortress bomber, Complete with a dorsal turret, tail turret, 2 turrets to the sides, and a ball turret. I think you will find yourselves welcome." Tallstar told them all about the turrets. Soon the eight cats entered the bomber. Tallstar soon stopped as he had them all lined up. "Okay we're going to distract the dogs by bombing Rome; they got several factories that are still making them guns so we need to take them out swiftly so they won't have any ammo to shoot us with. We'll be joined by other bombers of our class because they have the same mission as us. We're on our own when we get to Rome so we need to make the return trip back ourselves. Flak gun fire will be heavy so be prepared. Any questions?" Tallstar mewed laying out their mission. The cats soon nodded no as Onewhisker soon took up the communications in the plane. Deadfoot joined Tallstar in the cockpit as the turned the bomber on, they soon left the airfield as they headed up.

The cats were high up in the air as Tallstar scouted ahead, the buzzing of more bombers signaled them that they weren't alone; some Windclan fighters had also come along with them to join in. Tallstar looked to the Thunderclan cats.

"We'll be crossing and those dogs still got some flak boats still standing, we don't want to drop our payload on them but we need to get there and back in one piece. Tigerclaw, get on the tail gunner, Darkstripe, Longtail, get on the side guns. Graystripe in the ball turret and Fireheart get on the dorsal turret." Tallstar soon ordered, the cats soon got on to their guns as Tallstar spoke to Fireheart. "Have you ever flown in a bomber like this before?" Fireheart gulped as he got on the dorsal turret.

"I don't think so, I feel like everything is about to go wrong." Fireheart admitted as he sat down. Tallstar laughed as he knew what it was like to be afraid of heights.

"It's fine, I was scared myself when fighting in the trenches when the first war came around and now I can take anything on." Tallstar told Fireheart that it's okay to be scared. He soon went over to make sure everything was ready. "Okay Tail gunner you ready?" Tallstar began.

"I'm ready." Tigerclaw mewed holding up one of his paws. Tallstar nodded as he soon turned to Darkstipe and Longtail.

"You two ready over there?" He asked. Darkstripe and Longtail raised their paws signaling that they were ready. "Graystripe, you ready in the ball turret?" Tallstar was wondering how Graystripe was. Graystripe soon responded.

"It's uncomfortable down here but I should be ready." Graystripe soon responded. Tallstar looked down to him.

"Your crossing your legs, are you trying to not get them shot off?" Graystripe nodded as he told him to sit correctly. He soon turned to Fireheart. "I know you're ready." Fireheart raised a paw signaling he was ready. Soon explosions were heard from the sky as puffs of black smoke began to rise around them. "Flak! Get down now!" Tallstar called out. Fireheart watched as the smoke exploded around him, whatever these dogs were firing was strong enough to takedown a plane as large as the bombers they were firing. Fireheart looked up to see one of the planes was spewing with fire. Soon a call screeched Onewhisker as it was desparate.

"Tallstar our engines are on fire, Mayday! We are going down!" The crew of the paralyzed bomber called out. Fireheart looked up to see the same plane start to glide down as they were in trouble. Soon another flak shot came destroying the bomber completely. Soon the flak mysteriously stopped.

"We lost them but their sacrifice will not go unavenged and that was it? I thought there was going to be more." Tallstar admitted. He knew the death of his friends was going to drive him to revenge but revenge came knocking; Fireheart looked up to see many planes buzzing to them.

"Tallstar we got Shadowclan fighters incoming!" Fireheart shouted as he turned down to Tallstar who was flying the plane.

"Okay when you see the fighter's, fire away to hopefully take down as many of them as possible but don't burn through your ammo since this is all we have." Tallstar commanded them. Fireheart soon saw the fighters coming as he began to fire away in bursts to hopefully hit the fighters. A plane bursts into flames as more flak fire soon began to shroud the sky Fireheart was going to have a hard time seeing as the Shadowclan fighters continued to swarm like hornets.

"Shadowclan planes coming in 9 O'Clock!" Longtail shouted as he lets the .50 caliber Machine gun rip as he was destined to take the plane down, the Windclan fighters were struggling to keep the Shadowclan planes off as a Windclan fighter soon went down from a flak shell hitting it. Longtail soon looked before he continued to fire. Darkstripe was firing away as well Tigerclaw was firing away too as he nailed a Shadowclan fighter. Fireheart soon fired in bursts as he took down a Shadowclan fighter. Tallstar looked at Fireheart nail shadowclan planes left and right.

"You're becoming an ace." Tallstar smiled to Fireheart. Fireheart nodded before firing away again nailing a Shadowclan plane. The flak continued to get worse. Tigerclaw began to panic as he fired away trying to destroy another Shadowclan plane. The planes went up in smoke as Darkstripe soon finished them off. Soon Tallstar began smelling smoke from one of their wings. Fireheart soon nailed another Shadowclan plane making 11 planes taken down today. "Fireheart shut off the fuel to the right wing engines, it's on fire. Tigerclaw take his place at the dorsal turret." Fireheart soon hopped off the dorsal turret as he went over to shut the fuel off. Tigerclaw scrambled as he took Fireheart's place on the dorsal turret.

Fireheart soon scrambled as he found the fuel valves as he began turning the valve to cut fuel off. The valve soon came to a hiss as it finally stopped flowing to the damaged engine, the smoke withered away to nothing as Fireheart soon looked at Tallstar.

"Fuel has been cut off to the right wing." Fireheart told Tallstar. Tallstar nodded before giving out his orders.

"Good, now get on the tail so we can take more Shadowclan planes out of the skies." Tallstar ordered. Fireheart nodded as he soon went to the tail end of the plane. He soon zeroed in on some Shadowclan fighters as he began to fire away at them. The planes buzzed as the Windclan fighters scrambled to take out as many of them as possible. The flak was still coming as it was nearly blinding. Fireheart continued to fire away as Tallstar looked out. Deadfoot turned to him.

"60 seconds to target!" Deadfoot called out. Fireheart continued to fire as the Fighters continued to get tangled up. Longtail was still firing away with Darkstripe as the flak clouds made it hard to see the target clearly. Soon Onewhisker smelled smoke.

"The other engine is on fire, shut the fuel off." He shouted. Tallstar soon turned to Fireheart.

"Fireheart, our other engine is on fire, shut the fuel off." Tallstar commanded. Fireheart got up as he soon ran to the other valve as he soon began to turn it off so fuel could stop burning in that engine. Soon Tallstar looked at they were at their target. "We're here, Deadfoot, release the payload." Tallstar commanded. Deadfoot pressed the button but something was wrong.

"The doors to release the bombs have been jammed." Deadfoot called out. Tallstar dragged out a bit before turning around.

"Fireheart, manually open the bomb hatches as the bombs still stuck into place." Tallstar ordered, Fireheart soon raced over as he began to turn the crank to get the hatch doors open. He was spinning the crank as fast as he could. When the hatches were finally fully opened, the bombs rained down as they exploded. Tallstar looked behind him as he saw the bombs finally hit their target. "Good job Fireheart, we're heading back with our fighter escort, we're not out of the woods yet so get ready." The planes turned back as they went back to the airfield.

"How did you do back there?" Onewhisker asked. Fireheart leaned to his friend as he went off to speak.

"A little nerve wrecking but I've became an ace in just five minutes." Fireheart admitted. Soon a flak shell hits the wing as they were flying about. Onewhisker soon smelled smoke.

"Fireheart grab the fire extinguisher, I smell smoke." Tallstar ordered him as there was a fire developing on one of the wings.

Fireheart went over as he grabbed the red canister as he began reading the directions hastily. Soon they were getting close to Sicily when another flak shell hits the bomber. The entire plane began to fall apart. Tallstar no longer had control of the plane.

"We're going down! Mayday Mayday! We are going down!" Tallstar shouted frantically into his radio. He soon grabbed some parachutes as he began to hand them to all the cats.

"We're not going to make it back in one piece so we might as well bail." Deadfoot began to explain. Tallstar soon opened the emergency hatch as Graystripe got out of the ball turret.

Tallstar soon leaped out of the bomber first as Onewhisker and Deadfoot. Tigerclaw was waiting for Fireheart to head out next.

"What are you waiting for Tigerclaw, jump out and I'll follow you." Fireheart mewed as he was wondering what was going on. Tigerclaw growled as he was wondering why Fireheart was standing still giving him orders.

"So is this what you're talking about, a Kittypet like you giving me the orders I think you should go first." Tigerclaw growled. He soon proceeded to push Fireheart out of the plane as he was spinning in midair. Graystripe and Longtail went next followed by Darkstripe and Tigerclaw himself. The bomber finally exploded in the air.

Fireheart was spinning in the sky as he was falling unable to control himself. Longtail was diving as he was heading just as fast. He soon targeted Fireheart as he got close to him.

"Fireheart hold still, I'm here." Longtail commanded. He soon puts his paws on Fireheart to prevent him from panicking. He soon puts his paw around as he pulled on the strap to Fireheart's parachute. Soon the beige colored chute came out as Longtail pulled on his. Soon the situation was under control as they both glided down with ease.

Tallstar, Onewhisker and Deadfoot were the first to land as their landing went pretty smoothly. They looked around as they looked for the others. Fireheart and Longtail landed next with Fireheart clinging onto Longtail. Graystripe soon landed with Darkstripe and Tigerclaw. They were exhausted.

"Our bomber blew up but lucky for us we've delivered the bombs and we're still alive." Tallstar mewed. Soon several dogs came up as they surrounded them. "I take that back." The dogs were armed with their Carcano M1891's as they soon got ready to fire upon them. Fireheart gulped as he was worried about what they were going to do next. Soon bullets came down as it shredded the dogs apart. Fireheart turned to see Bluestar riding on an M4 Sherman.

"How did the bombing mission go?" Bluestar asked? Fireheart was happy to be rescued as she pulled him onto the tank.

"We dropped our payload but our plane blew up in the process, but none of us are dead." Tallstar mewed as he soon got onto the tank with Bluestar. Bluestar soon began to drive off with the tank as they soon made a new camp which as temporary. Fireheart was watching over their entrance as he saw Tigerclaw and Brokentail speaking. He decided to investigate.

Tigerclaw soon sat down with Brokentail as he was still tending to his fire. Fireheart looked at them as Tigerclaw spoke.

"You know your ideals aren't so bad after all. Maybe we shouldn't be fighting for freedom but total control instead. I just thought maybe we can push in and I can declare myself leader and not let Bluestar go out of her way to pitifully lead this platoon, we could have driven back Shadowclan seeing how they are rarely involved seeing how we're invading the dog lands." Tigerclaw began. Brokentail soon turned his head facing Tigerclaw.

"Yeah I thought about it as well and I wasn't sent back and being held under Yellowfang but wouldn't it be a matter of time before I can reunite with my old allies and we can go ham and drive those thunderclan cats out. And to answer your question most of Shadowclan is needed to the east to help fight against the bears." Brokentail mewed as he wanted to be leader again, he was even going to let Tigerclaw join him.

"What happen to the shadowclan cats at Kursk, did they win?" Tigerclaw asked wondering if they were able to pull it all off. Brokentail nodded with sorrow as he explained.

"No they didn't their attack got bogged down as soon as it began and when you invaded Sicily, they are diverting some of their supplies to Italy to keep you out." Brokentail mewed as he began he soon continued. "The bears were able to completely destroy so much of our stuff that we no longer have the right to attack, only defend. It will only be a matter of time before Sicily falls, then Kharkov, then Berlin will be the last domino to fall on the events that will destroy Shadowclan." Brokentail knew they weren't invincible and decided now was a good time to find his closest friends and put an end to Bluestar.

Fireheart was watching he knew from this conversation alone, Bluestar was in danger.

**[A/N]: How's a bombing chapter for all of you to spice things up and we better be getting more reviews since we got 100 views. I am more than glad to keep this story going for as long as you may like it. Until the very end that is. Fireheart is going to get his paws wet as they push northward so expect a battle to take place within the next chapter. Cheers.**


	13. Catalina

Fireheart laid flat in the medical truck as Yellowfang looked over him. She heard the news that he wasn't able to deploy his parachute without getting help from Longtail. She soon checked him over as she came to the conclusion. Fireheart was relieved.

"You're lucky there. You have no broken bones since I sometimes get cases with Thunderclan cats breaking bones from jumping that high without a parachute. Longtail did well by helping you." Yellowfang mewed as Fireheart sat up in the moving truck.

"Yeah I have a lot to thank him; I took down 11 planes alone today while helping deliver the payload." Fireheart mewed as he was grateful that he wasn't hurt. Yellowfang soon looked at him as she was wondering what was going on.

"11? You took down 11 planes by yourself?" Yellowfang's voice rasped as she was wondering that he took down just 11 planes. "You certainly held your own but you would have needed to destroy 15 to be an ace in my heart." Yellowfang soon relaxed as Fireheart sat on the stretcher.

"I will need to thank Longtail when I get the chance." Fireheart mewed as he took a breath. He soon thought about something that was concerning to him. Fireheart soon looked up as he noticed the clouds gathering in the sky. It was something that the Thunderclan forces dreaded the most, rain.

**July 25****th****, 1943, Syracuse, Italy, 19:42**

They arrived in Syracuse to a crowd of celebrating dogs; the rain did put a massive hindrance to their journey since they only pushed forth whenever the rain didn't fall; but even with that, the mud was the worst enemy, tanks got bogged down and stuck, supplies weren't getting through, we couldn't even get our wounded out. It was proof that we needed to halt again.

Fireheart soon arrived to a crowd of dogs partying as if something was going on, saying in their language things Fireheart himself couldn't understand. Cloudkit who was still in crutches came over as he looked at them.

"Cloudkit make yourself useful, go listen to what those dogs are saying." Fireheart ordered. Graystripe and Silverstream were reading a bunch of maps as they were going to decide what to do next.

"Okay the Intel we nabbed in the city says that they will reinforce Catalina, if we can ambush them in the main road to the north of the city as they bring the Shadowclan tanks in, we could take the city with ease." Graystripe was planning for what their goal was. Silverstream nodded as Fireheart walked over.

"Graystripe, what are you talking about?" Fireheart asked Graystripe as he was testing his loyalty.

"We were talking about an ambush plan to catch the armor off guard. If we do that, the armor would have no way in reaching the city to make your task more difficult. Silverstream wants to help as much you do." Graystripe mewed as he soon pointed to Fireheart where the maps read where the armor was going to be coming. Fireheart nodded as he knew Silverstream had a plan. But the question now was how they were going to execute such a plan without getting caught. He soon turned away to leave the two of them to their planning as a voice called Fireheart to the side.

"Psst." The voice called out. Fireheart turned as he walked to where the voice was hoping that he wasn't walking into an ambush. Fireheart soon entered into an alleyway as he spotted two cats that looked familiar to him, inside were crates with vodka bottled stuffed with rags, grenades they gathered and boxes of dynamite.

"Ravenpaw, Barley, what are you two doing here?" Fireheart asked seeing how his two friends were doing.

"We're getting ready to help the locals take out the tanks going to reinforce Catalina. We've been gathering supplies for the past couple of weeks so we can catch those Shadowclan tanks off guard." Barley mewed cleaning the parts to his Mp40 SMG. Ravenpaw was cleaning the Bazooka he had carried on him. Fireheart looked at them as they had their own truck to carry this all in. Several empty canisters of oil lay right next to them, they used up all of their fuel.

"How are you going to pull it all off, you don't have any oil left in reserve," Fireheart mewed as he wondered how something like this was going to be pulled off. He soon grabbed the empty cans of oil a he went back. "I'll be back." He soon went to Bluestar as he wanted to tell her about the whole thing.

Fireheart soon arrived back as he immediately went to Bluestar about it so he can report what he had found. He soon put down the empty canisters of oil as Bluestar walked up to him wondering what was going on.

"Fireheart, is something wrong?" Bluestar mewed wondering where he was taking several canisters of full gasoline and a few bazooka rockets.

"This is for a delivery for two special cats; if they get this supplies then they can make our transition into Catalina a lot easier." Fireheart had no time to explain as he soon took off and drove the supplies away. Bluestar was left confused by all of this.

After getting the supplies back, Cloudkit raced back on his crutches as he had something to say to Fireheart. Fireheart soon piped in to what the little recruit had to say.

"What were they saying?" Fireheart asked Cloudkit. Cloudkit began to translate everything he knew. Cloudkit began to speak translating what the dogs were saying.

"Their fascist dictator has been deposed and they plan on bringing the king back. They are getting ready for free Italy." Cloudkit mewed as he was excited about this. Fireheart smiled as he had picked up the info, the dogs were going to arm themselves. Cinderpaw headed up to him quite excited about it.

"You seem happy today, is there a reason why?" Fireheart asked Cinderpaw. It seemed she was in a good mood.

"Yellowfang has agreed to start training me as a medic and I'm super excited for it." Cinderpaw squealed. Fireheart nodded excitedly seeing how Cinderpaw was going to be something useful. Graystripe soon padded to Fireheart as he had a jeep out.

"Silverstream and I will be following Ravenpaw and Barley so we can stop the tanks from entering the city, so if we're not there, we'll be trying to stop whatever it might be reinforcing the city." Graystripe mewed as he knew he had a job to do and he wasn't too keen on doing it their way.

Rain continued to pour on and off for days at a time, we could only do a mile a day max to try to reach Catalina. We kept getting bogged down due to the mud. Progress is slow but we were going to get there.

**August 5****th****, 1943, Catalina, Italy, 16:00**

"We heard that resistance there is going to be a lot heavier than what we've been fighting against so far. We heard that the tanks would be in the city and they will be in the houses so don't expect to be fighting who, I want no friendly fires okay." Bluestar mewed as she wanted everything to hopefully go smoothly. The tanks rolled forth as they were heading into the city. Bluestar looked around as she soon heard fire. Looks like the Shadowclan cats were here.

"Mg42! Get down!" Fireheart called out. Soon all the cats scattered as Cinderfur's machine gun rattled along as it was trying to shoot down any cats. Fireheart was under cover as he looked out. Bluestar was taking cover behind some sand bags as one of the tanks rolled forth. The bullets pinging off of the armor as the .50 caliber Machine gun ripped from the tank. Bluestar looked out to see Cinderfur dueling with a tank.

"Tanks got us covered, move out." Bluestar called out as She went first. Tigerclaw followed behind firing the M41 Johnson LMG he had. Fireheart followed out next. Soon they began to take cover around the stronghold which was one of many. Longtail and Mousewhisker were far away to provide support. To the left of the stronghold, Nightstar and several dogs stormed out firing their weapons to try to support the stronghold position, Fireheart took notice of this.

"Bluestar, we're getting countered!" Fireheart called out to her. She noticed Nightstar as well as a few dogs as they wanted to smash them from the side. Bluestar knew she had to set up a line to prevent the encirclement of her forces.

"Fireheart, Sandstorm, Brindleface get on the flank, we're going to hold. Tigerclaw, take charge of the nest. We'll defend the right." Bluestar ordered as she gathered a few warriors of her own to defend the right flank. The dogs as well as Nightstar came charging in. Fireheart raised the Thompson he had as he began to fire away. Sandstorm and Brindleface followed as they fired away at the attackers. Three dogs go down in the charge as the dogs soon pulled into a defensive line. One of the dogs pulled Nightstar over.

"It's no use to continue attacking like this, we need to pull out." The dog called out to Nightstar, Nightstar nodded as he realized that resistance was futile. Nightstar nodded as he soon turned to go call for Cinderfur to evacuate.

"Cinderfur, there is no way you can continue shooting; we're getting over run in this sector, fall back." Nightstar called out. Cinderfur soon grabbed the Mg42 he had as he sprayed whatever ammo he had on him to cover their retreat. The two shadowclan cats soon slipped off as the dogs soon threw their paws up surrendering. Everyone stopped firing.

"Okay you win we give up!" The dogs shouted in their language. Soon Tigerclaw nodded as he turned, he was ready to shoot at them.

"Tigerclaw, hold your fire, we are not shooting anyone in this fight." Bluestar hissed as she didn't want any more dogs to get shot down. Tigerclaw growled under his breath as she turned to the rest of the group. "Brackenpaw, I trust you to clear this house by yourself. Can you do it?" Bluestar asked. Brackenpaw nodded. Bluestar soon tossed a smoke grenade in the house to blind any cats that were in there. Brackenpaw soon busted the door open as he charged in.

Brackenpaw coughed as he wasn't used to the blinding effect of the smoke grenade. Soon a dog from inside the kitchen opened up. Brackenpaw smacked a table down as cover, He was against one dog and it was just him. He grabbed one of his two Mk2 grenades as he pulled the pin, he rolled the grenade like a bowling ball hoping it would detonate when it got to its target, the grenade exploded as soon of the glass plates shattered as cups and the rest of the plates fell and shattered on the dog. The dog had pieces of glass in his body and decided it was now time to escape but Brackenpaw found the opportunity, He soon raised the Thompson he had as he sprayed at the dog who retreated. The dog soon felt pain in its back as it fell. Brackenpaw knew this was only one room as he had to go upstairs to clear that area out.

Brackenpaw climbed up the stairs as two dogs greeted him with a gun blast from their Breda M1930. Brackenpaw ducked behind the wall seeking cover. He grabbed the other Mk2 Grenade on him as he pulled the pin and throwing it like a ball. The grenade flew past them as they didn't notice it from the smoke. The dogs looked behind as the cooking grenade soon exploded. One dog was down taking the brunt of the blast as the other felt shrapnel in its back and lower leg. Brackenpaw knowing that the dog was stunned for a moment, he made a move. He soon fired away the Thompson he had killing the other dog before he had time to react. That position was taken. One more room left to go.

Brackenpaw soon entered the room as he was greeted with gun fire from a dog's Berretta M1938. Brackenpaw fired two shots but something went wrong. The bolt was stuck. Brackenpaw soon pulled the bolt back as it extracted the shell but it wasn't going to feed him any more bullets despite there still being 5 rounds left. Unless he wanted to cock the bolt every time he fired, he didn't want to take any more chances. Brackenpaw soon leaped from the cover as he fired the one bullet he had, the bullet landing hard into the dog's right shoulder as it stumbled around dropping the Berretta it had. Brackenpaw soon charged up slamming the Thompson into the dog's skull, the dog fell out of the window above the door Brackenpaw had entered from. Bluestar looked out to see a dog on the ground bleeding out. Brackenpaw soon leaped having both the Thompson and the Berretta SMG he looted from the dog. Bluestar was amazed.

"Outstanding work Brackenpaw, you definitely cleared the area out." Bluestar praised the rookie for his skill. "I am going to give you a reward when we make our camp for tonight." Backenpaw ignored her as he was listening into the radio as it was like an emergency.

"Now is not the best time, you need to listen." Brackenpaw mewed as he handed her the radio. Bluestar listened in as the cat on the other line was in dire trouble.

"Yes this is Bluestar explain your situation." Bluestar mewed as she was speaking into the radio. Soon the cat trying to contact her spoke as it was making a request.

"Bluestar this is Tallstar, we're stuck as we're getting bogged down by tanks and Anti-Tank fire. We can't hold the southern section of the city, we need help." Tallstar called out, another explosion ripped out as another chunk of the build collapsed. "Please send help they have their tanks over there and they are holding the position." Tallstar pleaded for this as he went silent. Bluestar knew he was under heavy fire as she soon called up the mortars.

"Mistyfoot you there?" Bluestar called out over the radio. Mistyfoot soon grabbed the radio as she soon responded.

"Yes what can I do for you?" Mistyfoot asked. She was helping Graypool carry a bag of mortars.

"We need support to the southern sector, Tallstar is pinned down." Bluestar called over the radio. Mistyfoot soon thought about it, it was going to be risky but they knew they had to operate together to make this plan go well.

"We can't just fling our mortars around we're 500 yards from Tallstar's position and we only got 24 mortars on us from helping you earlier." Mistyfoot called over the radio. She soon began to crank the angle of the mortar to a 30 degree angle as she thought she can reach there in time. She loaded the first mortar ducking back as she watched the mortar fly. The Mortar shot hits home onto the side of an L13/40 Dog tank. Mistyfoot began loading more mortars in and watching their flight and distancing where they would land.

Tallstar looked up as he saw the mortars flying in and destroying the stronghold that the dogs had set up. The L13/40 tank was completely shelled alongside multiple CV-33's and L6's. Onewhisker was still firing away at the Bren gun he had when he saw that the mortars were doing their work on the dug in city dogs. Soon the dogs began to retreat seeing the mortars were being a nuisance to their position and destroying a good amount of their equipment. Bluestar and several Thunderclan cats headed through the alley ways to try to reach Tallstar in time. When she did arrive, everything was a mess.

"Looks like you missed out on the fight." Tallstar mewed wondering why she took so long to get down there. Bluestar shrugged. She knew that the mortars did most of the work.

"We had to call in a mortar crew so we could clear out the area that you were pinned down in, if we didn't call them in, we would have been pinned down too." Bluestar mewed as she explained why they missed the entire thing. Tallstar nodded as he grabbed the Thompson he had.

"Well the battle's been won and the dogs in this city helped out too. At this rate, it wouldn't be much longer before the entire island is ours." Tallstar soon spoke as he now thought that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Tigerclaw looked around as he realized someone was missing from the scene, Graystripe.

"Where is Graystripe, he's been gone a lot more than any of us." Tigerclaw grumbled. Soon four cats pulled up into a jeep. Silverstream was driving. Tigerclaw looked around to see these cats were completely black and covered in dust. Bluestar looked at them.

"Bluestar miss can we all use the showers, we'll explain what really happened." Silverstream asked politely as they were filthy. Bluestar nodded as the four cats soon scurried away. Tigerclaw knew they were back.

It was night time as the cats decided to settle down before they pressed onward. Bluestar wanted to do a ceremony tonight and she took Silverstream in for some questioning. She walked along with her as she spoke.

"Where were you with Graystripe when we took the city?" Bluestar started to ask her. Silverstream thought about it wondering where she was. She soon turned.

"I was with Graystripe as we agreed with Ravenpaw and Barley and the pedestrians who wanted to help us out." Silverstream spoke as she wanted to tell her where she was. Bluestar soon spoke again.

"But where were you stationed?" Bluestar asked as she wanted to figure out where she had decided to plant down.

"Just a mile north of the city, Ravenpaw knew that tanks were on their way to reinforce the city and I even got the Intel myself. We decided to go hunt for the tanks instead of helping in the city." Silverstream confessed as even though she was the daughter of Crookedstar, she would still be in a lot of trouble is she didn't comply.

"How many tanks did you destroy?" Bluestar asked wondering if there were any tanks, how many went down.

"We destroyed about 40 tanks. Many of them becoming the big cats like Panthers and Tigers." Silverstream didn't know that much about the tanks but it was clear that all the tanks they managed to destroy, belonged to Shadowclan. "Also Shadowclan is bringing their tanks down so we needed to keep watch." Bluestar soon turned as she had to ask her another question.

"What does Shadowclan have in mind?" Bluestar asked her. Silverstream gulped as she knew the situation looked grim for Shadowclan and the dogs.

"Their evacuating Sicily." Silverstream replied.

**[A/N]: Over 3000 words and we're still getting the story rolling. More plot uncovered and a fight scene with Brackenpaw as he clears out a building. More story will be coming around in the next chapter as well as something unexpected that will be happening. If you can figure out what it is, I will be glad to hear about it. I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheers.**


	14. Turmoil

It was night time when the battle came to an end, Thunderclan, Windclan and Riverclan got a decisive victory over in Catalina. They were going to set up camp so they can rest up for the further push inward. Darkstripe walked along with Bluestar as he had concern for her.

"You see if we keep Brokentail as a prisoner, Shadowclan will surge forth to capture him and we don't know what they will do with him." Darkstripe hissed as it was clear that sheltering Brokentail was the worst idea possible. Bluestar thought about it but it wasn't her decision to choose what to do with him.

"I'll let Yellowfang decide what she wants to do with Brokentail, she is his mother after all." Bluestar hissed to him trying to tell him to shut up. Darkstripe froze in his tracks as Bluestar kept walking. Tigerclaw soon turned to Darkstripe.

"Hey Darkstripe, Brokentail isn't so bad." Tigerclaw soon puts his paw lightly tapping Darkstripe's helmet. He soon whispered into Darkstripe's ear what his little secret was. "Compared to me." Bluestar soon got to a pile of crates as she had an announcement to make.

"Cats of the Platoon, gather around me for a special announcement." Bluestar began. All the cats dropped what they were doing as they all gathered around her. What was it that she had to say? "We have been on this island for nearly a month and our drive in is grabbing the headlines for us and Patton's 7th army. And I'm please to say I am promoting a cat that went through the house with a smoke grenade inside to take out the intruders. Brackenpaw, step forward." Bluestar began. Brackenpaw stepped nervously toward Bluestar as he turned to face the rest of the group. "Now Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the code to protect the platoon even if it costs you your own life?" Bluestar began. Brackenpaw gulped nervously as he soon responded.

"I do." Braceknpaw was shaking nervously wondering what Bluestar would do. Bluestar smiled as she looked down on him.

"Good, from this day forth, you will be known as Brackenfur and you will be promoted to PFC." Bluestar mewed. All the cats cheered, some of the dogs soon blew the cork off of a champagne bottle to celebrate. Soon the dogs were passing out the champagne glasses to all the cats to celebrate.

"Don't celebrate for too long because we get ready to move out tomorrow." Tigerclaw mewed to them saying now isn't the best time to get cozy in the city, they would be moving out. He soon drank what the dogs had given them as Fireheart and Graystripe decided to toast.

"To the end?" Graystripe asked. Fireheart smiled and nodded.

"To the end." Fireheart responded. He soon clicked the glass with Graystripe as they soon drank their champagne ration. It was good night from there,

**August 6****th****, 1943, Catalina, Italy, 10:00**

Fireheart and Graystripe soon got up late after the last night's toast to Brackenfur, both cats knew they had more free time now and could do what they needed and not supervise the apprentices. Fireheart looked at Goldenflower who was at the gate expecting her new recruits to come in any time now. Graystripe soon got up as he wanted to see Silverstream. He approached the gate. Longtail was there with his M1903A4 Springfield keeping watch. He was their sniper after all. Graystripe soon approached the gate as Tigerclaw was relieving Goldenflower from her post.

"Where are you going?" Longtail asked blocking Graystripe's path. Graystripe was concerned. He soon gulped as he soon responded.

"I want to go see Silverstream." Graystripe admitted. Longtail decides to stop him there.

"I'm sorry, you're not allowed to go out there alone, we got reports that a sniper is looming in the area, if you go alone, and you'll be dead before you know who could hit you." Longtail explained why he couldn't travel alone. Fireheart stepped forth.

"I have plans on coming along with him. I think it would be safer if we go." Fireheart admitted as he was heading out there as well. Tigerclaw looked at him.

"Maybe it would be best if we come with you, Longtail is the only one who has a weapon that could kill the sniper." Tigerclaw told Fireheart it would be best if he and Longtail would come. Fireheart wasn't so sure about this but he knew he couldn't turn down the offer.

"Well if you must, it's only a two minute walk to see Silverstream." Fireheart soon gave in to his demands. Tigerclaw and Longtail soon got up as they soon began to walk out of the camp.

"It was a short walk over as they soon arrived at the camp where Silverstream was and there were two new cats there waiting for them. The newcomers were very nervous.

"Are they here to attack us?" One of the newcomers yipped whipping out her rifle; she didn't know how to use it well as she was ready to shoot. Silverstream stepped forth lowering the rifle.

"They're not here to attack us, they're our friends." Silverstream eased the newcomer to not panic when seeing the newcomers. She soon walked up to the gates as she let Graystripe in.

"Graystripe, it's you. I am going to show the new recruits around the city so want to come along with me?" Silverstream asked. The recruits walked up to her as they took a look at Graystripe.

"Sure. I also brought Fireheart with me as well as Longtail and Tigerclaw." Graystripe soon responded as Silverstream soon got up grabbing her MAS 38. "Also who are the new recruits?" Graystripe was curious to see who it was that was with her as Silverstream introduced them.

"The dark gray one is Stormkit and the one that looks a lot like me is Featherkit. Stormkit is very outgoing and always wants to be in the center of the action. Featherkit is shy and doesn't want to do with anything about fighting just yet. She still needs to learn that her rifle is there to help defend her. She's also easily gets scared." Graystripe nodded as she had intentions to get the newcomers used to their surroundings. They soon got up as they began to walk around town, they had completely forgotten about the sniper.

The sniper mutt was sitting at the window with his Carncano M1891 rifle with a simple magnifying glass attached to the rifle and elevated a bit so he can focus in and shoot. He was waiting for a target to come by before firing the shot. Soon Tigerclaw came around the corner with the others as they were chatting.

"You know Brackenfur got promoted just last night." Fireheart began. Silverstream nodded with excitement.

"Yeah and Stormkit and Featherkit arrived early this morning, I'm taking them out to see the surrounding area for the first time. I want them to get familiar with the type of environment they will be fighting in." Silverstream responded. Tigerclaw smiled before asking Silverstream a question.

"You know I was curious why Graystripe was always missing, did you have something to with it?" Tigerclaw asked wondering what was going on. Silverstream turned her head as she had to answer his question.

"Funny you ask this since I spent a lot of my time keeping watch over him and sending whatever info or Intel I found over to him and let him pass it on to the clan. I am using him to help us win." Silverstream was confident about what she said. Tigerclaw soon turned to her.

"So you are working for both groups? Interesting." Tigerclaw soon responded. Fireheart looked around as they continued to walk.

"Let's keep looking around." Fireheart told them. They soon followed him as they continued to show the newcomers around the area.

The mutt still sat on his perch was he waited for them to get closer. He looked around wondering what his target would be. Sitting on his perch, he soon focused in on the desired target that he wanted to fire on. He soon turned as he had his sights on one cat in mind, Tigerclaw. Mainly for his high rank. The others continued to chat as they walked around. Unaware to them, the sniper got his sights on Tigerclaw. Silverstream looked up to see the flash of a magnifying glass from a distance away, they had been spotted. The sniper soon moved the sight right for his head and with a squeeze of the trigger, he fired.

"Tigerclaw! Look out!" Silverstream shouted. Tigerclaw looked as Silverstream soon jumped at him pushing him out of the way of the sniper's bullet. The bullet soon struck Silverstream deep in her chest. Tigerclaw got up shocked as Graystripe soon raced over to see Silverstream was bleeding out from the chest where the bullet had hit her.

"Longtail, take care of that sniper, Fireheart call Yellowfang to the scene, we got a wounded cat on the line." Tigerclaw ordered. Longtail nodded as he prepared to duel with the sniper. He soon huddled Stormkit and Featherkit close to him as he was going to protect them at all costs. Fireheart soon got out the radio phone as he called in.

"Yellowfang come in, we got an injured cat that needs your help." Fireheart frantically called into the radio phone. Yellowfang didn't respond but someone else did.

"Fireheart this is Cinderpaw what is your request?" Cinderpaw responded. Fireheart was relieved Cinderpaw was still there as he called into the phone, we got a wounded cat just five blocks away it looks bad. Two blocks up and three over."

"I'm coming!" Cinderpaw responded. She soon hung up as Fireheart raced over to Graystripe who was trying to get Silverstream to hold on. Graystripe was keeping his paw on the bullet wound she had sustained. It was a minute before Cinderpaw arrived. "I'm here!" She soon raced over as she got some medical bandages. She soon placed them on Silverstream's chest to make sure she would keep as much blood in her. Silverstream's chances of surviving were slim.

"That's right, remember what Yellowfang had taught you, and keep pressure on the wound." Fireheart instructed her. Cinderpaw soon took out a morphine needle as she pulled the cap off of it with her teeth. She soon instructed Silverstream to keep still.

"Hold on, this will help with the pain." Cinderpaw instructed. She soon stuck the morphine needle in Silverstream's leg to make her more comfortable and help her ease through the pain. It was clear the shot was much worse than she had anticipated. Silverstream soon began to slip from consciousness.

"It's no use, you can't save me. Graystripe, I think I will be heading for Starclan, take care of the recruits for me. Also…" Silverstream's eyes began to close as she was fading away in Cinderpaw's arms. "… I love you Graystripe." Silverstream finally responded as her eyes closed completely. Cinderpaw's eyes began to tear up.

"Come on Silverstream stay with us!" Cinderpaw began to cry but it was no use, Silverstream soon bled out as Longtail soon returned to the group.

"The sniper got away." Longtail mewed as he wasn't able to get him. "It was only a matter of time before we start getting sniped at again, we'll bring the news to Bluestar." They soon began to walk away back to the camp as they left Graystripe and Silverstream's limp body behind so he can bury her. Fireheart looked back as he teared up too, they were now down their best info gathering cat.

They soon arrived back at camp as Goldenflower looked out to them. The cats had hollow eyes and marched in defeated steps. Silverstream had saved Tigerclaw from the sniper but she herself was the one to be sacrificed. Cinderpaw soon ran to her tent crying seeing she wasn't able to save Silverstream fast enough. Bluestar walked over as she was wondering what was going on.

"What just happened, why are some of you covered in blood?" Bluestar questioned them wondering what was happening. Fireheart soon took off his helmet in respect.

"Silverstream was killed by the sniper Longtail was talking about. The sniper got away but we are morally hurt by this. Graystripe went off to bury her and we have her recruits with us. We need to give them shelter until we can meet up with Riverclan and give them back." Fireheart responded. Featherkit and Stormkit huddled around Fireheart thinking he was there to protect them. Bluestar thought about it beginning to think what it meant but she couldn't turn them down.

"Okay they could stay, Goldenflower should be able to train them up especially with Tawnykit and Bramblekit arriving just minutes ago, they are looking around the camp for the first time to make themselves a home." Bluestar soon turned away as she began to walk away. Goldenflower walked up to the newcomers as were scared of her.

"It's okay, don't be afraid, I'll be here for you, I'll show you your bunks." Goldenflower soon took the newcomers with her as Tigerclaw knew in his mind; they won't be accepting anyone from another country. Riverclan cats weren't going to stay.

Fireheart soon went to the medicine den as Yellowfang was calming down Cinderpaw, she was still crying over Silverstream's death. Fireheart soon entered as Yellowfang turned to him.

"How is Cinderpaw doing?" Fireheart asked. Yellowfang soon turned as she wanted to speak to him.

"Cinderpaw is overwhelmed with sorrow and guilt. She should have learned that not everyone is going to make it no matter how many she wants to save." I have experienced this as a medic myself and being shot in the heart is one way that you will die no matter how hard you try." Yellowfang tried to reassure him that not everyone will pull out of this no matter how hard they try. Some will slip past and fade out in their arms. She soon puts a paw on Fireheart as she soon spoke again. "I think it's best we let Cinderpaw be if she is going to get better." Fireheart nodded as they soon got up and left the tent.

Fireheart soon took the jeep to retrieve Graystripe, the sniper had left the area from what they heard and Graystripe was going to need a lift back. Fireheart soon approached Graystripe as he was putting some dirt into a pile. At the head was a simple cross with a helmet on it. Graystripe soon finished the grave as Fireheart pulled up to him.

"Graystripe, I know you're saddened by Silverstream's death but you can pull through this, you have her recruits now in the camp and Goldenflower is taking care of them. I'll even share my bed with you." Fireheart tried to give Graystripe the courage to keep rolling forward, Silverstream did serve her purpose but not everyone comes out in one piece. Graystripe soon took the shovel as he climbed into the jeep; they soon drove away leaving Silverstream behind. There was no turning back.

**[A/N]: How's this chapter for all of you? We finished this month and now we're rolling through another one. Expect the updates to come along as I want the views and the reviews. I hope to see you in the next chapter for some more drama between our characters, Cheers my fellow readers.**


	15. What my past is like

It was night time by the time things were settling down. Cinderpaw was a mess, Graystripe was overwhelmed by the death of Silvestream, and I felt the sting too as Silverstream did a lot for us. We couldn't have made it that far but we still had to plow on. This war must continue on with or without her.

**August 6****th****, 1943, Catalina, Italy, 22:24**

Fireheart was tired and knew a good night's rest would hopefully get the sting off of him. Bluestar soon signaled for him to come over. Fireheart looked as he walked over curiously at what she wanted. Bluestar soon pulled a chair over as she sat him down.

"What is it that you need?" Fireheart asked wondering what it was that she wanted. Bluestar sighed as she soon spoke.

"Fireheart I called you in since you are the only one I can trust to keep a secret. So you willing to keep the secret with me even if it's between us and just us?" Bluestar began. Fireheart thought about this for a moment wondering what she is telling him. He gulped as he soon responded.

"Yes go ahead." Fireheart responded. Bluestar soon took a deep breath as she soon spoke.

"Mistyfoot and Stonefur are my kits." Bluestar began. She soon took out an old photo with her in her younger days with Oakheart and their three children. Fireheart looked at it for a moment as he took it in. He didn't know who Oakheart was that well but he looked happy with Bluestar. Mistyfoot and Stonefur were on there too but they were much smaller and more cheerful than what they really were. The third kit was a mystery to him since he never seen her before.

"Who's your third kit, did I see it before?" Fireheart asked looking at the photo. Bluestar soon responded before getting a couple glasses of milk for him and herself to drink.

"That's my youngest, Mosskit, all were transferred to Riverclan while Thunderclan was in an economic crisis in the 1930's. The reason you never saw her is when she was diagnosed with terminal liver cancer and passed on months before the war began. Back when I was still a corporal under Sunstar's leadership, I met Oakheart and we fell in love, I was soon expecting the triplets and we were excited but I didn't want to be put on leave to take care of them because I knew I would have my position of Sergeant taken away by Thistleclaw." Bluestar explained about what was going on. Fireheart soon listened and thought about who this Thistleclaw was.

"Who is Thistleclaw?" Fireheart asked. Bluestar cleared her voice before continuing.

"Thistleclaw was this PFC I knew of and he lusted for the promotion. He was Tigerclaw's mentor as he was in love with my crazy sister. They had Whitestorm together and when Snowfur was killed in a train wreck. Thistleclaw was soon taking a change in behavior as he was now dating and actually banging a lot of she-cats. One of the most notable victims was Spottedleaf herself." Bluestar spoke. Fireheart soon thought about the kind medic that he met in North Africa that taught him a lot in life. Almost if she had loved him as a gentle friend and helping him with stuff that he didn't know of.

"Wasn't Spottedleaf a medic for Thunderclan, why would Thistleclaw turn on her like that?" Fireheart was concerned on why his first friend was a victim of such madness. Bluestar spoke again.

"Yes she was but Thistleclaw took advantage of how little she knew about things and often spent his days with her, I could sometimes hear her whining from across the camp. She didn't really enjoy it. Even if she was a medic, Thistleclaw found a way around the rules. We eventually told Sunstar about this and since he was thinking about promoting one of us, I ended up with the promotion and Thistleclaw was sentenced to enslavement by the elders. Spottedleaf soon murdered Thistleclaw in his sleep as revenge for what he did to her. Thistleclaw had it coming in life." Bluestar soon finished as she soon began drinking the milk. Fireheart was still curious about Bluestar and what happened before he joined in.

"What happened between then and before we were shipped off to North Africa?" Fireheart asked wanting to piece together the events of what happened from now until then. Bluestar swallowed the milk as she soon turned to face him as she was ready as he wanted to find out more about her.

"In 1939, I was shipped off to the Philippines with Sunstar because we heard rumors about what was going on. While nothing too serious, we were asked to stay there by the locals since they saw us as an inspiration. That's when I met a certain Pekingese named Bayani." Bluestar soon held out a photo of her and Bayani taken in 1940. She soon continued. "When the Japanese Bobtails came in in late 1941 and early 1942, we fought viciously to the end even with outdated equipment. Sunstar died of dysentery due to a lack of food and clean drinking water, I and Bayani had one goal left, escape." Bluestar told what went on during her time in the Philippines.

**Flashback: April 9****th****, 1942 Bataan, Philippines, 01:44.**

"We knew resistance on Bataan was falling apart it was only a matter of hours before the forces would surrender. Being the sergeant at the time, we managed to escape to the coast and we had no food on us and only another pint worth of drinking water, there was no way we could have survived but it was worth a shot." Bluestar soon narrated the situation of what was going on. The days before she became leader were slim but she had the will to keep living.

Bluefur and Bayani soon came to a dockyard as they were ready to steal a local ship to try to get themselves out of there. If they stayed, they would surrender to the brutal bobtails. They had been wandering south through dense bamboo and surviving what they can loot now was the time.

"You ready for this?" Bayani asked Bluefur. Bluefur nodded holding her strange hunting rifle with her. Bayani nodded as he opened fire on the dockyard which was Japanese Bobtails, Bluefur soon looked around as Bayani sprayed four cats down. He soon turned to Bluefur. "Gather as much food and water as possible, I'll hold them off."

Bluefur soon began looking around looking for light amount of food to carry; securing fresh water was easier than remembered since looking a few canteens from dead corpses was easy. Using these canteens, she filled them up with the fresh water throwing them on the escape boat, a sail boat big enough for the two of them. Bayani continued firing away at the bobtails nailing one in the knee. Bluefur raised the rifle as she fired upon an attacking bobtail, the bullet hitting him in the jaw. She soon took the cooked fish jerky as she threw it onto the boat. Bayani was slowly falling back as she knew she had to secure other resources. She looked around to see a crate of oranges out in the open; this would provide the nutrients to not succumb to disease from lack of vitamins. She took the crate before putting it onto the boat. Bayani soon took the gas grenade he had tossing it. The dockyard became a cloud of smoke as Bluefur looked around for other resources. Finding more fish jerky was much needed as well as the rice. She puts them on the boat but she didn't want to venture further into the dock in case if she was to get attacked. She soon hopped onto the boat and started it up.

"Bayani, help me detach the line, the boat's starting up." Bluefur shouted. Bayani reloaded the last drum magazine he had as he reinserted the empty mags to be used later.

Bayani ran and he pulled the rope off untying the knot while Bluefur got the anchor up. Bayani soon jumped aboard as Bluefur sped off with her covering their escape. They were out of the woods.

"We had gotten meager rations from the escape but it was enough to sustain us. We were soon found by the Thunderclan navy two days later as they brought us both to the safety of Australia. We told them that Thunderclan reistance on Bataan had collapsed, Sunstar died and we have to get out of there. I was shipped back home where I was promoted to Bluestar and Bayani, nice fellow he was, didn't have enough of those Japs so he went to go fight them in China, that was the last time I saw him." Bluestar soon concluded. She still thought that he was going to get killed but he did make a return speech wanting to reunite with her.

**End of Flashback**

"Because of this you see that even the losers can become winners, with Shadowclan and dogs evacuating Sicily, the gateway to the main land is open. If we get held up again, we will be out of time. I'll start moving us north tomorrow. Get some rest." Bluestar soon finished the last of her milk as Fireheart drank his. He soon got up and walked back. He knew that tomorrow was going to be busy.

**August 7****th****, 1943, Catalina, Italy, 08:00**

Fireheart soon wandered over to where Riverclan was alone, he wasn't going to stay for that long as he wanted to be back in time to move out. He soon arrived as he got in while they packed. Mistyfoot was there as she walked over to him.

"Is there something the matter?" Mistyfoot asked Fireheart what was going on. Fireheart's heart ached at the thought but he knew he had to bring the news.

"Silverstream was killed by a sniper yesterday, all of us are down and upset, her recruits don't know that they would see the one teaching them again. She died trying to save one of us." Fireheart explained. Mistyfoot's eyes began to water as she began to deposit her tears onto him.

"Silverstream was my best friend, why would a monster do such a thing." Mistyfoot cried. The new recruits she was going to train were now scarred over the death of the one taking care of them. Fireheart patted her as he was reassuring her.

"It's fine but we will win this. We can repay Silverstream's sacrifice in the blood of her killer. We just don't know where the sniper went." Fireheart reassured her as he took in her tears. Crookedstar walked over as he was hearing about this.

"Silverstream's body was buried somewhere in the city, I saw the wooden stake on there and its clear she will rest in peace for the rest of the war. It's best we agree to keep moving." Crookedstar spoke as he saw what was going on yesterday shortly after she was killed.

"We will give the recruits back when we could; we just need to convince Graystripe to not get overprotective with them." Fireheart nodded as he turned and walked away. He was heading back to camp.

Fireheart soon arrived back as Bluestar walked up to him. She had some words to speak to him about Graystripe. Fireheart stood there as she soon spoke.

"Bringing the news to Riverclan I see, I want to talk to you about Graystripe." Bluestar began. Fireheart soon listened in as he was worried for his friend. Bluestar was being patient with the warrior.

"Will Graystripe be punished?" Fireheart asked worried for his friend. Bluestar looked at him as she was sure that Graystripe will receive no repercussions.

"Graystripe will not since Silverstream was acting as an agent for us when I spoke to Crookedstar. The whole fiasco about this is that she didn't love him as she knew she wanted to keep to her job first and worry about finding love later. She wanted to make sure we would win. Graystripe only pushed her goals on, not getting side tracked. If I was to punish him, her death would be enough." Bluestar soon concluded as a jeep pulled up. Cloudkit was inside it as he was at the wheel. Brindleface got out as she went to go speak to Bluestar about this. Fireheart walked up to Cloudkit who dusted his uniform off.

"Where were you?" Fireheart asked Cloudkit wondering why he was gone with the jeep this morning.

"Brindleface is giving me the final tests, I was asked to drive the jeep around to a course and help other Thunderclan units. Another amphibious landing was conducted to cut off the retreating army. I was asked to her bring supplies in and wounded out. Brindleface was with me as she was testing me. I hope I improved over last time." Cloudkit sighed as he returned from vigorous testing. Fireheart nodded as Brindleface walked back to Cloudkit.

"Cloudkit, Bluestar wants you." Brindleface mewed to Cloudkit. She soon turned walking to Bluestar.

"I got to go, I'll catch you later." Cloudkit responded. Fireheart wanted to say something but Cloudkit was soon out of sight. He soon turned and walked away as he saw Bramblekit and Tigerclaw together for the first time.

"Bramble, my son, it's been a while since we last met. How's mom doing?" Tigerclaw asked Bramblekit. Bramblekit soon responded.

"Mom is doing fine, she lost her job again and she told me to go join Thunderclan since she only had enough money to support herself and my younger siblings. My younger brothers and sisters soon left to go join Thunderclan since she resorted to drinking." Bramblekit responded as it was clear that they were in a tough position with money. Tigerclaw looked at him patting him on his new metal helmet.

"You made the right choice by joining and how did you get assigned here?" Tigerclaw was being friendly with him.

"Patton assigned me here with Tawnykit. She doesn't want to speak to you since she is not happy about being forced to fight; she gets in trouble with the authorities a lot." Bramblekit soon responded. He soon presented the mitt to his fathers as he kept it on him as a form of good luck. Tigerclaw smiled to Bramblekit.

"You want to play catch?" Tigerclaw smiled as he wanted to play with Bramblekit. Bramblekit soon nodded his head yes. They both headed off. Fireheart was nervous, this meant disaster.

It was only a matter of time before it blows up.

**[A/N]: This is mainly character development as it shows the past of Bluestar as she becomes leader. How do you like this chapter? Is it a good way to develop the characters? Let me know if you want more? Cheers.**


	16. Messina: Part 1

"Let all cats of the platoon; gather around me for a meeting!" Bluestar shouted as they began to gather around. What did she have to say after all of this? "After thinking about it long and hard, a kit who defied all odds that were thrown again and again against him but even that wasn't enough to slow him down. Cloudkit step forward." Cloudkit hobbled over eagerly as he finally completed the driving test he had. He was very proud of it.

"I'm ready Bluestar." Cloudkit mewed eagerly while still in his crutches. Bluestar nodded as she continued while he turned around.

"Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw for now on. You will be promoted to the ranks of a private. Fireheart I trust you with Cloudpaw. He shows he's got the potential for fighting as we keep moving, I might need to promote him again if he keeps up the enthusiasm." Bluestar smiled. Fireheart nodded but that meant trying to turn Cloudpaw into a killer not a soft hearted kit like he is. He nodded as Bluestar dismissed the meeting. Soon they were packed up onto trucks as they were heading away from Catalina.

**August 8****th****, 1943, on the road, Italy, 2:14**

It was a clear night while we drove under the cover of darkness to our final objective. I was with my nephew as we were in the medic's truck. Yellowfang and Cinderpaw were riding along. Cinderpaw managed to recover as she is now her old self again. Yellowfang know what she could do.

"It's clear I had to tell Cinderpaw about my task and troubles as I wanted her to feel secure about herself again. It was clear that not everyone makes it at the end but not everyone dies when she will try to save them. Even if it means she won't be able to find love." Yellowfang mewed as she was holding a sleeping Cinderpaw to her side. Fireheart smiled as Cloudpaw was thinking about something.

"Cloudpaw it looks like something is on your mind? Tell me what is it?" Fireheart wanted to see what his nephew was pondering about. Soon he turned as it was clear he was staring at the stars.

"It's my mother. I want to meet her and tell her about what Bluestar did. She will be proud of me." Cloudpaw admitted. It was clear he was beginning to miss home. Fireheart soon puts his paw on him.

"Mother will come in the morning; I got the letter from her as she wants to meet us at a stopping off point before we move in." Fireheart responded to the apprentice. Yellowfang turned to him.

"Bluestar has plans on promoting Cinderpaw soon so we can have two medics on the front lines to train up." Yellowfang smiled as her pointed teeth from her age stuck out from the bottom of her jaw.

"When?" Fireheart asked feeling a little excited for this. Yellowfang nodded.

"We don't know for sure, just keep on moving, we'll let you know for sure." Yellowfang responded. They continued along the road as they were getting close to their targets.

When the sun rose, planes circled around as they wanted to take a look what was in the final city of Sicily, Messina, before they kept going to their final target before they would declare the all clear of the city. Fireheart patrolled the area when a jeep rode up with two cats in the passenger side. Fireheart was happy now that they visited. They got out, it was Princess and Smudge.

"Rusty! You're still good!" Smudge soon ran over as he gave his best friend a hug. Princess walked over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I know I am." Fireheart mewed with happiness that Smudge and Princess were doing good. Smudge soon got out his camera as he snapped a photo.

How's Cloudkit doing?" Princess asked wondering how her son is. Fireheart nodded as he corrected her.

"His name is Cloudpaw now, he just got promoted last night." Fireheart soon announced as Cloudpaw came out.

"Mom!" He shouted excitedly. He ran over and hugged her seeing how they were still here. Princess fell over holding her fluffy white kit in her paws. Smudge walked over.

"How's it going so far? I am getting the photos for posters I want to make to get more Windclan and Thunderclan cats into the fight?" Smudge asked.

"It was rough here and there but the dogs aren't putting up that much of a fight, they seem to be welcoming our arrival." Fireheart responded. Smudge smiled as he was thrilled seeing how it was going good for them.

"At this rate the war will be over for the holidays, I am getting a bunch of my friends over if the war ends." Smudge smiled. Fireheart patted him on the back.

"No sweat it; we only have one more city to take before we take the island completely." Fireheart responded. Smudge soon got up.

"I am going to ask your leader. I wonder if she wants any pictures." Smudge replied as she got up. Princess soon walked over to him.

"You know these dogs are welcoming in as they seem to enjoy the company, I am enjoying the sights as we move along." Princess warmly smiled to him. She soon got up and walked away. Leopardfur as well as several others soon entered on a jeep of their own; they spotted Fireheart as they soon walked up to him.

"A couple of days ago, Silverstream received two new recruits, Stormkit and Featherkit. We had got news from you that Silverstream was killed by a sniper but we haven't figured out where Stormkit and Featherkit went. Can you tell us where they are?" Leopardfur explained the situation as she wanted to figure out where the missing recruits went. Fireheart nodded as he stood up and responded.

"We have them, a certain friend of mine is holding onto them with all of his heart. You need to ask Bluestar if she's okay with giving them back to you." Fireheart explained where they had them but they needed his leader's permission first before they can take them back. Leopardfur nodded as she soon turned her head as she got onto the jeep.

"Thanks again Fireheart." She smiled forming a little heart with her paws. She soon drove to where Bluestar was.

Smudge was busy snapping photos when Leopardfur arrived as she pulled up. It was clear she wasn't happy about this.

"Silverstream's recruits have been missing for the past couple of days and Fireheart told us that you had them. Can you please give them back?" Leopardfur mewed softly. She was trying to be nice but Bluestar knew she had to stand down but knew that now wasn't the right time.

"I'll give the recruits back when we get the all clear and Sicily has been seized. Now I feel isn't the best time." Bluestar mewed; she just wanted them out quickly. Leopardfur thought about it as she soon responded. She had to stand down to Bluestar.

"Okay only if the island is clear but no later than that. Do you understand me?" Leopardfur responded. Bluestar nodded even though she was a little afraid of Leopardfur to admit it. Leopardfur soon got up with the rest of the group as they soon drive out of the camp. Smudge snaps a few photos as they roll out. Princess looked at Fireheart whom she had a warning for him.

"When you get into the city, be aware of these rogues I've been finding out about, they have been digging themselves deep. It will take a while before we get the all clear. I have faith in you but I must go now." Princess soon turned away as she walked along with Smudge they soon got into the jeep as they drove away. Bluestar came out to Fireheart who was standing there.

"Fireheart is there something on your mind?" Bluestar asked. Fireheart snapped back in after spacing out for a second as he turned back to face her.

"My sister gave me a warning that they were going to be dug in deep; we need to flush them out." Fireheart responded. Bluestar nodded as she turned to the radio. She soon got on as she made contact with one of the air bases they had.

"This is Bluestar come in." Bluestar called out. The radio crackled for a second before responding back to her.

"Bluestar what is it that you need?" The radio crackled. Bluestar knew it was now her chance as she ordered it.

"We need 108 howitzers and 600 bombing planes to flatten the city out so the enemy wouldn't be dug in." Bluestar ordered, the radio crackled as it soon responded.

"I'm sorry but we can't have an order like that. Another Thunderclan division jumped ahead and is now clearing out Messina. You'll be ordered to roll in tomorrow morning and we hear resistance will be cleared out until then." The radio soon hung up. What Bluestar knew a few days from now will be an eventful day.

**August 15****th****, 1943, Messina, Italy, 09:40**

What was only going to take a day dragged down to a week, Princess was right, they were dug in deep, the dogs there were making full use as they wanted to get as much of their weapons and equipment out of there as fast as possible. The evacuation was going to continue until they were fully out, they were on the brink of completely collapsing, and it was now or never.

Thunderclan, Windclan and Riverclan were all outside of the city. Mistyfoot and the others were busy lobbing the area with mortars and light artillery. We were joined by many Thunderclan divisions as we were ordered to move in and take the last part of the city, the main road. Soon it all stopped as Smallear looked on, Bluestar waved as many Thunderclan cats came forth. Windclan was the reserves if Thunderclan failed. They soon reached in as Fireheart stopped. He waited as Bluestar waved her paws. Now was the chance to move in. They all began to file along as they looked around. Cloudpaw looked at the destroyed buildings they had flattened, corpses of dogs and some Shadowclan cats lay around. A cat with his lower half of his body was remained. Cloudpaw soon dove into a fox hole seeing a dog covered in maggots and rats. Cloudpaw gagged at the sight. A Thunderclan tom from another group creeped along seeing the body of a Shadowclan cat obscured by the dirt, he soon placed his paw as the cat screamed popping up from the ground. Both cats screamed for a solid second as the guns opened up taking down the both of them instantly.

Thunderclan had lost the balance as the guns opened up; small artillery flew everywhere as Thunderclan cats were being taken down left and right. Cats ducked for any scrap of cover they could find. Two Thunderclan apprentices from a separate group found themselves under attack. Runningwind clung to his Flamethrower as bullets zipped past him. An M1919A4 providing support fire was trying to keep the cover for them but an enemy mortar shell zipped past killing both cats

"Where in the dark forest are they? I can't see anything!" One of the apprentices called out as all he can see in the smoke was these yellow zips as bullets flew past. A bullet struck his steel helmet off as another one followed as it finished him off.

Brindleface was behind some cover as she looked to her side; there was a dead dog missing half of his body. She had an idea. She raised the body up while firing her M1918A2 into the crowd. The body shield absorbed some of the bullets directed at her as she fired. Soon she tossed the body to the side as she ducked behind some cover. Reloading the 20 round box magazine on her, she motioned her hand to move forward.

"Brindleface is giving the signal, move up!" Bluestar ordered, soon they got up and began to rush forth into the city. Thunderclan cats tore open the doors as they went to go raid the houses and kill the occupants inside if they resisted. Tigerclaw soon went into an alleyway firing away at some of the defenders, he soon turned as he gave the order, they were spread thin taking as many of the buildings as they could. Bluestar followed Tigerclaw into the alley way as he saw that he was leaving his post for different objectives. Cloudpaw looked in as he saw the tip of Bluestar's tail slip past. He decided to dash after her. Fireheart saw his apprentice run into the alleyway as he decided to follow. He didn't know what Bluestar was getting herself into.

Tigerclaw soon lured Bluestar behind the enemy lines creating a large gap between everyone and the rest of the platoon. Fireheart and Cloudpaw dashed after him as they soon found Bluestar. Cloudpaw decided to dash after Tigerclaw while Fireheart and Bluestar stuck together. Cloudpaw got behind some flour bags as he saw Tigerclaw walking up to several strangers. One of them being Blackfoot.

"It's time. Bluestar's life is in peril. I see you managed to capture Brokentail." Tigerclaw snickered happily. Blackfoot stepped forward.

"Once she is gone, we'll take over Shadowclan and make Brokentail leader again, he's only got a Mauser C96 but he's good firing with his eyes closed." Blackfoot responded. Brokentail came forth wielding the pistol Cloudpaw knew they were in danger. He darted back to warn them. Tigerclaw knew they will be heading in one direction.

"Once Bluestar is dead, Shadowclan will be rolling nowhere but forward." Tigerclaw snickered as he and the rogues got together as they marched to go find Bluestar.

Cloudpaw soon arrived back to them as he was frightened beyond his belief. Fireheart was wondering why his nephew was so scared about.

"Tigerclaw's coming; he lured you both out here so he can kill Bluestar." Cloudpaw nervously stuttered. Fireheart soon wondered what was going on, could this mean they walked into a trap. Soon a huge shell comes flying in destroying a building just behind them, the three cats looked down horrified, a Panzer IV. Tigerclaw was on it.

"Say goodbye to all." Tigerclaw snickered. He soon got in as he fired another shell again, this time missing the three of them striking behind cover. Cloudpaw raised his M9103A4 Springfield and fired a shot. The bullet pinged off the steel of the tank. The MG34 in the hull of the tank fired in an attempt to spray down the three cats. Cloudpaw ducked as the bullets ripped through some crates nearly grazing Cloudpaw's uniform. They began to panic.

"What are we going to do?" Cloudpaw wailed as he felt that the tank was going to wipe them out. Fireheart knew this plan was risky but he had to do it.

"Cloudpaw get help from the front lines to see how many of them will come along to help us. If we can get the help, we might be able to get some weapons sufficient enough to blow that tank to pieces." Fireheart ordered. Cloudpaw soon thought about it in his panicked state but he had no choice. He soon prepared to run. The MG34 in the hull was preparing to spray him down. Fireheart soon raised the Thompson to distract the machine gunner from Cloudpaw. He took one spray at the tank as the tank turned. Cloudpaw got up and ran as fast as he could The MG34 fired but Cloudpaw was able to get away in time.

Fireheart knew it was him against the tiger. Something had to turn into his favor. It teetered there and he gulped, this was going to be hard.

**[A/N]: One of two climaxes that will be taking place in this story. Tigerclaw has turned on them and Fireheart is dueling with a tank. Part 2 of this chapter will decide who will win. Either that or the characters have plot armor compared to the tank, who knows. Get ready for when the next chapter comes out.**


	17. Messina: Part 2

Fireheart soon ducked behind the crates once more as he saw one thing, Tigerclaw had ditched his Bazooka and about 5 rockets to spare. Fireheart soon crawled along as he wanted to use the green tube to destroy the Panzer IV. The Mg34 in the hull fired away as Fireheart crawled along. He soon began to roll the rockets to Bluestar so he could have extra on him when he fired the shot. Once the last rocket was rolled and secured by Bluestar, he crawled back. Once he got back to the cover, he checked the bazooka to make sure it was loaded. It was loaded with one rocket but he only had one shot before needing to reload and 5 extra. Fireheart soon raised the bazooka and fired a shot. Smoke came out of the back as the rocket soon hits the front of the tank. The shot wasn't able to penetrate completely though the armor but it left a dent into the tank. Bluestar pulled in down as he reloaded.

"Go for the tracks, the tank won't be able to move." Bluestar instructed. Soon another Bazooka shot came from the side destroying some of the gears to move the track. Fireheart didn't realize who it was as he finished reloading. He got up firing another shot off. It soon tore into the other side of the tracks. Tigerclaw knew he was in trouble.

"Everyone out!" Tigerclaw commanded. Fireheart reloaded the Bazooka as he knew third time was the charm. Tigerclaw got out with Blackfoot, Boulder and Brokentail. Fireheart soon fired the bazooka shot. "Get back!" Tigerclaw shouted as the Panzer IV soon exploded into flames. Soon what appeared to be a Double Barrel Shotgun soon fired twice as Tigerclaw soon fell into pain. The others soon dashed off not wanting to get captured. Tigerclaw had noticed the shotgun shot had torn through his knee as a black and white cat soon came along with a shovel knocking out Tigerclaw.

"Ravenpaw, I didn't know you were here to save us." Fireheart mewed hugging his friend. Ravenpaw and Barley looked around to make sure they were gone. Cloudpaw who didn't know he missed everything ran back with Yellowfang and a couple of warriors as they saw Tigerclaw was unconscious and a destroyed tank sat right behind him.

"I will like to have a word to him and Patton when we are finished." Bluestar mewed as they prepared to take Tigerclaw away. Leopardfur soon appeared as she was holding a blind cat. Brokentail wasn't fast enough to evade her grasp.

"We found him and his goons fleeing the scene, we got one and the others must have quickly escaped." Leopardfur reported. Yellowfang growled seeing even Brokentail wasn't to be trusted. Soon she turned as she went off to take him away.

"Thank you again." Yellowfang grumbled. She soon slapped Brokentail to the ground. She was unhappy with him. Brokentail was soon dragged away. Leopardfur and the others began to set their mortars up in the new position to help push the front out. Thunderclan had done their job there and were getting ready for an even bigger breakout.

The sun was setting that day and they decided to do something about Tigerclaw who abandoned his friends and joined in with the enemy. Bluestar was speaking to General Patton whom got similar reports about the enemy being gunned down as Biscari. Patton came forth to Tigerclaw.

"You thought I could let this be covered, I got two other reports that prisoners were gunned down shortly after their capture. I think the sentence will be strict enough." Patton growled under his breath. The old tom held a higher rank than Smallear but he was just as menacing. Fireheart stepped forth.

"Patton, there's more that Tigerclaw did, he beat and threatened his apprentice upon whom we helped escape. Plus he killed Sergeant Redtail back in North Africa in the hopes that Bluestar picks him for the spot." Fireheart explained as he was placing the pieces together seeing how this murder was largely unknown. Patton nodded as two military police cats came forth as they soon took Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw, not only will you be stripped of your rank, but you will be sentenced to life in prison for your war crimes." Patton yelled at him. Soon they cuffed him in a pair of handcuffs and dragged him off. Tigerclaw made one last message clear to Fireheart.

"When I get out and get back onto the front lines, you'll all be dead! ALL OF YOU!" Tigerclaw screeched as he was dragged away. Patton soon turned to Bluestar and Fireheart.

"I am glad you reported this to me, I guess I shouldn't have been as harsh as I was on the Thunderclan garrisoned forces. All the other incidents will be taken care of. I must go now." Patton soon got up and left as he was escorted off the scene. Bluestar soon turned; she headed to Cinderpaw who was busy taking care of wounded as he went to bed.

**August 16****th****, 1943, Messina, Italy, 00:00**

Fireheart woke up as he heard Yellowfang walking out of her tent as she had her luger pistol with her and a couple of capsules. Fireheart followed her. He soon found a spot upon which he could hide. He soon looked out as Brokentail had his paws tied behind a stake so he couldn't move. Yellowfang soon slapped him.

"Listen here you fox hearted traitor, I'm done playing with your games. I thought I could trust you but now I can't you seem to be doing this for your own needs and you turned on us. I can't send you back home, you might get another force together as you will go out of your way and convince them to stand up and fight. Now your punishment is these capsules." Yellowfang hissed. She soon slapped him taking out the two capsules; they contained Cyanide, a toxin deadly to all who ingested it. She soon shoved the two capsules into Brokentail's mouth as she hits him again forcing him to swallow. Brokentail could feel his organs burning and melting inside of him. Yellowfang soon got out her Luger as Fireheart ducked away not wanting to watch anymore. Yellowfang soon jerked the trigger multiple times. The bullets hitting Brokentail anywhere she could think of, two managed to strike his skull while the rest penetrated his torso. Brokentail's body soon became lifeless as Yellowfang untied him and planned to dump him into the sea to be feasted on. She dragged his body away. Fireheart looked back to see Yellowfang dragging Brokentail off to get dumped in.

Morning soon came as Fireheart was still resting. Sandstorm shook him to wake him up. Fireheart's eyes slowly opened to see Sandstorm. Sandstorm was smiling.

"Morning sleepy head." Sandstorm smiled. Fireheart soon got up groggy wondering what was it she wanted.

"Is there anything important going on today?" Fireheart asked wondering is there anything interesting going to happen. Sandstorm responded.

"Yes there is, Bluestar is going to pick the next sergeant after Tigerclaw has been driven out. She says she's going to pick someone special to choose." Sandstorm smiled, she soon got Fireheart up and changed into his uniform. He soon got out into the morning light as Bluestar was on the crates again.

"All cats of the platoon, gather under me for a meeting." Bluestar announced, everyone gathered as they were curious about what she might say. Cloudpaw was even there as he was wondering what she had to say. Once the noise died down, she soon began to speak. "I know that Tigerclaw was exiled from the Platoon last night so you might be wondering, who might the next sergeant be? I have decided to gather some of my warriors together upon which I decided to speak it among ourselves. We all came to one agreement. Not only did I train this cat myself in his early days but he managed to find out what happened to Sergeant Redtail in the North African campaign. I am pleased to say this but Fireheart step forth." Fireheart soon heard his name as he walked to Bluestar; he soon turned around as she soon spoke. "Fireheart, for your courage and bravery over these past few months that I myself have known you, you will be promoted to the rank of Sergeant." Bluestar soon finished. Everyone cheered as a few dogs soon let the wine bottles explode sending the corks high up in celebration of the new Sergeant. Once the cheering died down Bluestar spoke again. "I have even more fantastic news; the dogs of Italy have finally surrendered to us. They won't be fighting with us anymore." Everyone cheered seeing how the enemy they were fighting has now finally fell into their paws. Bluestar finished the meeting as she got off as they went to celebrate.

The evening hours were joined by the music of several dogs playing as the cats and the locals danced around with cheer, the dogs even decided to take it upon themselves to cook the food for the cats as the cats settled down for dinner.

"So happy that the dogs are no longer going to fight us?" Dustpelt asked as he got down a plate of Rice Balls and some Red Wine to share. Graystripe soon took a rice ball as he began to eat it.

"I am more than thrilled to find out about that." Longtail mewed as he took some of the wine for himself. "After this we'll be on easy street until the entire mainland is taken." Longtail soon drank the wine as he sat down with his plate of freshly cooked food.

"This is better than that vole rations we've been given for the past few days." Dustpelt admitted. Sandstorm soon sat next to Fireheart.

"I am happy you yourself have been given that promotion, you're the talk of the town now." Sandstorm smiled as she placed her plate of cutlets next to Fireheart. Fireheart took one as he began to cut it up. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw soon came over with a large bowl of pasta with tomatoes and olives in it.

"And this is to share among yourselves." Cloudpaw told them as he soon took Graystripe's plate putting some on. Cloudpaw soon began serving everyone.

"I am glad we can finally relax. I don't know what will happen from here but I hope it's for the better." Brightpaw responded taking some of the food for herself. Longtail soon refilled the glasses with the red wine so they can cheer Fireheart on.

"To Fireheart, may Thunderclan's new Sergeant be with you!" Longtail cheered. They soon got their fancy wine glasses up as they soon clicked them together. Fireheart smiled as he clicked along too. A group of dogs got the film reel up so some of them could watch authentic movies to bring their spirits up seeing how they are able to finally rest in peace. Bluestar was watching it with Yellowfang and Cinderpaw as the soft music continued to play into the night. Sicily was finally firmly in their paws. Operation Husky was complete.

**August 17****th****, 1943, Messina, Italy, 08:54**

Fireheart, Graystripe walked along with Featherkit and Stormkit. The all clear for Sicily had just been announced and they decided to pay Riverclan a visit. Leopardfur soon got to the streets where the dogs were cleaning up after the party that happened last night. Fireheart soon turned the corner as Leopardfur greeted him.

"What a nice day it is." Leopardfur smiled as she puts a paw around Fireheart. Fireheart blushed a bit but he didn't want to push her away.

"Yeah we're here to repay the promise we made, we're giving Stormkit and Featherkit back." Fireheart told her as Mistyfoot and Stonefur came forth.

"Yeah don't expect Leopardfur to get super attached to that one cat she has had developed a strong connection with. " Mistyfoot smiled as she knew it was over.

"Yeah and we think there will be more fighting on the way up, who knows?" Stonefur responded. Featherkit and Stormkit soon walked over as they knew they had to head back with the group. Leopardfur soon gave Fireheart a kiss on his cheek as she turned away walking off. Graystripe dropped his M1918 as he ran over to Riverclan.

"Wait, I don't want to be separated from the recruits I help take care of in Silverstream's absence, I want to come with you." Graystripe admitted. Fireheart was distraught. They were losing one of their support gunners as Graystripe took off the uniform and webbing. Fireheart was distraught.

"Graystripe, where are you going?" Fireheart asked wondering where his best friend was off to. Graystripe responded.

"Listen, the new recruits need me. I made a promise to Silverstream that I wasn't going to leave them be. I want to be there while they learn. I want them to succeed in fighting and then, I'll come back. Farewell Fireheart." Graystripe explained why he wanted to leave Fireheart behind. Graystripe soon turned and walked away as he had other plans in mind He soon followed them as he had made his mind. Fireheart looked down distraught by his best friend's abandonment. He soon picked up the M1918, webbing and his ammo and carried it off. He hoped that Graystripe will come back after the war is over. This wasn't going to be the last time he would run into him however.

**August 25****th****, 1943, Kharkov, USSR, 12:00**

Kallik, Lusa and Toklo soon arrived in Kharkov where Shadowclan cats had been finally rounded up and surrendered; even their massive tanks were no match for the many tanks the bears had in their massive arsenal. They moved through was they had other plans in mind. Kharkov was seized from Shadowclan and Kiev was next objective and crossing back to cut off Sevastopol and take that back too.

"Kharkov is back in our paws." Lusa smiled as a T-34 tank rolled passed. The others smiled knowing they had them on the run.

"We settle down here and wait for further orders from Georqy Zhukov." Toklo smiled knowing they were on their steady march westward. The true destruction of Shadowclan had begun. A parade of tanks rolled forth as the bears were singing out about their recent victories in operation Rumyantsev.

"_Kogda nas v boy poshlyot tovarishch Stalin, I perviy marshal boi nas povedyot!_" The bears sang as their tanks rolled along. They soon headed off as they were victorious; they were only marching forward from there.

"We will make Shadowclan pay in blood." Kallik snickered to himself. They soon walked off as they wanted to rest up before the next push forth.

End of Part 1

**[A/N]: Part 1 if officially ending and Part 2 will be Monte Cassino. I thought I was going to get more reviews than 1. I am happy that we've got a decent number of views but I don't know if we can get more reviews up. Let me know if this first part was decent or rather lackluster since there was no lemons, let me know what you think of this first part so far. See you all later.**


	18. Monte Cassino

The months went by, after capturing an Occupying Sicily, the three clan groups decided to draw up plans for the invasion of the mainland. With the dogs officially out of the war, they thought this was going to be an easy walk through the park but they were wrong. Mass unrest with the dogs had caused the two groups to split with those loyal to Kitler in the north and those who want the king back in the south. Soon war among the dogs broke out as many resistance groups sprang up giving Thunderclan and Windclan prime opportunities to take ground as they steadily moved upward. Smallear sent out waves of propaganda to say that the dogs were still weak and many of them were still the enemy. Cloudpaw didn't believe this as he thought there was a possibility that he can get through to them and figure out what their true motives were. Windclan connections were slowly breaking down since Mudclaw didn't forget what happened during the summer.

Fireheart decided that all outdated service rifles and Sub machine guns will be replaced with the newer much more modern weapons giving some of these weapons to other sectors and using it for forces that needed it. Fireheart, Whitestorm, Mousefur, Brightpaw and Thornpaw were given the new M1 Carbine which was shorter and lighter than the M1 Garand. Willowpelt and Brackenfur were given the new M3A1 Grease gun which had a slower rate of fire compared to the Thompson but was believed to be more accurate. Goldenflower's M1917A1 Water-cooled Machine gun was replaced with the much more portable and lighter M1919A4 Browning though M1917A1's were used at the base camp since they made good defensive weapons. Lastly we began to phase out a lot of the older weapons for the newer ones. The M41 Johnson rifle was decided to be discontinued from service since not one of the cats wanted to handle it so it was given to Riverclan resistance fighters. A good number of the Springfield Rifles were soon taken away from other units as they wanted to make sure all cats were at full strength. Darkstripe, Sandstorm, Cloudpaw and Ashkit were all given M1 Garands. Dustpelt was given one of the M1A1 Thompsons to use. Fernkit was given Graystripe's M1918A2 BAR since it was clear he wasn't going to return for a while. Ashkit was also given the Bazooka since they needed a weapon to help clear out tanks. Any weapons they didn't have were placed into storage to be used to help train up new recruits.

We were receiving other news as well but it was coming from the east. On September 25th, the bears retook Smolensk from Shadowclan as they retreated to the new Panther-Wotan position focused around on the Dnieper River and its tributaries. Then not even a month later, the bears got across the Dnieper River with a local break out. Shadowclan managed to contain it but a few days later, the bears managed to break out again severing Shadowclan's connection with the Crimea peninsula. But they were not done just yet, not a week later, the bears managed to retake Kiev but Shadowclan was able to counter attack and push them back to the city. When December rolled around, the bears made a break-through in the north, Shadowclan thought they can cut the bears off but the bears soon launched an attack on the southern breach as they were soon being pushed back. Another breakout by the bears but it saw limited success as they managed to contain it. Shadowclan managed to prevent a deeper breakthrough by trading territory for time. And one November day, we heard the bears managed to retake Gomel as we soon celebrated afterward. If the bears kept this up, we would have the war over soon enough. And when the holidays came around we got the greatest news from the eastern front, the bears broke through and out of the Kiev breach head and swarmed Shadowclan all around. Shadowclan was able to contain them but with great difficulty doing so as their forces were being weakened down and unable to contain them. They cut the salient off as they wanted to capture a good chunk of their army. Another thing we wanted to bring up with the withdrawal of the northern Shadowclan army to the new line which the bear's numbers weren't as strong but still posed a problem, they broke through freeing Vladimirgrad and freeing up significant numbers of bears. With the siege at an end, we didn't receive any more news about them for the time being but we already knew that Shadowclan was on the run. (If you're confused about what is happening, it is happening all at once.)

However, our greatest obstacle is yet to come.

Part 2

**January 14****th****, 1944, Cassino, Italy, 11:00**

Fireheart and Cloudpaw walked along the rubble of the hillside. Riverclan and Windclan had crossed this way before but were only able to make modest gains. They looked around to make sure they were alone so they can figure out what their next move was. They were going to be making an advance as one of the consecutive offensives to take the fortified line and overrun the northern sector of the area. A lone dog walked by as he was unarmed and most likely looking around, Fireheart soon raised his M1 Carbine at the dog wondering if he was going to fire but Cloudpaw soon shoved the carbine down allowing the dog to escape.

"What the hell are you doing Cloudpaw?" Fireheart growled at his apprentice as he saw the dog escape. He soon grabbed the Carbine out of the apprentice's paws. Cloudpaw gulped and spoke.

"We shouldn't be using our ammo on the civilians. I mean that dog was unarmed and was ignoring us." Cloudpaw tried to explain but Fireheart was hardened as he wanted to keep the group together.

"Cloudpaw, you're following under me. Not every dog is going to be friendly and you should learn that by now. This isn't like Sicily. I should have shot that dog myself." Fireheart tried to explain. Cloudpaw didn't like the fact he was going to shoot the dog. Cloudpaw soon got up and ran off. He didn't know if the dog was a friend or not but he knew better than to shoot a civilian. You live long enough to become the enemy; Fireheart knew Cloudpaw recovered from the injured paw as he saw him dash off. He soon returned back to camp.

When arriving back at camp, Whitestorm headed over to him. He wanted to greet him after a long day and wonder what was going on.

"Evening Fireheart, where did Cloudpaw go?" Whitestorm asked. He was wondering why it was just him.

"Cloudpaw doesn't seem to be himself nowadays, when he first arrived, he was so excited to fight, but now he seems passive to say the least." Fireheart responded as he sat himself down. Whitestorm sat with him.

"Neither is Bluestar, she is losing interest in this entire war and her life. But a passive warrior who doesn't want to fire on a passer-by doesn't seem to be too much of a threat." Whitestorm tried to explain to Fireheart. "You're obviously pushing him too hard and Bluestar made it a rule that we shouldn't shoot the civilians so Cloudpaw was in the right there." Whitestorm soon got up as he went to go get some cokes for them to drink. "I'm sure Cloudpaw would return." Whitestorm soon grabbed the two coke bottles as he popped the cap off of them. He soon gave Fireheart his bottle.

"Thanks Whitestorm." Fireheart responded. He soon began to drink as he was sure Cloudpaw needed a break.

Cloudpaw soon rode up on a bike later that evening with the same dog he and Fireheart saw earlier that day. Fireheart listened in as they spoke.

"A quanto pare se attraversi la valle puoi prenderli alla sprovvista e dividere il loro comando." The dog explained to Cloudpaw what his intention was if they were going to make any advances in the fight. Fireheart was convused to see what they were saying as Cloudpaw understood.

"Grazie dirò al leader del tuo bel contributo. Ci vediamo in giro." Cloudpaw responded as he got off the bike. The dog soon handed him the map of what he was taking about. He soon took the bike back as he wanted to return home.

"Ciao." The dog responded as he began to leave. Cloudpaw strolled into camp later than usual as Fireheart approached him. Cloudpaw jumped as the fur on him puffed up with fright.

"Non farmi del male! Non ci sono andato troppo a lungo, lo giuro!" Cloudpaw shrieked. Fireheart soon backed away from him seeing it was just Cloudpaw.

"Cloudpaw I didn't know you spoke a second language, where did you learn to speak like that?" Fireheart wasn't mad but rather surprised. Cloudpaw soon stopped speaking the language as he spoke the language for Thunderclan to use.

"Oh I learned it from the dog that I went after earlier, it turns out he spoke english just like us. And he wanted to give something to me and instructed me to bring it to the leader so I must see Bluestar right away." Cloudpaw explained but he had other ideas on what he should do. He hurried off to find Bluestar and explain what he had found. Fireheart sighed as he had a moment to himself but he turned and jumped with surprise seeing Bramblekit standing behind him.

"Oh evening Fireheart." Bramblekit greeted him. Fireheart soon calmed down seeing it was just Bramblekit.

"Evening?" Fireheart mewed a bit puzzled on what Bramblekit wanted. Bramblekit soon sat down as he wanted to know how his day went. "I had a crazy day, Tawnykit was told to take a driving test and she ended up totaling the jeep." Fireheart listened as he soon began to socialize with him.

"She must be worst than Cloudpaw upon whom he panics behind the wheel when there is trouble." Fireheart mewed. They soon laughed as Bluestar calls them up.

"Cats of the Platoon gather under the high ledge for a meeting." Bluestar began, she didn't seem motivated like usual as she was speaking in a very groggy manner.

"What is it Bluestar?" Fireheart asked. Bluestar didn't smile or nod as she soon spoke.

"We have two new apprentices that will be joining us in these front lines." Bluestar began. She looked down to Fernkit and Ashkit who were nervous but confident. Ashkit seemed excited but Fernkit seemed very nervous. "Ashkit and Fernkit will be joining us in the combat in three days from now. The Intel Cloudpaw managed to nab has drawn out what our next plan of operations should be and we're not doing this alone. Windclan and Riverclan as well as a few outsiders will be helping us with this task." Bluestar was soon getting sidetracked as she soon returned what she orginally wanted to say. "From this day forth you two will be known as Ashpaw and Fernpaw. Dustpelt, this will be the first cat you will oversee her progress in combat. I hope you train her well. Darkstripe, you will be overseeing Fernpaw's progress in combat." Bluestar assigned the two cats to apprentice the new privates. Fernpaw was shuttering with fear seeing how Darkstripe was going to be overlooking her progress. Darkstripe doubted she would make a a good support gunner. She seemed to be weak to him. Soon Longtail had a question to ask Bluestar about the new visitors.

"Bluestar when will we get the new visitors?" Longtail asked as he was curious to figure out when they were going to arrive. Bluestar soon responded as she wanted to answer his questions.

"The new visitors will be arriving a couple of days from now, be patient, you'll meet them soon enough. One of them Barley knows very well, we also got a bear coming to help us as well as a ton of others who decided to help fight along side. Meerkats, Kangaroos, Emus, Kiwis, Peacocks, you name it. I told you the sun never sets on Windclan's empire. We're also getting help from Eurasian Wolves, Deer sailors, even Reindeer have decided to join our cause to put an end to the Shadowclan war machine. I hope you make them all feel welcome." Bluestar soon got off the crates as she went off to rest.

Cloudpaw soon headed into the apprentice's bunk as he wanted to make his friends feel welcome. Swiftpaw didn't take this too lightly seeing how the area was getting crowded.

"First Cloudfluff now Brindleface's mistakes?" Swiftpaw grumbled. "What's next?" Brightpaw and Thornpaw weren't too surprised about this as they soon warmed up to the new visitors.

"Welcome to the apprentice's hut, pick a bunk, we don't mind." Brightpaw tried to warm them up to the hut. Ashpaw seemed more than happy to choose a bunk next to Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw was busy reading a novel peacefully but when he saw Ashpaw getting himself cozy on top of his bunk, he felt annoyed.

"I don't want to be dealing with the chatter box all night long, I hope he doesn't bring his record player and music into here, he seems to always disturb the peace." Swiftpaw grumbled as he wasn't used to having so much company right near him. Ashpaw just smiled as he turned down to face Swiftpaw.

"What you don't like swing era jazz?" Ashpaw asked as he was going to have his stuff moved including his trumpet.

"No I don't now good night." Swiftpaw grumbled as he pulled the covers over him as he didn't want to deal with Ashpaw. Fernpaw was hesitant on choosing a bunk. Brightpaw and Thornpaw decided it was nice to get some rest for the night. Fernpaw turned to Cloudpaw.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Fernpaw asked nicely to Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw didn't want to reject her offer since she and Ashpaw were his best friends as recruits but he knew Fernpaw was nervous or something else he didn't know of.

"Sure." Cloudpaw nervously replied. He soon got into his bunk as he invited Fernpaw in. He pulled the covers over her as she felt secured in his grasp for the night. Fernpaw burrowed deeper into his fur. "You seem you like to cuddle." Cloudpaw smiled as he felt himself melting into Fernpaw's grasp." Fernpaw was fast asleep to respond as Cloudpaw fell asleep too. Excited for the visitors to show up.

**[A/N]: Part 2 of this war story is beginning so it will have the usual maybe a couple of Lemons in there seeing how Cloudpaw is now mature. So who you want to pair Fernpaw or Cloudpaw up with, PM me if you got any suggestions.**

**Also there is a few references thrown in there like Windclan's empire that stretches the globe and the diversity of all the characters now fighting against Shadowclan. Let's saw we throw Warsaw into the mix.**

**Also which country should Skyclan be in future stories since I left them out and I thought, let's make them a country. Let me know as I continue to watch history videos in the meantime. Cheers.**


	19. Rest: Part 2

Fireheart woke up the next morning as he went along to see Sandstorm and how she was doing. She got up particularly early as she and Bluestar were discussing on how to carry out the operation. Fireheart entered the tent as Sandstorm spoke.

"According to the Intel Cloudpaw nabbed last night we can advance through the valley but only if we get some support from Windclan or casualties would mount to try to unhinge their defenses." Sandstorm suggested but Bluestar wasn't so sure.

"Yeah we only got 2 days left before we advance, I think we should try speaking to the locals to find out what they suggest on how we carry out this plan of attack." Bluestar knew she wanted to be cautious about this as the line was very hilly and enemies can rain fire down on all the ridges. She soon took a pen circling around the valley that they will advance through and she soon labeled the ridge with one word in particular, Sugarloaf. Sandstorm got out as she knew she was much more capable of this plan than Bluestar was. Fireheart soon walked in as she saw him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting the conversation." Fireheart told Bluestar about this. Bluestar turned to him as she was expecting something from him as she had an assignment for him.

"Fireheart, I got reports that Windclan ascended Cassino yesterday but they were short on supplies and we agreed to give them some so they can continue the push, they only got 3 miles of land yesterday before being stopped dead by Shadowclan cats." Bluestar gave the reports on what happened. Fireheart nodded as he was concerned about Cloudpaw.

"Who will watch Cloudpaw while we're gone?" Fireheart asked worried about his apprentice's passive behavior. Bluestar knew she had the situation under control.

"Runningwind has told me he will take Cloudpaw out with Whitestorm and Brightpaw. We got work to do." Bluestar soon got up as she walked over to the truck as she hopped into the driver's seat with Fireheart getting into the seat next to her. Bluestar turned the truck on as she began to drive to where Windclan was.

Windclan's camp in the area was only a 5 minute drive since they want to set up a strong defensive perimeter so they didn't lose any ground. During the drive over, Fireheart wanted to speak to Bluestar.

"Bluestar, I'm worried about Cloudpaw being very passive lately, he doesn't want to fight and instead wanting to talk to the locals around the area instead of pumping them full of lead. Has he lost the will to fight?" Fireheart asked. Bluestar knew what he was saying as she soon responded.

"Look Fireheart, it's wrong to kill the citizens around the area and you should learn that by now, I know you're trying your best but I think Cloudpaw has made the right call and he can be a great warrior. A good warrior should be able to make decisions on what is right to do and what is right for themselves; he might have a different outlook on the war, just because you're related by blood doesn't mean you have the same thoughts and ideas." Bluestar explained to Fireheart about what her outlook was the same with Cloudpaw. Fireheart knew he had to take it easy with Cloudpaw or he could make the wrong decision whether or not he was responsible for it.

"I'm worried he's becoming soft and mushy." Fireheart soon expressed about Cloudpaw's pacifism.

"We're all like that. I think he might be taking philosophy from the elders." Bluestar tried to convince him. Soon they arrived at the gate where Mudclaw was taking up watch. He soon raised the rifle as he and Deadfoot were guarding the entrance.

"Turn that truck around." Mudclaw growled under his breath. Bluestar wasn't so sure about Mudclaw's behavior. Deadfoot soon opened the gate knowing it was the supply truck they needed. Mudclaw snapped at Deadfoot. "Close the god damn gate Deadfoot!" Deadfoot didn't responded as he turned to Bluestar.

"You may enter but be quick about it; we're going for another assault tonight." Deadfoot made them feel welcome but they weren't allowed to stay for very long. They soon pulled up to the area as Windclan cats began to unload the truck. Tallstar was having very stern words with Mudclaw. Deadfoot soon turned to Bluestar. "Sorry about Mudclaw, he seems very hostile these days as he isn't trusting you since you let Brokentail stay." Bluestar soon responded to him.

"Brokentail is dead and Tigerclaw is gone so we have nothing to worry about." Bluestar told him as there was nothing to worry about. Deadfoot wasn't so sure about the last part as he wanted to counter that claim.

"Actually Tigerclaw escaped with a few others days after the arrest, we don't know where he is but he is looming around in this area and he will spring if given the chance." Deadfoot corrected Bluestar, soon the truck was unloaded as Bluestar soon waved Deadfoot goodbye, and they drove back. Their biggest enemy is still there.

Arriving back at camp, Fireheart decided to settle down and talk with the elders about why Cloudpaw was acting so oddly lately. The elders, specifically Dappletail, told him not to worry about it. Fireheart soon heard Runningwind's patrol come back as he and Cloudpaw were chatting. Fireheart went outside to see what they were talking about as Runningwind soon turned to him.

"Afternoon Fireheart; how is your day?" Runningwind asked wondering what he was doing while he was out. Fireheart scratched a spot behind his ear as he spoke.

"I had to make a delivery to Windclan with Bluestar but the cats there weren't keen on us staying for very long." Fireheart responded. Runningwind nodded as he took off the canister to his Flamethrower.

"Yeah about Cloudpaw." Runningwind began. Fireheart was preparing for the worst as he expected to receive the news about Cloudpaw being disobedient again but Runningwind spoke again. "When we came across two dogs on the patrol today, Cloudpaw dropped the rifle he had as he walked up to the dogs and began speaking their language, he told me he was politely asking them to move out of the way so we can pass through and the dogs responded to this and we continued. More dogs came as Cloudpaw soon talked to them and the dogs say they want this new war over with and Shadowclan out of Italy." Fireheart was shocked, it turned out the dogs in the area were siding with them as he wondered why.

"It turns out Cloudpaw does know a second language." Fireheart soon concluded. He turned his head as Cloudpaw soon headed into Bluestar's hut to speak to her. It was clear he wasn't taking anything to eat from the mess hall. "Also I'm worried that Cloudpaw is not eating, did he take anything to eat with him this morning?" Fireheart asked wondering why Cloudpaw was skipping out.

"All he brought with him was his canteen of water and he didn't take any of the food from the locals since I kept my eyes on him. They gave him some sweets but he gave those to Fernpaw as soon as we got back." Runningwind soon concluded on what Cloudpaw was doing. Fireheart knew he was getting worried for his apprentice.

"I didn't know he's giving away the stuff they gave him; I suspected he would just eat it all." Fireheart soon finished, maybe he was going to keep more attention on Cloudpaw rather than focusing on what mattered. Cloudpaw soon left Bluestar for the elders so he can cook something for them. "Cloudpaw will never be a good warrior."

It was evening when the visitors arrived. These visitors were very diverse as they came from Windclan's empire. An African painted dog soon came out wielding one of the rare polish rifles. Fireheart soon came up to him.

"Hey Fireheart, how are you doing, I haven't seen you since El-Alamein." The dog greeted him like an old friend. Fireheart didn't recognize him at first but he soon asked:

"Who are you again?" Fireheart asked wondering who he was. The visitor soon responded.

"It's me Mitchell." Mitchell introduced himself to his friends. "Where's Graystripe?" Mitchell asked wondering where Fireheart's best friend was.

"Graystripe went off to join the resistance movement because a couple of recruits had their trainer die on them and he's there trying to get them buff." Fireheart responded. "Also I'm a sergeant now." Mitchell soon shook his hand.

"Congrats Fireheart, I'm still sending the codes over so we can try to break through those lines." Mitchell told them. Soon another voice came over to them.

"Codes won't break the enemy only the trust worthy artillery shells would." A deep voice responded. Out came a Syrian Brown bear carrying a box of artillery shells over to where one of the artillery guns sat.

"Who is that?" Fireheart asked wondering why a bear was handing the artillery shells. Mitchell turned to Fireheart.

"That's Wojtek the soldier bear, he's the one handing the artillery shells for this operation, if you treat him right, he would give you either milk, honey, fruit or even the occasional beer if you want to drink with him. He's also fond of eating cigarettes as a snack. He can even salute on command." Mitchell described on what the bear could do. He soon got into formation. "Wojtek, front and center." Mitchell began. Wojtek puts down the crate as he walked over to Mitchell. "Wojtek, salute." Mitchell finished up the command. Wojtek saluted to Fireheart before speaking again.

"You want to arm wrestle with this bear?" Wojtek asked wanting a challenge from the newcomer. Fireheart smiled as he walked with the bear.

"Sure, let's see if I can be able to take on bears myself." Fireheart soon sat down the opposite of him, putting his paw in the air as he took Wojtek's paw. "On three. 1. 2. 3!" Fireheart commanded. Soon it began.

Fireheart strained as he was putting up a strong resistance to the bear, Wojtek was stronger than Fireheart but Fireheart was pushing him down a bit before Wojtek soon flipped his arm around slamming Fireheart's paw to the table. Fireheart soon got up as Wojtek won this round.

"Nice one sergeant." Wojtek smiled before taking a cigarette to snack on. Fireheart smiled a bit before Longtail came in.

"Oh look, the newcomers." Longtail sarcastically called out as he walked over, Wojtek suspected a challenger was there. He soon got out his paw.

"You want to arm wrestle there?" Wojtek growled playfully as Longtail sat down. Longtail gripped the bear's paw as he was getting ready.

"Of course, Fireheart was easy mode but if you want a challenge, you have to go against me." Longtail excitedly smiled. He soon tensed up knowing he was going to beat him.

"On three." Wojtek told Longtail. Longtail got ready to take the bear down. "1. 2. 3!" Wojtek counted down. Longtail made some headway first by dragging the bear's arm down but when he got halfway, Wojtek decided to counter it. With an explosive burst of energy, he pushed his arm back and kept going as he soon slammed Longtail's arm to the table. Longtail soon released his grip.

"Woo, I never knew I could have lost to a bear, nice one there." Longtail huffed as he wasn't able to wrestle Wojtek down. Wojtek happily got up but he wanted to give something to Longtail.

"Longtail, you almost had me there, I think you deserve a treat for nearly taking me there." Wojtek smiled. He soon went over to the fridge grabbing a couple of mugs as well as a couple of beer cans. He popped them open as he soon poured Longtail a mug's worth of it. Longtail took the mug as he soon sat down with Wojtek.

Fireheart walked out of the camp as the cat and bear happily chatted away while drinking their beer. The final group of visitors arrived at nightfall. Soon a large creature Fireheart never knew existed before hopped out of the jeep as he has his hat pinned on one side; his glasses were made to protect his eyes from the sun. He bounded over as he greeted Fireheart and Bluestar who was coming out of her tent.

"G'Day mates, is this where I was heading from Tobruk or are we supposed to be the rats of the fighting force?" The Kangaroo asked wondering where he was. Fireheart soon headed over to the stranger.

"Windclan might know about Tobruk but we're not rats." Fireheart corrected the marsupial. "My name is Fireheart, I'm a Sergeant and this is the staff Sergeant, Bluestar." Fireheart introduced himself. The Kangaroo happily obliged, shaking his paw.

"Name's Dusty, I sense you're not from the outback mates." Dusty introduced himself. He shook Bluestar's paw next as she soon spoke.

"We're glad you have decided to come here, what draws you here in particular?" Bluestar asked wondering what brought him here. Dusty soon replied.

"I was out in the bush with my wife and our two beautiful Daughters when I got the message that Windclan wants us to help wage a war against Shadowclan. So I got myself enlisted and I promised her that I'll be back when it was over." Dusty explained what brought him out here. He soon got out a photo of his wife and his daughters he had mentioned. "You see my wife right there, that's my wife Terri, and my two daughters, Molly and Jennifer. I do miss my family as we spent a lot of our time in the bush and where I wrestle big Salty Crocs in my free time." Fireheart looked at the photo before asking Dusty about something.

"Were the big Salty Crocs called into the war?" Fireheart asked, Dusty soon began sharpening the Kukri he had on him before explaining.

"Yes everyone was called in into this war like the big Salty Crocs to the even the Taipans and Tiger Snakes and even though they didn't have arms, but they were skilled with poisoned knives as they coated knives like this one right here with their own venom so when a Shadowclan cat or a dog got close, they will strike and leave them in agony before slipping away into the bush." Dusty explained before expecting his Kukri.

"After this I want to pay you a visit to where you live and you can show me around the bush to see what is there." Fireheart mewed as he knew where Dusty lived sounded like a grand adventure and maybe a good time to explore.

"They don't call Australia the country where everything could kill you without a reason." Dusty joked. "Even if anyone was to invade, the heat and how dry the outback is will get to them first before the bullets will." Bluestar walked over to them.

"You can talk more in the morning, for now, its best we get some rest. I hope to see you in the morning." Bluestar told them as she wanted to break the conversation up for the night. Fireheart soon waved goodnight to Dusty as he went into his hut to get in the bunk to sleep for the night.

A couple days from now, everyone will be put to the test.

**[A/N]: Introducing a few more characters before the big event will happen and that is where the assault Monte Cassino through the valley. Will they succeed will be decided in the next chapter so keep reading to find out what happens next. Cheers my fellow readers.**


	20. Tank drive

It wasn't long until the new visitors were settling in but they won't be relaxing for very long, with everyone finalizing the plans, we would push in through the valley and overrun the line. We can push onward.

**January, 17****th****, 1944, Cassino, Italy, 09:14, Liri Valley**

Fireheart, Cloudpaw and Sandstorm were riding along one of the M4 Sherman tanks as they were assigned to one of them with Darkstripe and Dustpelt. Ashpaw and Fernpaw were riding along assisting the Machine gunners and the gunner. Sandstorm was the main gunner, Ashpaw and Fernpaw controlled the 2 .30 caliber machine guns. Darkstripe was driving the tank, Dustpelt was in charge of loading the turret of the Cannon and Cloudpaw was in full control of the .50 caliber Machine gun on top of the tank.

"Okay, we all ready?" Fireheart asked them as Darkstripe drove the tank.

"I'm ready. Darkstripe responded. Fireheart nodded as he turned to Ashpaw and Fernpaw.

"You two ready?" Fireheart asked wondering if the apprentices were ready.

"Locked and loaded." Ashpaw responded as he was excited to get the party started.

"It's fucking cramped in here." Fernpaw complained as she wasn't used to having so many cats in the area. Fireheart nodded as he knocked on the roof.

"Cloudpaw you ready?" Fireheart asked as he was checking up on everyone.

"Everything works." Cloudpaw responded ducking his head in. Fireheart nodded as Cloudpaw took his head out.

"Sandstorm, Dustpelt, turret ready?" Fireheart asked wondering if they were ready. Sandstorm turned to him.

"Turret's loaded and we got the ammo for the reserve ready for loading." Sandstorm responded as they drove the tank.

"That's great, listen, Thunderclan wants us to destroy an anti-tank emplacement not too far from here and many of our tanks are going down. We need to destroy that emplacement before we can advance through the valley." Fireheart made it clear so they can push through the area. Dustpelt looked through the sight as he spotted a Cv-33F torching Thunderclan cats, he soon turned to Fireheart.

"Cv-33F causing chaos on the lines, it's weak enough to be taken out with anything we have." Dustpelt reported before hunting for another target. Fireheart nodded.

"Cloudpaw, Cv-33F torching our cats, you have a .50 Caliber machine gun so take it out." Fireheart commanded. Fireheart nodded as Cloudpaw began to fire on the Tankette. He made sure to fire in small bursts to save on ammo. The huge bullets easily piercing the tankette's thin armor as it was soon destroyed with relative ease, the small vehicle was soon out of commission. Cloudpaw soon leaned down to Fireheart.

"Cv-33F taken out, we can advance." Cloudpaw responded. Fireheart nodded as Darkstripe puts the tank into gear as they drove off. Another tank joined them in their ranks as they pushed through the valley. Darkstripe turned the turret so Dustpelt could take a look around. Another tank soon appeared from the cover of a destroyed building. Dustpelt soon identified it.

"L13-40!" Dustpelt called out looking down the optics to help spot tanks. Fireheart soon nodded as Darkstripe turned the turret to position in on the tank. Sandstorm soon pushed the lever firing the shot. The shot easily penetrating the L13-40 in the side blowing up the ammo rack that the tank had. Fireheart and Dustpelt cheered on.

"Nice shot Sandstorm." Fireheart smiled. Soon a shot came from the building ahead of them hitting next to them. Dustpelt soon turned to Fireheart.

"We got anti-tank fire coming from the northwest. Dustpelt reported it to Fireheart. Darkstripe turned the turret as they saw their target was just up ahead.

"There's our target. Cloudpaw, Ashpaw, Fernpaw when we roll, start firing away at those Mgs." Fireheart instructed them. Darkstripe soon outs the tank into gear as they rolled forth with the other tank. Cloudpaw, Ashpaw and Fernpaw began firing away with the Machine Guns they had. The bullets created a wall of fire as the Shadowclan cats defending the area were spraying their Mg34's and Mg42's at the cats. The second tank that was following them soon fired their turret hitting the anti-tank gun head on as the shot wasn't enough to take them out completely. He soon turned to Sandstorm. "Sandstorm, load high explosive." Fireheart ordered. Sandstorm loaded the shot in as Dustpelt focused in on the shot. Cloudpaw had his attention on the Machine guns along with the other apprentices so the others could get through. Sandstorm finished loading the shot.

"Shot locked and loaded, ready on your mark." Sandstorm mewed to them. Dustpelt focused in as Firestar soon got ready.

"We're good." Dustpelt told them. Fireheart nodded.

"Sandstorm, fire!" Fireheart shouted. Sandstorm fired the turret as the shot soon completely decimated the entire Anti-tank gun and the crew commanding it. Soon the cats began to charge as the tanks rolled forth to support them. The three apprentices continued to fire away as they covered the cats as they moved forth. The Shadowclan cats weren't in top shape as they soon fell back.

"They are retreating." Ashpaw called out as he continued firing his .30 caliber Machine gun.

"Move up!" Fireheart called out. Darkstripe began to move up with the other tank supporting them as they knew their first position was overrun. Fireheart soon got news as Cloudpaw knocked on the top of the tank. "Come in Cloudpaw." Fireheart ordered to him. Cloudpaw ducked his head in as he reported it.

"Another tank cat has ordered us to lead the armored spearhead against an Anti-Aircraft gun being guarded by a Panzer III just a mile up the road. We'll have the armored support and artillery support we need." Cloudpaw reported in to Fireheart. Fireheart nodded as he reported it to the other crews.

"Okay listen up, we're helping an armored charge take out an anti-Aircraft position. Darkstripe put the tank in gear." Fireheart announced as he gave out the order. They began to roll forth together as their plan was to knock out that position. Many tanks soon joined in the fight including the Windclan's Matilda tanks and Crusader tanks. The Kangaroo's Sentinel cruiser tank and some miscellaneous tanks controlled by the Peacocks. They were in formation as they were soon ready to charge in. Soon they all charged in as they wanted to overrun the positon fast. The Panzer III soon left the scene as it went to try to flank around, the Anti-Aircraft gun soon fired destroying one of the Peacock's tanks.

The Windclan tanks decide to spread out knowing they will exchange fire to take out the Shadowclan anti-Aircraft position as it fired taking out one of the Crusader tanks. The Panzer III soon flanked around firing a shot tanking out the tracks of one of the Thunderclan takes. Darkstripe turned the turret as it soon lined up with the Panzer III. Darkstripe lined it up.

"Fire." Fireheart commanded. Sandstorm fired one of the high explosive shots they had as it managed to hit the turret ring soon blowing up the ammo storage that was inside. Another shot from the Anti-Aircraft gun fired taking out the partnering tank. "Darn we need to take out that position fast. Call in some artillery or something." Cloudpaw heard it as so did the Thunderclan cat at the bottom.

"Call the artillery in." Cloudpaw command to him. The cat nodded as he soon ran to the field phone. He soon hopped into a fox hole as he spoke into a fox hole. This fox hole as it had a radio in it.

"What are you here for?" A she-cat asked wondering what was going on. He soon got into the radio.

"Yes what do you need?" The Thunderclan cat from the other side of the radio. He thought about it for a moment before responding.

"I like to place a large order." The cat responded. He waited for a response as it soon came back as the cat responded.

"For delivery or take out?" Soon several huge artillery cannons fired followed by a whole slew of smaller cannons. The shells rained down in the area as the dug in Shadowclan cats and dogs still loyal to them were being bombarded with Artillery. Shadowclan's defenses were slowly stripped away as the three apprentices covered for them. Soon the cats charged up.

"Keep covering them, we need to make sure that area is cleared, we can't move up anymore seeing how our job is done." Fireheart ordered. The apprentices made sure to use up whatever ammo they had left to keep them covered as the cats soon raced forth putting the charges on the anti-aircraft gun, it soon exploded as they came back. Bluestar was among them.

"That's all we're advancing today, we're going to bombard the area with more artillery to try to flush them out. Then we can advance." Bluestar told them. The seven cats got out of the tank as one of them decided to drive it back.

"So that's as far as we're advancing?" Fireheart asked wondering why they weren't going up any further.

"Perhaps until further orders are given, you deserve the rest seeing how we're doing more than all the other clans put together. It's best we set up camp for the night." Bluestar told them as it was best they stay put in case of any counter attacks. "The taipan divisions have night-work to do. So rest up because we're going to do it all over again tomorrow morning." Bluestar walked off as they were exhausted from the fighting and they needed to keep advancing if they were going to keep the assault up and break through the front lines.

The afternoon rolled around as Fireheart and Sandstorm were on a patrol to make sure their gains were secured, they only pushed a mile in and 1 mile was their goal due to how dense this enemy was. Artillery will need to be towed a mile for every mile they gain. Sandstorm soon spotted two Shadowclan cats that were patrolling as well. The two small Shadowclan cats didn't bother to put up a fight since they were both starving and they looked too feeble to fight. Dustpelt and Whitestorm soon held the two cats at gun point as they decided to take these two cats in for questioning.

Upon arriving back at the camp, the two cats Littlecloud and Whitethroat were taken in to be questioned by Bluestar herself, the two cats couldn't talk to well due to their feeble condition; they decided they needed to get better before being asked. So they were taken to Yellowfang. Fireheart was listening as she was treating the cats for the cause of the sickness. She turned to Fireheart and Bluestar as she knew what the cause of this was.

"They're sick due to food poisoning. Shadowclan's looting mentality will go bad one day when the war is turned against them." Yellowfang concluded. Fireheart didn't understand what Yellowfang meant as he was curious to ask.

"What's a looter mentality?" Fireheart asked as he waited for a response. Yellowfang soon puts down her supplies as she responded and explained what the phrase meant.

"A looter mentality is when you go into a town and take its resources meaning food, weapons, ammo, all the stuff needed to wage a war. Since Shadowclan had taken over the Berretta factories earlier this year by occupying the north, the dogs are doing everything they can to drive them out even if it means poisoning the very stuff they eat. I've dealt with food poisoning before I hope it's just local." Yellowfang explained but soon her field phone began to ring, she walked over as she soon responded. It was Runningnose.

"Yellowfang, most of Shadowclan's army is sick with this poison, even Nightstar is ill. I'm afraid I don't have any medicine left to treat this sickness and it's only going to get worse before it gets better." Runningnose soon hung up as Fireheart and Bluestar were wondering what was going on.

"Who was it?" Bluestar asked with some curiosity. Yellowfang turned to her and Fireheart and explained.

"That was Runningnose, he says most of Shadowclan's army is sick with the poison and they won't be putting up much of a fight. So we have the road open to take the valley with ease." Yellowfang told them as they knew a bunch of sick enemies wouldn't put up as strong of a resistance as a normal healthy enemy group would.

"Okay send these cats away so they don't contaminate our food sources and get us sick." Bluestar ordered. Cinderpelt was distraught at this thought as Fireheart and Sandstorm soon got the cats onto a truck and drove off to escort these cats back home. They drove along a road that was recently captured as Tanks were being driven back to get ready for the next assault. They soon came to a safe spot upon which they can let them both go.

"Out now." Fireheart mewed softly yet sternly at the same time, they came out as they went back to their camp, Sandstorm notice this as they soon hopped into a hole and they were both gone.

"Woah did you see that?" Sandstorm asked? Fireheart nodded no before he walked over to where Sandstorm was. He soon looked in as he noticed a large hole in the ground. He soon decided to get into the hole to investigate what was in there.

"There's nothing much in this hole but its big enough for a bear to squeezed through." Fireheart soon explained as he soon got out of the hole with Sandstorm's help. Sandstorm knew they had a secret way to getting in and out of the Shadowclan camp and possibly a secret route to attack them. They soon hopped back into the truck as they drove off to tell Bluestar about this.

Night was falling on the camp as it was still frigid even in Italy. Sandstorm walked into Bluestar's tent to talk to her about this.

"Hey Bluestar, I found an interesting hole that could lead us to Shadowclan." Sandstorm began, Bluestar completely ignored her. "If we can use the hole to get into Shadowclan camp we can drive their line into pieces." Bluestar continued to ignore Sandstorm. Sandstorm soon went off to the hut to sleep for the night.

Fireheart got into his bunk as he wanted to rest the night away as he knew he had another long morning of tank commanding to do. Sandstorm soon got into his bed.

"So got another morning of tank commanding to do?" Sandstorm mewed laying on him. Fireheart didn't know how to respond.

"I do and I thought I want to command with you and I can fire targets like this morning." Sandstorm soon cuddled with him. Fireheart smiled as he felt Sandstorm's warmth. He soon fell fast asleep unaware to him that they were going to be pushed back all the way to the beginning.

**[A/N]: So how is this chapter, a tank drive with seven cats inside commanding all the weapons at their disposal? You want more chapters like this, review if you got any suggestions on what you want in the future and I'll make it up to you. Cheers.**


	21. Captured

The cycle of attack in the morning, rest in the afternoon and let the snakes do the work has helped us push into their lines. We made slow but steady gains as we continued to push through as Riverclan and Wojtek continued to bomb out the area around the hill. However the grind was exhausting and unknown to us, we were going to receive a nasty surprise.

**(Lemon warning in this chapter)**

**February 10****th****, 1944, Liri Valley, Italy, 13:41**

Fireheart was resting in the warm afternoon sun despite the area being a little cold, with the time to rest and chat; there wouldn't be anything to do anything about it. Willowpelt was walking around as she had been thinking about something and she was soon to speak to them about it.

"Fireheart, I know it's late that I'm talking to you about this but I'm getting new recruits first thing in the morning. When we were on Sicily I've been receiving letters from a she-cat in rural West Virginia about wanting to join in and she and two others will be under my command. I am excited and nervous about this since she seems very excited." Willowpelt spoke to Fireheart as she soon sat on the chair next to him. Fireheart seemed curious about her as he soon spoke wondering who this visitor was.

"What's her name?" Fireheart asked wanting to figure out who the visitor that was coming to be trained by Willowpelt.

"Her name is Sorrel and she seems kind of buff for a she-cat her age. Her father does a lot of construction work and she is the little helper she is." Willowpelt responded. Cloudpaw, Fernpaw and Brightpaw walked past as Fireheart noticed a stark difference in the apprentices. Whitestorm and Darkstripe headed over to him as Willowpelt got up as she went to go get more coffee to drink.

"Hey Fireheart, I noticed there is a change in the apprentices and I would like to speak to you about it." Darkstripe began. Fireheart didn't notice the difference in any of them other than Cloudpaw's passive behavior.

"Tell me about it." Fireheart soon pulled Willowpelt's chair out so Darkstripe could sit. Whitestorm soon pulled a chair up as he sat down too.

"You know I'm worried about those three since I feel like they have changed so much that they are not recognizable. Fernpaw looked like she gained a lot of weight almost like she's been taking too many sweets from the mess hall." Darkstripe began. Fireheart interrupted him as he spoke.

"Cloudpaw has been given sweets by the dogs but I don't see him eat them. I bet he knows full well about the food poisoning sickness that has been going around that Shadowclan has." Fireheart explained on what Cloudpaw was doing as his mind soon snapped back at the sweets the dogs have been giving him. "Maybe he's been giving them to Fernpaw as he has gotten himself very close to her." Darkstripe nodded as he soon moved on to Whitestorm's apprentice.

"Brightpaw is getting a little pudgy too even around her ass. God I want it." Darkstripe admitted as he felt his mouth began to water. Whitestorm soon spoke stepping in as he wanted Darkstripe to get himself under control.

"Darkstripe, don't start thinking dirty thoughts about my apprentice, you got Fernpaw afterall." Whitestorm warned him as he wanted to make sure he was under control. Darkstripe soon snapped back to his normal senses as Fireheart was thinking about Cloudpaw.

"What about Cloudpaw? Has he gone through any changes?" Fireheart asked wondering how his apprentice was doing. Darkstripe responded as he soon spoke.

"Cloudpaw is looking pretty thin. I haven't seen him eat contrary to Fernpaw who has been gobbling up his rations as well as her own. Only time I see Cloudpaw in the Mess hall is when he refills his canteen with water. He's got to be starving at this point." Darkstripe explained what Cloudpaw was doing. Fireheart soon puts his words in as he spoke.

"Yeah I swear to Starclan he's always falling asleep during attacks. Even in the tank, I caught him napping. In between attacks, he's just standing at the gates suspecting an attack was going to happen and he's just standing there all night too. I tried to reason him, give him something to eat but he refuses and he says that he doesn't want the camp to get over run." Fireheart explained why his apprentice has changed so much.

"Pfft, what are our chances of getting counter attacked and over run by the enemy?" Darkstripe smirked as he soon felt the rumbling of paws on the ground. He shouldn't have opened his mouth. Bluestar came running out as she grabbed her Thompson SMG.

"Guys gather weapons, they're counter attacking!" Bluestar shouted as she soon raced along as Fireheart, Darkstripe and Whitestorm raced grabbing their guns and ammo. Fireheart soon slid behind some cover with Cloudpaw as the pounding of thousands of dogs was coming. Bluestar began evacuating as much equipment as possible so it didn't fall into the paws of the enemy. Fireheart soon fired his M1 Carbine as Cloudpaw began firing away too. Others came to try to cover the entrance as the pounding of paws came closer.

The bullets soon began to rip through the charging Shadowclan cats and dogs as they began to fall. However they continued to push onward screaming at the top of their lungs, they didn't want them collapse. Cloudpaw's M1 Garand pinged as he reloaded a new clip. It was clear they didn't have enough to hold the enemy off forever. Bluestar began evacuating all the cats once the supplies were cleared from the area.

"All Thunderclan cats begin to fall back. We're leaving the area completely." Bluestar ordered. All the cats soon hopped into the jeeps as they began to drive away. Fireheart, Sandstorm, Brightpaw and Cloudpaw soon got into a jeep as Fireheart tried to start the engine, but it was soon stuck.

"There is no way we are going to get ourselves out of here; we're just going to have to get out of there ourselves." Fireheart knew the jeep was stuck and he needed to get it out. Cloudpaw looked around as he found the stationary Machine gun sitting in the corner. Without a thought to spare, Cloudpaw jumped out of the jeep as he swung the Machine gun around to cover Fireheart so he could escape.

"Cloudpaw you idiot, what are you doing!" Fireheart asked wondering what his apprentice was doing.

"Listen the only way for us to all get out is if one of us covers while you fix the situation, I'll keep them at bay for as long as possible." Cloudpaw told them as he cocked the bolt to the .30 caliber Machine gun. Fireheart got our as he began to dig around where the tire was to get it free. The first enemies started to get into camp. Cloudpaw began to sing while squeezing the trigger to the stationery M1919A4.

"_In the morning mist, a horn played the signal. Tender peace of the hills was broken by the battle march. Heavy gunfire met the frontline. The earth was raising in front of it, shrapnel was bursting in the sky._" Cloudpaw began. The enemies soon felt the bullets rip through them as Cloudpaw fired away. Shadowclan cats and dogs began to crumble away as Fireheart dug away at the dirt to free the tire. "_The young bulger went silent, the battle march was barely audible, and the cornet went silent; and the French horn, only a gray-haired trumpeter is still playing._" Fireheart soon got the tire free as Cloudpaw used up the last of the bullets in the Machine gun. Fireheart soon drove away as Cloudpaw gave chase but the enemy was hot on his heels.

"Come on Cloudpaw you can do this." Fireheart encouraged him. Cloudpaw soon turned to face the rapidly approaching enemy.

"_Up and forward! The Trench line is close. Lead is bringing death to meet, but we have no way back. Dashing hand-to-hand combat broke out in a sea of fire. The enemy will never forget the bloody struggle, cursing our Russian bayonet."_ Cloudpaw continued. He soon shot four more enemies before running out of ammo completely. He soon grabbed his rifle bayonet before attaching it. He soon charged forth stabbing a dog before swinging it around clubbing a Shadowclan cat on the head. He soon slashed another dog across the mid-section before punching another dog in the skull with his rifle stock. Cloudpaw surged forward before a dog was able to tackle him and keep him restrained. Several dogs have caught him as he tried to kick his way free. His rifle soon landed bayonet into the ground Cloudpaw was hauled away as the dogs had taken him.

Fireheart soon arrived back as he was held up. Bluestar walked over to see what was going on. She noticed Cloudpaw was missing.

"Where's Cloudpaw?" Bluestar asked. Fireheart wasn't so sure as he didn't want to talk about it, he was fearing the worse, maybe Cloudpaw was shot dead. He and Sandstorm decided to drive back to the old camp to see where he was.

They soon arrived to the location nearby which stunk with the stench of rotting meat. Fireheart soon got out of the jeep and took a look around. Several dead bodies lay around the sight as Fireheart soon stumbled upon something. He soon picked up Cloudpaw's M1 Garand as he pulled it out of the ground. Fireheart noticed the bayonet was out covered in grass, dirt and blood. A dog soon raised his head as Fireheart looked over to him. The dog was missing most of his teeth being punched hard across the skull by the stock of the rifle.

"Where's Cloudpaw?" Fireheart asked the dog. The dog tried to speak but his voice was barely audible.

"Cloudpaw, we didn't kill him… we just took him to a camp along with other prisoners where we can question him." The dog coughed up some blood and a tooth as he had taken a nasty hit. Fireheart knew Cloudpaw wasn't dead but he didn't know where he was. He and Sandstorm soon picked up the injured dog and brought him to camp to help stop the bleeding and possibly get further questioning out of him.

Cloudpaw was being wrestled into a chair as he was still kicking trying to squirm his way free and make it back to friendly lines and be reunited with his friends. Due to how light he was in weight, he was easy to carry. The dogs soon got him down on the reclining chair as it was meant to torture any prisoners to spilling their information. The dogs soon held him down as Cloudpaw was itching to get out and get back into the fight but he was going nowhere. A female Italian Greyhound, small in stature but not in spirit soon came over to Cloudpaw. She was excited at the sight of a fluffy white cat.

"What an exciting prisoner we got here." She smiled in an almost seductive manner. Her light brown eyes blinked at the apprentices. She soon sat down next to him. Cloudpaw still trying to squirm and get away from her, she soon puts a paw on his kicking legs trying to wrestle him down. "Who are you?" Cloudpaw felt nervous to respond as he kept kicking away trying to get away from this. Seeing how he was not responding. She soon decided to take a feathery like tip that was soft on the touch as she knew one way to get hid to respond.

She began flicking the tip of the feathery substance across what seemed to be the length of in between Cloudpaw's legs. Cloudpaw didn't know what this feeling was but he only knew it meant trouble. He soon kept kicking hoping to clock her in the muzzle to fend her up. She knew that he was still squirming hard. She decided to take the bottom half of his uniform off as she knew there must be a key to getting him to respond. Once stripped away, she took the feathery tip again and began stroking up and down the length of the area. Cloudpaw squirmed but he could only laugh a bit as he was being tickled but the dogs knew they had to keep him down as he wasn't spilling any information for them. Soon something began to grow in front of him but he knew to keep his eyes off of it as he tried to squirm away from the dogs trying to pin him down. She soon finished stroking it as she soon saw how big and pink his pointy area where she tickled him was. She was kind of amazed about how hard it was to touch.

"My goodness you have a big dick for a prisoner." She remarked. Cloudpaw wasn't making any contact with her as he continued to try to kick away to hopefully free himself. The small Greyhound smiled as she knew she had to go harder into the torture to get him to spill some of the information. Cloudpaw didn't want to experience what happened next.

The female Italian Greyhound soon puts her mouth around the pulsing dick as she began to lick it with her tongue profusely. Cloudpaw tried to kick her so he can pry himself free from this grasp but she got both of his legs pinned down as she was sucking the apprentice's dick very hard.

"Make it stop!" Cloudpaw whined as he was not used to this type of torture. His tears were flowing out of his eyes as he knew that it bothered him so much. She moved a bit further on him as she kept sucking. The guards pinned him to the chair. The small female dog kept licking the shaft up and down as she was enjoying this much to Cloudpaw's displeasure. Soon Cloudpaw could feel the heat rise in the area as it was pushing him over the edge. Soon he felt something explode within her mouth as she was swallowing it all. Cloudpaw refused to open his eyes but when he looked away, the supposed organ was deflated and soft and her mouth was off of it. She soon turned to them as she spoke.

"I'm in no mood to try to punish him to giving or any other information any further but I will try another day. Take him away." The female dog smiled as she walked up to Cloudpaw kissing the cat on his lips for a moment. The guards soon got his uniform together as they dragged him away to be held with the rest of the prisoners.

Cloudpaw underwent the most embarrassing moment of his life

**[A/N]: That's the first lemon I'm willing to give you I feel kind of guilty about writing this but I wanted to torture Cloudpaw a bit. If you want to see more of these, let me know and see who you want next.**

**Also can you guess what song Cloudpaw was singing as he held off the attacker while Fireheart and his friends escaped, if you do, you can decide the next lemon which I don't know what chapter will be in. I'll see you in the next chapter when Cloudpaw finally breaks out of the starclan for saken place.**


	22. Makin Breakout

The retreat back to the starting position was the costliest thing that has happened to us. A whole Thunderclan regiment, gone, Cloudpaw, vanished without a trace other than his rifle. We sent out the news to Princess that Cloudpaw was missing and recon planes were searching all around for him but we didn't know where he went, the dog before drowning in his own blood told us that Cloudpaw was rounded up with other POW's and sent to a compound not too far from where we counter attacked. We pulled back as we decided to make another assault there and hopefully free the prisoners. However with the snow falling, our operations will be delayed until the spring of March when the snow was gone. Mud will slow the rescue down to a standstill. We had to sit and wait until things were finally in place.

**February 11****th****, 1944, Monte Calvario, 23:41**

Cloudpaw looked up as he saw a Shadowclan cat puffing a cigarette. He looked around to see a fellow Thunderclan cat getting beaten up by a female collie with a switch his face was red and bleeding from all angle. In the distance, another Thunderclan cat was getting punched in the gut by a Shadowclan cat.

"Just because you say nothing, you are strong. Let me take a look at this trouble maker." The Shadowclan cat was surprised about how silent Cloudpaw was. He soon turned to the other prisoner as the female collie stepped away from him.

"Don't tell them a fucking thing!" The bloodied Thunderclan cat warned Cloudpaw. The Shadowclan cat soon turned his head to him.

"Anything nice you want to say?" He asked as wanted to figure out what he had in mind. The Thunderclan cat said nothing as he soon spits on the Shadowclan cat. The saliva was light pink due to some of the blood being mixed in. The Shadowclan cat wiped the spit from his face as he took the apprentice's head up, taking one more puff of the cigarette before he took it out of his mouth. Taking the hot ashes, he stuck it into the eye of the Thunderclan apprentice, the apprentice screamed as he felt like his eye was being melted away as the hot ashes soon cooled. He turned to the collie who just smiled in his suffering. "Finish him up here and do whatever you need to the fluffy white boy." The collie soon got a boot knife from her boot as she turned the apprentice's head to her.

"Go to the Dark Forest." The beaten Thunderclan apprentice taunted her. She soon took the boot knife and slices his throat open. The apprentice soon fell choking as blood spilled from him. Cloudpaw watching all of this decided to try to avoid this by backing away. He soon stumbled into a corner as she soon grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Do not resist or I will end your pathetic life." The collie held the boot knife to his throat. A lean tan and gray Greyhound soon came in stabbing the collie in the back of her neck with her own knife.

"You're okay; thank the sky dog's we're going to make them pay for what they have done." The dog seemed nice as she got out a pick and got Cloudpaw's handcuffs off. Cloudpaw got up to see a hug wolf like dog strangle the Shadowclan cat down.

"Fuckers!" He shouted. Once he managed to kill him from asphyxiation, he took the trench gun he had as he puts it down for a moment. He handed Cloudpaw a helmet as well as M1910 Glisenti pistol. Cloudpaw inserted the ammo in as he pulled the hammer back. "Grab a rifle; we're going to tear this place apart. Sweet, signal the strikes." Soon explosions could be heard as the entire path was now open to freedom. It was their signal. "It's time let's move!" They soon stormed from their positions, pushing from their positions, the guards soon began to run seeing how something exploded and they were soon around.

"Lucky, on me. Moon back up the Alpha." Sweet commanded. Lucky and Sweet soon stormed off firing along as they ran, the guards didn't know about this as the bullets soon sliced them open. Moon folded out the Bipod of her M1930 Breda gun as she began to cover fire. Cloudpaw soon pulled the hard trigger of his Glisenti Pistol as he managed to kill a dog with just three shots. Another dog soon raced in from the side as he used the remaining bullets to kill the charging enemy. Once empty he soon tossed the pistol to the alpha as he looked around for another gun to use.

"Fluffy Cloud, take this." Alpha called out to him. He tossed him one of the Carcano M1891 rifles they managed to find. Soon Cloudpaw caught it as the Alpha tossed him the clip which only had six shots. Cloudpaw reloaded the rifle as he soon pushed the bolt back. He soon lined up on a dog as he soon fired. The others were soon beginning to take up positions as they were staging a breakout. Another dogs rushed past him as they soon turned as a few ran across the catwalks to take up a much more offensive position. Cloudpaw soon ran with the alpha as he blasted a pellet shot into a guarding Shadowclan cat. Soon they knew they had one more objective left, the gates. The dogs at the gates were hurrying with their machine gun as they knew a force was coming. They soon came across the corner as they began to fire their FIAT-Revelli M1914-35 began to try to pepper them from the side. Everyone began to look around for whatever cover they could find. Cloudpaw soon hide in the building off to the side as the machine gun tried to tear them apart.

"MG going to tear us apart." Alpha called out. One of the dogs raised its rifle and fired but it. The machine gun was behind a wooden barricade as the bullet wasn't able to do anything.

"I can't get a clear shot." The dog complained as it cocked the bolt to its rifle. Alpha was frustrated as he had to yell at her.

"Then shoot through the damn wood!" Alpha's anger subsided as Cloudpaw soon lined up the sights as he soon fired the needle like bullet, the round piercing into the dog's skull between the eyes as he soon ran. Alpha noticed it was down. "It's down; let's hope there isn't another crew on it." Cloudpaw soon noticed the second dog but he quickly fired before the dog knew how to fire away at the Machine gun. Cloudpaw soon leaped out of cover as they pushed onward.

After breaking free from the held down area, they soon pushed to the gates as they knew it was covered in barbed wire, Sweet soon pulled out some plyers she had as she cut away at the wire. Cloudpaw knew he had to stand vigil for his new friends as Sweet cuts the last of the wires.

"We're through; now let's get out of here." Sweet told them. Alpha soon made a move as they all dashed away. Cloudpaw and Sweet were the last to leave seeing how Cloudpaw made sure everyone got out. Unknown to them was the secondary charges Sweet had planted, the charges soon blew up bringing down the entire structure of the prison camp. The small Italian whippet raced out from her sleep noticed the entire place was up in smoke with small fires dotting the area. More importantly, Cloudpaw had escaped.

"We should have known the resistance will come through here and screw everything over." She cursed under her breath. She soon walked away as she was much angrier than beyond her belief. The guards soon walked away as they wanted to relay the message out.

It had taken a while before the group managed to get a safe distance from the group as they soon settled down. The huge wolf like dog soon started a fire up so they could cook whatever they had rationed. Cloudpaw was tired as was relaxing on one of the chairs. Alpha walked over to him.

"Oh Fluffy Cloud, I wasn't expecting you to be so tired, I think you might need some rest and my sky dog, you look hungry, here." Alpha kindly handed him some water and some fish. Cloudpaw soon ate it as he was starving. He must have held it back to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

"You sure this isn't poisoned?" Cloudpaw asked. Alpha smiled resting his paw on Cloudpaw.

"We checked it over as all the poisoned food was actually rationed the army ate, this is local as it is fresh. I think you need some rest after the whole prison camp ordeal. "I'm Alpha, the leader of this group, right over there is my second in command, Sweet and you must be?" Alpha introduced himself and Sweet to Cloudpaw but Cloudpaw wasn't so hesitant to answer. He gulped seeing he needed to warm up to the dogs that rescued him.

"Cloudpaw." Cloudpaw spoke out. Alpha soon picked him up as he began to introduce him to the rest of the group.

"So Cloudpaw. You know me and Sweet so might as well introduce you to the rest of the group. We all treat each other like brothers and sisters but we're family after all. Some of us are support like Moon and Martha over there." Alpha began as he showed him a Border collie and a Newfoundland chatting away. "We also got a few dogs with Berretta guns that they say it's the best weapon we have. They are Lucky, Mickey and Dart. Everyone else such as Bella and Fiery are all equipped with the Carcano Rifles like the one I gave you." Dart looked at Cloudpaw as she waved a friendly hello to him. Cloudpaw waved back nervously to her as he didn't know how to react. Lucky and Mickey were getting the blankets out as the group was proceeding to start falling asleep. Sweet cleaned up after them as Cloudpaw yawned.

"We have a long day ahead of us; let's hope to the sky dogs were not resting on the hills." Lucky prayed as he soon pulled the covers over him. Cloudpaw soon was looking around for a place to rest when Dart tapped the covers behind her.

"I know you want a place to rest so want to sleep with me?" Dart offered to share her space. Cloudpaw nodded as he soon got into the bed. Dart puts on of her paws on him while resting her head on his neck. Alpha blew out the candle as the room went dark. It was goodnight for them all.

Meanwhile back at camp, Fireheart was listening to the radio call so they could find out where Cloudpaw went. He was sweating into the head set as Dusty and Sandstorm watched.

"Tallstar you see anything?" Fireheart asked. The radio buzzed as he was wondering if Tallstar was going to get through. Soon a voice came through as Fireheart listened to hear what it was.

"Yeah I got the information from the dying dog you sent over and I'm searching the camp in the area." Tallstar responded as he flew over the area. Soon he spotted some smoke as he looked around, he decided to search there.

"Tallstar is it the camp that Cloudpaw was taken to?" Fireheart asked as Tallstar circled around the area, he soon spoke back as he knew it was the area.

"Yes. Yes it is. It looks utterly destroyed from all angles." Tallstar reported. Fireheart was wondering what could have destroyed the camp. Did a raiding force come in to free Cloudpaw along with whoever else was in there? They needed more answers.

"See any paw prints in the camp?" Fireheart asked. Tallstar looked around in his recon plane but couldn't find any sign of paw prints since it was hard to make out in the wreckage.

"It's hard to make out from the wreckage but when we push again, the prison should be our target." Tallstar suggested. Fireheart wasn't so sure about pushing to the camp, the camp was behind the line and they needed to take the line before reaching the camp. Fireheart soon responded.

"It will be a hard task but I think we should be able to do it." Fireheart responded. He soon hung up the radio as he and Sandstorm walked away. Dusty hopped to his post as he was going to keep watch over the camp for the night. Dustpelt soon ran over.

"Willowpelt's recruits just came a couple of hours ago; I think you might want to see them." Dustpelt suggested. Fireheart and Sandstorm walked away from the radio as they went to go see Willowpelt.

The three new fresh recruits were there, Willowpelt was showing them where they will be able to sleep for the night. Fireheart, Dustpelt and Sandstorm entered the area.

"Hey Willowpelt, how are they?" Fireheart asked. Willowpelt soon turned as she faced the three of them.

"They're fine; I'm helping them move in at the moment." Willowpelt told them. The three recruits were disorganized as they weren't drilled that well back at boot camp so it was up to her to finish their training. "Their names are Sorrelkit, Sootkit and Rainkit." Fireheart nodded as he shook hands with the new recruits. He soon turned around as he jumped in surprise seeing Bramblekit. He soon relaxed realizing he was tired and was drained of his energy.

"Excuse me Fireheart." Bramblekit yawned; he soon went to the bunk as he wanted to get some rest after a long day. Tawnykit followed in as she was tired too. She too headed into her bunk as she was tired as well. Fireheart knew he was getting sleepy as Dustpelt and Sandstorm left.

"I'll see you in the morning." Fireheart responded. Willowpelt nodded as she watched Fireheart leave.

Fireheart went to his bunk as he pulled the covers over him as he had the thought of Bramblekit in the back of his mind but the thoughts of something else was pulling him forth. He couldn't wrap his head around it until he woke up the next day.

He was thinking about Graystripe.

**[A/N]: Cloudpaw has escaped from torture with his new friends and Fireheart is now on the quest of trying to find him. I'll see you in the next chapter where things will pick up with Cloudpaw and his new friends.**

**These chapters will be alternating as it will be a mix of Fireheart and Cloudpaw as they try to find each other in this mess. Who wants them to reunite?**


	23. We found something from Cloudpaw

It seemed that night went off without much of a hitch. Fireheart still had the dreams of Graystripe in the back of his head as he was very close friends with him. He wanted to see where he was and check to see how he was doing. When he woke up in the morning, the whirl of bombers about 229 strong flew along as they were going to carry out another bombing run to level the area to the ground. Many units watched as the planes went along. Fireheart was still wondering where everyone was in camp. Wojtek and Longtail were discussing about boxing and how he would stand up to them. Mitchell was coordinating neighboring units about the plans over a radio. Dusty hopped over with enthusiasm as the Taipans and Eastern Browns slithered in with a neighboring unit of Peacocks after a long night of work.

"Good morning mate, how did you sleep last night?" Dusty asked Fireheart how he rested as he was excited for morning work.

"I slept fine; I was getting the thought of my friend." Fireheart responded. Dusty soon lead him into the mess hall.

"I see, let's have some eggs and shredded potatoes for breakfast, local markets gave their supplies to us this morning." Dusty responded with enthusiasm. Fireheart laughed a bit before sitting down with Sandstorm to have breakfast. The eggs were still sizzling hot as they placed some Fierce Taipan sauce on the potatoes. Dusty was enjoying the hot food as Fireheart spoke.

"So what is this Taipan Sauce you might be talking about? Sandstorm asked as she ate it.

"It's a type of hot sauce that has a zesty flavor in it like if you mix an orange with hot peppers." Dusty explained what it was, Fireheart found this to be pretty good.

"You know I wouldn't mind buying a few bottles worth of this stuff, this isn't like liquid in other sauces, and it is almost like ketchup." Fireheart remarked. Dusty laughed as he soon finished his breakfast. Yellowfang came in as she sat down as she had some news for Fireheart.

"Cinderpelt has gone missing, I couldn't find her anywhere." Yellowfang soon told him. Fireheart was getting the images as she must have been captured too. He soon asked.

"Was there anything missing?" Yellowfang thought about it as she soon responded.

"Yes, the very medicine I used to treat food poisoning." Fireheart knew one thing that he must have concluded. Cinderpelt was treating the poisoned cats in secret. He, Sandstorm and Dusty soon went to their cabins to grab their rifles as they went to go find Cinderpelt. Fireheart soon went to take one of the jeeps out as Sandstorm and Dusty soon met him at the gate, Dusty was particularly excited seeing how he was going to head out and take a day trip around the area.

"I call Shotgun." Dusty told them much to Sandstorm's dismay. They soon hopped into the jeep as Fireheart drove off; they were going to go find Cinderpelt. Snow was being ground up on the jeep's tires. Fireheart continued to drive the jeep at a steady speed following the tracks on where Cinderpelt went. Soon Fireheart beeped the horn as he was wondering where Cinderpelt went. Cinderpelt soon heard the horn as she waved to him.

"Fireheart over here." Cinderpelt called out to him. Fireheart got out as Dusty and Sandstorm took up guard of the jeep to make sure it doesn't get stolen. Fireheart soon entered the shack on where Cinderpelt was as and much to his surprise; Littlecloud and Whitethroat were in there as Cinderpelt was boiling some of the snow away to make some hot water for them to drink.

"Cinderpelt, what have you been doing?" Fireheart asked wondering why she was gone for so long. Cinderpelt turned as she was soon getting the pills that were used to treat food poisoning. It was time for their morning dose.

"I can't just let those two cats suffer like this; this treatment is surprisingly cheap as the pills are used to treat poisoning such as food. Maybe I can get them all cured so we can all be thanked later." Cinderpelt explained. Fireheart wasn't so sure, if the enemy was cured from their sickness, they might continue waging the war. It wasn't certain that they should be rid of their illness but they knew they had to get him out of there.

"Cinderpelt, I hate to say this but you need to get them out of there. I don't want Shadowclan raiding our medicine cabinet for the pills. It's best we leave them alone." Fireheart reasoned with her. Cinderpelt had a good intention but now wasn't the best time to experiment. But he didn't want to shatter her ambition nor melt her down. "Maybe we can try the pills on sick cats we may capture to see if the pills work on them, we will get the results." Fireheart soon got Littlecloud and Whitethroat out of the shack as Fireheart gathered the supplies as he got Cinderpelt back into the jeep when Dusty called out to him.

"Hey Fireheart, over here." Fireheart came to him as he started the jeep back up. He looked over to see the pillar of smoke from the distance, was something cooking over there. "I think its best we investigate." Fireheart nodded at Dusty's request as they drove to where the smoke was.

It wasn't a far drive as they soon approached the area. Fireheart got out as he took a look around with Dusty. Sandstorm and Cinderpelt guarded the jeep to make sure no one came to take it. Fireheart looked around as he noticed where they were.

"Dusty, this is a prison camp. What drives you here?" Fireheart asked curiously wondering why they came all the way here. Dusty turned as he quickly hushed him thinking the enemy was nearby.

Dusty decided to take a look around as he saw the prison camp was up in smoke, part of the steel gate and barbed wire perimeter was destroyed as it was clear that a raid was conducted to clear the area free of its inhabitants. Dusty and Fireheart continued to look around as Dusty noticed something odd at the front gate.

"Hey Fireheart, come check this out." Dusty called out to him. Fireheart walked over to him as he was wondering what he wanted to see. Dusty showed him a group of paw prints leading away from the camp was well as the snipped sections of barbed wire. Fireheart walked up to the paw prints as he saw the prints leading away from the camp, it was clear whatever was there managed to destroy the camp. Then Fireheart noticed something peculiar. There was a separate set of tracks that ran parallel along the dog prints, the prints almost if they were spinning around or running backward. They weren't dog tracks but cat tracks.

"Dusty I think I found something peculiar." Fireheart called him over as he continued following the cat tracks.

"What is it?" Dusty asked as he hopped over to Fireheart. Fireheart soon picked up a large tuff of fur as he began to brush it. It felt soft almost like Cloudpaw's fur when he runs his paw through it. It was clear this came from Cloudpaw.

"We have found a clue that Cloudpaw was here." Fireheart responded as he packed the tuff of fur into his uniform pocket. They soon headed back to the jeep as they got in and drove back to the camp to report the new to Bluestar.

They arrived back to the camp as it was just the usual buzz of activity. Fireheart realized he completely forgot his friend Graystripe as he soon went to Bluestar's cabin. Bluestar was sitting in a corner of the room resting her head on her paws.

"Bluestar I would like to speak to you about something." Fireheart politely mewed to Bluestar. Bluestar got up wondering what it could be. Fireheart sat down as she soon spoke to him.

"What could it be?" Bluestar asked wondering about what he did today. Fireheart soon pulled out the tuff of white fur he had as he gave to Bluestar. Bluestar instantly recognized this type of fluff as it was silky and soft as her claws ran through it.

"This obviously came from Cloudpaw." Bluestar responded. Fireheart nodded as it was clear they found a trace of him but they didn't know where his true location was.

"Yes and this is our first clue on finding him, it's clear he's still alive but it turned out he's not at the prison camp." Fireheart soon reported the findings. Bluestar was intrigued by this as she had to ask more questions.

"Did you find any traces in the prison camp? Any bullet casings, or dropped weapons?" Bluestar asked wondering why she wanted to find this information.

"We didn't venture into the camp since it still smelt like something was burning up in there. Plus we didn't know what lurked in there." Fireheart explained that they didn't have the guts to travel in there but he did remember one thing. "We found a set of dog prints as well as Cloudpaw's prints heading away from the camp as well as areas where the barbed wire was snipped. It was clear whatever was in there must have got in and rescued him because there was no way he was able to escape on his own." Fireheart told Bluestar about this as he was coming up with the theory about how Cloudpaw must have escaped the camp. Bluestar nodded as she turned to him.

"I'll organize a patrol to be sent to the area of finding to see if we can find any more clues about Cloudpaw being there." Bluestar mewed as she went off to radio call another unit of Thunderclan cats to head into the area to gather the clues that Cloudpaw was there. Fireheart nodded as he soon left the cabin as he was beginning to piece together the fact that Bluestar wasn't behaving like her usual self. He soon headed over to where Darkstripe, Dustpelt and their apprentices were.

"Fernpaw, your ass looks like 150 pounds of chewed bubblegum, you sure about that you Pyle?" Darkstripe taunted the apprentice. He soon went over as he squeezed Fernpaw's soft butt. Fernpaw yelped as she felt Darkstripe's paws grab it. Dustpelt soon slapped his paw away.

"Darkstripe, no trying to harass the apprentices." Dustpelt hissed as she puts himself between Darkstripe and his apprentice. Fireheart watched as he knew the situation was getting out of hand.

"What you plan on doing about it?" Darkstripe taunted Dustpelt as he knew she was his apprentice and he could whatever he wanted with her. Dustpelt felt his anger boil over as he was bullying Fernpaw. Soon he slammed his paw into Darkstripe almost like he punched him square in his jaw. Darkstripe threw his paw back at him as Dustpelt dodged it swiftly only to deliver another swift punch to Darkstripe. Darkstripe tackled Dustpelt as he tried to choke him. Fireheart raced up to them as he went to put break up the fight.

"Break it up you two!" Fireheart shouted prying Darkstripe and Dustpelt away from each other. Darkstripe spat as he walked away. Fireheart soon turned to Dustpelt as he wanted to explain what was going on. "What happened?" Fireheart asked wondering what went wrong. Dustpelt soon gather his breath as he explained.

"Darkstripe was bullying Fernpaw and touching her where she wasn't the most comfortable. I tried standing up for her and Darkstripe decided he wanted to fight me. If it wasn't for you, Darkstripe could have made me pass out." Dustpelt explained as he was just standing up for the poor she-cat. Fireheart nodded as he found it interesting.

"I admire the fact you decided to stand up for Fernpaw but that doesn't mean it has to end in violence." Fireheart admitted saying that there was a much more peaceful way to end a conflict like this. Dustpelt soon settled down as he had something else in his mind that he wanted to talk about.

"Hey Fireheart, can I talk to you about something?" Dustpelt asked wondering if Fireheart could give him his full attention. Fireheart nodded as he and Dustpelt soon walked off to a corner. Dustpelt blushed a bit as he was going to tell Fireheart about it.

"Dustpelt is there a reason you brought me here?" Fireheart asked wondering what Dustpelt had to offer. Dustpelt nodded as he gulped.

"I have a crush on Fernpaw." Dustpelt admitted. His cheeks were bright red as he was embarrassed. Fireheart wasn't expecting him to say this but seeing how he stood up for her also tempted how they will interact.

"Is there a reason why?" Fireheart asked Dustpelt wondering why he had feelings for the apprentice. Dustpelt gulped as he knew that it was difficult to explain. Dustpelt soon spoke.

"She isn't much of a fighter as much as a big mush ball. She's so gentle and she seems so nervous and scared. I just want to be there for her." Dustpelt told him. Fireheart thought about this as he soon came to the conclusion as he smiled.

"If you want her so badly, tell her how you really feel." Fireheart encouraged Dustpelt about his feelings. Dustpelt soon turned as he ran off to tell Fernpaw about it.

Fernpaw was sitting alone as she was thinking about where Cloudpaw was and who was going to keep her company for the night. She was often the one who cuddled up with the fluffy white apprentice but now with Cloudpaw gone, who was there to keep her company. Dustpelt soon wandered up to Fernpaw as he sat down next to her.

"Hey there, need someone to talk to?" Dustpelt asked as he wanted to be there for the apprentice. Fernpaw looked up as she saw Dustpelt giving out one of his paws. Fernpaw grabbed it as she was pulled up.

"I do actually, Cloudpaw's gone and I can't be able to hold myself up to Darkstripe." Fernpaw replied. Dustpelt soon sat the apprentice down as he sat down next to him.

"Says who, listen, I will always be here for you do you have nothing to worry about. If Darkstripe tries to pick on you like that again, I promise him I will knock his lights out. No one deserves to be picked on. Even if I was the picker of Fireheart when he first joined, he proved us all wrong and I felt like he's now a respectable warrior." Dustpelt tried to get Fernpaw's hopes up and Fernpaw's eyes lit up.

"You sure know how to make friends." Fernpaw responded as she knew that her time with Dustpelt was just getting the fire set up. Dustpelt was the matches to bring the kindling together. Dustpelt soon got up as he was ready to leave but he just remembered something.

"Oh yeah one more thing." Dustpelt mewed. Fernpaw got up as she was curious to find out.

"What is that Dustpelt?" Fernpaw asked curiously. Dustpelt soon walked over to the apprentice as his eyes closed kissing Fernpaw. Fernpaw felt like she was going to melt into Dustpelt's welcoming embrace but she knew the fire was already lit and it was game on. Dustpelt and Fernpaw walked away together.

**[A/N]: You want to see a Dustpelt X Fernpaw lemon? Let me know so I can make it. The chapters will be flip flopping between Fireheart and Cloudpaw as Fireheart tries to look for him and Cloudpaw learns what being a warrior really means. Stay online for the next chapter when Cloudpaw goes on an adventure of his own. Cheers.**


	24. Burning embers of Cassino

Nighttime didn't bring peace to the battlefield, while daytime was a time for the fire to burn the hottest but night time is when the clouds rolled in. Unknown to Fireheart, Cloudpaw was working behind the lines with his new friends to disrupt any attempt to reinforce the area around the opposing line. If successful, the area would simply fall into pieces leaving holes in the area. Fireheart was hoping for Cloudpaw if he was still out there to be safe.

**February 14****th****, 1944, Cassino, Italy, 21:22**

Cloudpaw was adjusting his life behind the lines helping with the resistance. However the resistance always seemed to be low on something so night after night, they went to steal vital supplies to keep waging the war against Shadowclan. This night was going to end with fire. Cloudpaw's boots crunched in the snow as they knew that they wanted to cut off a Shadowclan night attack from reinforcing the city. Alpha was the one leading this as his black fur helped him blend in with the night but even though they were great friends with Cloudpaw, they were very poorly trained and didn't know how to coordinate.

Alpha soon took a look around seeing Several Shadowclan cats as they were guarding a grain stash as they knew they needed food despite running low. A CV-33 was guarding the stash as the two Shadowclan cats patrolled around in it looking to see if the enemies were around. Alpha soon turned to Cloudpaw.

"There's our target, if we steal whatever grains those bags contain, we can eat for a couple of days." Alpha explained to Cloudpaw what this raiding mission. Cloudpaw nodded as he turned to the others. "Cloudpaw, explain where you want them to see if we can create a line of fire to snatch up the bags." Cloudpaw soon turned as he began to position the dogs according to their strength.

"Okay Bella, Martha and Daisy, you will fire in from the right side where those Shadowclan cats are sitting and chatting away, Moon, Mulch and Twitch, you will cover the left side where the CV-33 is. Lucky, Mickey and Dart you will fire straight ahead, everyone else disperse and form a ring behind us so they don't flank us from behind and destroy our positions. I myself, Alpha and Sweet will push ahead and take the grain bags so we can eat up." Cloudpaw explained what his plan was; he knew he wanted a line of fire fanned out to engage and catch Shadowclan cats off guard and destroy the CV-33 before it could have the time to react to their demise. Cloudpaw held up the Stielhandgranate he had from Operation Husky when he was still a recruit. He soon explained what he intended to do. "Remember when this explodes, we full out attack. Everyone get ready on my mark." Soon the dogs nodded as they began to take up positions where Cloudpaw wanted to provide the most cover fire. Dart soon moved her paw onto the back of Cloudpaw's neck.

"I wish you luck that all goes according to plan." Dart smiled to him. Cloudpaw blushed a bit as he and Dart were getting close these past few days. Cloudpaw shook his head as he knew it was now or never.

Cloudpaw soon pulled the pin to the stick grenade he had as he tossed it into the area from the bushes. A couple of confused Shadowclan cats walked over seeing what a grenade such as this was doing out in the open. They wandered over as the grenade was cooking away. Soon it exploded giving Cloudpaw and his friends the opportunity they need. The three of them charged out while everyone else covered them. The Shadowclan cats soon ducked trying to take cover but many of them guarding the perimeter were easily gunned down. Cloudpaw crawled along as he saw the grain bags. He, Alpha and Sweet decided to form a line where they will pass the bags to the center which the dogs with the Berretta guns could take the bags and put them behind. Cloudpaw grabbed the first bag as he slowly pushed it to Alpha as he soon took it before passing to Sweet. Cloudpaw soon scooted more bags over before the CV-33 began to fire the twin machine guns it had. Cloudpaw's fur was being ripped apart as the bullets sliced through. Alpha seeing tanks like this before knew they only way to disable them is to lob some grenades in there. Alpha grabbed his two OTO Modello 35 grenades as he pulled the safety to them before pushing the pin lobbing them both at the CV-33. The grenades soon landed inside the hatches of the Tank and detonated on impact. The tank fell silent being rendered useless as Cloudpaw got the last of the grain bags through.

"It's done." Cloudpaw called out. Soon Lucky began to carry the bags with Bruno and Mickey as the rest of them decided to pull out of the area, they knew their work was done and they could head back. Cloudpaw raced to the bushes as he saw a Shadowclan cat rounding the bend. He raised the Carcano rifle he had and took the shot; the shot was enough to kill the cat causing him to collapse. Cloudpaw slipped away. A patrol of Shadowclan cats with a few dogs decided to head up to the area as they saw the grain bags were stolen with a disabled CV-33 and several dead cats. Looking down they saw a trail of paw prints heading to some bushes. Little did they know they were going to be spotted by the enemy?

They soon raced to Alpha's safe house as they put the grain bags on the table. Alpha grabbed a knife as he began to open the bags up as they were filled with barley. This supply was enough to last them 2 or 3 days. Alpha soon filled a pot up with water as Lucky stocked the stove with wood as he lit a match throwing it in. The dust of the wood caught fire as he shuts the door so the wood could burn as Alpha puts the pot on the wood stove.

"I guess we did great today." Moon sighed as she was happy that the water was beginning to boil. Alpha soon scooped up some of the barley rations as he began to cook it. Cloudpaw came in after deciding to take a shower in the dog's home as his fur was shredded in certain sections but it would grow back quickly.

"Yeah, it was a dangerous task but we can eat well tonight." Cloudpaw admitted but he knew they meant well. Dart wandered over to him as she puts her paw and began moving it through his fur.

"I want to use you as my pillow again." Dart admitted. She couldn't get enough of the fluffy white tom cat. Cloudpaw knew he had friends like this and possibly the company. Lucky and Sweet were keeping a look out on the balcony keeping watch for the enemy that will be coming.

"Thanks." Cloudpaw admitted. Soon Alpha noticed the barley was done as he decided to drain the hot water as he soon served it up in some bowls. Normally he would have put extra stuff on it for more flavors but now there wasn't enough to add other than salt. Cloudpaw and Dart took their share as Lucky and Sweet came in so they could eat and then rest up for the night. Dart sat Cloudpaw down.

"So Cloudpaw, got any love?" Dart asked as she ate the barley.

"Not with me." Cloudpaw responded. He soon tasted the barley but it wasn't what he had back at Thunderclan camp which was beans, mice, birds and voles and maybe the occasional squirrel. This seemed meager as he continued to eat.

"Me either but I was impressed on how you were able to plan the whole thing out. We were able to pull it off without a hitch. And I was thinking, maybe you can stay." Dart invited him seeing how he was able to lead something like this. Maybe he could be the leader. Cloudpaw wasn't too sure about this since he was still an apprentice by in his home army but these dogs did want someone to lead them no matter who it was.

"You mean I can continue to help you out?" Cloudpaw asked as he knew he did well enough to be taken such a task but he even knew it could mean risks. Was she using him for something, he wasn't so sure about this.

"Yes." Dart responded, She soon finished her food knowing this was all she was going to get for the day. Cloudpaw's thought about what that Italian Greyhound did to him began flashing in his mind. He was hoping that didn't happen again.

"I don't know about this." Cloudpaw responded. Dart just hugged him in response seeing he wasn't sure about being up to the task.

"Sure you can do it. I believe in you." Dart responded, she playfully pushed Cloudpaw down as she laid on him pulling the covers up. "Don't worry; you'll not be going anywhere." Dart blushed playfully as she knew Cloudpaw was going to be hers but their silence wasn't going to last for very long.

**February 15****th****, 01:43 Alpha's safe house**

A patrol of Shadowclan cats and dogs numbering about 100 soon approached the safe house following the footprints. Seeing how the place was dark and silent, they knew they could spring in there and take them by surprise. Alpha who was sleeping with Moon soon heard the steps as they approached. Moon got up as she headed over to Alpha's bed.

"Alpha wake up, they're approaching." Moon tried waking the wolf dog up. Alpha woke up. He soon scrambled to his paws as he ran over beginning to ring the bell. Everyone began waking up as Moon deployed her M1930 Breda gun on the balcony loading it.

Dart and Cloudpaw woke up as they realized their stronghold was under attack. Dart raced to grab her Berretta M1938 while Cloudpaw grabbed his Carcano rifle. Dart soon raced to the door entrance to make sure there was no one approaching. Soon the dogs took up position ready to defend as the Shadowclan cats raised their rifles ready to fire and Moon answered it with a burst from her Breda Machine gun. A Shadowclan cat was shredded as the rest scattered. Dart and Cloudpaw soon began shooting the Shadowclan cats behind the jeep but they were near the doorway as they were soon torn apart. A Shadowclan cat soon filled a bottle with chemicals as he puts a cloth in it. Getting out a lighter, he soon lit the bottle on fire and tossed it. Moon soon dismounted her gun and ran inside. The bottle soon landed just a foot from her and shattered, the house was beginning to burn.

Sweet and Alpha were packing as many items up as possible to escape unseen into the night. Martha and Bruno were dragging the heavy machine gun on a wheel mount away as Twitch was carrying two ammo boxes. Mulch ran in carrying the next few boxes too. Soon Moon ran down as smoke was creeping through the building.

"Upstairs is on fire, we need to get out of here." Moon shouted. Alpha soon knew their situation was dire and they needed to get as many of them out of there as possible. Alpha soon turned to his friends.

"The fortress is burning down; get as much of everything out of here as possible." Alpha soon announced as he was carrying the spare bags of barley. Dart soon turned away as Cloudpaw took the last shot, injuring a Shadowclan cat as it charged the door, Cloudpaw too turned as ran. Sweet soon put a huge package of Bettie's explosives in the kitchen to cover their escape. She pulled the pins as she laid them down in important places where they might cross. Once done, she turned as she ran with the rest of the group.

With Shadowclan cats and those loyal to them screaming and wandering through the city, the locals decided they had enough of them and decided to do something about it. One of the dogs lead the charge armed with an axe followed by another one with a butchers knife, two more with axes one armed with a revolver and a couple armed with Carcano rifles. The dog with the axe looked for targets to chop down. A Shadowclan cat charged at him with his rifle, he swung his axe, splitting its head open, he ran through again before chopping on another Shadowclan cat's head. A dog loyal to them leaped up stabbing the axe wielder with his long knife. The axe wielding dog dropped dead on the street, he soon began looking for more targets as a dog with the revolver began shooting taking him down as well as another Shadowclan cat. A dog with a Carcano rifle was soon shot as another dog with a Machete leaped from some cover slicing a Shadowclan cat's neck open as he watched him bleed. He was soon joined by the dog with the revolver plus another one with an axe. All three of them were soon shot to death almost immediately. The entire town of Cassino was on fire.

Cloudpaw and his friends were running around the town wondering if there was any route of escape. The group was disorganized by the chaos and couldn't function normally. Several explosions were heard in the distance. The dogs must have triggered the explosives and there was no time to reorganize and they had to do with what they had. A CV-33F flamethrower tank appeared as it began to torch the town. Cloudpaw and Dart hide as they heard the wails of burning dogs. Seeing the tank turned, they knew now was their chance. Grabbing some Modello 35 grenades they had, they raced up behind the tank. Dart and Cloudpaw opened the hatches lobbing the grenades in upon pulling the pins. They raced off as the tank exploded. Dart went around shooting her Berretta M1938 at a Shadowclan cat as Cloudpaw took its Gewehr 43 and the ammo that came with it. They heard a crying wail as they ran to the source. There was Sunshine, holding Alfie's charred body.

"Alfie!" Sunshine cried. It was clear he was killed by the CV-33F when it torched the area. Alpha headed over as he grabbed shovel. He soon turned to Cloudpaw.

"What happened to your rifle?" Alpha asked. Cloudpaw knew he lost it in the ensuing chaos. He turned to the Alpha and explained.

"Some dog snatched it from me when I tried to fight off those cats. And I'm sorry for Alfie, may he rest on the hill." Alpha nodded as he turned away as Sunshine and Martha carried Alfie away to be buried. Cloudpaw was hoping Fireheart would find him soon, the night had turned into unorganized turmoil.

**[A/N]: Might as well leave it here since there was a lot that happened that turned the situation completely dire for the dogs. Town burning, locals rising up to fight Shadowclan cats and the loss of a comrade.**

**Also got another review that I found to be completely hilarious, might as well keep this story up seeing how it deserves more reviews and I will see you in the next chapter, cheers.**


	25. What happened?

Unaware about the recent activities that went on under their noses, Fireheart woke up the next morning seeing how things are going haywire about this and now there was another crisis at hand. Whitestorm wanted to speak to Fireheart about it.

**February 15****th****, Thunderclan camp, Italy, 09:15**

Whitestorm watched as Fireheart exited his hut as Whitestorm walked over to speak to him. Fireheart was wondering what he had in mind.

"Morning Fireheart, how did you sleep?" Whitestorm asked as he walked along with him. Fireheart turned to his friend as he yawned before speaking.

"I slept well last night, had a dream about Spottedleaf telling me to beware something, I felt like I was on some kind of trip or something." Fireheart admitted. Whitestorm continued to walk along with him.

"Yeah I know, you were tossing and turning. Also Bluestar doesn't seem like her old self, she hasn't been planning that much. Plus I don't know when it was the last time she spoke. Longtail talked to me considering getting Swiftpaw promoted when the summer comes but she said she'll think about it." Whitestorm explained on what was happening to their leader. Fireheart was a bit concerned about this as he continued to walk along.

"Well she needs to pull herself together if we are going to get through without the losses going to mount. This second attack should break them." Whitestorm was confident in this plan but Fireheart wasn't so sure about it. He wanted to change the subject whenever he had the chance.

"How's Brightpaw?" Fireheart asked wondering how his apprentice was doing. Whitestorm turned to him as he soon spoke.

"She's doing fine, she does miss Cloudpaw though and she's been wondering when will he return, hopefully Cloudpaw didn't leave a broken heart behind." Whitestorm responded. Fireheart nodded as he soon spoke as they kept walking.

"I thought Cloudpaw was going to die at first but when we got the news that he was still alive, I was relieved and we just found a tuff of his fur not too long ago as it showed he was there. I hope he makes it and we can be reunited." Fireheart sighed as he thought about his nephew. They soon entered the mess hall to get breakfast. Fireheart turned to see Dustpelt and Fernpaw together like usual. He decided to sit with Whitestorm this time but it wasn't long until Cinderpelt soon walked over to him.

"Morning Fireheart, I heard you were having nightmares about Spottedleaf last night." Cinderpelt greeted him. Fireheart nodded.

"I know even if she's dead, she'll never go away." Fireheart sighed as she was driving him crazy. Cinderpelt turned to him.

"You know Sandstorm has taken much consideration in you and she likes you. I say let go of Spottedleaf and be with Sandstorm." Cinderpelt advised. Fireheart thought about Sandstorm, she was pretty but not like Spottedleaf who was a bombshell of a cat but still nice enough to help. Brightpaw went over to her table as she sat down with her breakfast.

"Morning Brightpaw, you want to go on a patrol with me?" Whitestorm asked wondering if his apprentice would want to take a little trip out. "We need fresh water since we got our supplies tapped by Shadowclan to help with their cats."

"Sure." Brightpaw responded. Soon Brackenfur walked in to the mess hall holding some sticky tape.

"The leak is still continuing, I can't seem to patch it up, we need to get fresh water from our neighbors if we will make it until we get a new tank to hold the fresh water stores in." Brackenfur soon left as he went to go meet with Stonefur to see if he had any advice about fixing things. Dusty walked in.

"Crikey Whitestorm, you look like a storm has hit you." Dusty soon tried to fluff the tom up but Whitestorm. He soon pushed the kangaroo's paws away from him.

"I'm fine and sit down and enjoy yourselves, we're going to get fresh water soon so you might want to join us and have you seen snow before?" Whitestorm told Dusty to get comfortable before asking something that can take his mind off of him.

"Snow, I have no idea what snow is, it's because I live in the Outback and it's very dry. Not a lot of rain falls unless you're on the coast even then, you don't see any snow." Dusty replied before eating his breakfast. "Also I got reports from the Taipans that when they went to do some night time raids, they said they saw a town off in the distance on fire, I didn't know what they meant but I think it had to do with something attacking it upon whom I don't know."

"I guess something must have caused something to get an entire town to light up." Whitestorm mewed. He soon got up as he went to go start the jeep up. Fireheart turned to Dusty.

"So what type of entertainment you have?" Fireheart asked as he, Dusty and Brightpaw got up to go meet Whitestorm.

"Entertainment, you got to be crazy since there isn't anything entertaining to do out in the bush if you are a safe mate such as yourselves." Dusty laughed as He soon went into his equipment as he got something that looked like a flying stick like a bent tomahawk. "This is my flying hatchets. You grab onto one end and fling it in the air as it will spin around in an arc. It always comes back to you. The reason I call this thing a hatchet is that I managed to kill a Japanese Bobtail in New Guinea. I mainly use it to judge wind and see how hard the wind is blowing without the use of bullets."

"Interesting design you have, I think you have fun with those things." Fireheart mewed as he knew he must have had a whole collection of these things. "How many you have?"

"I have quite a few back home of various designs and sizes. There not as sharp as this one and they are still as reliable as this one. Might I give a demonstration?" Dusty laughed as he held onto his flying hatchet. Fireheart knew now wasn't the best time.

"Maybe later." Fireheart responded as they knew they had work to do. Whitestorm pulled up with the jeep as he patted the seat next to him.

"Hop in; I got to escort Brackenfur to see Stonefur about a leak." Whitestorm mewed as they got in. They soon got into the jeep as they drove off. They soon drove off to Riverclan as they wanted to get the information as well as the water.

The drive to Riverclan camp wasn't too far off to the southeast Leopardfur was guarding the gates with Mistyfoot as they watched the jeep get closer to them. Whitestorm soon stopped the jeep as they wondered what they wanted.

"What is it Whitestorm?" Leopardfur asked wondering what it that they wanted is. Whitestorm soon explained what they wanted.

"We would want some fresh water to use because the tank we have has a leak in it and we were wondering if Stonefur could teach Brackenfur to fix." Fireheart explained. Leopardfur was lost for words but she soon returned herself.

"Fresh water to help you be able to live? Don't know. But Stonefur able to help fix a leak. We might be able to do so." Leopardfur responded as she knew that Stonefur was good to fixing stuff. She wasn't so sure about sharing some of her water though. Leopardfur turned as she walked away with the others following. Whitestorn went to go fill up the night's worth of water while Brackenfur went to Stonefur to learn to fix leaks. Fireheart went along with Dusty as he wanted some fresh air. Graystripe walked to Fireheart seeing how he was there.

"Hey Fireheart, been eating a lot of fish lately." Graystripe mewed seeing his friend for the first time in months. Dusty jumped seeing Graystripe for the first time made him jump high.

"Crikey! This is your friend?" Dusty asked seeing Graystripe for the first time. Fireheart turned to him.

"Yes. Graystripe, this is Dusty and Dusty this is Graystripe." Fireheart introduced him. Dusty and Graystripe shook their paws as they got to introduce themselves.

"Glad I can meet you." Graystripe smiled to Dusty. Dusty bounced with his energy.

"It's nice to meet you too mate." Dusty soon got up to as Fireheart walked over to him.

"How's Featherkit and Stormkit, training them well?" Fireheart asked wondering how he was holding up.

"I've been training them fine. Featherkit managed to break 10 bottles yesterday; I swear her aim is getting better." Graystripe explained. Fireheart nodded as he was surprised that Graystripe was keeping to his promise. "But sometimes I think when I am behind myself; I wonder when I will see my best friend Fireheart again. I feel like I'm such a fool." Graystripe soon fell to his knees as he knew he chose the recruits over his friends.

"You're not a fool Graystripe; just keep doing what's best and when the war is over you can get to go home." Fireheart wanted to stand up for his friend and Graystripe soon hugged Fireheart.

"I knew I could have a friend like you." Graystripe admitted. Soon Whitestorm got the water tank filled as he prepared to drive off.

"Yeah and Graystripe did you hear any strange noises going on last night, I heard Spottedleaf tell me beware over and over again, was she trying to say something?" Fireheart asked wondering if there was something out there.

"I didn't hear anything but I definitely saw something." Graystripe mewed. Fireheart turned seeing how his friend had saw something.

"What did you see?" Fireheart asked wondering where he saw.

"I saw an entire town on fire." Graystripe described it. Fireheart was worried since Intel had confirmed Cloudpaw was in the town and he was just worried for Cloudpaw and wondering where he went. He thought hopefully he will be okay. Soon Whitestorm's voice called out snapping him back into reality.

"Fireheart let's go." Whitestorm called out. Fireheart nodded to Whitestorm as he knew he wanted a little more time.

"Just a minute." Fireheart told Whitestorm as he wanted a minute more with Graystripe.

"Look Graystripe, do it for Silverstream okay. She's depending on you to look after Stormkit and Featherkit okay." Fireheart want his friend to do well. Graystripe soon smiled as he knew his friend was still there.

"Okay for Silverstream." Graystripe nodded, he soon shook his paw with Fireheart. Fireheart turned and walked back to the jeep. He soon got in waving Graystripe goodbye as they soon drove off.

They soon arrived back at camp as they soon got to work. Brackenfur soon went to the tank as he went to patch the leak up. This was supposed to be temporary fix until the new tank came in. Fireheart soon sat down as Bramblekit walked up to Fireheart.

"Hey Fireheart, you want to play catch?" Bramblekit wanted to make himself be welcome. Fireheart wasn't so sure but Dusty soon got up.

"Sure thing little one, I hope you can catch flying arc sticks." Dusty challenged Bramblekit for an intense game of catch. Bramblekit raced off as he wanted the challenge. Fireheart was glad for Dusty to keep Bramblekit's attention away from him. Soon a truck pulled up as Brindleface came out with Frostfur as well as Speckletail and Willowpelt.

"Fireheart we captured a dog that was roaming around on the field. I think we would like to have a few words with her and according to what she said, she had interacted with Cloudpaw." Brindleface announced Frostfur soon opened the back of the truck as Mousefur tossed out the female Italian greyhound tied up with ropes and gagged.

"Woah, where did you find her?" Fireheart mewed shocked seeing how they caught her. Brindleface soon explained where they found her.

"We found her roaming around the area looking for Cloudpaw, we killed her guards as we captured her." Brindleface explained. Bluestar came out as she saw the Italian Greyhound out there.

"Okay, Fireheart, we got some questioning to do." Bluestar picked up the dog as Fireheart went off with Bluestar alone.

They soon tied the Italian Greyhound to a chair seeing how they didn't want her to go anywhere. Fireheart soon untied the gag on her as they wanted to question her.

"So little pupper? When did you first see Cloudpaw?" Fireheart hissed as he wanted to make sure Cloudpaw was still okay.

"I saw him when he was captured along with the other Thunderclan apprentices. We decided to torture them to see if he can spill some information to where they were all positioned so we can make another attack." The small Italian Greyhound told Fireheart. Fireheart and Bluestar looked at each other wondering about it.

"So what kind of torture did you do? Did you hurt him?" Fireheart asked wondering what was going on. The Italian Greyhound seemed nervous about this but Fireheart knew full well he didn't want to hurt her.

"All I did was tickled him and sucked his dick." She squeaked as she didn't want to get hurt. Fireheart thought about it as this wasn't a move to hurt the one she was mainly teasing him.

"Then what happened?" Fireheart asked wondered what happened afterward. She gulped before continuing.

"We soon threw him in a prison with the rest of the prisoners." She responded. Fireheart thought about it as Bluestar knew she just locked him up.

"So what happened when Cloudpaw escaped?" Fireheart asked wondering what happened. She soon realized the word escaped. She soon gulped again as she soon spoke.

"There was several explosions and the prison came from outside followed by gun fire then several more explosions bringing the place down." She confessed. Fireheart knew this what exactly meant when Cloudpaw managed to get out of the place. He turned to her.

"Where did he go?" Fireheart asked wanting to answer one more question to find out where exactly he went.

"I don't exactly know but he left with a group of dogs beforehand and when we found out, it was too late. We've been searching for him ever since he escaped and that's how I ended up here." She answered but it was clear she didn't mean harm but they needed some help for it.

"That's all we need to know thank you. You will be sent somewhere safe." Fireheart mewed. He soon untied her as he walked her.

"Thanks, your info will mean a lot of us. Better not pull anything dirty on us." Fireheart told her. She knew she was in good paws as Fireheart knew she didn't do harm to Cloudpaw so he shouldn't harm her.

"It's clear this search is going to be tougher than I thought." Fireheart admitted before he kept walking.

**[A/N]: More plot happening and we should see what happen to Cloudpaw in the next chapter when they get themselves on the move to try to help strip their defenses down.**

**Also Lemon between Fernpaw and Dustpelt two chapters from now since the next chapter will be focused on Cloudpaw. I hope to see you until then in the next chapter. Hugs in the Manchurian Waltz, cheers.**


	26. I like you Cloudpaw

According to some sources by the scouts, they have been on the move for several days now encountering threats as they go, but their new position was settling closer to the front line. Even then it wasn't enough. Kiwis and Peacocks made the second assault with our armor. We thought bombing them would create an easy path to them but it only made cover for Shadowclan. They were repelled 3 days later and all gains were lost. We now had to wait to think more about what our next move was to take this line but it wouldn't be another month before the plan goes into action. We had all the time in the world until that dreaded day comes. I still want to see Cloudpaw.

**March 5****th****, 1944, Monte Calviro, Italy, 00:32**

The glasses clanked together as they knew their raid was successful. While the others were sitting around and doing nothing, the group thanks to Cloudpaw. They were getting better at repelling attacks as well as taking forces down. Tonight they managed to destroy some 13 tanks before they could reach the front line to reinforce the front. Alpha had the most to celebrate seeing how his rag-tag group went from unorganized to a force to be reckoned with. He soon clanged the glass with his fork as he wanted to get their attention.

"My fellow friends, I want to say that we have been doing such a wonderful job. I never knew we could have gone this far if it wasn't for Cloudpaw and Dart. I feel like we owe it to them as we think they have been doing such a wonderful job on getting them to coordinate better and launch much more successful attacks." Alpha soon raised his glass to celebrate this.

"To Cloudpaw?" Sweet asked raising her glass. Everyone soon did the same thing. Sunshine thought if Alfie would still be there to celebrate but his death had a big impact on her. They soon yawned as they decided to head to sleep after drinking up. Dart decided to head to sleep with Cloudpaw again who kept in touch with his Gewehr 43 that he still had on him. He knew the dogs weapons although reliable were not in top shape for fighting and were very outdated or impractical. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

The night passed as dogs and Shadowclan cats roamed through as they were looking around but they couldn't find them so they continued on without disturbing them or provoking an attack. Morning soon came as they woke up and wondered what the day will bring. Alpha was cooking the last of the supplies they had, they knew they were going to need more. Cloudpaw woke up as he walked in.

"Morning Alpha." Cloudpaw greeted him. Alpha was cooking whatever they had. It was clear food and clean water were getting scarcer as they continued to move on. Lucky entered with Sweet and Martha as they headed out. They were going to see what they can loot for the morning.

"I hope we get to have something good for the morning." Cloudpaw mewed as the Alpha turned to him.

"Cloudpaw, try to brush yourself up, your fluff is everywhere and I don't want it to catch fire." Alpha advised him. Cloudpaw headed off as he went to clean him up.

Cloudpaw soon grabbed one of the brushes as he began to brush the long white fur he had to fluff it up. It was clear spending the night with Dart has caused it to get a little messed up. He was taking good care of the fur as he didn't want to get knots in it which will hurt if he tried to get it out. Plus he hadn't taken a good bath in days since they wanted to conserve water. Once finished, Cloudpaw headed out as he sat down with Moon who was taking a read.

"Oh morning Cloudpaw." Moon greeted him. Cloudpaw was curious to see who she was.

"Oh morning. Is there something you want to talk about?" Cloudpaw was nervous as he was wondering what she wanted to talk about. She soon spoke.

"You know Dart was talking to me while you were in the bathroom getting your fur brushed up and I would say it is silky soft." Moon smiled as she continued stroking it with her paw.

"Why thank you" Cloudpaw mewed being nice about it. Moon soon let him quite down a bit before speaking again as she was thinking about it.

"I know I want to speak to you about Dart." Moon began. Cloudpaw blushed a bit after hearing about her name.

"Is there a reason why you want to talk about her?" Cloudpaw stammered a bit feeling a bit embarrassed about it.

"Yes I do. I talked to Dart just recently and she admitted; she likes you." Moon told him. Cloudpaw thought he was in denial since the dog would be crazy on liking a cat. "She said you did a good job on helping defend the street to get groups through last night and she thinks she wants to spend more time with you." Cloudpaw scratched the back of his head as he didn't know what to say.

"I feel lost for words, I don't know what to say to Dart now when she has taken me in when you rescued me that night." Cloudpaw responded. Moon smiled to him as she puts her paw on him.

"You surely have something going for you and you seem to be playing the best colors on the field, getting the respect of the locals, speaking their language and knowing the culture, you aren't as cold blooded as the ones that are fighting with us." Moon smiled as she knew he was their best and how he was able to adapt. Alpha called in as breakfast was ready. "I bet it's oats again." Moon got up with Cloudpaw as Alpha was serving the oats. Cloudpaw got his serving as Dart sat down next to him.

"Morning fluffy." Dart greeted him as she began eating her oats. Cloudpaw didn't know what to say because of this but she knew she was definitely on him.

"Oh so you enjoy the fluffy name huh?" Cloudpaw smiled as he was wondering what she had in mind.

"I think I have you in mind so after we eat, can I talk to you about something?" Dart asked. Cloudpaw didn't know what she had in mind. His mind began to race seeing as he wondered what she had in mind. She soon finished eating as he did too. She got up as he took a glance back to him winking a bit to him. Cloudpaw finished his breakfast as he followed her. They soon arrived into a back alley as it was relatively safe. "You know Cloudpaw, I've been thinking about you, when we rescued you that night, I didn't know about you at first and I took you in seeing how no one else was willing to and since we've been together for a while, I want to say I really do love you." Cloudpaw felt the butterflies flutter into his heart seeing Dart admitting her love to her. Cloudpaw didn't know what to say as he felt very nervous.

"I never knew I was going to get love from a local, the only love I have ever got other than my mother and uncle for a mentor was the elders as they saw me as a tooling for inspiration. I never knew what inspiration really was but seeing someone that they do love me to no end really gets my heart light." Cloudpaw admitted. Dart looked at him as he was telling her about this. She knew what it was to have that one that really loved her and others that wanted to be like her. She soon turned as she stroked a paw through his fur.

"But what if they do find you, you willing to follow them back even if they do use you or stay with us where I could spend all the time in the world with you?" Dart asked even if his family did come looking for him. Cloudpaw surely didn't know as he was wondering about this. He began looking at both sides of the situation as he soon got the conclusion together.

"Maybe we can work together, I can introduce you to my family and my platoon and we can get along and break through the line together. We are better together, not far apart." Cloudpaw admitted as he knew that they shouldn't stick to their own groups but rather use their strengths together and complete the goals as a team.

"I know, I wonder about it and maybe you don't have the worst ideas compared to half of the group. Even I myself make some dumb ideas but not everyone's ideas are dumb." Dart admitted as she soon pulled him into a cuddling hug.

"I know; I don't know who I will miss more, you or my family and friends, you're so sweet and caring as a dog would go. I don't believe what they say seeing how the dogs are week and they speak with slurs about extermination. I don't believe in any of that. I see that the dogs aren't that as there is more truth than what they say." Cloudpaw responded as he knew there was more than what they say. Dart soon touched her nose to his cheek.

"I feel like I have found someone who is more truthful than those who think. They told us cats are nothing more than helpless without their stuff and I didn't think about it nor did Alpha. He values everyone no matter who they are." Dart soon spoke. She was ready to head back as she knew she didn't want to leave Cloudpaw's warm embrace. She knew she was attracted to him for more than just his fluffy appearance. She found out what he said as she thought about it as her eyes got a little heavy as she knew she couldn't handle it anymore no matter how hard she held it back. "One more thing Cloudpaw." Dart told him. Cloudpaw wasn't sure about what she wanted as she walked over to him.

Dart's soft eyes closed as she wrapped her paws around Cloudpaw. Her soft muzzle soon pushed on his as Cloudpaw felt like passing out. Dart was moving deep into this. She really loved Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw's eyes closed as even he was melting into her embrace. Dart's lips parted from Cloudpaw's as she really enjoyed it. She soon turned following Cloudpaw as he went back in as he heard Lucky and his clique had returned. They walked inside as Alpha sat down with Dart as Moon pulled Cloudpaw to the side.

"So did Dart like you?" Moon asked. Cloudpaw was still lost for words as he gulped. He soon spoke with sweat running down the side of his head.

"Yes she does, we spoke about what it means to find out about the truth about how we think. I even said we can join forces with my uncle if he finds me." Cloudpaw responded. Moon wasn't so sure about teaming up with getting together as she didn't trust them.

"I am not too keen on meeting your uncle just yet seeing how I don't know if he can trust us." Moon responded as she shared her fears with Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw knew Fireheart wouldn't hurt them since he was open and welcoming to all that wasn't willing to fight.

"Fireheart wouldn't hurt you. Don't be afraid, he's my uncle and he is sure he wouldn't hurt anyone. He found out who killed one of our sergeants months back so he's sure to bring anyone to justice." Cloudpaw responded. Moon wasn't sure about this but she gave it some thought. She turned as she spoke to him.

"Okay, you have my word. I want to see him when we find him. Tell me about Dart." Moon responded before getting back on the subject of Dart. "What did she do to you next?" Cloudpaw still had it fresh in his mind as he was wondering what she did next. He soon responded as he was still light about it almost if he would pass out again.

"She kissed me." Cloudpaw responded. Moon was super excited to hear about that.

"She did, that was really sweet of her." Moon spoke as Sweet thought she heard her name but turned away knowing they weren't talking about her. Moon soon spoke. "When this war is over, I should take you and Dart to Coney Island, spend some time at the park. Wander the beach on a nice summer day. If we do make it in the end." Moon spoke as she wanted to spend the time together seeing how if they made it together in the end, they would celebrate it. Cloudpaw soon heard a name seem familiar to him.

"Coney Island? You've been there?" Cloudpaw asked as the name rang in his mind like a bell. Moon soon responded.

"Yes back in the 20's my mother took me and my family to the city for a week and we had a wonderful time. We went on this big ride upon which I would recall one of the best times of my life. I felt so free with the sun on my face. I wish I can revisit those days, this war is just depressing as everything looks so bleak." Moon recalled his experience as a youngster when she spent the time there seeing how it has all changed since then. Cloudpaw soon spoke.

"Then the Stock market crashed plunging the world into the big sad as I went to several schools growing up. All the times I transferred were because my schools shut down since there wasn't enough money to keep them open. And then when the war broke out. I was getting bored with school since there wasn't anything to keep my interest and I wanted to see what it was being on the front lines. Fireheart soon left for the war leaving a letter for my mother saying he left for adventures beyond. So in the summer of 1942, I joined the army since I felt like I wasn't going to go anywhere if I continued school. I wanted the adventure but I felt like I got more than that. I met friends, transferred into the same unit my uncle was in. I even killed a sniper that one time while still being tested as a recruit." Cloudpaw explained where he came from and what he experienced. Moon soon smiled as she spoke.

"What do you plan on doing after this war is over?" Moon asked wondering what his plans on what he should do after this was over. Cloudpaw thought about it as he wasn't certain about it.

"Not too sure. Might as well wait until it comes." Cloudpaw responded as he soon lay down with Moon as she smiled.

"Take your time to think about it. I would want to meet your family after this and we can roam the big city together." Moon told him as Cloudpaw began to nap.

Meanwhile, Alpha, Sweet and Lucky were planning on what to do next. Their plans were to assault the chemical factory not too far from their base. Things were going to get a little hairy.

**[A/N]: Warning another lemon coming with Dustpelt and Fernpaw as I want to develop their relationship together since I spent a lot of time developing this one. Do you want to see this go anywhere? Let me know so I can write more.**

**Also we can try to reach 400 views since this story is now a month old yet it's longer than the longest story I have ever written and hopefully we can reach 100k when the story is over so keep reading and reviewing and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	27. A night with Fernpaw

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter with Dustpelt and Fernpaw**

The testimony of the captured dog has proven that Cloudpaw not only escaped but managed to get away and with Cassino burned to the ground, we can only guessed that he managed to get around to Monte Calviro meaning that is where we push next. A chemical factory making bombs of various lethal gases is the only thing opposing us, if something knocks it out; we move in and take it. We still have some time left before we move in. I'm just praying to Starclan Cloudpaw will be okay.

**March 12****th****, 1944, Thunderclan camp, 21:30**

It was lights out in the camp, Fireheart wandered around the camp as he was getting tired. Bluestar had gone off to do some important business such as establishing a better relationship with Windclan and hopefully ease tensions. Fireheart walked over as Wojtek was giving Longtail a lesson about artillery as he had about 250 artillery guns of various sizes as he was carrying a shell over.

"Evening Longtail, evening Wojtek. Plan on heading to bed since its lights out." Fireheart greeted them. Wojtek turned to Fireheart.

"Yeah sure we've got another 10 minutes on this lesson since I need to quiz Longtail on this. I want him to learn about these guns and how important they are." Wojtek responded as he spent the last 3 hours giving Longtail the lesson about the guns to see if he would know about it. Fireheart nodded as he was thinking they were going to wrap things up.

"Okay finish up with what you have and meet in the warriors bunk, I'm saving your turn for the showers so there is still some hot water since none of us like bathing in cold water." Fireheart soon padded away as he was wondering when they will come in for their showers. Longtail and Wojtek soon continued to quiz about Artillery and how to use it correctly.

Fireheart walked into the warriors hut as Sandstorm was busy reading a novel. Brackenfur soon turned to them as he was about finished installing something.

"So you guys want to watch some cable?" Brackenfur asked as he was wondering if they were interested. Sandstorm turned away not interested as Brindleface looked down cleaning the bolt to her BAR.

"Cable, unless the Red Sox are playing in the champions, I'm not interested." Mousefur growled as she wasn't interested with television. Brackenfur soon got the remote as he turned on the television as it was playing a ball game. Brackenfur knew this was a good time to play.

"Oh little league, my favorite." Brackenfur soon had his eyes glued to the screen as he was watching it. Mousefur was annoyed at Brackenfur in particular.

"Brackenfur do you would you rather watch ball or play ball?" Mousefur asked wondering what his intentions were.

"Nah just watch ball, it's cheaper than to simply buy tickets and watch the apprentices play." Brackenfur watched his game. Sandstorm soon turned as she realized that there was a particular some cat missing.

"Has anyone seen Longtail?" Sandstorm asked wondering where he was. Fireheart turned to her to reassure he was still there.

"Wojtek is quizzing him on artillery. He said he would be done in 10 minutes." Fireheart responded. Longtail opened the door as he made a dash for the showers.

"Sorry I got hold up with extra credit I'll explain later." Longtail soon slammed the door behind him as he wanted to take his shower since he wanted the hot water for himself.

"Well, at least he did arrive when you said he would be done in 10 minutes." Sandstorm responded as she continued to read from her book. Dustpelt sat in the corner as the jeep finally returned with Darkstripe and Fernpaw. Dustpelt got out as he was waiting for Fernpaw. Darkstripe soon went to the cabin inside as he was wondering if his spot wasn't taken in the showers.

"Hi Dustpelt." Fernpaw responded to Dustpelt approach. Dustpelt soon looked at her as he saw that she had a sparkle in her green eyes. Fernpaw looked at him.

"How was your day?" Dustpelt asked wondering about Fernpaw's day was. Fernpaw looked at him as she was definitely nervous about it.

"I guess my day was okay but I don't know how to spend the night." Fernpaw responded. Her gray paw went over to Dustpelt's dark brown one.

"Fernpaw, I need to speak to you alone, Bluestar won't be back for the rest of the night meaning we'll have her cabin all to ourselves." Dustpelt wanted to make the apprentice feel welcome as he decided to take her off. Fernpaw followed.

Darkstripe soon settled down onto his bunk as he looked ahead to see that someone was in the showers. He soon went up to it wondering who was in there. Darkstripe soon began knocking as he wondered who was in there.

"Who is it?" Longtail called out from the showers. He soon opened the door as he finished getting his sleeping attire on.

"Longtail I thought I went first in the showers but not you. Now hurry up so you can save some hot water for me." Darkstripe shoved Longtail to the side as he went to get himself washed up. Longtail just laughed.

"Darkstripe doesn't know he is going to be bathing in the cold." Longtail snickered as he knew that Darkstripe was going to be an ice cube in there.

"Hey Longtail, you want to watch some cable with me?" Brackenfur asked wondering if Longtail wanted to watch some television with me. Longtail was curious about what this endeavor was.

"What's on tonight?" Longtail asked wondering what there was to watch. Brackenfur soon turned to Longtail.

"Just minor league, there's only 12 channels so don't get bummed out when there is only stuff that only recruits would watch." Brackenfur responded as this cable box only had those channels.

"Yeah all the recruits watch is stuff in color so don't be surprised if it turns out to be better than just ball." Longtail responded as he took the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"Longtail if you keep channel flipping like that, you will have your mind spin in a million directions." Brackenfur warned. Longtail soon went through it all as he returned it to the ball game.

"Well you're right, there are only 12 channels." Longtail responded. Soon Darkstripe began shouting as he began to feel something on his fur.

"Oh Starclan this water is cold! Shut off the water! Shut off the water!" Longtail laughed as he knew Darkstripe didn't like cold water.

"I managed to get him right there." Longtail laughed. Darkstripe got out of the shower shivering in his towel.

"I should have gotten the hot water before you." Darkstripe shut the door as he went to dry off. Everyone laughed,

"That was a good one Longtail." Fireheart smiled seeing how he was able to use up most of the water.

"You surely know how to make Darkstripe mad." Mousefur mewed as she knew he would be pissed at Longtail.

Dustpelt and Fernpaw soon came into Bluestar's room as they put their equipment down as they soon got onto the bed. Fernpaw was uneasy since she didn't have much balance on it. Dustpelt got on the bed to try to balance all the weight on it.

"Don't panic, I got you." Dustpelt mewed holding Fernpaw. Fernpaw soon relaxed as she felt Dustpelt hold her in his paws. Frenpaw soon leaned on him as she knew that she felt safe.

"Starclan thanks you Dustpelt." Fernpaw mewed as she was relaxed in Dustpelt. Dustpelt soon turned her over as he began to take off her clothing. Fernpaw squeaked at this prospect but soon she was freed as now she was able to sprawl out on the bed.

"I never knew you seemed so beautiful and soft." Dustpelt complimented her holding the chubby apprentice in his paws. Fernpaw's eyes looked like they were covered in shine as they reflected into Dustpelt's.

"You sure are nicer than Darkstripe who is always hitting me." Fernpaw responded as she knew Dustpelt was surprisingly nice and gentle with her. Dustpelt didn't respond as he began to kiss Fernpaw. Fernpaw moaned a little as she felt like she was melting as Dustpelt deepened it. They soon broke away gasping for air. Fernpaw knew it was as soft as Brindleface, maybe even softer.

Dustpelt, hungry for more, soon took off the uniform he had as he knew he had to pay Fernpaw back for all of those times he stood up for her. His member was red as growing hard as Fernpaw didn't know what he was paying her with.

"Will this hurt me?" Fernpaw asked wondering what he was going to do. She stroked the member with amazement, Darkstripe was smaller than this.

"A bit but it will become tantalizing." Dustpelt mewed to her. He soon kissed her trying to make sure she wasn't afraid. He snickered before swiftly sticking the hard member into Fernpaw's cunt. Fernpaw's eyes widened for a moment as it stung. Her eyes closed as Dustpelt continued thrusting harder into the apprentice.

"Oh my I seriously wanted you and this would be for the right reasons." Fernpaw moaned loudly as he went faster in the apprentice. Dustpelt said nothing as he continued as he continued. He didn't know how loud she was but he didn't want to wake anyone else up or get their attention so he kisses Fernpaw again to keep her quiet as he continued to thrust in her cunt. The pressure in the two cats was building up as they kept up their play. Fernpaw was being pushed on the edge as Dustpelt was continuously thrusting into her.

"God Fernpaw, I knew your ass was big but you're so tight." Dustpelt admitted as it was starting to hurt him. Soon he just couldn't take it anymore as his member exploded in Fernpaw's cunt as it left her paralyzed with immense pleasure. Dustpelt soon pulled out of her as he decided to let himself breathe for a moment. "God Fernpaw, Starclan must have created you to be so attractive and I got to experience it with you. Darkstripe could never stuff you like the way I did." Fernpaw leaned up to him.

"You never knew what I was capable of." Fernpaw smiled rubbing her paw over his face. Dustpelt soon got exhausted as a door was knocking. Outside was Darkstripe. Dustpelt soon hurried getting on his uniform as Fernpaw puts on hers. Dustpelt soon opened the door as Darkstripe was out there waiting on Dustpelt.

"Dustpelt It's nearly 23 hours, what are you doing with my apprentice?" Darkstripe hissed wondering what he was doing with Fernpaw.

"I wanted to spend time with her. She told me she likes me." Dustpelt stammered as he didn't know what to do. Darkstripe knew this wasn't his day. First he gets showered on with cold water now Dustpelt is with his apprentice; he would have to report this to Bluestar in the morning.

"Dustpelt, my apprentice and I get to do what I want with her, get to your bunk." Darkstripe hissed. Dustpelt soon walked out as Darkstripe entered into the building, he soon picked up Fernpaw and chucked her out. "Get your fat ass to those bunks now." Darkstripe soon slapped her behind her helmet as she scampered off. "Scamp." He soon walked off as he wanted to speak to Bluestar about this in the morning. Darkstripe got back into his bunk and fell asleep.

With Dustpelt and Fernpaw keeping him up for a good amount of the night so he slept in late. It was a couple of hours after everyone woke up as Dustpelt and Longtail had two buckets of cold water as Darkstripe was beginning to stir. Dustpelt and Longtail soon tossed the cold water onto Darkstripe as he jumped cold and wet. He was angry at the fact that they tried to use cold water on him as a form of karma.

"What was that for?" Darkstripe hissed wondering why they decided to do something like that. Dustpelt soon hits him.

"If I can't be with your apprentice, I don't think you are willing to deserving her. We have told Bluestar about this about how you are abusing Fernpaw and she is not tolerating it. She would like to speak to you in her office." Dustpelt mewed to Darkstripe. Darkstripe was freezing in water as he got up and puts the uniform on as he headed to where Bluestar was. He was still freezing as he entered her office. Bluestar was sitting on a chair as she was waiting for him.

"Darkstripe, I've heard the news from Dustpelt about how your handling of Fernpaw is going and I am really mad that you aren't treating her with the respect she needs. You keep hitting her and slapping her for whenever she does something wrong, treating your apprentice violently is not how it goes. But I am going to give you another chance to show that you can train Fernpaw to be a warrior like what you did with Dustpelt but if you screw this up, I'm demoting you. Got that?" Bluestar hissed the entire thing out as she was mad at him for the way he treated his apprentice but she knew she didn't want to punish him for his actions but rather demote him if he continued this behavior. Darkstripe gulped nervously at the thoughts of being demoted. It would badly stain the relationship with his former mentor he had long to see ever since he was taken away from him months ago and he wanted revenge but he didn't have the power so he had to play it submissively.

"Yes Bluestar." Darstripe whimpered as he had no authority on what he could say to his leader or he could have been taken away and sent to prison like what happened to Tigerclaw.

"Good, as punishment for now you and Fernpaw will be put into the same patrol groups with Dustpelt. I don't want to hear any complaints from your mouth." Bluestar hissed. Darkstripe knew he didn't like Dustpelt that much but Fernpaw downright adores him to no end. However with a narrow choice on what he could respond with, he knew he had to follow her orders.

"I understand Bluestar." Darkstripe responded. Bluestar nodded as she flicked her paw telling him to go away. Darkstripe turned as he walked off feeling unhappy with himself. Things were only going to get worse.

**[A/N]: I felt really unnerved while writing this lemon for some reason as I just gloss over it and I had no idea how it would go down. Also I don't know when the next lemon will be but not for the next few chapters. I will see you in the next chapter with Cloudpaw and his gang. Cheers my fellow readers.**


	28. Маньчжурскій

According to what have, we have been slowly piecing together about Cloudpaw's location according to Tallstar flying around in Recon planes. However things were going to be put on hold, we are being called for the third assault on their lines. Like what they say, third's time the charm, we will break them apart. We slept through the night with Wojtek's voice calling out as he fired the 600 artillery guns all around the area. We don't know is that the chemical's factory will be taken in our slumber.

**March 14****th****, Chemical's factory, Italy, 00: 21**

Cloudpaw lead the others as they moved along wondering what their plan of attack was. Alpha and Sweet dragged their wheel mounted machine gun to the outside of the factory. The factory was attacked by planes and with most of its stores of chemical weapons destroyed, they left the area but it wouldn't be long until they returned when the gas settled but for them, it was safe. Cloudpaw soon hopped into the trench as they were lines around the factory to guard it from incoming attacks. The others hopped in as they were preparing their defenses as they knew an attack to retake the factory would occur at 00:30 so they had to prepare for it. Alpha soon came over to Cloudpaw as he wanted to explain something.

"Cloudpaw, I wanted to show you this and what it is." Alpha started. Cloudpaw listened as Mickey soon puts down the ammo boxes. Alpha popped one of them open as he wanted to use the ammo.

"What is it Alpha?" Cloudpaw asked wondering what was under the tarp. Alpha nodded as he popped the tarp off. Underneath was a water cooled machine gun with a unique mount, something Cloudpaw never seen before.

"Cloudpaw this is a PM M1910 on a Sokolov mount with a shield." Alpha began as he popped the cap off. Moon soon began filling the water cooled jacket up with water so it wouldn't overheat. Alpha soon grabbed the ammo belt as inserted it into the side. "Fires a 250 round belt which chambers the same round as the Mosin Nagant." Alpha explained as he finished filling up the water jacket as he attached the cap back on top and he attached a tank and the hose to the back to keep water flowing out. Once the ammo belt was inserted, he cocked the Mg twice so it could be chambered in to fire. "Okay take your paws and put them on these two grips and use the pads on both paws to fire." Alpha soon flipped up the sight as he could Cloudpaw could see.

"Now is not the time to explain, they are attacking." Dart slid into the trench as she got next to Cloudpaw. Alpha turned to Cloudpaw.

"Okay Cloudpaw, remember what I explained, fire in small bursts so you don't fire up all your ammo." Alpha soon slipped off with his Trench gun getting next to Cloudpaw so he can assist him with finding targets since the gun shield obscured his line of sight. Soon the first wave of attackers came, a small scouting force as they wanted to test their lines, made up of Shadowclan cats as they came in fast. Alpha soon turned to Cloudpaw.

"Fire fire now!" Alpha shouted. Cloudpaw fired the Mg as the unique rattling was sounded as they soon began to shred down the attacking Shadowclan. The lightly armed Shadowclan scouts. The scouts seeing how they have no way of winning, retreated as they Cloudpaw soon nodded.

"They have retreated." Moon shouted seeing how they have left. Alpha soon didn't realize they were going to retreat but now they realized they were going to be attacked. Soon the second wave came in; hundreds of Shadowclan cats came in as they rushed their line. Alpha soon looked up as he saw there was so many of them and they thought they didn't have the ammo or strength to hold them off.

"Everyone begin firing away, if you can hold them off for as long as possible, then it would be a very good day to it." Alpha soon announced, Cloudpaw began to fire away wondering if it would be enough to hold them off, there was no need to fire in bursts. The bullets from Cloudpaw's Mg soon began to rip through Shadowclan cats as the support gunners got the flanks. Alpha and Dart had his flanks as he continued to fire away, only stopping to adjust the aim and the target of choice. Dart had his side as the empty ammo belt soon fell to her side as Cloudpaw continued to fire.

"Cloudpaw three Shadowclan cats coming in to the right." Alpha called out as the three cats got far. Cloudpaw turned to the right as he fired away tearing the cats down. He soon paused to readjust the sight as he continued to fire away at the center and the left. He looked down for a moment to see the ammo was soon almost gone and he knew he had a few rounds left. Cloudpaw soon focused on the center as he fired away using the last of the bullets seeing how they needed to get rid of the cats. Soon the last empty bullet casing hits the ground as he realized he was out.

"Alpha, reload for me, I'll cover you." Cloudpaw mewed getting out his Gewehr 43. He soon took aim as he began to fire as he fired several shots off as a Shadowclan cat got cut down as Dart was semi following as she wanted to conserve ammo. Cloudpaw continued to fire as Alpha popped open the second ammo box as he reloaded the water cooled Machine gun. He cocked it twice as he wanted it to work. Cloupaw reloaded as Alpha tapped him.

"Cloudpaw they're getting close, suppress them!" Alpha shouted as the machine gun had a second ammo belt in it. Cloudpaw began firing away at the center as the enemy was quickly torn down in the center. The flanks were still holding as Alpha had to rarely fire a shot.

"Alpha, reload the rifle for me, I will cover you." Cloudpaw mewed to him giving him his Gewehr 43. Alpha soon began to reload as he knew the rifle was finicky in nature. Dart reloaded as she knew it would be somewhat hopeless to hold the trench without a source of morale as the Shadowclan cats were using the corpses as bridges to get past the obstacles as they were getting close to the trenches.

"Cloudpaw I know you are good at trying to keep us together. I know you can use these weapons for your friends. Do it!" Dart called out as she continued firing. Cloudpaw knew his friends needed him as he soon began to sing the same tune again when held the position for Fireheart but the tune and sound was different.

"_Въ утренней мглѣ Горнъ проигралъ сигналъ._ _Сопокъ уснувшихъ чуткій покой Маршъ боевой взорвалъ._" Cloudpaw began as he continued firing away at the machine gun. The Shadowclan cats continued to get closer as Cloudpaw was continuing to sing. "_Шквальный огонь Встрѣтилъ пѣхоты цѣпь. Дыбомъ предъ ней вставала земля,_ _Въ небѣ рвалась шрапнель._" Cloudpaw continued to sing but they kept getting closer and closer as he was using up more of the ammo. It wasn't enough to hold them off forever. _"Замолчалъ альтистъ молодой,_ _Еле слышенъ маршъ боевой,_ _И корнетъ умолкъ, и валторна,_ _Лишь играетъ трубачъ сѣдой. Вверхъ и впередъ!_ _Близокъ окоповъ рядъ. Гибель свинецъ навстрѣчу несетъ,_ _Но нѣтъ намъ пути назадъ._" They were getting close as Cloudpaw finished up the second ammo belt. He soon grabbed his rifle and his knife ready to fight them there was no time to reload without getting over run. Cloudpaw got ready as he continued to sing. He fired the rifle while stabbing a Shadowclan cat in the side as Alpha shot him with his pistol. "_Рукопашный бой удалый Разыгрался въ морѣ огня. Врагъ не забудетъ день схватки кровавой,_ _Русскій нашъ штыкъ кляня._" The Shadowclan cats knew this assault was hopeless as they exited the trench retreating, Cloudpaw and the others began firing. "_Вѣнскій вальсъ оркестру полковому Въ паркѣ городскомъ не играть - И трубачу, и альтисту младому Въ сопкахъ судьба лежать._" Alpha soon reloaded the machine gun as Cloudpaw felt a snap coming from his Gewehr 43 but he hopped onto the Mg as he began firing away the third ammo belt they had. He had no time to go back and disassemble the rifle. _"Горечь утратъ Болью сжимаетъ грудь, Павшихъ героевъ тѣни кружатъ, Вальсъ навѣваетъ грусть… Спите, бойцы, Вѣчная память вамъ - Нерукотворный всталъ къ небесамъ Славы нетлѣнный Храмъ!_ _И не крестъ на сопкахъ стоитъ, Не гранитъ покой вашъ хранитъ, О бояхъ и товарищахъ павшихъ Вальсъ Маньчжурскій въ сердцахъ звучитъ._" Cloudpaw finished singing as well as the third ammo belt as the Shadowclan cats retreated. Soon they were melting away as Alpha soon noticed that they were going away finally. Cloudpaw really did it, he held the line despite it being breached only once.

"They are retreating!" Alpha shouted as there was no need to continue shooting. They all cheered seeing how this territory was held. Now Shadowclan was going to be severely weakened without the chemical factory. They knew victory was there.

"We held them off! All thanks to Cloudpaw!" Dart shouted with excitement. She soon pecked Cloudpaw's cheek seeing how he was able to keep them at bay for the locals to sweep around and trap them. They soon packed up the position as they left. They were heading back for another safe house the locals promised them as they soon covered up the Machine gun and carried away the boxes containing the empty belts and the last box which was still full of bullets. They were surprised they didn't use any artillery or mortars to try to destroy them but they managed to hold.

They soon arrived in the safe house as there was a tank there covered in tarp the Alpha was told in secret about Cloudpaw sat down on the sofa as he disassembled the Gewehr 43 to see what was wrong with it. He soon figured out the problem. Dart walked over as she examined it.

"Yeah the gas capturing chamber broke meaning the gun is rendered useless. We need to find you another primary weapon to use so you can keep fighting." Dart told him as Cloudpaw had destroyed two primary weapons as he needed another replacement. Since the night was intense, they were tired as they soon settled down and fell asleep. Dart soon cuddled Cloudpaw like a pillow as she fell fast asleep with Cloudpaw silently doing the same. They had a lot of work to do tomorrow.

The sun overhead that morning as they were told that they would be driving out tomorrow but for now they had to establish defenses so nothing could properly assault them, they only had one ammo belt left so they needed to make the shots count. Alpha was cooking oats like usual as Dart and Cloudpaw were talking about the events of the night.

"Cloudpaw, I didn't know you were able to hold onto that position long enough to drive them away, and as a result they were able to hold the area for the cats to get encircled and destroyed. However even with that we are running out of supplies and we need to get some more." Dart explained as they were running out again. Shadowclan was taking desperate measures to try to starve the dogs out but they knew help was coming, they just didn't know when.

"Don't worry, my uncle and his clan will come and free us eventually." Cloudpaw knew he had to rally them together with a speech that his clan will find them eventually if they continue to hold. Alpha soon began serving them the oats. "Look if we're going to be together you and me, the group needs to stick together, even all the stuff Alpha did for us." Cloudpaw mewed to Dart who responded with hugging him.

"I love what you say Cloudpaw." Dart admitted as she rested her head on him. After breakfast, Alpha had to call them in for something.

"Dart, Cloudpaw, I would like to see you since I have something to say." Alpha spoke to them softly. Dart and Cloudpaw got up as they headed over to where Alpha was. In the place there was a huge thing covered under a tarp. Alpha soon removed the tarp revealing a BT-7 Cavalry tank. Alpha knew he had strange equipment lying around the cities as he knew a tank like this could go behind the lines and disrupt the enemy.

"Woah, I have never seen a tank like this before." Moon called up as she had never knew a tank like this exist. Alpha soon got around as he wanted to assign dogs to this.

"Okay I need three of you to crew the tank tomorrow in an attempt to link up with the main armies so we can get the supplies to continue waging this war. Anyone want to volunteer?" Alpha knew he wanted three of them to work the tank and get to friendly forces to see if they can get the supplies to them upon which they could continue to fight. Dart suddenly bolted forward as she wanted to be one of them.

"I'll drive it." Dart called out eagerly. Moon was nervous about Dart's driving as she was uneasy by the way she drove.

"Yeah I'm not getting into a tank like that." Moon admitted as she was ready to chicken out of this. Cloudpaw wasn't so sure as Moon turned to him. "If you decide to team up with dart, here's some advice, Dart is one insane driver, it's almost like she has road rage or something since she cranks the speed up to 10. So be aware of that." Cloudpaw stepped forward.

"I've had some experience with tanks so I can be the commander and the gunner." Cloudpaw mewed as he stepped forth to take his spot. Alpha nodded as now they needed a loader for the gun.

"Who's willing to be the loader, tell me? Do I have to point who will be the loader?" Alpha responded. No one said a word as they knew they didn't want to be crew the tank. Alpha knew he had to choose a third dog to crew it as it required 3 and only had 2 willing to do it. He decided to choose a dog at random. "Mulch. You'll be the loader." Mulch stepped forth displeased as he didn't want to do any sort of combat and knew he didn't want to do any of this. "This time tomorrow, we wish our comrades good luck to complete their goals. Meeting dismissed." Alpha soon left as everyone went back to their normal activities.

Tomorrow was going to be a crazy day for the three of them.

**[A/N]: Another chapter in the bucket for all and I got the three of them to command a tank so expect another tank chapter a couple chapters from now. Also we need more views since it would mean a lot and I can keep cranking these chapters out like sausages. So expect the next chapter to be with Fireheart and his friends while a Russian Cloudpaw sings you to sleep. See you in the next chapter.**


	29. Tigerclaw is back!

When we got the telegraph that the chemical weapons were destroyed and that Shadowclan was unable to defend it we cheered, just in time. Bluestar has ordered a third assault on their lines in the hopes that it will fall. 600 artillery guns, and bombers riddled the area over night and we hope it will be enough for them to crumble. Third time's the charm.

**March 15****th****, 1944, Thunderclan Camp, Italy, 07:00**

Fireheart had gotten up relatively early with the rest of the platoon as he and the others gathered their forces as they planned assault number 3. Hopefully it will break them apart. Sandstorm soon padded up to Fireheart.

"So Fireheart, you ready to do this?" Sandstorm asked wondering if this attempt will finally break them apart.

"You bet." Sandstorm mewed as she was excited for this. Fireheart soon got into one of the Sherman tanks they had. The engines soon roared to life as they began to leave the area. Fireheart sighed as he knew now was the best time. The distance sounds of battle could be heard as they plowed closer for the positions unaware a familiar enemy has them in his sights.

The first few days of this new attack went pretty nicely. The enemy puts up stiff resistance as usual and we are always begging for more supplies to work with. Tallstar managed to keep his eyes on Cloudpaw's movement seeing where he went but we were so close to reuniting.

Sandstorm, Fireheart and Dusty soon lined their guns behind some cover as they scanned the area around to see what was going on.

"You know those planes of yours definitely tore down the cliff right there, the rubble could be hiding snakes that are definitely slithering around looking for breakfast." Dusty remarked telling them what a slab of rocks meant to him back in Australia. "I got a letter from one of my daughters that she is getting herself engaged with another Kangaroo as he just returned back home and this one is no push over." Dusty soon got out the photo of he and the male kangaroo that she was talking about.

"Wow that's nice." Sandstorm mewed as she looked at the photo. "And I was wondering, what should I say to Fireheart to tell him I want to be engaged with him. At first, I didn't like him seeing how he was very soft hearted and now look at him, he knows how to lead us better than Bluestar, what do I say?" Dusty soon turned to her as he explained.

"You know I met Terri when I was in your age during the Great War, held on to this rifle of mine as I was a soldier myself. We helped push a lot of animals from Greece and I met a certain news reporter who had fur like Fireheart as he wanted to get a couple of photos with me and Windclan's leader at the time and when the war was over and I returned home and found my way into Terri and I said, even though this war tore us apart, our love brought us back together, you kept me company while I went out of my way to make my family proud. We soon got married after that." Dusty explained on what Sandstorm should say to Fireheart. Sandstorm felt a bit more at ease seeing how she would be able to keep their relationship together. Soon they were interrupted by Mousefur and Thornpaw. Fireheart's head turned to see the two cats in a bloody mess. Yellowfang and Cinderpelt ran over to treat their wounds as Fireheart walked over to them.

"What happened to you?" Fireheart asked wondering why they were like that. Thornpaw was soon taken on a stretcher to be treated as his wounds looked more severe. Mousefur sat down as Cinderpelt was preparing Mousefur to be taken away.

"Something ambushed us up the road, we have completely lost Runningwind." Mousefur responded. She soon passed out before she can say anything else. Fireheart didn't know what he meant so Fireheart, Sandstorm and Dusty soon decided to take off to find out what Mousefur was talking about. They were going to be in for a big shock.

The three of them soon approach as they saw where Runningwind's lifeless body was. Runningwind was shot about 10 times in the body in the front and 6 times behind, some of the bullets even punctured the fuel canister he had on him to operate the flamethrower and as a result, fuel was leaking everywhere. Fireheart looked off to see Whitethroat standing over Runningwind's body. Fireheart thought, how could someone like Whitethroat kill him? Whitethroat was innocent but Fireheart thought he might have a deadly secret on him. Also Littlecloud, his friend was gone. Fireheart soon approached him signaling Sandstorm and Dusty to stay. He approached Whitehtroat with his M1 Carbine out as one of his claws was firmly on the trigger. However his anger got the best of him thinking he was the culprit for Runningwind's death. Fireheart soon charged into Whitethroat but it flung Whitethroat backwards as Fireheart trips on the leaking fuel canister. Whitethroat soon tumbled down a hill landing on a road just yards away. Dazed and distracted, Whitethroat looked up to see a speeding BT-7 tank heading straight for him. Before the tank had time to stop, it slid as it hits and crushes Whitethroat underneath him crushing all the bones in the middle of him and causing his organs to explode. Fireheart looked down in horror as Whitethroat laid on the road, lifeless and bleeding all over. Suddenly a voice called out from behind him.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up." The voice called out behind him. Fireheart was downright terrified to see who decided to make himself known. It was Tigerclaw. Fireheart raised his Carbine while Tigerclaw raised the Fg42 he had.

"Tigerclaw, it can't be, I thought we deported you back and thrown you in jail, what are you doing out here?" Fireheart hissed as he had scorn across his muzzle. Tigerclaw just snickered as he cocked the bolt to the Fg42.

"I escaped the crummy system you have, now with Brokenstar's goons behind me, I know that I can rule the lines and run up and down hitting and running away whenever I want to." Tigerclaw responded. Fireheart knew only one thing could happen.

Tigerclaw took the first shot as Fireheart tumbled and rolled to the side. Fireheart was crouched popping off a couple of shots wondering if it would score a direct hit on his skull. The first bullet missed as the second one just pinged off the helmet. Tigerclaw ran at Fireheart but Fireheart soon ducked as he drop kicked Tigerclaw over. Fireheart tossed the Carbine over his shoulder grabbing the M1911 pistol he had as he prepared to shoot Tigerclaw as he got up. Soon a rock hits his helmet as something tackles him from the side. Blackfoot, Boulder, Stumpytail, Snag and Tangleburr run up as they had their knives and pistols out ready to make Fireheart the next victim. Sandstorm and Dusty knew it was now or never. Sandstorm grabbed her rifle Bayonet and her pistol while Dusty took out his kukri, they both charged out as they went in to help. Dusty took snag by complete surprises as he kicked him out of the way. Sandstorm soon charged in firing her pistol at Blackfoot as he tempted to fight her. Fireheart resumed fighting with Tigerclaw.

Boulder, Stumpytail, snag and Tangleburr surrounded Dusty as they cracked their knuckles. Stumpytail soon charged in first but Dusty was able to quickly punch him sending him back. Tangleburr soon flew in next as Dusty swung around giving him another punch square on the jaw. Snag came in wanting to catch him off guard but Dusty swung around kicking Snag in the jaw. Snag's cheek soon began to bleed from the sharp toe claws the Kangaroo had. Boulder charged in wanting to knock him out with a knife and a rock he had but Dusty turned kicking him back sending Boulder's rock flying. Boulder tried to stab him with the knife he had but Dusty swung the kukri he had as it blocked the attack. Boulder tried again but due to his fast reflexes, Dusty kept blocking his attacks to make sure they weren't successful. Stumpytail soon got up as he went in trying to restrain the fighter but Dusty noticed this as he swung around sweeping Boulder off balance as he sliced the kukri across Stumpytail's chest. Stumpytail soon fell as blood was seeping from the slash wound. Sang and Tangleburr soon raced up and began dragging a wounded Stumpytail away. Dusty leaped up as he soon kicked Boulder again knocking him away. He leaped up after him as he drove the Kukri right into his knife as he wanted to block him. They two continued to struggle.

Sandstorm and Blackfoot hissed at each other as they got ready to fight. Blackfoot raced at her first as Sandstorm swept around as she tripped Blackfoot under her as she fired her pistol at him. Blackfoot weaved through the shots as he felt a burning sustain in one of his legs. He looked to see the rifle bayonet in his leg. He soon kicked Sandstorm away as he wanted to get the rifle bayonet out of his leg. Sandstorm ejected the empty clip from her pistol as she loaded a fresh one in. Blackfoot struggled to pull the rifle bayonet from his leg as he finally did so but he realized the service pistol of his was gone. He looked much to his shock that Sandstorm had his Walter P38. Blackfoot went straight for her with her own bayonet as Sandstorm ducked out of his way firing from her pistols at Blackfoot. Sandstorm tried to dodge the leaping Blackfoot who really wanted her but Sandstorm knew she could get out of his way so she spun off to the side. Blackfoot soon landed into some solid brown earth as Sandstorm fired the pistols again scoring two hits in Blackfoot's side. Blackfoot fell over as Boulder raced over to drag him to safety. Sandstorm soon got the rifle bayonet from the ground as Tangleburr tries to ambush her from behind. Sandstorm turned firing two shots at Tangleburr with her pistols as the first shot missed while the other one slammed deep into Tangleburr's chest. Tangleburr fell as he got up and limped off with his paw holding the bullet wound. Sandstorm heard something as it was approaching.

Tigerclaw and Fireheart were still at their throats as Fireheart fired again with Tigerclaw doing the same thing as Fireheart soon spun and kicked Tigerclaw over. Tigerclaw got up to see he was on his own as he spun tackling Fireheart. He held the knife to the kittypet's throat.

"So what are you going to say soft mouth, how we should all have peace and not fight each other. I can do whatever I wish." Tigerclaw growled. Soon shots were heard as they came from the other side, Tigerclaw didn't know who it was as he soon ran away he shouted something at Fireheart. "I will be back and when I do, all of Thunderclan will be dead." He soon ran off as Graystripe soon appeared with Stonefur and Mistyfoot.

"Wow I didn't know you were patrolling this area too, I thought I was going to be a dead cat for a second." Fireheart sighed with relief. Stonefur pulled him to his paws as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah Graystripe heard some shots off as he convinced us to investigate what was going on as it turned out it was you fighting some of those goons. I never knew we could cross again." Stonefur admitted as he was the first to turn away. Mistyfoot soon followed. Graystripe turned to his friend again.

"I never knew that battle was coming from you and you seem to be having such a fighting spirit in you, something the kits don't have at the moment nor would they accept it. If we do meet again, take care." Graystripe smiled to his friend as he turned and began to walk away. Fireheart waved his paw signaling goodbye to Graystripe as a Jeep pulled up with Whitestorm and Longtail in it. Whitestorm padded over to Fireheart wandering what exactly happened.

"What just happened here?" Whitestorm asked. Fireheart came over as he wanted to address something to Whitestorm.

"Mousefur, Thornpaw and Runningwind were ambushed by Tigerclaw I believe and Tigerclaw by the looks of things killed Runningwind. We saw Whitethroat who I thought killed Runningwind but he was soon crushed by something and Tigerclaw and the goons Brokenstar had come out and try to kill me and Riverclan decided to come and scare Tigerclaw away as the fighting ended. Graystripe left with Riverclan as you showed up." Fireheart explained.

"We need to keep watch for Tigerclaw. I will give Bluestar the news that Runningwind was killed. In the blink of an eye, gone." Whitestorm soon turned away as he helped Longtail drag Runningwind's corpse onto the jeep. Dusty soon went to the jeep to hop in as Fireheart went down the hill to where Whitethroat's crushed body was. Sandstorm followed him.

"Fireheart, you plan on heading back so we can say goodbye to Runningwind?" Sandstorm asked. Fireheart turned to her as he was getting Whitethroat's corpse from the road.

"Not yet, there's someone else I would want to say goodbye to first." Fireheart mewed. He soon began digging a hole on the side of the road as it was soon deep enough to place something in. Fireheart grabbed Whitethroat's body as he placed him into the hole. He soon began to bury him under the dirt as he wanted to show the same respect for the enemy as well as an ally. Once Whitethroat was buried in the soil he soon kneeled as he wanted to say goodbye. "As for a cat that Cinderpelt tried to take the poison away wasn't enough to save you in the end. Your time together with me was brief but it meant a lot to see that Shadowclan isn't as bad as we all thought it was, may Starclan light your path for the future." Fireheart mewed. He soon turned away with Sandstorm as they had buried Whitethroat They soon turned away and began walking back to the camp. They had to say goodbye to Runningwind next.

**[A/N]: An ambush that killed off a warrior from both sides and we would explore who killed Whitethroat in the next chapter when we explore the motives of the BT-7 crew. Who was this crew that killed him? Read the next chapter to find out what happens next.**

**Let's hope we reach 75k words as there is still more plot to come and I will see you with Cloudpaw, Dart and Mulch. See you next time.**


	30. Säkkijärven polkka!

During all of this time, Cloudpaw, Dart and Mulch were getting ready to crew the BT-7 as they had two goals in mind, find friendly forces and cause as much havoc behind the lines as much as possible. Dart soon slipped herself into the driver's hatch as she was eager to drive it. Mulch and Cloudpaw got into the top of the tank. They were going to use the gun in the tank to take out anything they came across, the small 45 millimeter gun and small shells weren't going to do much to the heavy tanks they might come across but they had the advantage of speed on their side. Dart soon began to turn the gears as it brought the tank to life. Cloudpaw looked out as he waved farewell to Alpha, soon they sped off as they went to go look for some targets to hunt.

**March 15****th****, 1944, BT-7 tank, 08:15**

Cloudpaw gave a look out as Dart sped along the dirt road as they had reports of numerous tanks that were going to be in the area. They were heading full speed as they knew speed was their only advantage against the lumbering Shadowclan tanks. Cloudpaw kept a look out as he felt the wind blow on his fluffy white fur. They were getting close as Dart called out to him.

"Cloudpaw get the gun ready since we are coming up to our first lot of tanks. Be careful since if we get shot, we're all done for." Dart advised him as they we're nearing the target. Cloudpaw soon got down into the tank as he closed the hatch behind him. He soon grabbed the nearest armor piercing round he could find as he shoved it into the tank's small turret.

"Loaded and ready on your mark." Cloudpaw mewed as he got the gun ready. Dart nodded as she knew she had another trick up her sleeve. They could easily jam the Shadowclan radios as she had a particular obnoxious song she wanted to play. She soon began playing the song over the Shadowclan radios Alpha had tapped into them prior to this mission. The song was Finnish.

The BT-7 leaped up into the air at full speed as it flew over the Shadowclan tanks. The tank soared in the air for hundreds of feet as they soon fell gradually onto the ground. Dart quickly swirled around using the BT-7 Cloudpaw focused on a Shadowclan Tiger tank as he fired. The shot wasn't able to penetrate the thick armor the tank had but it was enough to confuse them for a moment. Cloudpaw soon reloaded the gun with another armor piercing round that Mulch had given him. Dart swirled around as she focused on a much more lightly armed tank, a Panther tank. Dart soon got to the back of the tank as Cloudpaw fired the shot. The shot did little more than dent the Panther Tank but Cloudpaw knew he had a few bottles with chemicals with a dirty rags on the outside as he had an idea.

"Dart I am going to throw some molotovs to see if we can disable these tanks. Our armor piercing rounds are ineffective against these tanks." Cloudpaw mewed. Dart was doing nothing more than jamming Shadowclan's radios and being very quick on the tracks, Dart soon swirled around as Cloudpaw grabbed one of the molotovs as he got a lighter out. He soon flicked the lighter out as he opened the hatch. He lit the rag as he puts the lighter away. "Molotov ready." Cloudpaw mewed. Dart nodded as she swirled around. The Tiger tank fired a shot but it missed due to the BT-7 driving at full speed. Soon Cloudpaw threw the Molotov at the Tiger tank as the bottle shattered spilling the flammable chemicals into the engine causing the engine to catch fire. The Panther tank didn't know what was going on as the cats in the Tiger tank decided to abandon it before it exploded. Cloudpaw ducked back in loading a High Explosive round Mulch gave him. The Shadowclan cats fled as Mulch soon got onto one of the DT Machine guns as he began to gun down some Shadowclan cats as they scattered. The cats screamed as they scattered as they felt the bullets rip through their flesh. A couple scattered behind some cover as Cloudpaw fired as the shot tore through and exploded leaving the Shadowclan cats in shambles.

"One tank down, we got one more to deal with." Dart called over. Cloudpaw and Mulch nodded as they had the Panther tank to deal with. Cloudpaw grabbed the other Molotov cocktail as he got out the lighter as he lit the rag. Dart sped around as the Panther tank couldn't turn on a dime compared to the BT-7 Dart soon sped behind the tank as she was going to let Cloudpaw throw the Molotov in to destroy the engine. They soon got behind it as Cloudpaw threw the Molotov, the bottle broke as the flammable liquid poured into the engine along with the rag. Cloudpaw smiled as the Panther tank broke down due to the engine being sabotaged. The Shadowclan cats got out as Cloudpaw loaded another High explosive round into the turret; he soon fired as it sent Shadowclan cats flying. Those that weren't hit tried to run as Dart reloaded and began firing away at his DT Machine gun. The fleeing cats were almost immediately gunned down as Dart sped off as they had sabotaged two tanks

"Woo, those tanks are gone, let's see if we can find anymore targets to hunt." Dart smiled as she sped away from the scene. She was once again heading at full speed as Cloudpaw kept a look out. Dart had forgot the other objective she had, to link up with friendly forces. Dart continued speeding down the road listening to the Finnish music as she was looking for more targets to hunt. What she failed to realize that there was a black and white Shadowclan cat stunned in the road as she drove at a reckless speed. The cat was Whitethroat. Cloudpaw looked as he spotted Whitethroat from the distance.

"Dart watch out!" Cloudpaw shouted. Dart looked out as she tried to stop the tank but traveling at nearly 45 miles an hour proved to be easier said the done. The tank drifted along the dirt road as it was getting dangerously close to Whitethroat. Cloudpaw ducked inside the tank as he didn't want to see what would happen shutting the hatch above him. They soon felt a loud thump as Dart once again began to speed up. They had ran over and killed Whitethroat. Dart snickered as she kept driving.

She soon tumbled the tank down into an area with three Tiger tanks as she knew she would duel with the big cats. She soon sped around as Cloudpaw grabbed another Molotov Cocktail as he lit the rag. The Tiger tank fired but the shot narrowly missed them hitting a nearby ammo storage causing it to blow up. They heard a loud explosion not too far off as Cloudpaw got out of the hatch throwing the Molotov at the Tiger tank as the flammable liquid was soon spilled into the tank burning up the engine. Another shot was fired as the BT-7's tracks on the right side soon fell apart. Soon, a mine exploded as it wouldn't do much damage to the hull of the tank but it did destroy the left side of the tracks. Cloudpaw looked down as he saw holes in the tracks and being in tanks like this, if the tracks were destroyed, you couldn't continue fighting.

"Our tracks have been destroyed, we can't continue the fight." Cloudpaw mewed. Dart snickered as she had another trick up her sleeve. She got out the BT-7's Steering wheel as she injected it into the hole where it would be taken in. Dart slammed her back paw on the gas pedal as the BT-7 sped along without its tracks. Dart had much more control of the tank as she was heading just as fast. Cloudpaw was surprised they were driving without the tracks as he soon ducked in and grabbed another Molotov cocktail and he got out the lighter and lit the rag.

"Cloudpaw get ready to destroy the last of the Tiger tanks." Dart ordered him. The BT-7 swirled around dodging the slow rigid Tigers. Cloudpaw threw the Molotov into the engine of the Tiger tank as the bottle shattered on the engine causing the flammable liquid to ignite destroying the engine of the enemy Tiger. Cloudpaw ducked down again as he grabbed the last Molotov they had as he lit the rag, He knew this had to count since they would have no way on destroying the big Tiger tanks with their small shots. Dart swirled around as she was driving at reckless speeds. Cloudpaw threw the last Molotov as the bottled shattered on the engine of the tank as the burning liquid got into the engine disabling the tanks. They sped away as the first Shadowclan cats got out of the tank seeing how their tank was on fire and they didn't know much about it.

"They're gone." Cloudpaw mewed. Dart smiled as she sped off to find Alpha completely forgetting her second objective. Some Shadowclan cats had received the news down the road and were setting up an Anti-tank position to catch the speeding target. Their goal was to destroy the BT-7 before it could take out more tanks. Dart was speeding off into a trap as she traversed the roads while several Thunderclan and Windclan divisions were tied up with heavy fighting. Cloudpaw looked out to see if there were any more targets to choose from but the Anti-tank gun found them first. Cloudpaw knew they had to bail.

"Dart we need to bail." Cloudpaw mewed. The crew of the Anti-tank gun was focusing in on the speeding target. Cloudpaw climbed out of the hatch as he climbed over maintaining his balance as he opened Dart's escape hatch. Mulch found his way out as he grabbed Dart's paw and pulled her out. The Anti-tank gun fired as Cloudpaw, Dart and Mulch bailed from the tank. The tank was flung as it was shelled but still sped at full speed. Soon the Shadowclan cats were terrified as the now destroyed tank easily piled through their defenses crushing them at once before coming to a complete stop.

Cloudpaw, Dart and Mulch soon got out as they dusted themselves off as they had managed to escape with no harm done to them but they soon looked out to see the BT-7 completely wrecked right in front of their eyes. The Shadowclan Anti-tank gun and crew were taken out as well. They knew they had to go back to the Alpha first before they could find any reporting.

They decided to try to remember their way around the city as they looked around. They knew where they bailed, they were' too far away from where Alpha was. Fortunately they had a map on them as they were looking around the city looking for the circle that was their stronghold. Cloudpaw still didn't have a primary weapon on him since his couldn't be fixed so he had to go find a new one. Cloudpaw soon turned the corner as he spotted several dead Thunderclan cats. It was clear they were ambushes and killed. Mulch and Dart followed him as they were nervous. Cloudpaw began to scavenge among the remains as he was sure he was going to find something. Soon he took a tug at something big and bulky as he had discovered a Light Machine Gun from the pile. The gun had no clip for the ammo as it came with the bipod that Cloudpaw was all too familiar with. It was a BAR gun.

"So what is that?" Dart asked wondering what weapon Cloudpaw was holding the Lmg. Cloudpaw turned around.

"It's a light machine gun, don't you have ones as good as these back home?" Cloudpaw asked as he fumbled around the area for bullets. He soon grabbed a few loaded magazines as Dart responded.

"We don't they often have problems with jamming, oil and dirt." Dart responded, soon they turns around and began walking back on their paws.

The same sniper that terrorized them in Sicily was still at it having escaped to the line for Shadowclan protection. He looked down the alley as he was still using the same rifle as before. Cloudpaw, Dart and Mulch soon turned as they knew they were getting close to the house. The sniper took aim as he zoomed around Mulch's head. Being much more focused in long ranged combat, he soon took aim and fired, the bullet hitting Mulch's skull as Mulch soon fell to the ground dead. Dart screamed as Cloudpaw ducked behind some cover as he took aim to the sniper firing a shot hoping it would connect with the sniper but the bullet missed but Cloudpaw had back up rounds on standby so he had no need for cocking the bolt every time he fired. Cloudpaw fired again as the bullet shattered the glass window the sniper was in. Cloudpaw followed up with another shot but it was clear the sniper got away. He soon went over to Mulch as he picked him up, they soon began walking back to where the Alpha was.

Alpha soon turned as they had bad news for him. Alpha looked at them thinking they might be crazy. Cloudpaw and dart gulped as they spoke.

"Well we got some news for you, we couldn't find friendly lines since they were dead. Your BT-7 has been destroyed and we lost Mulch to a sniper." Cloudpaw spoke. Alpha wasn't too happy about it as they were now one more dog down.

"A sniper, you mean that sniper, He's the one that has been going around and taking out any chances of ending this war." Alpha responded. Cloudpaw nodded as he knew what he was talking about. Alpha soon turned his head to the apprentice as he knew the situation could be dire if they didn't do anything about it.

"Cloudpaw I'm trust you to get rid of the sniper for us. You will start first thing next week when we find the info to where this terrorizer is." I wish you luck." Alpha responded as they knew they were going to hold their position in the hope that friendly forces could help the various resistance groups so they were able to pull freely out. Cloudpaw knew his friends fate rested with him.

"I promise I won't fail the request." Cloudpaw mewed. Soon everyone went silent.

**[A/N]: Cloudpaw is going to get rid of the sniper for his friends even if it means death. Also what will happen to Brightpaw in the next chapter when she decides to go missing from the group? Find out in the next chapter when it will be posted. Might update less often.**


	31. Brightpaw goes missing

Fireheart wandered through the camp as in the center was a coffin lined with cloth as they were all gathering to say their goodbye. Inside the coffin, was the body of Runningwind who died when he took 16 bullets, it was clear Tigerclaw managed to snag him before Fireheart could lead his discipline to put out the fire. Fireheart soon kneeled as he began to pray to Starclan.

"May Starclan light your path, even for the absolute diabolical and insane cat who wishes to play with fire, had made full use of it for the better. I hope you will be returned back to your family and friends that we have lost through the tragedies of this war. Fireheart." Fireheart soon got up as Goldenflower took Tawnykit and Bramblekit to say goodbye to Runningwind. Fireheart could feel his body tense up as he got near Bramblekit as he was still frightened by him. Bramblekit looked at Fireheart with a tear in his eye, probably because Runningwind was dead. He looked away as Fireheart walked off.

The sun was beginning to set as they were beginning to lay down for the night. Brightpaw didn't seem to be like her usual self as Fernpaw was spending most of her time with Dustpelt. Ashpaw staying up late to play his records for the cats in the area to continue fighting with their moral draining, Swiftpaw and Thornpaw were watching the cable box that Brackenfur provided for them and Cloudpaw was still nowhere to be seen. Fireheart approached her as she was sitting out, her rifle on the side of the building.

"Is there something wrong Brightpaw?" Fireheart asked. Brightpaw sighed as she knew that she was getting lonely. She was already beginning to miss Cloudpaw.

"I feel like I've been left out in everything, Fernpaw left for Dustpelt. Ashpaw hasn't been in the bunks at night to keep me company and the others just don't seem to care that much. If only Cloudpaw was still here." Brightpaw mewed. Fireheart soon puts his paw on her.

"Look it's only a matter of time before we find Cloudpaw, we know he's still out there and we can reunite with him. We don't know what kind of adventure he's got himself wrapped in so we hope for the best and he will be safe." Fireheart mewed as he reassured Brightpaw that nothing bad will happen to Cloudpaw. Brightpaw knew that his words weren't enough to keep her from the trauma that was about Cloudpaw's disappearance. She knew she had to find a way to get to him. Once Fireheart turned and left as he knew it was going to be lights out for the night, Brightpaw knew she had to do something.

As the days wore on, we continued taking points around Monte Cassino at the price of heavy casualties. After a week, the thrusts were called off as we needed more troops and tanks to continue to counter the threat but Shadowclan and the dogs loyal to him will have time to rebuild their forces. Wojtek better come up with something soon.

**March 22****nd****, 1944, Thunderclan camp, Italy, 21:30**

"Lights out!" Patchpelt announced as he knew it was time for rest. Fireheart was already exhausted as they had carved a path to Monte Calviro but with the loss of supplies, any further attempts were called off and waiting for more strength. Fireheart knew Bluestar was behaving strangely over the attempts to attack and he wanted to see what was going on. He turned to the warrior's hut where Longtail and Wojtek were speaking along with Swiftpaw as they were all enjoying some beer together.

"So you got apprentice?" Wojtek asked. He soon took another sip from his beer can. Longtail turned to him.

"Yes I do. His name is Swiftpaw." Longtail responded. Swiftpaw had guzzled down his beer as he looked at Wojtek.

"Another can please?" Swiftpaw asked as he wanted more. Longtail knew Swiftpaw wasn't responsible when he drinks as the beer was dangerous if consumed in large amounts. Wojtek knew he couldn't deny the apprentice.

"Let the apprentice drink." Wojtek responded to him as he handed Swiftpaw another can. Swiftpaw excitedly opened it as Wojtek gave the warning out. "Remember, this stuff is potent so don't be drinking all of it." He soon turned to Longtail.

"So Swiftpaw can have more when he should learn that drinking irresponsibly could make him crazy, he tried going after Brightpaw that one time for Starclan sake in Sicily!" Longtail shouted as he knew the bear could have denied Swiftpaw another can of the potent drink but Wojtek soon turned to him.

"He will learn the error of his ways soon enough. It's not like he's going go after my secret stash of whiskey and rum." Wojtek turned to him. Longtail and Wojtek looked to see Swiftpaw was gone. The second can was empty as Swiftpaw staggered around intoxicated. Fireheart turned away to let the apprentice walk around on his own as he continued his way to Bluestar as he wanted to see what was going on.

Fireheart soon opened the unlocked door as a stench came over to him. It was clear something smelled dirty and he looked at Bluestar who had flies buzzing around her. Fireheart couldn't stand it.

"Yuck what is that stench?" Fireheart hissed as he was wondering why it stunk in there. Bluestar turned as she was the source of it. "Bluestar when was the last time you've taken a bath?" Bluestar turned away as it was clear she hadn't bathed in a week. Fireheart soon turned as he went to get the elders to try to take care of Bluestar who was letting a noxious smell drift around the camp. Fireheart soon knocked on the door as he wanted to see what was going on. Smallear opened the door.

"Fireheart, why aren't you in your bunk, its lights out." Smallear grumbled as he knew that it was time for rest. Fireheart soon gulped and spoke.

"The hut Bluestar's in stinks, it smells like she hasn't taken a bath in a week, you must sort this out if we are going to try to continue this because I don't want to be in the camp with the stench roaming free." Fireheart explained. Smallear nodded as he knew there was a penalty for cats who decided not to bathe.

"Okay you have my word, we'll take care of her in the morning, for now, get some rest, and we are on break until we can get more supplies and troops to assault the line once more. Shut your windows and keep all doors locked for the time being." Smallear suggested him. Fireheart nodded as he went to go to his cabin to get some rest; hopefully he wasn't last for a shower when all the hot water was taken.

The bushes moved as it was clear something was in it, and that something was Brightpaw. Having enough of being left out, she decided it was up to her to try to find Cloudpaw and convince him to come back to the camp. She had her M1 Garand with her loaded as well as several clips of ammo to use in case she got into a fight. Also she packed a spade with her rifle bayonet, a full canteen of water and some food she stashed away since she will be gone for a while. She soon approached the thin section of the Barbed wire fence as the cats on the gate were heading in for rest. The night guard wasn't going to get out for another minute so Brightpaw had to act fast. She soon slipped under the darkness as she quickly scooted herself under the gate entrance. She soon decided to hide in a bush as she tumbled down a small hill. She kept going as she continued at a rapid pace soon diving into a creek flowing to Monte Calviro. She floated away making sure her supplies were packed tightly with her. She floated to the town almost unseen. They were down two cats.

The morning sun rose as the cats were wondering about what to do with their free time since the entire operation was called off for the third time in a row to gather up more strength to push through. Though more successful than the other two, it still wasn't enough to completely shatter the lines. Fireheart wandered around as Brackenfur was busy fixing one of the jeeps that mounted a .50 caliber machine gun. It was clear he wasn't going to be in for breakfast. Sandstorm came over to him.

"Oh morning Fireheart, how did you sleep last night?" Sandstorm asked him wondering how he was doing.

"I slept fine. I smelt something foul last night and I reported it to the elders who promised me they would have it cleaned out." Fireheart mewed as he was sure that they were going to have it fixed. Sandstorm nodded.

"You are doing the right thing since Bluestar isn't responding to any of us." Sandstorm mewed, suddenly; a group of cats came in as it was clear they were heading for Bluestar's hut. Fireheart looked away. "I'll see you in the mess hall with Breakfast." Sandstorm soon turned away as she walked off. Whitestorm and Frostfur were looking around as it was clear they were searching for something or rather someone.

"Brightpaw?" Frostfur called out. Whitestorm soon turned as he lifted some bushes up.

"Brightpaw." Whitestorm soon called out. His eyes turned as he saw Fireheart who was walking up and down the area. "Fireheart!" Whitestorm raced over as Frostfur was left in the dust as she turned and followed Whitestorm. "Do you know where Brightpaw went? We can't find her anywhere." Fireheart thought about it for a moment as he soon responded.

"Last time I saw her was last night as she was feeling down. She said she had no cat to socialize with and felt lonely." Fireheart responded. "That was the last I saw her for the night before realizing she vanished. Not only is Cloudpaw missing but now Brightpaw too, who's next?" Fireheart was on the edge of going insane as Frostfur raced over to him.

"Fireheart, get a hold of yourself. We're sure she didn't go very far, we'll look for her I promise you." Frostfur mewed as he held Fireheart in place until he finally calmed down. Sandstorm raced over to them next.

"I heard about it. Maybe we should try looking for them together." Sandstorm suggested. They knew it would be a great idea looking for the both of them together when Dusty came over.

"Hey, I spotted some paw prints heading out of camp last night but none coming in. Follow the tracks." Dusty suggested, they soon turned as they followed the paw prints wondering if they would lead to where Brightpaw might have run off to, they soon came to a steep hill where there was one giant slide mark heading into the creek. Dusty went down to investigate. "I see no tracks on the other side, I'm assuming she flowed down the creek and disappeared from our sights, and the direction of the creek is flowing in, it's heading straight for Monte Calviro." Fireheart soon heard the location as it rang like a bell in his brain. What was he saying by this location, Fireheart knew he had an idea?

"Hey we should head down there sometime later as we know that not only Cloudpaw could be there but Brightpaw too. I'm willing to risk it if you decide to do the same." Fireheart mewed as he knew he had a plan, they others soon put their paws as they knew they needed to agree to find the two of them.

"Alright mate, you have my word, let's draw up our plans for the rescue." Dusty soon told him as they went to the mess hall to plan on what their plans were to rescue the two of them.

Brightpaw woke up on the bank of the creek as it was clear she had passed out while floating down. Fortunately all her supplies were still together as she knew her mission was trying to find Cloudpaw. She got up as she began to patrol through the town as she knew she had to look through every nook and cranny to find Cloudpaw. She soon turned down an alleyway as she knew she was going to begin her search there. Several Shadowclan cats walked through the streets as they were given orders to do something or take up positions on the new line that they rested on. Brightpaw soon tried slipping past them but they soon turned their heads noticing the apprentice. They began to fire.

Brightpaw saw the bullets zip past as she ran for cover behind a crate. The bullets were hitting the crate as she tried to take cover. Brightpaw raised the M1 Garand she had as she fired a shot followed by another. The two rounds hitting a Shadowclan cat as the fire was diminished by a bit but it wasn't enough. She soon fired off more shots in an attempt to holding them off. The ping from the rifle after the last shot was fired meant that she had no way to fend them off. Soon more shots came from the side. Brightpaw looked up to find the remaining Shadowclan cats dead flat on the pavement. Brightpaw looked up to see a fluffy white cat with a BAR gun but was it really him, her mind felt like it was playing some kind of trick on her, Cloudpaw was gone for ages, there was no way he could have survived on his own.

"Brightpaw, what are you doing here?" Cloudpaw mewed as he thought in a million moons he would see Brightpaw again. Brightpaw knew that chances of finding Cloudpaw were low but she wasn't expecting him to come looking for her. Brightpaw ran over as she hugged the tom, Brightpaw was thin and unhappy much like Cloudpaw himself. She was just happy to finally be reunited with her friend. Cloudpaw soon pulled her away as they soon went inside a building where they could hide. Cloudpaw soon turned to Brightpaw.

"Brightpaw, I have a request sent to me by the dogs, remember when Silverstream was killed by that sniper, he's still alive and killed one of their own, it's up to me to kill him." Cloudpaw mewed. Brightpaw knew she had to go through with this if it was going to happen. She nodded yes.

**[A/N]: Sorry for the lack of updates, I went on a bit of a break with playing games of HOI4, this has allowed me to rest my brain so I can make more chapters in the meantime so expect less updates than normal.**

**Also thanks for 400 views on this story as I am really happy about it but we're stuck at 2 reviews. I want the reviews so I know what I can improve on in the near future and hopefully I can create more concepts like this. I hope you have a good rest of your day. Cheers.**


	32. Sniper Duels: Part 2

"If it means that I will help you kill that one that tried to kill us then yes I will help but we need to work together if we are going to take this dog down." Brightpaw mewed. She soon went to a chair as she sat down putting the M1 Garand on the table. She began to think for a moment as she was wondering what was going to happen. Cloudpaw walked over to her.

"Look if we are going to do this together than we must work together. If you plan on coming along with me let me know. I could use the help from a cat like you." Cloudpaw soon turned away as he soon prepared to move on as he wanted to go up the stairs to see if the sniper was taking a peek. Soon Brightpaw got up as she knew she had something else in mind. She grabbed her rifle as she soon bumped into Cloudpaw.

"Cloudpaw, I'm coming with you." Brightpaw mewed. Cloudpaw nodded as he knew that Brightpaw was eager to fight with him once more. Cloudpaw's head turned as he walked away.

"Well if you want to fight with me, come on." Cloudpaw mewed as he led the way. Brightpaw followed him. She was eager to see him for the first time in moons.

The dog sniper was on his perch on another building looking down the simple sights he made as he wanted to see who was unlucky enough to cross his path. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw were busy setting up perch closer than his comfort Brightpaw soon got the idea as she opened the shutters to the window on one of the houses. They were on an angle and there was no wind. Cloudpaw soon unfolded the bipod to his BAR as he placed it on the window as he was ready to take a shot. Brightpaw soon got off her helmet as she wanted to use it as bait for the sniper. Cloudpaw was also getting ready as he flipped up the distance sight to the BAR as he wanted to judge the distance on how far this sniper was. He was just across the street as he found out by looking at the tip of the dogs ear. He soon flipped the sight adjustments down. Cloudpaw knew he had one shot to get this right.

Cloudpaw soon squeezed the trigger to the BAR as a bullet fired spinning in the air, Cloudpaw watched on as he waited for the shot to connect to the sniper's head or torso so he could clear house with Brightpaw. The dog looked over as he ducked down as the bullet hits the window as the concrete shattered from the shot. Cloudpaw knew he missed but he didn't want to give up just yet. The sniper looked over as he looked over as he took a shot at Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw ducked as the bullet zipped past him. Cloudpaw got up as he fired a couple of shots; one of the bullets tore into the building while the other shattered the glass in the window. The sniper took a look before firing again, the bullet landed behind them breaking a leg of the table. The table collapsed as cups and plates shattered as they made contact with the ground. Brightpaw turned to Cloudpaw.

"Cloudpaw remember when you took that sniper on as a kit back in Sicily?" Brightpaw asked wondering if the apprentice had any memory about the experience. Cloudpaw nodded as he didn't remember about it very well but he did remember getting the shot off. Brightpaw turned to him as she had a plan. She took off her helmet as she had an idea. "Okay I have a plan, I'll try to get the sniper's attention with the helmet as he will think of the helmet as bait, you fire from this second window to the right in the hope you can get the sniper in the head. It's worth a try." Brightpaw mewed to her friend. Cloudpaw nodded as he got up and went to the window next to Brightpaw as he got ready, the shot he was firing was on an angle as it wasn't straight forward.

"You ready?" Cloudpaw mewed nervously. He was gripping the BAR as he was wondering what was going to happen.

"I'm ready." Brightpaw mewed as she puts the helmet on her rifle. She was ready to begin baiting.

Brightpaw raised the helmet up as the sniper looked out as he spotted the sniper. The sniper spotted the helmet as he soon aimed and took the shot. The bullet missed the helmet as Cloudpaw fired a shot. The bullet tore into the window breaking more glass as Cloudpaw had missed. Brightpaw raised the bait again as she wanted to get his attention to get Cloudpaw to shoot at the sniper again. The sniper aimed down on the decoy helmet as he fired, the bullet pinged off the helmet, Cloudpaw raised up as he fired, the bullet soon landed into the building grazing the dog sniper's fur as it landed into a pipe of the furnace as black smoke began to fill the building. The dog knew the smoke could cut off the air that he had so he knew he had to get out of there. He soon disappeared as he was going to leave the area.

"Hey the sniper's gone, we should tell them." Brightpaw mewed excited as she saw the smoke was going to swallow him up and suffocate him. Cloudpaw wasn't so sure.

"Brightpaw stay put, we need to make sure we can get him." Cloudpaw instructed him. Soon the door opened as the dog came out gasping for air. He soon began to run but Cloudpaw was hot on his heels. Brightpaw got her helmet on as she got her M1 Garand ready. "Now Brightpaw." Cloudpaw and Brightpaw began firing away as they hoped they would strike the sniper. The dog tried to scurry away for cover Cloudpaw and Brightpaw made sure to empty their clips hoping to strike him down. Once clips were empty a scream was heard as Cloudpaw and Brightpaw began reloading their guns.

"I think you might have hit something." Brightpaw mewed as she heard the scream. Cloudpaw pulled the bolt back as he got up ready to investigate. They soon went outside to where they were housed in to see the sniper dog on the ground, his rifle near him and his paws covered in blood as he was holding his chest. It was clear one of their bullets tore into him and caused the injury. Brightpaw got out her M1911 as she wanted to finish him off. "All right scum, time to finish the job!" Brightpaw soon pointed the pistol at the dog as she was getting ready to fire. Cloudpaw raced over to her as he didn't want her to shoot him.

"Wait, we need to get him back to figure out what his motives are, we can tell this to Graystripe later, we got news that he might be heading into this area to patrol and evacuate anyone they could find. They might be shelling the place." Cloudpaw mewed as he didn't want him to die just yet. Cloudpaw slung his BAR off as he puts his paws on the dog. "Brightpaw help me carry him." Brightpaw went over as they began to haul the injured dog away.

Back at the safe house, they were still wondering where Cloudpaw was and they hoped he was going to succeed in their endeavor. Cloudpaw knocked on the door as Alpha went over to open it as Cloudpaw came in with the dog sniper he was sent out to kill but he dragged him back alive followed by Brightpaw as the dogs had no idea who she was. Dart looked over to see the stranger as she knew Cloudpaw was the only cat she ever met. Cloudpaw puts the wounded dog down as Alpha walked over to him.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Alpha asked curiously wondering why he was wounded but not killed. Cloudpaw scratched his head as he explained.

"My friend here wanted to kill him but I wanted to take him back to find out what his motives were." Cloudpaw explained. Alpha turned to him as he was wondering what this dog truly had. Alpha turned to Cloudpaw.

"Okay we'll be able to try to milk some information out of him hopefully." Alpha told Cloudpaw as he knew that he had done his job. He flicked his paw telling Cloudpaw and his friend to go away while he took care of the prisoner. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw soon headed into another room to make sure Alpha was alone with the prisoner they caught. Dart walked up to Brightpaw as she was curious about this stranger that was in her space.

"Who are you?" Dart asked her wondering who she was. Brightpaw was nervous about what Dart wanted, did she want a friend, an enemy? What? Brightpaw gulped as she responded.

"I'm Brightpaw, I came all the way here to look for Cloudpaw." Brightpaw responded. Dart wasn't so sure about trusting her as she thought she was there to take Cloudpaw away from her.

"Cloudpaw isn't going anywhere, he's staying with us." Dart defensively yapped as she knew she wanted Cloudpaw to stay close to her. Brightpaw knew she had to tell her the truth before she would pry them apart.

"Listen, Cloudpaw is part of our unit and we've been looking for him for moons now. It is only a matter of time before we find him and bring him back to camp. There is nothing more that you could do to keep protecting him. If you decide to agree to give Cloudpaw back, the cats of our ranks would probably be kind enough to let you stay. No one would like to get shot at the end of the day right?" Brightpaw told Dart that she had to listen to him; even Cloudpaw himself would need to be returned back to the camp so they can press the final assault together. Dart thought about it as she turned and walked away, she wasn't going to lose her only friend just yet. Sweet walked in next wondering who this stranger was.

"Dart seems pretty upset that you told her that Cloudpaw wasn't going to be around her for much longer." Sweet told Brightpaw what was going on. It seemed Dart was really in shambles. Brightpaw turned to Sweet as she began to explain.

"It's only going to happen sooner or later, my clan group has been looking for Cloudpaw for a while now and now they are looking for me since I snuck out to find Cloudpaw myself. His uncle is his mentor and he's been worried sick since day one ever since he disappeared. In fact maybe he'll come and see that not only have we found him but an entire group as well. We can join together and take back the line." Brightpaw mewed to Sweet that there was nothing to worry about and Cloudpaw was simply heading back to his clan. Sweet thought about it for a moment before she spoke.

"I know, some of us don't even stay around for too long, we're surprised he made it all the way to here only to find out he needs to head for home. We don't have a permanent spot to stay and because of the war, there isn't anywhere that we could move too. I hope that someone of something finds us soon and that's when you came along." Sweet replied as she stuck out her paw to Brightpaw to shake on. "My name is Sweet." Brightpaw began to warm up as she felt that there was someone treating her with kindness.

"I'm Brightpaw and you really do live up to your name. I am beginning to wonder was it really worth it to run off from home?" Brightpaw mewed as she was beginning to miss everyone else in her life other than Cloudpaw. Wherever they were, she knew she had to retrace her steps back.

"They will come, soon enough, trust me." Sweet told Brightpaw to hold on. Soon Alpha came in covered in blood as he knew he was dealing with the sniper they caught.

"I'm sorry to stay that the sniper bled out on us. He told us he was just following orders and was given a large sum of money from a cat named Tigerclaw to try to kill everyone he met. I still don't trust him even if he told me he was just listening to what someone else had to say. They are all bad." Alpha soon explained what happened. Not only was their biggest enemy dead but they still didn't know who Tigerclaw was. Brightpaw perked up after hearing the name.

"Tigerclaw? He used to be our sergeant, Bluestar had him arrested after he made an attempt on her life, killing a sergeant named Redtail and massacring numerous dogs on Sicily after they were captured, we found out he had escaped and now wants everyone dead." Brightpaw explained. Cloudpaw came in after cleaning himself up.

"I like the way you told us about that cat missy. I think we would have to replace Sweet with you. You seem wise in the ways you say your words." Alpha explained as he tossed some water onto his bloody chops. Cloudpaw pulled out a chair sitting next to Sweet.

"I heard Dart was upset seeing I was being taken away, is what you're saying true?" Cloudpaw asked Brightpaw about this. Brightpaw nodded as she turned to Cloudpaw.

"Fireheart is still worried that you're out there and he would want to find you as soon as possible. It's only a matter of time before he comes along and finds us." Whitestorm might have sent a search party as it's only a matter of time before they find us." Brightpaw mewed. Alpha soon shuts the water off grabbing a towel to dry himself, he soon turned to Sweet.

"Sweet, organize a patrol, I want to find those cats Brightpaw has been talking about, I would want to speak to them myself." Alpha barked out an order. Sweet got up from her chair as she grabbed her shotgun as she went off to see who she could round up to head out. Alpha turned to the two of them.

"We're making your wish come true." Alpha soon smiled knowing that there was hope for them but was he really telling the truth? Brightpaw knew she could have forsaken her clan for her friend. She gulped knowing it was all going to come together.

**[A/N]: Sorry for the time gap as I was still getting thoughts together. Also I was speaking with a few other writers about the next idea I had in mind but I don't want to put the idea into motion until this story is finished. Also I don't think there will be anymore lemons in the story since the others I planned on doing will be scrapped for more plot. I don't want to hook to two apprentices together too early. I hope you enjoyed this as the next chapter will come out very soon. See you next chapter.**


	33. Reunited at long last

A jeep tore through to Monte Calviro; Dusty was at the wheel as he knew where he was going. Fireheart, Sandstorm, Whitestorm and Frostfur were riding along with him. They knew the apprentices were there as the planes swirl above their heads. They soon got into a clearing of the city as Dusty soon parked the jeep.

"Okay, Fireheart, Sandstorm, you two will search here. I'm taking Whitestorm and Frostfur to scan the city with the jeep. Shadowclan cats here are nonexistent as they are reinforcing the hill or putting pressure on the landings behind the lines. Let's hope you don't come into any trouble, we'll be there sharp to help you." Dusty instructed. Fireheart and Sandstorm soon got out as they knew it was just themselves at this point. Dusty soon drove away as Fireheart and Sandstorm began to patrol the town.

The town was a maze of upright structures with broken windows or burned down interiors. Broken pieces of glass and porcelain, littered the streets, it was truly a war zone. Sandstorm and Fireheart made sure to stay on guard worried that a dog might spring from the streets. Their heads turned as they continued to walk along. Sandstorm soon spoke.

"I don't know if we're going to find Brightpaw in this mess. Whoever decided to trash the streets like this must have been very dumb to do so." Sandstorm began to doubt that they will find who they were looking for in this town but Fireheart knew they had to try. Fireheart lead the way as Sandstorm followed behind him. Soon a black and white cat came from the alleyway of a building followed by another tom. Fireheart was wondering if they were friendly as he soon trotted over to them to get a better look. He instantly recognized the long green tube one of the cats was carrying, it was a bazooka. Fireheart knew who they found but it wasn't what they were looking for.

"Hello Fireheart, I haven't seen you in ages." Ravenpaw mewed. Sandstorm walked over to him as Fireheart was shaking Ravenpaw's paw as Barley stood next to him.

"Excuse me have you seen two apprentice's recently?" Fireheart asked. Sandstorm was listening in on them wondering if the two cats could lead them to where they needed to go. Barley smiled as he turned to Fireheart.

"Yes we have; a white she-cat with ginger splotches." Barley began, Fireheart knew who it was, Brightpaw. Now they knew where she was as Ravenpaw spoke too.

"We also saw a big fluffy white tom that looked like a mass of cotton balls walking right beside her. They were carrying a wounded dog to somewhere so we decided to follow them. They are in a house not too far from here." Ravenpaw mewed as he was describing who was with her. The words fluffy white came to Firehearts mind as he began to get excited. A grin broke across his muzzle.

"You might also know where Cloudpaw is?" Fireheart mewed. He could barely contain his excitement knowing they will be finding two apprentices at once. Ravenpaw soon nodded as he turned.

"Yes now follow me." Ravenpaw mewed. Fireheart and Sandstorm soon began to follow Ravenpaw and Barley as they were heading along; reuniting with the two cats was just minutes away.

Sweet, Lucky and Bella rounded a corner as they were sent to look for any friendly cat that was in the city that they have two apprentices that they needed to return, this was part of a larger operation of trying to get into contact with friendly forces. Fireheart and the others soon appeared from an alleyway as the three dogs called out to them.

"Hello?" Sweet tried to make herself friendly to the dogs but Fireheart unaware of these dogs decided to do the only sensible thing. They ran into the nearby house as they set up a defensive position inside with Fireheart himself at the door.

"Go away!" Fireheart called out as he didn't know who these strangers were. Sweet walked over as she wanted to reason with him.

"Wait are you his uncle, we got two apprentices we wish to return to you." Sweet called out to him. Fireheart was confused, by who was he an uncle too. But when he heard apprentices, his mind lit up.

"Wait who are these apprentices?" Fireheart asked wondering who these apprentices were. Lucky looked at Bella as he was confused as well. Sweet soon spoke.

"Their names are Brightpaw and Cloudpaw and they would want to see you." Sweet responded. Fireheart heard the names as he knew it was them. Fireheart motioned everyone out of their defensive positions as they soon headed out to where the three dogs were.

"If you have them, lead the way." Fireheart mewed. Sweet turned as she began leading the four cats to where the apprentices were being kept. Sweet soon knocked on the door as Alpha walked up to it to open it.

"Sweet your patrol is back early, did you find them?" Alpha asked wondering if she had got their goal that they needed. Sweet turned to them.

"Yes I have and they say they are looking for their apprentices." Sweet responded with the message. Alpha turned to see Fireheart and his clique. He soon smiled, nodded, and decided to let them in.

Fireheart was surprised by their hospitality despite the dogs looking lean and not eating for a while. Soon a thundering sound came from the stairs as two cats came down. Fireheart turned excitedly to see them.

"Brightpaw! I never knew you would be here, we're looking all over for you, where did you go?" Fireheart asked wondering where Brightpaw went. Brightpaw turned as she soon told Fireheart.

"I went to go look for Cloudpaw, I knew I wasn't happy so I thought maybe I could be recognized by bringing back a missing warrior but you found me first." Brightpaw explained. Fireheart nodded as he was glad to see Brightpaw safe and sound. She soon turned as she spoke to him. "I also got another surprise for you." A fluffy white tom entered as he was ragged and didn't look as fluffy months before. He smiled as he saw his uncle.

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw my nephew! Thank Starclan you're still alive!" Fireheart hugged Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw's tears leaked from his eyes with excitement as he held Fireheart for the first time in months. "How did you get out of that prison?" Fireheart asked wondering how he was able to escape.

"The dogs rescued me and took care of me and I was able to lead them. We made a couple of attempts looking for you." Cloudpaw explained what was going on. Fireheart was glad to see Cloudpaw again. Alpha soon rubbed Fireheart as Fireheart turned to him.

"Fireheart, someone wants to see you." Alpha cooed to Fireheart. Fireheart got up as he looked to see Whitestorm, Dusty and Frostfur right outside. Frostfur headed inside.

"Did you find Brightpaw?" Frostfur mewed wondering they were able to find her. Fireheart looked at her.

"Yes we did, we also managed to find Cloudpaw too. Brightpaw went looking for him." Fireheart mewed. Frostfur ran past as she hugged Brightpaw.

"Well let's get going." Whitestorm mewed as he knew celebration was over. He soon turned when Alpha stopped them.

"Wait. If you are going to leave, we request that we come with you; we've been looking for friendly forces to help us fight. Can we have an escort back to your camp?" Alpha asked politely. Fireheart thought about this as he soon turned to him.

"Sure, we'll tell Bluestar we have visitors." Fireheart told him. Alpha nodded as Fireheart tuned into his radio.

"Come in come in, Fireheart would request a couple of trucks to help escort a group of friendly forces back to camp." Sandstorm mewed over the radio phone the radio crackled as Longtail was on the other side.

"Request sent to you, state your position over?" Longtail mewed. Within minutes, two trucks came along as they were ready to escort Cloudpaw's friends and their supplies back, including their PM M1910 Machine gun which had no ammo left to shoot from. Fireheart, Alpha and Cloudpaw picked up the behemoth as they packed it into the truck, once the trucks were full, the rest of them hopped into the jeep.

"Let's go tell Bluestar the good news." Whitestorm mewed as Fireheart shifted gears as he drove away. Dusty was in the Shotgun as he kept an eye out for danger. They soon abandoned the scene.

Arriving back at camp, the trucks pulled in with the jeep as the others were wondering about this. Fireheart got out with Cloudpaw as Brindleface ran over as she hugged Cloudpaw.

"It's been moons since I last saw you. I'm glad in Starclan you're all right. You need a bath and so does Brightpaw so come along with me." Brindleface soon lead the two apprentices away as they followed. Fireheart went to Bluestar as Bluestar was sitting on the porch, unhappy like usual.

"Hey Bluestar we got some dog visitors that will be staying with us for a while." Fireheart mewed to Bluestar. Bluestar just looks at him with a dirty look. Fireheart knew it was best not to bother her. Fireheart soon got up and walked away as he didn't want to do anything with her. How was he going to let her know about the visitors?

In the apprentice's hut, Brindleface had to tub filled up with water as she puts Cloudpaw in. Cloudpaw began to squirm a bit feeling hot water for the first time in what seemed to be moons. He soon relaxed as Brindleface began washing him as she wanted to ask some questions.

"Cloudpaw? We thought you would be dead when they took you to that prison, who came along to rescue you?" Brindleface asked as she began cleaning the muck that built up on the apprentice. It was going to take a bit so she wanted to use this time to get the info out of him.

"I was saved by a bunch of dogs who agreed to let me rest for the night at their place; they seemed very nice and friendly. One of them I think likes me so much she thought I was going to leave her and never come back but I told them to come with me." Cloudpaw mewed as Brindleface continued to scrub him. "They even let me join them seeing how I was able to shoot properly and fight. They were impressed." Brindleface listened in as she was trying to get the knots of his fur. His fur was hard and matted due to the months he got dirty; he wasn't taking very good care of it. Brindleface rinsed the shampoo and conditioner off of the now white puffy fur.

"I guess Fireheart shouldn't have underestimated you like that, I guess not all dogs are bad. I have yet to meet your friends." Brindleface mewed as she began draining the dirty water away. Cloudpaw got out of the room with a robe on.

"Plus I killed that sniper that killed Silverstream." Cloudpaw admitted. Brindleface was shocked, did he managed to do something single handedly. She soon sat him down on his bed as she wanted to find out more.

"How were you able to do such a thing?" Brindleface asked wondering how he was able to do it. Cloudpaw thought about it for a moment trying to recognize how he did it.

"Remember that thing I did as a kit? I tried that with Brightpaw and we smoked the sniper out of his own cover and then we just shot him. I didn't kill him but he bled out soon after that, he was just following orders." Cloudpaw mewed as he was feeling warm again. Fireheart entered as he wanted to check up on Cloudpaw.

"Cloudpaw is his fluffy old self again!" Fireheart mewed with excitement. He began rubbing his paw through the apprentice's fur as it felt silky smooth once more. "You need to start playing ball with us again if you want your strength to be build back up, you look as weak as starved out warrior, and we'll promise you care." Fireheart soon hugged Cloudpaw more than happy to be reunited with him after the separation that lasted for moons. Brindleface came in with some freshly made rabbit steak and fish as she knew the apprentice was exhausted.

"Eat up, we have a lot to talk about tomorrow." Brindleface mewed to Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw began eating the rations up as he knew this was the first thing he had eaten in all day. Fireheart headed out as Bluestar walked up to him.

"I heard that we had visitors and I feel like they are welcomed since they seem friendly enough. According to their leader, they have been trying to get into contact with us for a long while ever since they found Cloudpaw. The messages weren't getting through or cast off to the side for more important ones. I heard he killed the sniper with a BAR so that's a good sign. I think he knows who friend and foe is." Bluestar mewed as she spoke. Fireheart listened in to what she was saying as he thought about it.

"I think Cloudpaw has finally learned what it meant to be a warrior." Fireheart mewed as he sat down. Bluestar sat down next to him.

"Yes he has, being a warrior doesn't mean going around and killing everyone you meet with honor and bravery, it could be something else that could classify us to being good. Tigerclaw knew he was wrong and he paid the ultimate price. We must keep our eyes open to make sure he doesn't return to haunt us all. If he does, I'm willing to go down for my clan." Bluestar mewed as she soon got up. She was wondering what he was going to do next.

"Thanks." Fireheart responded before he turned and walked away.

Fireheart was overjoyed at the end, not only did they manage to find Brightpaw but they also found Cloudpaw safe and sound. Fireheart knew they had more friends that were willing to help them and their reunion to find each other was complete unaware to him, assault on the line for the fourth and final time was coming, there was little he could do to prepare for it.

**[A/N]: We're nearly at 500 views and I am proud of that so keep the views coming. This is also a quick update but Fireheart and Cloudpaw are reunited so no need to go back and forth on their points of view and this next chapter will be the last for part 2 and then the final phase can begin. Be ready for it since they will begin the final assault.**


	34. Finally hopping over the line

Finding Cloudpaw and Brightpaw as well as the resistance group that sheltered them in was a good sign that they were still alive. With the time called from the thrusts, we knew it was only a matter of time before we're thrown back in. In the meantime we got to know each other more as well as play games of ball. Bluestar knew that Ravenpaw and Barley are welcome to come but today was the day we're going to be thrown back into the mix.

**May 11****th****, 1944, Thunderclan camp, Italy, 08:00**

Two thousand artillery guns have been opening on the area with the bombers laid waste to the area; we knew we needed sufficient strength to bust through the line so we came along with large amounts of tanks. Fireheart soon saluted to Wojtek as he carried a box of artillery shells. He soon met with the front lines and the resistance group. Bluestar soon made a speech.

"Okay, let's hope this is the one that breaks them. We know that they are on the verge of complete collapse as Tallstar puts it. It's now or never before they bring the tanks up. We blow every bridge that is reinforcing the area so supplies can't come through. Now let's show these cats that we're made of sterner stuff all those times before." Bluestar called out as she knew that these cats were going to finally break through the lines. The cats cheered as they knew it was something that they were going to cheer for. Even Cloudpaw was screaming with excitement as he wanted to show them he wasn't some soft cat to be fed the information to the lines to decide their next move.

"That's the spirit apprentices, get on a tank and be prepared to move." Fireheart instructed. He soon wandered over to one of their many Sherman tanks as he got on one. Cloudpaw, Whitestorm, Sandstorm and Brightpaw joined him.

"Excited for today Fireheart?" Sandstorm asked. Fireheart soon gripped the tank to see where he was the most comfortable. Fireheart turned to Sandstorm as the others got on.

"Super excited, we'll be pile driving through those lines, all their artillery is gone and the air completely in our paws. We're destined to beat them down." Fireheart responded, the tanks soon began to move out as they wanted to serve their clan well.

They were piling through as the artillery and bombers had stopped laying waste to the area. A group of Shadowclan cats set up their Mg42 among the rubble as it served as an artificial pillbox. The tanks decided to round the corner as the cats loaded their belt of 250 rounds into the Mg. It began to fire as the spent shells flew everywhere. The cats on the Sherman ahead them, began to get cut down by the bullets as they slid off the tank leaving several streaks of blood. Bluestar looked ahead seeing the cats fall to the ground in agony as the bullets pinged off the Shermans. The tanks began to scatter.

"We got a 42 ahead of us, everyone off the tanks so we can neutralize that position." Bluestar called out as she hopped off her tank, the cats began to do the same thing as they knew they had a position to take out. Fireheart and Cloudpaw jumped off as they went to find the nearest piece of rubble to hide under as they waited for orders. They were both out of breath as they hid behind a huge mound of earth. Brightpaw joined them as she took a couple of shots with her M1 Carbine. Sandstorm was helping Goldenflower carry the M1919A4 as she sets it on top of the dirt mound. Whitestorm dashed over with Bluestar.

"We're scattered as we don't even have a concrete plan on what we should do." Goldenflower mewed as Sandstorm loaded the ammo belt in. Bluestar thought about it for a moment as Fireheart took a couple of shots with his carbine. Bluestar looked over to him.

"We need to get that 42 out of the way before the infantry supporting us get slaughtered. I've been repelled 3 times already and I don't want to do it again." Bluestar mewed as she began to make plans. Cloudpaw waited behind the mound as the 42 continued to spray. "Just because that thing fires fast doesn't mean we get to fight it faster." Sandstorm soon pulled the bolt on the M1919A4 back as it clicked loading the first round in. Bluestar knew she had to do something.

"I have an idea, Cloudpaw I want to use some satchel charges to blow up the emplacement, we'll cover you. A couple more Thunderclan cats ran up to them as they were carrying the satchel bricks.

"Bluestar the satchels are ready." The cat mewed as he handed the bricks to her.

"Okay, we cover the apprentices to make sure we do this correctly. On my mark." Bluestar mewed as the ammo for the 42 was gone. She knew she had a 7 second window to move the cats to their positions. "Go Cloudpaw go!" Bluestar commanded. Cloudpaw got up as he dashed over to the first fox hole carrying the heavy BAR gun with him. He dove down as the 42 finished reloading as it turned to the dirt mound and began to fire. Goldenflower and Sandstorm knew they had to respond to this as they began to fire as well. The larger bullets had more energy as it began to zip around like small aerodynamic planes tearing holes in the concrete. Cloudpaw got to the edge of the foxhole as he wanted the Mg crew's attention on him. He began firing away with his BAR.

The crew turned away from the dirt mound as they began an attempt to gun down Cloudpaw who was using the fox hole to his advantage. Bluestar looked up to see the attention was not on her but Cloudpaw as he was trying to by them enough time to send the other apprentice over.

"Go go!" Bluestar mewed as the Thunderclan apprentice dashed past Cloudpaw who was still keeping the 42's attention on him. The apprentice got down into the foxhole just ahead as he was ready. Bluestar got the satchel charge ready. Cloudpaw reloaded his BAR after firing the last shot. "Cloudpaw catch!" Bluestar soon threw the satchel to the apprentice as Cloudpaw soon caught the heavy brick. Cloudpaw soon tossed the satchel to the apprentice ahead of him as he caught it. He was about to make a move when a stielhandgranate thrown by a shadowclan cat lands in the apprentice's fox hole and later exploded. The apprentice was thrown around and killed since the grenade was inches away. Bluestar looked up to see the apprentice has been blown as the satchel sat there. "Cloudpaw finish the job the apprentice had started. Go go!" Bluestar commanded. Goldenflower and Sandstorm began firing away once more with the others covering him. Cloudpaw crawled along as the bullets whistled through the air. He soon got into the foxhole where the previous apprentice was as he quickly snatched up the satchel charge. He soon quickly crawled along as he soon approached it. He lit the explosive brick as he tossed it into the concrete emplacement. Cloudpaw quickly scattered the emplacement exploded. Bluestar and Fireheart looked up as Cloudpaw scampered over to him.

"He actually did it." Fireheart mewed with amazement. The Sherman tanks rolled forward as they were heading to their next objective. Cloudpaw soon came from the dust as he was smiling about it. Fireheart ran over. "Great job there Cloudpaw, you've taken out that emplacement. I'm impressed." Fireheart gave Cloudpaw a hug as he knew his apprentice did so something. Bluestar got up as they moved on.

We continued to fight for the next two days on end scoring many shots and flushing out the enemy. Shadowclan presence wasn't going to hold up for much longer. It was only a matter of time before they would have to pull out or the rubble around them will disappear completely. Every make shift nest, every house was going to be pillaged for invaders. Fighting continued on and off for the next two days when we were going to receive the news.

**May 13****th****, 1944, Monte Cassino area, 12:00**

It was around lunch time when we decided to take ourselves a break to catch up on somethings. Fireheart and Cloudpaw were catching up with the dogs on some information as well as throwing a joke in there. Bluestar hurried in as she was excited for something quite extrodinary.

"Cats of Thunderclan I have excellent news." Bluestar began. All the cats looked up as they wondered what she had to say. "The Shadowclan paratroopers have begun the evacuation of the area. They can't hold." All the cats cheered knowing that this time they had cracked the shell to this nut and the Shadowclan cats were being overrun.

Because we knew they were falling, morale was high as we continued the pressure on with our usual cycle of attacks but thanks to learning of superior tactics, they were much more effective. Cloudpaw was supporting us as well as getting the civilians out of the way as we convinced them to come with us or in Cloudpaw's case, join the fight. Four days later, the Shadowclan cats have finally withdrawn from the area as they knew the situation was far out of control as they retreated further upward. That morning, Wojtek, Mitchel and the dogs as well as some prisoners that Ravenpaw and Barley freed help retake Monte Calviro while Windclan finally took Cassino. We were finally done.

**May 18****th****, 1944, Thunderclan camp, 11:00**

Bluestar ran into the headquarters with the most exciting news to finally hit her head as they were setting up a new camp. She had received the news from Tallstar when they finally taken the town.

"All cats in my clan, gather around for an announcement." Bluestar began wondering what was going on. Fireheart was curious about this as they were wondering about it. "Tallstar has given me the news over the radio; we have all finally taken Monte Cassino." Bluestar announced. The cats yipped and cheered as they knew that the attacks that lasted for months were finally over and out of the way. Now was a time for rest but they knew they had a bigger goal in mind, taking the capitol of Rome. Dusty and Wojtek walked over as they were exicted.

"Congrats Fireheart, we have finally taken the line." Dusty soon hugged his friend. Fireheart laughed as Wojtek tackled him to the ground into the mud.

"Took four tries but the nut is finally broken, time to eat the insides." Wojtek smiled with excitement. Fireheart came up with an idea as several warriors gathered around him.

"I know but we're glad it's finally over." Fireheart mewed. He soon grinned at the next idea he had. "Who's up for a few games?" Fireheart asked, they soon gathered around. They all raised their paws with excitement as they were ready to celebrate.

Cloudpaw, Brightpaw and Dart soon gathered around with a bowl full of nuts and cokes to drink. Dart soon looked at Cloudpaw as she spoke first.

"You know, you really did make the right decision didn't you?" Dart asked as she flicked her paw through his fur. Cloudpaw turned to her.

"Yes I did knowing that I didn't want you getting your town bombed out nor have you killed." Cloudpaw responded. Dart soon pecked his cheek followed by Brightpaw as she knew she did an equally important job of finding him.

"Don't forget I did something to get you all too where you needed to be." Brightpaw mewed as she snuggled into Cloudpaw's neck. Soon a horn of a jeep was honked as two cats came in.

"Did someone say they have overrun the line?" A cat mewed. Out of the jeep came Smudge and Princess. Smudge has his camera ready to snap a few photos while Princess saw Fireheart who was playing a game with his friends. Fireheart looked over to see the two cats as he knew it was a long while since he had last seen them.

"Smudge! Princess!" Fireheart mewed with excitement, he soon ran over as he was more than happy to see his friend and sister from home. They hugged him with excitement.

"How are you doing?" Princess asked as she wanted to see how he was. Fireheart looked over to her as he was excited too.

"I'm doing fine you two; I wish I were to speak to my sister." Fireheart mewed to Smudge. Smudge nodded as he wandered off to snap photos of the victory.

"How's Cloudpaw holding up?" Princess asked wondering about how her kit was doing. Fireheart turned to her.

"Princess, Cloudpaw had a crazy adventure, he went missing for a long while, I thought he was going to die but when we found out that he escaped, I still worried about his safety. We tried sending search parties for him as we knew that he couldn't have wondered far but then Brightpaw went missing and we had to look for her too and what do you know, both apprentices are safe and sound. We let them come back as well as the friendly dogs Cloudpaw managed to find. He's been good ever since." Fireheart told the entire story of the events that went down. Princess was shocked. Cloudpaw disappeared on her like magic but she felt a sense of relief wash over her when Fireheart mentioned that he was okay.

"Was Cloudpaw hurt when you found him?" Princess asked wondering about Cloudpaw's condition.

"Cloudpaw seemed thin but nothing that would have him injured. He's definitely nearly had his fur torn out due to how matted it was." Fireheart responded. Princess laughed as she was happy to see Cloudpaw was okay. Fireheart turned to see his nephew who was with Brightpaw and Dart.

"Mother, this is Brightpaw, the one who helped us find Fireheart and Dart, my friend that helped me through the times when I was under their care." Cloudpaw introduced Princess to his friends. "Also this is Princess, my mother." Dart walked over to shake her paw.

"It's nice to meet you." Dart yapped as she shook Princess' paw. Brightpaw looked over to her.

"It's a pleasure too. I am glad you help take care of my son." Princess mewed as she looked over.

"I am thankful that he kept us all alive, he's pretty special if you ask me." Dart smiled as she began speaking again.

"How?" Princess asked with curiosity. Dart cleared her throat and explained.

"You know we were rag tag and I think when we took Cloudpaw in, we treated him like family even if I developed a little crush on him. He's just that soft I mean he killed the sniper that has been terrorizing us." Dart soon explained what she had to say. Princess nodded to her.

"I mean you're not at fault so long as nothing has been done to harm him, I should be fine." Princess responded. Dart looked over to her.

"I am expecting to see you when this war is over." Dart smiled as she wanted to get together with Princess again to see what they could do again. Smudge walked over to Princess.

"It's time for us to go, it was nice seeing you." Smudge told them as they began to walk away. Brightpaw didn't even get to talk to her. They watched as they drove away seeing how they were able to at least spend some time. Fireheart walked over.

"Hey any of you up for a ball game?" Fireheart asked wondering if they wanted to play? Cloudpaw and Brightpaw turned.

"We sure do." They responded, they got up as they raced over to help out with the game.

Although peace had washed over them, it wasn't going to be enough to help them through the carnage that was going to happen to them very soon.

**End of Part 2**

**[A/N]: Sorry for not responding but I wanted to get this out for you so you can find out if they over run the line or not and the final part will be a battle with many dying. Or Cloudpaw thinks. Final part will be a lot shorter than the other two since it's the finale. That will be posted as soon as possible.**

**Also we hit 500 views upon which I am so excited about but let's get those reviews cranking since I want to see if we can hit 5 reviews? Get them rolling out.**

**Also another thing that isn't related is about story discussion on discord servers, I was wondering if we can try to jumpstart that in the future if I can get more exposure. If you want to see that, make sure to notice me and I will see you with another chapter very soon.**


	35. There is light in the darkness

Even with the taking of the line we still had to take the capitol from under their noses. During this time we were preparing the fact that they were ready to bombard us with their propaganda as they knew they had some scores to settle. With Shadowclan officially withdrawn from the area, there will be no rescue. As far as they were concerned, surrender was both rarely offered and rarely accepted, the cats, dogs and resistance will fight tooth and nail to make sure Rome wouldn't fall.

The loyal dogs to their deposed dictator calls the cats and resistance blood thirsty shadows and barbarians while Thunderclan cats spoke with racial slurs and speak in terms of extermination. Dogs knew they had to get rid of them so they spring ambushes and mine fields but it wasn't much they can do. And because of this, dogs that are neutral were often caught in the crossfire. Dogs in Rome and to the north spread rumors that the cats will torture and eat them if they surrendered. Knowing all of this, many decided to take their own lives.

Part 3: Final destruction

**May 19****th****, 1944, Rome, Italy, 14:22**

A group of dogs were gathering together as they were going to jump off a rocky hillside and into the ocean, grenades attached to them. Fireheart and Cloudpaw were on a routine patrol as Cloudpaw spotted the dogs gathering on mass. He taps Fireheart over him as he wanted to get his attention. Fireheart looked at him.

"Cloudpaw is there something important going on?" Fireheart asked wondering what was going on. Cloudpaw nodded as he pointed Fireheart to the group of dogs who planned to jump off the cliff.

"Yes there is, cats have seen this before as I don't want that to happen to anyone winning or losing, I sometimes weep seeing the fact that cats or dogs of my nationality decide that death is the only option, some of us won't want to go through with it but there is a way out of it." Cloudpaw mewed with certainty. To him it was depressing to see the dogs that would be considered family to him, deciding to take their own lives. Cloudpaw grabbed Fireheart's megaphone as he began to speak to the dogs. "Abbiamo allestito campi. Non è necessario fare atti come questo, ti promettiamo che vivrai un altro giorno. Per favore ascoltami. Non siamo il nemico!" Cloudpaw begged as he spoke their language through the megaphone. But it was no use. The dogs decided to pull the pins to the grenades as they jumped in mass. Soon several explosions were heard as the grenades cooked away. Cloudpaw dropped the megaphone as he raced over to the cliff as he looked over in sheer guilt. Body parts of dogs and corpses were floating around where they had landed into the ocean. Tears began welling up in Cloudpaw's eyes as he cried into Fireheart as he felt that he was unable to save them. Fireheart soon rested on the apprentice knowing that he could only do one thing and that was soak the apprentice's tears up.

"We were able to save you but you weren't able to save them." Fireheart mewed as he stroke the fur of his nephew. He decided that he had seen enough as they decided to head back to camp.

The new camp they settled in was a small section just south west of the main city. Fireheart and Cloudpaw walked into the camp as Cloudpaw was still feeling overwhelmed with guilt. Whitestorm had just returned as he noticed Cloudpaw was feeling down again.

"Fireheart is there something wrong with your apprentice?" Whitestorm asked wondering what was going on. Fireheart turned to him as he propped Cloudpaw's BAR up on the fence.

"Cloudpaw just witnessed a bunch of dogs jumping off a cliff and into the ocean. He seems guilt ridden that he wasn't able to stop them." Fireheart mewed as he explained what just happened. Whitestorm turned to Fireheart.

"You know he might be going what Cinderpelt went through when Silverstream died but on a larger scale. He might want to speak to her about it. Brightpaw just witnessed something similar a couple of days ago so she might be feeling the same way. I suggested to seeing Cinderpelt about it." Whitestorm mewed as he wanted to be there for Fireheart. Fireheart turned to him as he responded.

"Okay, you have my word. I'll let Cloudpaw speak to Cinderpelt on how to deal with tradegies like this." Fireheart responded. He soon began walking Cloudpaw to where Cinderpelt was as he was sure that the apprentice needed some help. Cinderpelt looked up to him as she was treating a wounded Thunderclan cat. In a box was a body of another casualty of the war, one of Speckletail's recruits, Mistlekit. Cinderpelt looked up to him.

"Mistlekit was killed in an explosion with a mine earlier today. I had to calm Speckletail down because of it. She's down to one recruit now." Cinderpelt mewed. Fireheart turned to her.

"Try calming down Cloudpaw if you can please? He witnessed something similar but many more were killed. Civilians if you can call it that." Fireheart mewed as he was concerned that he might retreat to his old habits. Cinderpelt nodded as she took him in. Fireheart left as Darkstripe walked up to him as he heard all about it.

"The apprentices are breaking down into tears seeing that these dogs decide to take their lives but I don't care. It's a war these apprentices should learn by now that death is every day life and their is nothing they can do to stop it. Smallear is trying to drill that into every apprentice's head so that morale doesn't wain on us and they should be used to shooting female dogs and their pups on a day to day basis. No one gets to live." Darkstripe hissed as he shoved Fireheart to the ground. Fireheart got back up.

"You don't know that for sure, maybe these apprentices see the truth that you don't. These dogs are unarmed and their is no reason to be shooting up everyone. Many of us don't seem to see the way you see things and why should we. I see morale is high and we don't want to lower it but we shouldn't be using up all of our bullets on those who haven't even harmed us. Cloudpaw doesn't deserve the scrutiny you're giving him for feeling sorrow for those dogs earlier." Fireheart tried to reason with Darkstripe seeing the fact that he is slowly losing his mind. Darkstripe was starting to boil over seeing Fireheart defy him.

"Regardless what that useless apprentice deserves, what do you expect for him to do. You're the only one who treats him special so he can pull his own weight. Bluestar should have definitely discharged him from this force seeing how he can't handle this. If he can't handle the life of a warrior, he doesn't deserve to be with us. Heck I will say he doesn't deserve the will to live seeing how easily he breaks down. I will say no one should hire him nor give him all the nice things I have. Let him rot away in the streets seeing how he can't handle himself or put him in a mental asylum for Starclan sake." Before Darkstripe could continue speaking. Bluestar and Alpha came up to Darkstripe.

"Darkstripe. Enough is enough. All you're doing is putting more salt into the wound and making the situation worse. Especially for Cloudpaw." Alpha growled. He got out a knife putting it to Darkstripes throat getting ready to slice it open. Bluestar knew that she had to resolve this before anyone gets injured.

"Darkstripe I will like to speak to you personally. You are saying some nasty things to the apprentices and the kits and they decided to report to me about it. If you continue to do this. I will call the military police on you and have you arrested like Tigerclaw. Got that?" Bluestar hissed as she knew Darkstripe couldn't be trusted. Alpha soon let him free as Bluestar hauled Darkstripe away.

"You will regret this day Kittypet I promise you." Darkstripe hissed as he disappeared from sight, once out of the way, Alpha turned to Fireheart.

"It's okay Fireheart, none of us have full control over our emotions. I reckoned that many of us have lost friends and love ones in this war. Cloudpaw's going through it the same we we do." Alpha tried to reassure Fireheart that Cloudpaw must have expecienced something that put him off.

"Yeah I know. I'm worried he still might not know what a good warrior is yet. I definitely want to see him promoted for his actions." Fireheart explained as he knew Cloudpaw his his spirit within him but he doesn't know how to fully use it just yet. Alpha knew that the apprentice saved his group before but no one was there to see him.

"Maybe not, if he doesn't get promoted just by doing his actions but rather something better. He's a lover at the end of the day. I promise you things will change." Alpha explained to Firehear that he will change and become better. Alpha and Sweet walked up to him as they had an assignment.

"Come on Alpha, we just got reports that's its our turn to watch the camp over." Lucky spoke as he was given new orders. Alpha turned to Fireheart.

"Oh I got to go Fireheart, hope things improve." Alpha told him before walking away. Fireheart looked on as he soon walked off as well.

"Yeah me too." Fireheart walked off to where Bluestar was as she knew she wanted to speak to him. He soon entered her office as she pulled a chair for him.

"Fireheart take a seat." Bluestar invited him. Fireheart sat down as she spoke. "Fireheart I wanted to speak to you about Cloudpaw and I thought it would be best if we kept him. Darkstripe insisted with discharged him and have him locked away for not killing civilians but I myself know that is not the case. Maybe Cloudpaw has a different way and solution to handling a situation. Not every problem could be solved by a firing squad or execution of some sort. I do see some light with the apprentice." Fireheart was relieved that Cloudpaw was staying but he had to ask about Darkstripe.

"What about Darkstripe, Alpha told me things do change and they come with time, will Darkstripe learn from these mistakes and look past them?" Fireheart asked as he reflected on his words. Bluestar looked over to him.

"That is to be seen in the future as of now, Darkstripe is restricted from frontline service unless needed. I feel like I don't trust him in the lines of combat." Bluestar responded. Fireheart nodded as he took a sigh. Bluestar spoke again. "I will put Cloudpaw on an overnight shift to see what will happen as a test. If he walks off from camp to return with more dogs that he convinced himself to lay down their arms and surrender to him. If that happens, I will make it his new job." Fireheart nodded but some of them wouldn't get the memo as it was just between the two of them.

That night, Cloudpaw was watching over the barracks as he knew he had a job to do. When no one else was arround, he silently dropped his BAR gun and wandered out of the camp and into the city. He was just following the orders of Bluestar and Fireheart as he began to wander the city. The next morning, he was at the gate as Fireheart wandered over with Bluestar and Smallear as they spotted Cloudpaw at the gate. Behind him were two dogs.

"Cloudpaw where were you last night, we thought you slipped back into your old habits and how do you have those dogs behind you?" Bluestar asked wondering where was he and why he was bringing dogs back.

"I convinced them to surrender to Thunderclan. It's better to surrender than to take your life and end it. It pitys me to see that happen." Cloudpaw responded as he knew that it was better to surrender and live to see another day than taking your own life away. Smallear wasn't so convinced.

"Cloudpaw I am furious with you, only an idiot would desert his post like that to convince the enemy to surrender." Smallear shouted as he was trying to remain calm but he knew Bluestar was the one to give out the punishments. Bluestar turned to Cloudpaw trying to play along as she wanted Cloudpaw to do it again.

"Cloudpaw as punishment for deserting your post, I will give you another overnight shift." Bluestar mewed. She was giving him another oppurtunity to repeat what he did last night and she wondered would he come back with more dogs. Smallear walked away as Fireheart did the same. Bluestar turned as she went about her day. Cloudpaw went off to rest up for the night.

That night Cloudpaw was standing in the same position that he was last night. He soon dropped the BAR he had as he decided to wander into the city again wanting to please Bluestar. The three cats came together that morning as they wanted to see the results as Cloudpaw came back but instead of two dogs, he managed to bring back fifty. Warrior dogs and civilians. Bluestar and Smallear were impressed.

"What do you know he managed to bring back more? Should we punish him again?" Darkstripe sneered in the background. Bluestar hushed him but instead of an angry Smallear. Smallear was quite impressed.

"Cloudpaw, how did you managed to bring back fifty dogs, I am surprised with you. I also take back what I said yesterday but really you shouldn't be leaving your post. Instead of punishing you, we should make it your new job. We finally see that you aren't a fighter but much more as a peacekeeper. We convince you when we move out tonight, bring back more dogs so we can keep them rounded up." Smallear mewed as he was impressed with Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw nodded as he went off to rest up for the night.

That night Cloudpaw was ordered to start rounding up as many dogs as he could as they saw him as a beacon of hope. So they decided to give them food to tempt them. His voice to convince them to follow and a sack of grenades in case of an emergency. As they headed into the city to clear out Cloudpaw went out of his way to convince dogs to surrender to them. And after a week, a thousand dogs roughly had surrendered to them. And by doing so he almost saved their lives.

**May 27th, 1944, Rome Italy, 23:00**

Two dogs walked around as they were the leaders of the so called holdouts in Rome as Shadowclan had promised them rescue but rescue was only a word to describe their dire situation.

"This message is clear and comes from Benito himself. All dogs in Rome are to attack even the wounded and injured. Our situation is critical. The poisoning of Shadowclan has left them crippled and they have pulled out from the center of the country. Our dogs are mainly eating leaves and grass for sustinance. Medicine and ammunition have almost completely vanished before our eyes and we're running out of dogs, we only have twenty thousand left. And with the Thunderclan and Windclan airforce and navy, there will be no rescue. Each dog has a simple plan. Attack before dawn, kill ten of the enemy before you fall. I swear I will advance with them and leave my bones in the city." The general yapped as he knew he was going to do everything he could to keep the city from collapsing. His friend walked along with him.

"No, you're too old, too valuable if taken alive. It's better we die now before sending the message out. We just had our last meal together and hopefully the last night we be together." The other general responded. He soon took out his pistol he had on him as he gave him a large machete. "Do as you wish because I don't want to be captured. He soon shoved the machete into his friend's throat seeing that there was no way to escape this faith. He soon fell as he pointed the pistol to his head. Firing three shots, he soon fell as well. He was right it was better to die now than getting captured.

Meanwhile the holdouts were drinking their last supply of alcohol as they were wondering what tomorrow would bring them.

"What will tomorrow bring us? More misery and pain like usual." One of dogs responded finishing his ration.

"Look if we decide to all out attack with no mercy, we can win this and drive them from the city. These cats won't know what hit them." His friend responded. He wasn't so sure about planning to pull through with this.

"We don't know for sure. It's better we go off and just surrender. There is no way way we can possibly live." He responded. He got up as the others were dicussing their plans, some of them knew it would be a painful way to go out but there was no other option.

"Look dying in glory for your country is better than being held up in the buildings and waiting for the Flamethrowers." He tried to plead with him seeing how there was no way out of this.

"Fine, I'll go." He said, he got up and walked away as he knew there was no way out of this.

Sometimes there was no better reason, you will still die anyway.

**[A/N]: Nearly three thousand words as the dogs are planning to go do an all out charge on Thunderclan and break through the perimeter but will Thunderclan be able to repel them or will they get overrun? Look forth to the next chapter.**


	36. Hacksaw Ridge

As dawn approached, the dogs gathered everything they could find. Rifles, knives, grenades, pistols, anything they could use, some dogs carry makeshift speaks made from kitchen knives and branches. And then they decided to light the city on fire. Cloudpaw got up with Fireheart as they set up the PM M1910 with a 250 round belt feeding it. Then from a blanket of smoke, the dogs charged into the open shouting and hollering at the top of their lungs. Fireheart grabbed his M1 Carbine as he knew they were going to try to over run them. He fired the first shot as it alerted the others that they were going to attack. A dog falls as the bullet struck him. Cloudpaw got onto the Maxim gun as he began spraying away. So many dogs were charging at once, there was no need to even aim, they could fire blind and still hit their targets. Cloudpaw made a sweeping attempt to shoot down as many of them as possible to maximize their casualties. Many dogs began falling as the others picked up weapons from their fallen comrades and continued to charge.

"The situation is uncontrollable! We need to fall back!" Fireheart ordered as Cloudpaw used up the last of the bullets. Dart and Moon ran over and began towing the machine gun back. Mousefur was shooting dogs from afar as she was picking them off but even she knew the situation couldn't get back under control.

Some of the Thunderclan cats that were helping them began to fall around. Dustpelt was spraying them down with the Thompson he had but they just kept charging out in huge numbers. Mousefur turned away as Brackenfur was shooting them with the slow firing M3A1 Grease Gun. Bluestar jumped out as she wanted to give the retreat order.

"Move! Move! Get your asses out of there." Bluestar called out, the cats began to fall back one by one as Fernpaw nudged Dustpelt it would be no use to keep firing. They began falling back. Whine was firing to cover their retreat as a dog leaped in stabbing him with a knife. They have taken the first line of defenses as Goldenflower was busy spraying them down as they resettled on the second line. Willowpelt was firing away trying to support Goldenflower to keep the horde away.

"How many dogs are there, I don't have enough ammo to even hold the line?" Goldenflower was shocked at how many of them were charging at once. She didn't even have enough bullets to even keep them at bay for even a moment to breathe. Grenades began raining down as the cats knew they had to take cover. Ashpaw fired a bazooka rocket as the dogs as several of them were launched from the impact of the explosion. He soon began falling back as Goldenflower used up the last of her bullets.

"Fall back, I'll cover you." Fireheart told her. Goldenflower nodded as she and Willowpelt picked up their M1919A4 as they began retreating. Cloudpaw was firing away with his BAR while Brightpaw fired alongside him.

"Where do you think they're coming from?" Brightpaw asked wondering why there were so many of them. She soon got up as Cloudpaw and Fireheart did the same as the second line was cleared as there was only one more line to settle on. Brackenfur and Bluestar traded turns with Fireheart as they continued to make an orderly retreat to the third and final line before the camp. Bluestar slid in with Fireheart. Fireheart grabbed the radio desperate to call for something to keep them at bay.

"They're coming from underground." Bluestar mewed to him as the guns continued pinging as they wanted to keep them away. Camp was half a mile away. An explosion was heard as one of their own went flying.

"Thunderclan this is easy company we request immediate support our area is Rome sector 5-1-5." Fireheart began. Wojtek was hesitant about firing their as he spoke over the radio.

"You sure, that's the sector you're in right now." Wojtek responded over the radio. Fireheart assured him about this.

"Yes I'm sure about this but we're not going to be here for much longer." Fireheart responded. Soon the cat wielding the radio was shot dead as he collapsed to the ground. Fireheart turned to Bluestar. "I called an artillery strike!" Fireheart mewed to her. Bluestar was sure to give the order.

"Fall back fall back!" Bluestar called out Halftail was present there as walked up and down.

"Hold the line!" Halftail shouted as he fired M1911's from each paw desperate to keep his cats together even if they were melting away from so many enemies. Some cats were moving some of their heavier equipment away in the risk of it getting captured. Halftail continued firing away despite the situation being far from his control. Bluestar was already falling back with the others but soon a bullet flew in as it struck Halftail's shoulder blade, he soon winced firing the last shots of the pistols, with no ammo on him, he decided to race to a jeep's .30 caliber machine gun as he turned and began firing away. "Just get out of here. I'll keep them at bay." Halftail mewed as he continued firing away from the jeep. Brightpaw got up first with Fireheart as Cloudpaw soon gave one final glance at Halftail who was keeping the dogs at bay.

The dogs have broken the perimeter and were now rushing through their gaps between lines; the cats soon got the news that they should evacuate and get as many of them out as possible. There was no time to time to orderly pack as the dogs were continuing to rush them. Sweet soon laid some mines as a trap as they began to rush out of the camp. The mines soon exploded as it killed multiple dogs that walked in but it wasn't enough. They began falling backwards as they continued to fire on the move. One of the dogs manages to get close to Spring as she pushes him back. She soon fired the rifle she had as she managed to kill that dog but two bullets were fired, one in her head and the other in her neck. She soon fell down dead but the dogs were soon getting tapped away as Brackenfur continued firing from his grease gun. Soon a roar of fire came out as a Thunderclan cat was wielding a Flamethrower, burning the attackers as they tried to get forward as Brackenfur retreated. Two dogs set up the M1930 Breda as they fired away striking down the cat with the Flamethrower where he stood. Cinderpelt slid into a foxhole as she was treating a cat with burn wounds that was supposed to get carried away on a stretcher. Soon two dogs came around the corner as Cinderpelt raised her M1 Garand and fired two shots striking them both down instantly. The two medicine cats rushed forth as they picked up the wounded cat. Cinderpelt followed them as she knew they had to get out of there.

Martha, Firey, Bramblekit, Fireheart and Yellowfang were all setting up a secondary defense as they tried to get the supplies vital to clearing the city out of there Bramblekit raised his M1903A4 Springfield as he fired away striking a dog down, he wasn't used to firing accurately but with so many enemies, accuracy wasn't needed. He pulled the bolt back as he fired again striking down another dog. Martha and Firey continued to fire away as Martha's Breda jams on her as there was a flaw on her entire weapon, soon a grenade flew in as it exploded striking Martha in the leg and killing Firey instantly. Martha couldn't see the mangled flesh as she was unable to move. Yellowfang knowing wounded would be easy targets, rushed to Martha as she took out her morphine needle and stuck it into her to make her relax. She soon grabbed a medical bandage as she wrapped it around Martha's leg. Bramblekit fired his last shot as he went to reload. A bullet soon flew by striking him in the torso.

"Yellowfang I can't move!" Bramblekit mewed as he was in pain. Yellowfang rushed over as she knew it was her job to make sure her patients weren't going to bleed to death. She stuck a morphine needle into Bramblekit's arm to make sure he relaxed before wrapping him up in a bandage. Soon a scream was heard as Yellowfang looked out to see Martha getting stabbed and killed by a dog with a butcher's knife. Yellowfang pulled out her P08 luger pistol as she shot the dog down with four bullets, four more dogs raced at her as Yellowfang got out her Mp40.

"Get Bramblekit to safety." Yellowfang mewed to them. Fireheart wasn't so sure about leaving her.

"What about you?" Fireheart asked wondering about her. Was she going to make it?

"Just go." Yellowfang hissed as Fireheart picked up Bramblekit and began to haul him and his training rifle away. Yellowfang charged at the dogs firing furiously with her Mp40, the bullets easily shredding away at the dogs as she used up an entire clip to keep the dogs away. Another dog charged at her as she took out the luger and fired the four remaining bullets she had killing the dog. So that's five, she had no ammo and no time to reload. She looked around desperate on what she could use to defend herself. She runs into a nearby foxhole as she spots an M1919A4 Machine gun, the Thunderclan cats in there were dead. She soon primed the gun as she began firing away. She knew she had to hold the position long enough for the cats to limp to safety. She could continue this until her position was over run. However despite the best of their efforts, not all the wounded were going to make it.

Swiftpaw and Patchpelt were firing away as they were attempting to hold them off as Bluestar scrambled away. Swiftpaw fired the M1 Garand at the attacking dogs.

"Swiftpaw cover me." Patchpelt mewed as he turned as he raced to the top of a slope. Two dogs came forth as Patchpelt turned to him. "Go go now!" He shouted. Swiftpaw turned as Patchpelt fired into the two dogs. The dogs shook as they felt the bullets slice through as he fired the M3A1 Grease Gun. The dogs on the Breda M1930 fired at it tore into Patchpelt's leg. Patchpelt fell as two cats trying to move someone on a stretcher were cut down too. A cat looked to see Patchpelt in pain. As he was trying to drag himself away as he went up to try to help him. "Get out of there kit!" Patchpelt shouted. The cat that was trying to help him soon felt a bullet followed by several others as it fell. Another cat raced over as he picked Patchpelt up and began to carry him.

Cinderpelt was wrapping up Dusty's leg where he took a piece of shrapnel a while back. She was making sure his leg was wrapped up tight.

"You know what to do, keep pressure on it." Cinderpelt instructed him as she got out a plasma bag but the Kangaroo knew that there was a cat that desperately needed it more than he did.

"I don't need plasma, give it to him." Dusty told her. He pointed to the apprentice that looked like he was in a lot of pain. "I'll be okay, go." Dusty got up and hopped away as quickly as possible. She soon hurried over to the apprentice as she set up the plasma bag prepared to treat him. A bullet flew tearing the bag as plasma leaked everywhere. She had no choice but to get him out of there

"We got to move right now. Come on." Cinderpelt mewed to the injured apprentice. She picked him up and began to carry him away.

Another group of dogs were attacking Cloudpaw, Dart and Brightpaw. Alpha was firing away at the dogs with his M1911 pistol that he had determined to take as many of them down as possible. A dog soon pulled the pin to a grenade he had as Alpha continued firing away. He soon tackled the wolf like leader down as they both screamed loudly wanting to see who was louder. Alpha completely forgot about the grenade that was cooking away before, it was too late; the grenade exploded killing both dogs instantly.

"Fall back!" Cloudpaw shouted as he was retreating with Dart and Brightpaw. Fireheart caught up as two dogs were carrying Patchpelt to safety. The Breda M1930 began firing away as it cuts down the two cats carrying the elder away. Patchpelt was sent flying getting shattered glass into his body. Fireheart went up to him. Fireheart soon picked Patchpelt up as he was in immense pain.

"Let me continue to carry you away." Fireheart mewed. Patchpelt soon spoke.

"I refuse to be moved any further. Prop me up against that tree over there." Patchpelt mewed as blood was seeping from his mouth. Fireheart picked him and carried him over to the tree as he was slowly bleeding. He soon got out a cigarette and a lighter as he lit it up. He took out his pistol too as he was propped up on the tree. "I'll be in Starclan if you need me, go." Patchpelt mewed his final words before Fireheart turned and ran off.

They soon came across another group of fallen cats as Cloudpaw slid into the foxhole with Brightpaw, Dustpelt, Ashpaw and Fernpaw. Cloudpaw picked up a heavy metal casing that was shaped like a bomb, it was a mortar. Cloudpaw banged the mortar against his helmet before throwing it at the dogs ahead of him. The mortar exploded as Ashpaw lifted from the foxhole firing his Bazooka away killing more dogs before Dustpelt and Brightpaw threw more mortars at the dogs followed by Cloudpaw again. Fireheart slid into the foxhole as they used up the last of the mortars.

"Keep falling back." Fireheart mewed to them. Cloudpaw knocked the last mortar as he tossed it. They continued falling back as they were wondering about what to do next. Cats were dragging their wounded as they were determined to keep their friends alive. Fernpaw and Dustpelt exchanged fire trying to help their friends retreat. More grenades exploded as they continued to try to fall back. Cloudpaw fired off the last shots as the artillery began raining in. Many dogs were soon flung as the bombardment continued and the others got to safety there was no time to count the fallen.

**[A/N]: Only a couple more chapters to this as I think maybe we should hopefully get this done some time this week and I think we should be able to push this even more if you want this to be pushed onward. Their adventures in Italy are just about over but the aftermath of the storm will show the results. I hope this chapter will sustain your needs until the next one comes around. Cheers.**


	37. The storm clears

Fireheart and the rest of the group had been falling back as some had decided to stay behind and defend the artillery, seeing what had happened, they knew that the cats there needed to reinforce their area as they went to Riverclan camp to recover.

Fireheart was exhausted as many cats were injured in the attack. They soon arrived in jeeps and trucks as Leopardfur looked at them as they rolled into camp. Crookedstar looked at them.

"Bluestar, what are you doing here?" Crookedstar asked. He began to cough as it was clear something was wrong with him.

"We got countered attacked with full force. We don't know how many we have lost and we made orders for the secondary forces to halt their advance. Many of us went down in the fight. Can Mudfur check the wounded?" Bluestar explained on how the entire situation went downhill fast. Crookedstar turned away as Leopardfur took his place.

"Crookedstar isn't feeling very well so I have to take his duty for the time being, you can stay until we can get the area clear." Leopardfur mewed as she told them on what they could do. The exhausted cats and dogs were relieved as she was letting them stay. She turned to Fireheart. "Fireheart my dear, a good friend of yours wants to speak to you." Leopardfur responded as Graystripe walked up to him with Stormkit and Featherkit.

"Fireheart, how are you today?" Graystripe asked as Fireheart looked at him.

"Battered." Fireheart responded. It was clear that he had taken the brunt of their attack. Graystripe soon nudged him to his paws.

"I see why you are but I wanted to tell you that Mosspelt has been training Stormkit and Featherkit up to become capable fighters for Riverclan which I really do like. But I still feel like I miss the comforts of an old friend." Graystripe mewed as he told him what's going on but he was beginning to miss Fireheart and his friends. Fireheart walked over to him.

"Yeah you seem to be longing for the days that we were apprentices ourselves. In fact, you were the first cat I met before we were thrown into the war." Fireheart spoke to him about the times that they spent together. Fireheart got on his knees feeling tired from evacuating when they got attacked.

"Come on, you seem exhausted, I'll let you rest with me tonight like when we were apprentices. I wish Ravenpaw was there with us." Graystripe made the offer seeing how Fireheart was hit hard. He mentioned Ravenpaw and how he was the one who slept with them.

"Yeah me too; he seems to be the warmth that we all need." Graystripe responded as they soon laid down onto his bunk. Fireheart laid down with him.

"Yeah warmth in our hearts." The two of them soon fell asleep as they knew they had a lot to do when they woke up later.

Later, a patrol of cats comes in with three bodies of the cats. Fireheart looked around to see Halftail and Patchpelt being put into grave caskets. The cats walked over to say their goodbyes. The others came over to report their findings.

"We found three cats that belonged to your group. Two of them died during the attack of the dogs while this third one is in bad shape. Twenty thousand dogs went in against one thousand, one hundred and seventy two of us. We suffered four hundred and fifty deaths and five hundred and twenty six wounded but over seven thousand dogs died in that charge with many more being killed when we cleared out the sector. I'm pretty sure they'll be fighting a guerilla war now seeing how we aren't to be messed with even in a desperate charge like that." The cat spoke out as he told them the information about what really happened. They soon set down the third cat who was wounded badly, coughing and looked like to be on the last verge of her strength. It was Yellowfang.

"Fireheart?" Yellowfang's voice rasped. She was weak and unable to move very well. Fireheart walked over to her. The cat spoke again.

"We found Halftail's body surrounded by enemy dead trying to defend himself with a Machete and we found Patchpelt's body against a tree, cigarette burned out and surrounded by dead dogs. Yellowfang we found her in a foxhole." The cat spoke. Fireheart turned back to Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang, I'm here. What is it that you have to say?" Fireheart asked wondering what she had to say.

"Remember the time that I told you Brokentail was my son?" Yellowfang asked wheezing. Fireheart nodded yes to her. Yellowfang coughed as she continued. "I reckoned the day that he was my son. He had a darkness in his heart that I should have for seen. I wish you were my son, you are nice, caring even gentle around those that seem to be the enemy. Your nephew is also proof of that but to a much greater degree. When I first came here, everyone wanted to kill me since they thought I was a spy for Shadowclan but I found out about my son's treachery and I got help thanks to you to get rid of him. I still wish I was your mother; you made me proud and keep doing the work that you do best. I'll see you one day in Starclan." Yellowfang mewed her final words before her eyes closed and she went completely limp without another movement in her body. Bluestar walked over to him as Fireheart turned to her.

"Bluestar, Yellowfang just died on us." Fireheart had a couple of tears in his eyes as Bluestar walked over to him to comfort him.

"I know, it's really sad to find out about something so violent and so catastrophic, that it will hit our hearts with the fury of the fire itself. I think its best you spend some time with me." Bluestar mewed before leading him away from Yellowfang's corpse. Fireheart took one last glimpse of her as he was soon lead away from her.

The time went by as night time came. The distant sounds of battle crackled throughout as Fireheart was sitting with Leopardfur as she walked up to him. She wanted to cheer him up from Yellowfang's passing.

"Look I know how you feel what it is to lose a medicine cat so close to you. I never knew that Yellowfang had some goodness in her. I probably assumed she was a spy herself wanting to sneak in and take our recruits. Crookedstar was hesitant about rejecting Brokenstar's demands but now seeing how Riverclan can fight their oppressors, I have faith in them now seeing they are able to fight. For now we should be on good terms with the clans that we're fighting again. Even with the loss of a medicine, there will be another day that you can meet them." Leopardfur tried her best to put it into her words as Fireheart turned to her.

"Really?" Fireheart asked as she was feeling a little bit better. Leopardfur rested her head on him. She wanted to be there for him when these times would come.

"Even if they don't return, I promise I will be there for you. Even if I start acting much more serious around you, I wouldn't want to abandon my friend." She mewed as Crookedstar called out to her.

"Leopardfur, it's time for a patrol." Crookedstar called out. They wanted to make sure the entire section of land was cleared out before they could retake the lost ground. Leopardfur looked back at Fireheart.

"I have to go now; I hope you will feel better when I get back." Leopardfur mewed before giving the tom a hug Fireheart knew that Leopardfur was there for times of need but would it really last. Bluestar walked in as she knew that she had to say something to him.

"Fireheart, we need to call up for a platoon meeting, I got some news over the radio that we might want to hear. It has to do with us." Bluestar mewed as she turned and began to walk away. Fireheart turned as he followed her.

They soon arrived at the camp where he was as Bluestar got on top of some of the crates. She knew she wanted to make this quick but it was really important.

"Cats of my platoon, gather under me for a meeting." Bluestar began. She turned to Fireheart for a moment to gather her thoughts as she soon spoke again. "I have just received the news from Smallear coming from Thunderclan high up in command that our platoon and several other divisions are being withdrawn from Italy due to the losses that we have taken the early morning before. They say they want us for something immensely important as they say we are required to storm the beaches. Tallstar received similar news as he's being withdrawn from Italy too. We're spending one more night here before we are being packed up onto ships and sent to the Windclan's base of operations. Over the past few months, they have been gathering supplies and equipment to undertake this massive operation. I hope you will be happy about this. Any questions?" Bluestar made the announcement. Some of the cats raised their paws wondering if they would be called on. Bluestar turned to Sandstorm who had something to say.

"Who would be there to help us clear out the remaining pockets in this country?" Sandstorm asked if there will be any divisions left to clear out the city and take care of the country. It seemed to be on the verge of complete collapse.

"Yes there will be but we are needed for something much bigger than this. This was just a test to see if we can fight against these cats on the mainland. The true test will be coming in after this." Bluestar responded. Longtail raised his paw next wondering about the friends they made while they were there.

"What about the friends we made, Dusty, Wojtek, what will be happening to them?" Longtail asked wondering what will be happening to them. Bluestar turned to Longtail as he knew about the ones that decided to help them out but Bluestar was quick to answer his question.

"Everyone's fate is different from what I heard. Dusty sustained a leg injury when the dogs charged at us. He's fine and the bullet removed from his leg in the meantime but Windclan doesn't want him in service with an injury like that, and so he will be discharged with service. Dusty is going home. Wojtek will stay here and finish up with the war so I want everyone to say goodbye to him when we leave tomorrow morning. The dogs that Cloudpaw managed to find had sustained five deaths from the whole ordeal as they lost two in the events leading up to it, one of them being their leader. They are being sent to Thunderclan upon which they will be held until the war is over. They will decide where they would want to go after this whole war is over." Bluestar responded. Cloudpaw knew he was going to miss Dart until the whole thing was done but luckily he was relieved that she was going to be safe. Now it was his turn to make sure that he and Brightpaw make it through alive. Bluestar turned to the cats below. "Meeting dismissed, pack your things for tomorrow as we will be sailing off." Bluestar soon left as Fireheart turned as he had to bring the news to a good friend of his. He went off to find Dusty.

Dusty was sitting upright in a medic's bed as he was feeling better. He was off of the Iv fluid as Fireheart entered the tent to go see him.

"Dusty I got some news you. It's not good." Fireheart mewed as Dusty freaked out wondering what it was.

"What is it mate? Am I losing my leg?" Dusty asked as he wondered what was going on. Fireheart turned to him as the news wasn't as bad.

"Actually it's not as bad as it seems, Windclan high command has decided you're no longer needed for the fight so you're going home." Fireheart mewed as Dusty looked at him.

"Well mate, I definitely wanted to stay to continue fighting since I made a lot of good friends but I do miss my wife and daughters. But all good things come to an end I suppose. I sure hope that we can meet again someday heck I want you to visit me and my family when one of my daughters gets married." Dusty told him, even though he was going home, he still wanted to remain positive about it. He soon shook his hand.

"Take care." Fireheart mewed before he got up and left. He went to get some rest for the night.

In occupied Riverclan Tigerclaw was there along with his friends as Shadowclan had undergone some major changes. Blackfoot was there holding his new stainless steel StG 44 fresh from the factory as the others looked at him.

"Cats of Shadowclan, I got some news for you, we're losing morale to fight so I am willing to put ever cat we have on the front line to resist the advancement of Thunderclan and Windclan. I as you're new leader will be making all the decisions for you. Nightstar was a weak and pathetic leader who wasn't able to cure his own food poisoning and I reckon that I don't want to return to those days. I want to bring back the days of Brokentail's leadership upon which Shadowclan will be feared and we will make Kitler proud. I don't want us to be moaning over every little cut like a wayward kit. I want all of Shadowclan to stand up and fight when we get on our way. We don't want the land to get occupied by the cats from the west and the bears from the east. Shadowclan will fight and fight to the end. Fireheart doesn't know what we are against so fortify your Atlantic wall and any other strong point to repel their attacks. Shadowclan will not fall." Tigerclaw finished his speech as the Shadowclan cats cheered and the dogs that remained loyal to their cause yipped. Blackfoot turned to Tigerclaw.

"Tigerstar want to help me with your plans, we have a lot to do." Blackfoot asked if he needed help with planning and who he needed. Tigerclaw nodded.

"Yes Blackfoot, you're an excellent planner and I would say would you the deputy again?" Tigerclaw asked wondering if he wanted the rank. Blackfoot nodded yes eagerly.

"Okay. Blackfoot upon whom I would want him to stay loyal to Shadowclan's cause, I'm promoting you to the rank of Major. You're first task is to get the war train to Paris with V2 rockets to strike them into Windclan territory, Launch them from the Paris outpost and get to it." Tigerclaw mewed as he wanted to get the plans out. He gave Blackfoot the files as he wanted to get the plans to work. Tigerclaw snickered as he rubbed his paws together. The summer was going to be bloody.

**[A/N]: If you hear that correctly, Thunderclan is going to invade France in the other story (Which I made before this and wish to remake one day to make it longer and to be more organized since it's a mess.) We got dead cats and dogs from the last chapter being reported and look like everyone is going to say their goodbyes and the planning of this massive operation that would be an amphibious landing.**

**What waits for what our characters when they say their goodbyes to each other and prepare the future operations when they get withdrawn from the area, see you in the very last chapter of this story.**


	38. All good things come to an end

**May 29****th****, 1944, Rome, Italy: 8:00**

We arrived at the ports of the city as we agreed to be hauled back to Windclan in large battleships to partake in the massive operation coming up. Fireheart soon got on the dock with Cloudpaw as he knew that it was done.

"It's over." Cloudpaw mewed. He knew that they were no longer needed but Fireheart knew the apprentice wasn't so sure about this.

"For now but not yet." Fireheart mewed as the ships were getting their ropes on, they were to begin packing and they would leave within the hour. They knew they had to bid farewell to their friends. Fireheart walked up to Mitchell. "Hey Mitchell, got any plans?" Fireheart asked wondering what he wanted to do. Mitchell turned to him.

"Yes I do, I want to go follow Ravenpaw and Barley in their paw steps, they have four new friends now and I would want to follow in their destruction." Mitchell replied before stepping down as he headed off to be with his new friends. He turned to give one last glance at Fireheart. "Tell Bluestar Bayani said hi." Mitchell walked off as Fireheart went to go find Dusty. He finds Dusty in crutches as others helped carry his belongings.

"Ah Fireheart, you're here to bid me farewell huh?" Dusty asked as he and others of his group were being loaded onto the ship to head back for Australia.

"Yes I have actually." Fireheart responded. Dusty looked at him as he knew that this was the moment where they had to leave.

"I almost forgot," Dusty told him. He soon went into his uniform to pull out a picture of him, Graystripe and Fireheart together as it was a reminder of the times that they spent together over the past few months. Fireheart flipped to the back as he saw what Dusty had written down, his phone number and address to his bungalow. Dusty also handed him a jar of Taipan sauce for him to take to put over his food to make it a tasty additive. "If you want to give me a call or send a letter to me on how we should get together someday, I am more than willing to make arrangements." Dusty told him as he stuck out his paw. Fireheart shook it as Dusty let go of it. "Take care mate." Dusty bids Fireheart farewell as he boarded the ship to be sent back home. Fireheart knew there was another one to say good bye to.

Fireheart approached Wojtek who was moving some empty boxes as they were going to be prepared to withdrawn from the area. Fireheart approached him.

"Keeping busy I suppose?" Fireheart asked the bear as he continued moving crates around.

"Yeah I just spoke to Longtail earlier today and I feel sad that you're now leaving. I call this place home and now you have to move." Wojtek responded as he soon puts another crate down. Fireheart looked at the bear wondering about a few things.

"How much longer you plan on staying?" Fireheart asked wondering how much longer he planned to stay. Wojtek turned to him.

"A few days more when we finally clear out Rome, once I do that, I'm going to Windclan until the war is over and we all demobilize." Wojtek responded. He soon sat on one of the crates. "Also for helping out in this war I already gave Longtail his present, one of my Father's bottles of rum he produces, I think you need something too sergeant." Wojtek looked around as he found a good present for him. He handed him his Webley mark VI as well as some ammunition. "Don't have much use for it anymore since we're not getting overrun but I think a certain nephew of yours deserves it much more than you do." Wojtek responded before handing him a bottle of rum. "Take this to celebrate." Fireheart nodded as he soon turned away from the bear.

"Take care." Fireheart mewed. Wojtek nodded goodbye as Fireheart left him. He soon approached the dock with the dogs as Dart was spending her last few minutes with Cloudpaw and Brightpaw before she would be taken to Thunderclan territory to be held in.

"Honestly I didn't even know what was going to happen when the war began but I was enlisted into the service to take care of some cats but I was injured in the process and sent back home but you followed me all the way home and I feel like there's no more home left." Dart began. Cloudpaw was listening to her as Brightpaw was right near him.

"Yeah but I will miss you having you on the front lines with me. You took care of me when I was in your group when you found me." Cloudpaw responded. Dart looked at him.

"Yeah I feel like I have to learn to appreciate all that I have. Because it is unlikely that we'll have another moment to see each other, I really did get to spend the night with you seeing how it's our last chance we'll be seeing each other in a while or even at all. I hope me and my friends will know about it and we'll be able to learn about what happened and hopefully we don't have anything this devastating happen to us again." Dart responded. She got up as it was clear that the ship they were getting on was about ready to go as Fireheart walked past.

"Brightpaw, Cloudpaw let's go we're leaving in ten minutes." Fireheart mewed to them. Cloudpaw turned to Fireheart as he looks at him in his direction.

"Just a minute." Cloudpaw mewed. He soon turned back to Dart giving her a piece of paper. "If you really want to make yourself a home, live with my mother until I get back if that's the case. We can move in and live together like a family." Dart took the paper as it read the address of Princess' house. Dart looked at him.

"Thank you." Dart smiled. She went over to bid her friends farewell. She pecked Brightpaw on her cheek. "I will miss you Brightpaw." Dart told her. Brightpaw smiled blushing a bit as she knew she wouldn't see Dart in a long while. She turned off and hurried to the ship. Dart turned back to Cloudpaw. "I'll miss you Fluffy." Dart's eyes closed as she gave him a peck on the tom before tearing away. "Take care." Dart turned away as she went back to the ship as she knew it was time to leave. Dart had a picture of her with him as he turned and walked to his respective ship boarding it.

"All good things have to come to an end?" Fireheart asked as the horn blew. The ship was beginning to pull away from the dock as Cloudpaw nodded.

"Yes it does." Cloudpaw responded. He soon got on as he and Fireheart walked away as they were leaving the port.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll miss her but I think you got a new cat admiring you." Fireheart mewed as he turned to see Brightpaw looking at him. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Wojtek told me to give you this seeing how far you've actually came when we first got here when you were a kit." Fireheart mewed as he gave Cloudpaw the Webley Mark VI. Cloudpaw clutched it as he knew he finally had a secondary weapon on him.

"Thanks." Cloudpaw mewed as he walked off to his cabin that he was assigned to. He wanted the rest after months of fighting but he knew the fight wasn't over. He soon went to the desk that was there as he puts down his BAR and the new Webley he acquired as he took off the heavy uniform as he got onto the bed exhausted. He soon fell asleep as he was beginning to think of things that would make him happy. Seeing his family, games with the apprentices, his thoughts narrowed down to Dart in particular as he was beginning to remember, what they did last night.

**Flashback last night**

Cloudpaw and Dart went out to an alleyway alone as they wanted to be somewhere secluded as Dart knew this would be her last night with Cloudpaw before both had to leave. Dart for safety and Cloudpaw for adventures beyond. Dart looked at Cloudpaw.

"I don't understand why we need to leave, I know you're being withdrawn but why can't I come with you?" Dart asked wondering why she couldn't come with her friend. Cloudpaw looked at her as she was thinking about something but was it really the best choice.

"We need to leave since the fact that I got orders to pull out. You need to understand this since I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to die so it's clear you need to get to safety, you lost your leader about a good chunk of your group three of ours. It's clear we got a big job to do so maybe us being together isn't so much a good idea but it was good while it lasted, we will get together when this war is over I promise but it won't be for a while. I know my mother is nice and gentle like you so when you do get sent to Thunderclan home territory, move in with her so she can talk about me. I promise I will be back for you." Cloudpaw explained that love will have to wait seeing the fact that he had a job to do and their romance will get in the way of the thing he needed to do importantly. Dart knew she wasn't going to spend any more time with Cloudpaw after this but he promised her that he will return. Dart's eyes teared up a bit.

"I understand but where is your mother exactly?" Dart asked wondering where Princess was. Cloudpaw looked up to her as he explained.

"She lives not too far from the ferry so if you want to move in with her, she'll be more than welcome." Cloudpaw mewed. Dart's muzzle shot forth kissing Cloudpaw deeply. Cloudpaw was beginning to melt into her embrace again as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Cloudpaw purred as he knew he got his friend to like him but his true love was Brightpaw. Dart broke away as she was feeling better after this.

"Thank you." Dart smiled as she dried her tears. She hugged Cloudpaw again. "I'll miss you so feel free to come." Dart and Cloudpaw turned and began to walk away as they would be sharing the bed with Brightpaw.

**End of Flashback**

Brightpaw knocked on his door as Cloudpaw had been asleep for twenty minutes. Cloudpaw opened the door as Brightpaw was waiting for him outside.

"Food is getting served so why not head over to the mess hall then we'll relax afterward." Brightpaw mewed to Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw yawned as he got upand began to walk off together as Brightpaw had her tail around Cloudpaw's.

Chief of Thunderclan's army, navy and Airforce a tom named Dwight soon spoke over the radio as he was ready to give the message. He soon spoke over the radio.

"Soldiers, Sailors, and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force:" Dwight began to speak. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw were listening to it over the radio as the ships plowed their way from the Mediterranean Sea. "You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months." Fireheart was listening as he was thinking about Graystripe upon receiving the news that he and all of Riverclan were rounded up and caught being sent to occupied Riverclan as Prisoners of war. "The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you." Graystripe was on a prisoner train as it was steaming to the north with Riverclan as Featherkit and Stormkit huddled under him for a source of protection. Leopardfur looked out wondering if she and Mistyfoot would ever see Fireheart again as Stonefur slumped into the corner. "In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world." The Shadowclan train driver blew the whistle as Tigerstar and Blackfoot were in the same cabin as they were listening from the radio. The train cars rattled as they were going over bad tracks which had been bombed by the enemy before. "Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped, and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely." Bluestar was deciding on what their action was next as Longtail looked over the waters in the darkness of the night. Dustpelt and Fernpaw decided to pay him a visit as they continued their journey. "But this is the year 1944. Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of 1940-41. The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats, in open battle, man-to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men. The tide has turned. The free-men of the world are marching together to victory." Ravenpaw, Barley, Mitchell, Makarov Vasily, Bao and Bayani were listening to the radio in the truck as they drove northward wanting to follow the train to see where they will be. "I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory." The queens looked at them as the kits were wondering about what was going to come for them yet. "Good Luck! And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking." Dwight finished the speech as he stepped off his podium and walked away. The radios went silent.

Days passed as the ships finally arrived on the ports as the cats began to unload but they were only going to be spending a day or two on the port before getting tasked with the fight again. The rain began to fall.

"A clear damper on this, we'll never be able to fight but we can make the most of it." Fireheart mewed as Windclan cats were busy getting the final task of all of the work together. They knew their final hours before getting the operation together would be a progress so there would be no mistakes to be made. Fireheart and the others decided to rest in the hotels they were able to be provided for them. Cloudpaw went into his bed as he got comfortable as he fell asleep. His BAR was taken from him and given to another regime that needed a support gunner once again making Cloudpaw another Rifle wielding cat in their forces. He fell asleep as he began to dream.

Cloudpaw was in a landing craft right by the sea as soon as it was full; it began to sail its way to the shore with cats in it. He looked up to see Fireheart in it. He turned to Fireheart as he spoke.

"We will get those Shadowclan cats I promise you when we get to the shores it will be an easy walk over. The landing craft open its gates as the cats began to stroll across the beaches thinking it would be an easy walk across for them. Cloudpaw could really admire it, the sand in his paws the clear sky, planes buzzing about as they went to attack the enemy it almost seemed to be real but he was wrong, soon it shattered as gun fire began raining down from multiple structures as Cloudpaw looked around but he fell to the ground seeing how there was nothing to keep him shielded from the flurry of fire. He lied still as he was losing his life but there was hope for him. Cloudpaw woke up from his dream as Fireheart looked at him.

"Scary dream huh?" Fireheart asked him wondering why he was freaking out in his sleep. Cloudpaw turned to him.

"Yeah it was scary I thought it was going to be an easy walk across those beaches but then a flurry of bullets came down and wiped us all out. I'm scared. Cloudpaw mewed as he knew that at any given moment, he could be shot and never see Dart again who was back at home. Fireheart looked at him as he knew something like this could happen.

"It can happen to us but for now we get to rest now that we're not at war with Shadowclan at the moment. Sit and enjoy yourselves because some day the clouds will clear and the conditions will be right again for the next phase of the war. The rain continued as the days dragged on. If this continued, tidal conditions wouldn't be just right for the next month or so. Dwight looked through his window wondering when the rain will let up suddenly a meteorologist is ushered in as he had some news for him.

"Dwight if I might speak to you for a second. The meteorologist asked wondering if he had a minute. Soon Dwight turned to him as he was wondering what he had to say. Dwight looked at him.

"What's the weather going to be like?" Dwight asked wondering about the weather, was it going to be clear? Foggy? Still raining? The Meteorologist gulped as he gave his prediction.

"It's going to be clear on the 6th of June." The Meteorologist responded. Dwight nodded as he knew it could be one thing. He soon turned to him.

"Operation Overlord is a go." He mewed. He soon turned back as the Meteorologist soon got up and left as Dwight knew he had some words on his mind.

News was also getting through. Rome just fell and the fighting would continue but all supplies were going to be used for the second front that was going to be opened. Dart and the others got to Thundeclan safely and the bears once again had Shadowclan on the run as they got and encircled a good chunk of their forces east of Minsk. Dart soon rode on a bus as she was approaching Princess' house. Dart exited as she knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Princess asked wondering who was at the door to see Dart at her porch.

"Are you Cloudpaw's mother?" Dart asked wondering if it was really her. Princess looked at Dart as she was wondering who this dog was.

"Yes I am, what brings you here?" Princess asked wondering what is it that the dog had to ask.

"You see I was sent here since I wanted to seek safety from the war and Cloudpaw told me to come here." Dart told her. Princess nodded letting Dart come in.

"War, oh yeah, how is he?" Princess asked wondering how her kit was doing. Dart thought about it as she turned to Princess.

"He's doing good right?" Princess asked wondering how he was holding out. Dart soon nodded and explained.

"Cloudplaw and myself just recently survived a massive counter attack upon which we swept along trying to maximize their losses while sustaining a few ourselves. City has just fallen but I suspect Cloudpaw is on a much more grand adventure as we speak." Dart told Princess. Princess was worried for Cloudpaw but she knew he could pull through. If he could survive captive with the dogs maybe he can take out their strongholds and be back soon enough. Dart soon strolled in carrying the PM M1910 Maxim into the house to be used as a display from when she and Cloudpaw used it together.

Cloudpaw was having some scary thoughts run through his mind. Fireheart leaving him be. Being loaded onto a landing craft over the ocean and meeting the rattling of bullets from a Machine gun. He knew there was no point in turning back; he had to face his fears.

**[A/N]: This is where the story is going to end for now since the other story I did with Cloudpaw is just the continuation of what happened after the events of this story so I am determined to hit 100k words with this monster as I feel like I could have got myself this far after about 19 months of writing stories for you so set your goals and accomplish them slowly is the best advice I can give. Whatever happens in the books on who arrives and who dies in combat is what happens here.**

**This story if I would admit got my blood pumping as it's nearly 2 months old and I got really far with it. And this is a test of mine. I could have gotten more reviews thank you since I only got 2 so far despite my pleas for more reviews to see if you liked it or not. I'm surprised to see that there were some people who read it since we have over 550 views but I feel like some people aren't the biggest fans to strange stories like this.**

**Being released on Veterans Day I would like to give my heart out to the people who fought a war like this and who survived. If there are any war veterans reading this my heart goes to you. I hope to see you in the next story as it will be another attempt at a documentary story. Fear Naught.**


End file.
